Cambiaste Mi Vida
by SaritaRb
Summary: Una persona, una decisión, un momento cambian tu vida, no consiste en si estas preparado o no, en si es el momento adecuado, si has cometido errores, consiste en lo que eres, lo que te motiva, lo que te mueve y eso solo tiene un nombre a eso se le llama AMOR y ese es el motor que te lleva a tu destino y tu felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

De pronto un día después de tanta monotonía, cuando ya nada parece poder cambiar , sucede algo y a partir de ahí, de ese preciso momento, tu sabes, tu sientes, tu ves pero sobre todo tu vives un cambio.

Mi nombre es Sian Powers vivo en Southporth desde que era pequeña mi padre Vinnie a conseguido un fabuloso trabajo en Weatherfield algo no muy lejano de aquí, aunque para mi significa un cambio total en mi vida.. sin embargo por un extraño motivo que tendré que descubrir ...ahora mismo no me importa dejarlo todo y estar allá.

Se que aun faltan 4 días para mudarnos pero estoy ansiosa y a la expectativa, acá en Southporth las cosas tienden a ser algo aburridas mi vida se mueve entre mi grupo de amigas,Natalia, Ana, Daniela y Carolina... y mi novia que no les cae nada bien , Tatiana, llevamos hasta hora 4 meses, es una chica del instituto que vive a tan solo unas cuadras de mi casa y durante mas de un ano estuvimos iendonos juntas en el auto bus, así empece a conocerla y me di cuenta que era una gran chica, no pienso que sienta amor por ella, ya han pasado varias cosas entre nosotras y he aprendido a quererla mucho, pero a veces pienso que es mas costumbre que amor, mientras que por su lado ella cada día dice estar mas enamorada...

Cuando la conocí ella se encontraba saliendo con una chica del instituto Silvia, esa chica es un tanto extraña y trataba a Tatiana como si fuera su posesión, no le gusto para nada que yo me acercara a ella pero eso solo aumento mis ganas de estar mas cerca de Tatiana y pues ella se refugiaba en mi contándome todas las peleas, tanto que un día realmente me enfado ver como lloraba, se notaba que Tatiana la quería no sabia porque esa chica era asi con ella... Pero supongo que despues de verla indefensa quise hacer algo mas y bueno de alguna extraña manera termine proponiendo le que saliéramos y lo intentáramos, no me malinterpreten no me lamento de ello, ni me arrepiento como dije anteriormente ella es una gran chica solo que no siento que sea mi AMOR si puede sonar algo cursi, pero yo no es que suene con un Príncipe azul exactamente pero si siento que la vida me tiene un amor de película por algún lado...

Lo que Sian No imaginaba es que no iba a ser un solo amor, su vida se vería envuelta en un lió de amores que solo el tiempo y el corazón podrían descifrar...

"Un par de palabras a veces no solo cuentan una historia de una persona sino la historia de muchas"


	2. Chapter 2 - La Despedida 1

Es el destino, es Dios, pero lo seguro es que una fuerza extrana une parejas dia a dia , almas gemelas que estan destinadas a encontrarse, Almas que desde que nacen se buscan pero que slo el tiempo puede unir en el momento indicado… los cuatro dias fueron eternos para Sian, dias que pasaban de manera lenta entre cajas del trasteo, firmas de documentos de la venta de la casa y sobretodo despedidas con vecinos y amigos de toda la vida, habia llegado ese viernes que seria el ultimo viviendo en Southporth, habian sido dias llenos de tristeza por parte de sus amigas quienes le habian organizado una gran fiesta de despedida aquel dia en la cual omitieron el hecho de que Tatiana no les cayera bien y la invitaron para cooperar con el asunto, la fiesta fue organizada en la casa de Natalia ya que sus padres estarian de viaje de negocios e igual sabian que como Sian debia irse a la manana siguiente no podian alargar mucho aquella despedida, por lo cual alistaron todo e invitaron a los mas concoidos del instituto y allegados a Sian lo cual en si era gran cantidad ya que debido a la belleza de la chica tenia a mas de uno detras de ella y era bastante popular.

Transcurrio el dia, para las amigas de Sian bastante atareado con todas las cosas que estaban pendientes por organizer, pero para Sian bastante aburrido, se estaba haciendo tarde, Sian no sabia aun nada de la fiesta sus amigas solo le habian dicho que la invitaban a cenar y su novia supuestamente estaria de viaje con sus padres, Sian se habia enfadado un poco con Tatiana ya que teniendo en cuenta que seria el ultimo dia, pero a la final le dio igual, sian decidio arreglarse no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Natalia para confirmar todo..

S: "Nati a las 7 paso a tu casa, avisale a las chicas para encontrarnos todas alla, te quiero amiga, un abrazo. Sian" … Ahora si a la ducha porque despues no llego …-pensaba Sian que solia ponerse hablar con ella misma.  
por su lado en la casa de Natalia….  
N: Chicas Sian mando mensaje que a las 7 pm llega, tenemos que terminar todo, para apagar luces y que no sospeche, asi que muevanlo… Tatiana tienes todo listo arriba, quiero que esta noche hagas Gritar a Sian del placer….  
Ta: Te lo aseguro sera una despedida que nunca olvidara….gracias por invitarme se que no les caigo…..  
N: Es por Sian ..

Natalia no dejo que Tatiana terminara, no queria que malinterpretara la situacion y creyera que ahora era parte del grupo o algo por el estilo….

…

Habian pasado y alas 2 horas desde que Sian lllamo, eran las 6:30 y como siempre Sian Iba un poco tarde para la cena, sin embargo sus amigas que ya la conocian no tuvieron problema con ello y tenian todo preparado… sin mas Sian se termino de arreglarse y se dispuso a salir de su casa con rumbo a la casa de Natalia no sin antes interpreter uno de esos monologos que solo ella sabia hacer …

S: Ahora no se si sea Buena idea, estoy como con pereza, y si llamo a Natalia y le digo que no me dejo mi padre?... no ella sabra que no es cierto! .. y en fin es el ultimo momento con ellas, a parte no sera mucho …o bueno eso creo, teniendo en cuenta que manana debo madrugar…. Si ! esa sera la excusa perfecta para venirme mas rapido a casa… Ahora en marcha – Dijo Sian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la illusion de que acabara rapidamente esa noche…

….

Sobre las 7:20 Sian iba llegando a casa de Natalia, se sorprendio al ver todo apagado, pero algo llamo su atencion en la entrada de la casa se encontraba una bolsa plastica a la cual se dirigio y al dares cuenta que era la basura Sian rodeo los ojos y decidio entrar a la casa que se encontraba medio abierta…cosa que a ella le molestaba, nunca entenderia porque sus amigas eran tan relajadas, cualquier violador podria entrar y … mejor ni se imagina lo que podria pasar, sin mas que pensar Sian entro….

S: NATALIA SE PUEDE SAB…- Entro Gritando y sorprendiendose al ver como se encendian las luces y una gran de personas salia gritando.

Todos: SORPRESAAAA!

S: per.. per…pero como ? Natalia me has organizado una fiesta?

Si la pregunta podia parecer algo absurda pero para el estado de shock en el que se encontraba Sian era algo completamente normal, ya que hace poco Natalia le habia comentado a Sian que no le gustaban las despedidas y preferia pasar por alto y ahcer de cuenta que no pasaba nada.

N: que creiste amiga que te irias asi no mas claro que NO! – Dijo muy emocionada… - Ahora quita esa cara de pendeja y a celebrar… Ana, Dani, Caro traiganse las copas para un Brindiis -Grito a sus amigas que se encontraban entre la cocina terminando de preparer todo

S: Gracias Amiga, eres la mejor …. Como extranare tus locuras, aunque en una de ellas se te puede ocurrir visitarme … solo digo – Sonreia mientras le regalaba un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

Mientras en el Segundo piso continuaba Tatiana arreglando todo, Natalia le habia prestado su cuarto, no era muy amante de que tuvieran sexo encima de su cama pero teniendo en cuenta que era una occasion especial, haria el intento por pasar de alto aquello…

Cuando por fin se encontraban las cinco chicas, Carolina, Natalia, Daniela, Ana y obviamente Sian… se abrazaron y brindaron por lo que seria un "Hasta Luego" ya que su Amistad seria siempre mas fuerte y consistia en sentimientos no en distancia segun explicaba Carolina que a veces solia ser un poco Friki, Hippie o como le quieran decir…

C: Amigas como dice el filosofo….- No logro terminar antes de que todas voltearan

T: CARO!

C: Esta Bien me callo – Dijo sonriendoles a todas y bebiendo nuevamente de su copa

A: y bueno Sian todo listo? – Pregunto en busca de platica alguna

S: si casi todo la verdad es que mi padre es un necio e insiste en que hasta la ultima puntilla debe ir en una caja y asi nunca terminara! – Dijo en tono de broma

La noche transcurria entre risas, bailes, trago y sobretodo abrazos y palabras que se profundizaban con el alcohol ya que empezaban a poner sentimental a la mitad de las amigas, lo que eran Ana y Daniela ya iban por la tercera llorada de la noche explicandole a la chica cuanto la extranarian y lo mucho que la querian, agradeciendole y entre mas cosas … pero Natalia sabia que era hora de darle a Sian su sorpresa que aguardaba en el Segundo piso y tenia por nombre Tatiana…

A: Te amo Sian… no lo olvides y puedes venir a verme cuando quieras porque tu sabes….- Decia ya borracha antes de que se viera interrumpida por Natalia

N: Si si si ya sabe que la quieres, que no se note la traga

A: cual traga de que hablas .. – contesto confundida y nerviosa.. la verdad es que Ana siempre habia visto a Sian como algo mas que su amiga pero nunca lo dijo ya que Sian siempre les andaba diciendo que nunca arruinaria la Amistad con ninguna por confusion de sentimientos ellas eran como sus hermanas

N: ya ya tranquila era broma.. mas bien tu rubia ven que te espera una sorpresa…- Dijo con una Mirada picara que asusto un poco a Sian

Sin mas decir Sian siguio a Natalia que se dirigia al Segundo piso… cuando llegaron a el, Natalia le indico a Sian que fuera a su habitacion y que ya la alcanzaba porque iria por sus amigas pero esto ultimo no era cierto, sin embargo Sian se dirigio creyendo lo que habia dicho su amiga y un poco curiosa a la vez de ver su sorpresa… la cual no tardaria mucho en aparecer pues al abrir la puerta de la habitacion ….

S: Woaaaahhhhh….-Dijo soprendida, al encontrarse frente a un cuarto lleno de petalos de rosa y con un ambiente bastante romantico…- Natalia no estara esperando que ella y yo? –Dijo confundida al analizar todo y dares cuenta …depronto alguien por atras la abrazo haciendola saltar del susto y girando rapidamente para encontrarse con su novia.. una novia que en esta noche estaba muriendo de ganas pore star con su rubia..

T: Te gusta? – pregunto con voz sensual mientras mordia su labio inferior

S: Per.. per… pero Tatiana? Tu que haces…- No logro terminar ya que Tatiana se lanzo a ella atrapando sus labios rapidamente…

Al separarse del beso Tatiana volvio hablar pero esta vez susurrandole al oido a la rubia….  
T: Que creias que te iba a dejar sin despedida, te prometo que esta noche sera inolvidable – Sin darle oportunidad de responder atrapo nuevamente los labios de la chica pero esta vez entregandole un beso con mayor intensidad y botando a la rubia a la cama ..


	3. Chapter 3 - La Despedida 2

Besos, caricias, deseo mientras se encontraban en la cama Tatiana iba despojando a Sian de cada una de sus prendas sin dejar de regalarle dulces caricias y Te amo llenos de sentimiento, la rubia por su parte solo se dejaba llevar, sin duda alguna Tatiana era una mujer muy bella y sexy pero algo pasaba esa noche en la mente de Sian Dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada mientras Tatiana no la escuchaba volvio a mencionar la rubia levantandose rapidamente y acomadandose el Brasier e intentando encontrar su camisa por la habitacion

T: Pero.. pero que pasa? menciono Sian mientras se ponia su camisa y se sentaba en la cama dispuesta a dar una explicacion que ni ella misma encontraba en ese momento, pero pues algo tendria que salir, por su parte Tatiana estaba en espera de esa explicacion se sento acomodandose la camisa y mirando fijamente a Sian .

T: Y me vas a explicar que pasa? O te vas a quedar hay sentada mirandome Tatiana veras yo sencillamente no puedo Haciendo el amor - Yo no puedo

T: si eso lo se pero quiero razones - Dijo ya enfurecida

S: mira Tatiana sencillamente no puedo porque yo me voy a ir y empezare una nueva vida, una en la que lamentablemente tu ya no tienes espacio, no quiero sonar una insensible, pero tati mira yo te quiero mucho, pero Dijo suspirando y esperando el Show que se le venia , ya que conociendo a Tatiana no iba ser tan tranquila

T: hay alguien mas verdad? Pregunto muy enojada no tienes porque inventar ridiculezas de pureza como si fueras a volver a ser virgen con eso Dijo finalmente y saliendo rapidamente de aquella habitacion dejando a una Tatiana enojada pero destrozada a la vez

Sian bajo rapidamente a donde se encontraba el resto de personas, fue directamente a la cocina necesitaba un trago, por su parte Tatiana bajo rapidamente con lagrimas en los ojos y buscando la salida pero no paso desapercibida, a lo cual todos se sorprendieron pero sobretodo Natalia que no entendia nada y empezo a buscar a Sian pregunto preocupada

S: No es eso simplemente se acabo y bueno - dijo algo confundida

Se tomaron un trago y volvieron a la fiesta donde todos intentaban disimular aquella tension por lo sucedido antes, la noche transcurrio entre bailes y risas, a la final se fueron iendo poco a poco las personas o quedandose dormidas otras.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hola Weatherfield

6AM

V: Vamos a despertar princesa – dije intentando mover a la marmota de mi hija, se que llego tarde anoche pero de igual manera ella sabia que hoy era el trasteo y ya es hora quiero llegar temprano ya que en la tarde debo salir algunas reuniones de trabajo para organizar mi nuevo puesto

S: 5 minutos mas por favor – se que mi padre no resiste mis pucheros

V : no hoy nada de pucheros, vamos a despertar bella durmiente

S : Papi, por fa solo 2 minutos ...

V: pareces una morza o un oso en invernacion despiertaa ya – dije empezando hacer cosquillas para este momento es un arma unica

S: No para... jajaja papa basta ... detente ... ya ya me levanto jajaja – Dije con doficultad mi punto debil se llama COSQUILLAS y mi padre lo sabe muy bien y de esta manera he decidido pararme y dirigirme al bano para poder pegarme una ducha y comenzar con el trasteo no sin antes decirle a mi padre lo enojada que estaba por decirme morza jaja se que me molesta siempre sere su dulce princesa – Asi que soy una Morza o un Oso , te va salir caro llamarme asi padre – Dije entrando y cerrando la puerta del bano

V: como tu digas , pusiste a temblar mis medias con tu amenaza ajajaja – por fin logre que se despertara, ahora si ire abajo para ver como van los chicos del camion.

Sian termino de ducharse rapidamente, se vistio comodamente con una sudadera que le encanta y bajo las escaleras para desayunar, su padre Vinnie se encontraba dirigiendo a los muchachos del camion que terminaban de sacar los muebles de la sala y el comedor.

Paso una hora en la cual Sian y su padre terminaron de empacar absolutamente todo y pusieron las cajas mas importantes dentro del carro de Vinnie, ya estaban dispuestos a irse y preparados para el inicio de lo cual seria una nueva etapa pero para ellos era una nueva vida, alejados de todo, en algo desconocido y si es cierto no se irian a China pero tambien es cierto que a donde iban no conocian nada.

V: Bueno Sian muevelo ya es hora de irnos, no se que es lo que tanto miras y das vueltas – estaba ya un poco desesperado mi hija lleva 30 min dandole vuelta a la casa y despidiendose hasta de la ultima cucaracha que encuentra

S: ya voy ya voy, no te desesperes, es que sabes que me trae muchos recuerdos, si mama viviera ...

V: lo se mi amor pero ella estara feliz y en el fondo ella siempre nos acompana aca en nuestros corazones – Dijo mientras se fundian en un hermoso abrazo antes de cerrar finalmente la casa y dirigirse al carro

Todo el camino Sian llevo a su padre escuchando lo que el llama una musica muy moderna y riendo por ver las expresiones de su padre cuando alguna cancion decia ... bueno detallles que es mejor no mencionar, pero Sian estaba feliz, fueron exactamente 45 min de Southporth a Weatherfield el viaje estuvo tranquilo omitiendo algunos caprichos de Sian, como papa frena aqui para comprar un jugo, papa tengo que ir al bano papa jajajja siendo unica es una consentida hasta decir no mas.

Cuando llegaron los muchachos del camion ya habian llegado y estaban esperando para poder empezar a descargar, en esas Vinnie abrio la puerta dando paso a su hija y autorizacion a las personas para descargar eran casi las 9 am .

S: Papa es Grandiosaaa, es gigante ... wow podre tener mi propio estudio de dibujo di que si .. si? – Sian era amante del dibujo y bueno de la musica asi que en su estudio pretendia hacer maravillas

V: claro que si princesa esta casa es tuya – dijo Vinnie dando un gran abrazo a su hija que inspeccionaba como nina chiquita cada parte de aquella casa esquinera.

No muy lejos para ser exactos en la diagonal de la casa vivia la reconocida familia Webster, el Senor Webster para ser mas exactos Kevin Webster, era uno de los mas reconocidos empresarios de Reino Unido, su esposa la senora Sally Webster era reconocida por ser una de las profesoras de las Universidades mas importantes y a su vez gerente de una fundacion para ninos Huerfanos en la cual tambien trabajaba la hija menor de la familia Sophie Webster quien al igual que Sian le faltaba un solo ano para graduarse del instituto, la familia Webster tambien tenian otra hija Rosie la reconocida Modelo de Europa quien habia participado ya en Dos peliculas internacionales y bueno una gran cantidad de proyectos, sin embargo y apesar de todos los lujos que tenia esta familia seguian siendo una de las familias mas Humildes, y si digo humildes porque la humildad no se trata de pobreza sino de sencillez y sin duda alguna esta familia era un claro ejemplo de ello.

SIAN POWERS

- Papa ... te molesta si salgo a dar una vuelta para conocer un poco y de una vez traigo algunas cosas para mi comida ya que tienes que salir a trabajar mas tarde – Pregunte ansiosa de salir a conocer un poco mas , ya habia pasad horas desde que llegamos entre baje cajas e intentar medio poner en orden algunas cosas no he podido ni tomar un descanso y como no dormi bien debido a todo lo que paso la noche anterior entonces imaginaran como estoy.

V: Si hija ve tranquila, toma algo de dinero de mi billetera, mientras yo organizo aca algunas cosas para que quede mas decente antes de irme , recuerda no tardar

S: claro que no papa no me demoro eres el mejor sabias?

Me encanta recordarselo ya que desde que murio mi mama , mi papa se dedico en su totalidad a cuidarme y trabajar para sacarme adelante, se que el le hace falta una novia pero dice que no que el esta feliz con la unica mujer en su vida es decir YO claro esta.

Voy caminando entre las calles el barrio donde vivimos esta lleno de casas y solo hay una que otra tienda, me ha dicho mi padre que el instituto al que ire queda a 20 min de aca, si no fuera poeque mi padre se tiene que ir aprovecharia la tarde para ir a conocer, por el momento me conformo con entrar a un cafe y tomar algo, asi que me percato que hay uno cruzando una calle que no queda muy lejos de la casa y me dirigo a el.

...

Voy llegando y me doy cuenta de que es al parecer un lugar muy frecuentado, dentro se encuentra una gran cantidad de adolecentes por lo cual intuyo que aqui se reunen los jovenes para estar con sus amigos y confio que despues de entrar al instituto pueda estar con alguno de esos grupos ya que ha decir verdad es bastante incomodo estar sola ... en esos pensamientos internos recuerdo que he quedado en llamar a Natalia, de todas las del grupo natalia es por decir mi Mejor Amiga, ella se entero que era lesbiana y fue la que mas me apoyo ya que asi como ha muchos les dio igual, otros cuantos les gusto, no faltaba el homofobico con sus comentarios aunque ha decir verdad creo que fui el motor para que mas de una persona saliera del closet por decirlo asi ...

S: si .. hola Nat, si si ya llegue.. no no te habia llamado antes porque estabamos descargando tu sabes que mi papa se pone ... jaja si si pero tu como estas? – mientras sigo hablando con natalia por telefono he entrado ya al cafe y estaba haciendo la fila, pero cuando me disponia a continuar con mi turno choco con la persona que acababa de ser atendida... – Nat te llamo despues .. si si bueno adios

Acabo de regar todo su cafe encima y le he botado algunas cosas que traia, ella, ya que es una chica, esta recojiendo algunas cosas del suelo mientras yo sigo en shock sin saber que hacer hasta que por fin recupero el habla ya que veo que se esta colocando de pie nuevamente...

S: Perdon... disculpame no era mi intencion – pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir cualquier cosa ella me responde muy friamente dejandome peor de desconcertada de lo que ya estaba

C: acaso no te fijas lo que haces? Concentrate si no puedes hacer dos cosas al tiempo mejor no lo intentes

Y sin decir mas se aleja dirigiendose al bano y dejandome ahi observada por todo el mundo que al parecer esta igual de sorprendida que yo con la reaccion de la persona...

Ya que no era mi intencion , si es cierto estaba un poco desconcentrada pero no deberia haberme hablado asi, odio la gente que tiene malos dias y se desquita con personas que no tienen nada que ver ... entre pensamiento y pensamiento y ya bastante enojada porque he caido en cuenta de la situacion una voz me saca de mis pensamientos, es la persona que atiende

Trabajadora: Hola mi nombre es Katie, disculpa a la senorita Webster, al parecer desde que tuvo una "mala experiencia en el amor" – dijo la chica susurrando pues al parecer de ese tema no se debe hablar – se ha vuelto un poco fria , ella no solia ser asi al contrario comparada a su hermana ella era un amor de persona, seguro que no lo ha echo con intencion .. pero bueno veo que eres nueva, dejame tomarte la orden – termino amablemente

Yo pedi mi cafe y deje pago uno para la chica ya que reconozco que fue mi culpa la perdida de su cafe asi que le pedi a Katie que la misma orden que le habia echo antes se la cargara a mi cuenta y se lo volvieran a dar, ella me dijo que habia sido un gesto muy amable... aunque sigo molesta por la forma en que me trato esa chica debo admitir que si no es un buen dia para ella yo no debo juzgarla ni la conozco asi que no me debe importar solo fue un mal momento y ya... sin mas que decir prefiero irme a mi casa, el turismo por hoy a terminado asi que me dirijo a casa y en el camino compro una pizza grande que me durara tarde y noche debido a que mi papa se ira a trabajar ... tambien alquilo un par de peliculas ya que las mias deben estar en una caja que no tengo ni ganas de buscar estoy realmente cansada y se que me quedare dormida...

...


	5. Chapter 5 - Sophie Webster

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Me encuentro en el bano limpiando el desastre que esa … ninita causo, no entiendo porque la gente es tan boba a veces, realmente hoy no ha sido mi dia… aunque para ser sincera desde aquel dia en que descubri a mi "Mejor Amiga" con mi supuesto novio que daria la vida por mi (Jum maldito imbecil) ningun dia es mi dia…

Y es que tan solo pensarlo me vuelvo la rabia dentro y me enciendo, pero es que diganme como no hacerlo? Como no enojarme y seguir asi como si nada … es imposible, ademas no fue cualquier tipo de engano de un beso, los tuve que descubrir acostandose en mi propia casa en mi habitacion, mas no pudo ser el descaro, realmente todo eso del amor y las amistades verdaderas son una mentira una GRAN mentira, creer en la gente lo unico que te hace es lastimarte, ahora mismo no creo en nadie y seguira siendo asi.. ya que me canse de ser la boba Webster a la que todo el mundo ve la cara, y no piensen que es dramatico o se me pasara con el tiempo, ya que estoy segura que esta version de mi me lastimara menos

Mientras Sophie seguia con su monologo interior debatiendo todo lo malo que era el amor y lo decepcionada que estaba de este sentimiento y de las amistades, afuera su amigo Ryan la intentaba buscar desesperado, Ryan ha sido el amigo de Sophie desde que nacieron se podria decir ha sido como su protector, como le dice ella, ahora mismo ha sido un apoyo incredible para la chica a pesar de que se niegue a creer en todos y haya cogido esa actitud arrogante, aun asi el chico a prometido no abandonarla nunc ay estar para ellla siempre que lo necesite, y no es que Ryan este enamorado simplemente para el Sophie es como su hermanita y no prmitiria que le pasara nada.

Cuando se entero lo que habia echo el maldito de Ben con Alejandra (la ex mejor amiga) quizo matarlo pero no actuaria de la misma manera que esos patanes asi que prefirio dejarlo en manos del destino y se dedico a cuidar y ayudar a Sophie.

Mientras Ryan seguia buscando se percato que sophie iba saliendo de los banos asi que se acerco rapidamente a ella y noto su camisa totalmente manchada lo cual le dio una clara idea de que algo le habia pasado, por no incluir la cara de rabia que traia su amiga

R: que ha pasado senorita? Se puede saber donde te has metido – pregunto ansioso

So: Si supieras una estu… en fin una persona un poco lenta me ha echo regarme el café encima y pues ya ves como me ha dejado – dijo al recorder la escena

R: pero seguro que no lo hizo con intencion, vamos Sophie a cualquiera le pudo ocurrir – dijo un poco mas relajado el chico al ver que no era nada tan grave

So: a cualquiera pero no me tenia que ocurrir a mi.. creo que ultimamente tengo puesto un iman de mala suerte o algo por el estilo

R: no es para tanto, solo déjà salir la energia negativa y entra en armonia – menciono haciendo reir con este comentario a la mitad del café y a su amiga que lo miraba alzando una ceja

So: cada vez estas mas perdido jajaja .. pero bueno mas bien vamonos que ya tuve suficiente de café

Sin embargo cuando se disponian a salir, Sophie fue interrumpida por unos gritos que venian de la barra donde atienden los clients

Katie: SOPHIE .. SOPHIE… SOPHIE WEBSTER – gritaba desesperada ya que tenia que hacer entrega de lo que anteriormente habia pagado la rubia para ella en modo de disculpa por lo sucedido

So: Ahora que?... que pasa? – volteo un poco molesta e incomoda

K: Solo te necesita entregar esto..- menciono la chica con una bolsita en sus manos

So: y que es….- se disponia a preguntar cuando abrio y se dio cuenta que era un café con dos croissants de queso (sus favoritos) asi que se quedo confundida pero feliz - pero que por que me das esto?

K: recuerdas la chica de hace rato que te bueno te hizo regar todo.. – pregunto felizmente

So: claro esa ton… bueno pero que tiene que ver – pregunto aun mas confundida

K: ella solo espero para disculparse pero como no salias me dijo que tomara tu orden anterior y se la cargara a su cuenta para reponerte lo que te habia echo perder – dijo un poco timida , ya que a estas Alturas nadie sabia como reaccionaria Sophie, en un pasado ella ni s ehubiera molestado con la chica

So: mmm que esta haciendo obra de caridad la chica o que ? pues llevaselo a su mesa y dile que no me interesa – dijo yam as seria

K: no es que ella … ella ya se fue – dijo estirando nuevamente los brazos para entregarle la bolsa – aceptalos igual ya estan pagos

Ryan que observaba atonito la situacion decidio intervener y terminar lo que seria una discucion absurda ya que conociendo a su amiga iba a ser una terca y no lo iba a recibir

R: Katie gracias, presta para aca yo me los llevo y despues no los comemos con Sophie – Dijo alegremente rompiendo aquella tension que se habia generado y ganandose una Mirada asesina por parte de Su amiga – y tu déjà de mirarme asi y vamos que unas peliculas nos esperan en tu sofa – dijo dandose una vuelta y saliendo rapidamente y evitando tener que discutir con Sophie por lo mismo

Se dirigieron los dos sin decir nada hasta casa de Sophie, ya que ella se encontraba muy malgeniada y Ryan no queria pelear, asi que simplemente fueron en silencio, silencio que no tardo en romperse despues de entrar a la casa de Sophie, ya que ahi se encontraba la Senora Webster tan amable como siempre.

Sa: Hola Chicos como estan ? – Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras al parecer iba a salir

So: Hola mama – dijo seria recordando todo

R: Hola Senora Webster

Sa: veo que alguien no esta de animos… Ryan y ate he dicho que me digas SALLY ..-Dijo mirando al chico que empezaba a enrojecer – pero bueno cambiando de tema hija hoy saldremos con tu padre a una pequena reunion que haran asi que he pensado que podeis hacer una fiesta pero eso si nada de alcohol y par aver sit e animas un poco – dijo intentando cambiar esa amargura de su hija

R: wow sera genial – Dijo emocionado

So: Pues si mama es hasta una Buena idea … lo hare .. gracias – se acerco dandole un abrazo ya que ella sabia que no era culpa de su madre y ella solo queria verla feliz

En medio del abrazo se oye bajar las escaleras a Kevin el papa de Sophie quien saluda amablemente y le pregunta a Sally si esta lista, para luego irse los dos dejando a Ryan y Sophie encargados de la casa y con autorizacion para fiesta

habia sido un dia raro para Sophie, realmente nada en su vida parecia en orden, pero de algo estaba segura y era que ser Buena gente solo habia sido una manera para que se aprovecharan de ella y juro a si misma no volver a caer … pero a la final lo que tu eres siempre va permanecer en tip or mas que intents ocultarlo


	6. Chapter 6 - Un Desastre de fiesta

SIAN POWERS

He dormido toda la tarde, despues de que mi padre se marcho para su trabajo, me puse a ordenar algunas cosas de mi cuarto y dibujarle algunos disenos ya que estaba bastante simple y para ser sincera, mi cuarto es mi espacio privado donde debo sentirme comoda y a su vez un espacio que debe expresar quien soy, se que puede sonar bastante raro pero siempre he pensado que uno debe ser quien es siempre a pesar de las circunstancias, de la gente a pesar de todo ya que lo unico que no se puede perder en la vida es la identidad.

Me despierto alrededor de las 6pm, por motivos de hambre ya que desde aquel café no he vuelto a comer nada, compre la pizza pero me quede dormida antes de probarla asi que en si no he comido mucho, me pregunto si aquella chica recibio lo que le deje y estara un poco mejor, no es que me importe o me afecte solo me siento en parte responsible de haber arruinado un poco mas su dia mas de lo que ya estaba, no podria entender como se siente pues nunca me he sentido fracasada en el amor, cada relacion que he terminado ha sido de la mejor manera e incluso varias de mis ex, sin incluir a Tatiana quedaron siendo mis amigas y hoy en dia un hermoso recuerdo de mi pasado, solo espero que nunca me pase aunque en el momento de enamorarse creo que es totalmente impredecible, ya que siempre he creido en la teoria de que siempre te van a lastimar lo que toca es saber con quien complicarse la vida.

Despues de mi largo monologo interior que hago cada vez que estoy sola y me despierto, me dirigo a la cocina para calentar un poco la pizza y comermela, me dirigo a la sala y me percato que en la casa que esta en diagonal a la mia, que es al parecer de gente muy importante van a realizar una fiesta, pues se encuentra mucha gente… en ese momento me da nostalgia ya que si la fiesta fuera en SouthPorth seguro que yo estaría invitada pero bueno esas son las consecuencias de ser la nueva, pienso mientras decido ir al cuarto que sera mi estudio y me dispongo arreglarlo un poco y empezar a trabajar en el ..

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Mi casa esta totalmente invadida, ha llegado un montón de gente y eso que recuerdo solo haber echo una pequeña lista con Ryan, aunque bueno casi siempre que hay fiesta en mi casa llega un montón de gente solo porque somos los "Webster" y es que a veces tanta importancia que nos dan me estresa, se que somos grandiosos pero a veces esa fama te roba lo mas valioso que una persona debe tener su vida privada y es que siempre andan pendientes de con quien sale, que hace … se los digo a penas rompí con ben fue cuestión de minutos para que la mitad de la gente que vive en esta ciudad estuviera hablando de ello.

R: Sophie ves esto .. nuestra fiesta es un éxito – dijo Ryan bastante emocionado y con la cara de un nino chiquito que le acaban de comprar un helado…

So: Si la verdad es que para que no sea una fiesta organizada por mi hermana es todo un éxito – Dije también sorprendida ya que realmente quien suele organizar este tipo de fiestas es mi hermana no yo.

…

La noche empieza a transcurrir bastante normal, yo estoy bebiendo algo en la cocina después de haber estado bailando por un buen tiempo, me dispongo a volver cuando veo aparecer por la puerta de la cocina a Ben .. con que cara se atreve a pisar mi casa y nada mas y nada menos viene con ella

So: TU QUE CARAJOS HACES ACÁ –dije totalmente enfadada y haciendo que se pare la música y todos pongan su atención en la cocina y la escena que se venia

B: Sophie es una fiesta – dijo el muy estúpido como si no pasara nada

A: no hagas un escándalo de esto amiga – intervino la estúpida esa como si alguien le hubiera pedido su opinión

So: Amiga? Te atreves a llamarme así Zorra … ustedes no están invitados a esta fiesta y mucho menos son aceptados en esta casa , los quiero fuera YA – Dije casi gritando y conteniendo me para no hacerle lo que se merece

B: Sophie no es para tanto, yo no planee enamorarme de Alejandra… - Dijo tratando de calmarme pero antes de que pudiera terminar

So: que les he dicho que se larguen... a parte de traidores Sordos también FUERA – grite dándome la vuelta para contener las lagrimas y todo lo que quería gritarles en la cara

A: amor sera mejor que nos vayamos… - dijo para salir siendo observados por todas las personas y mientras todos empezaban a ser conscientes de la situación y les gritaban algunas indirectas obligan dolos a salir mas rápido.. mientras eso sucedía escuche un grito que claramente era de Ryan que al parecer hasta hora se daba cuenta a que se debida todo

R: Malditos imbéciles esto es una fiesta para personas no ratas como ustedes – Grito bastante enojado mientras corría a buscarme a la cocina, sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar yo estaba saliendo de ella indicando que la fiesta se había terminado, cosas que las personas no dudaron en entender y empezaron a marcharse…

SIAN POWERS

- Malditos imbéciles esto es una fiesta para personas no ratas como ustedes – es el grito que escucho de la calle y al parecer viene de la casa donde se estaba realizando la fiesta pero que a su vez creo que a terminado …

Yo me encuentro en el estudio me he pasado varias horas terminando de pintar unos detalles y de acomodar algunos muebles y cosas, me asomo a la ventana ya que el estudio queda del lado de la calle entonces puedo observar todo claramente, el chico le esta gritando a una parejita que sale de la casa bastante rápido, el chico va abrazando a la chica la cual al parecer llora en su hombro mientras el dulcemente acaricia su brazo, no entiendo porque los tratan así pero al parecer después de esto se ha acabado la fiesta ya que la gente empieza a salir y dirigirse para sus diferentes casas, veo que la puerta se cierra y al parecer la casa es del joven que estaba gritando hace pocos minutos.

Pobres la pareja se nota que el la quiere y pues no veo que hay de malo si se aman nadie debe meterse en eso, ojala los conozca después ya que no me gusta la injusticia y para mi lo que les hizo el otro ha sido injusto, aunque no puedo tampoco juzgarlo porque no conozco nada .. en fin lo mejor sera no meterme y seguir en lo mio

RYAN CONNOR

Despues de sacar a todos me dirijo a la sala donde se encuentra Sophie vuelta nada, aunque ella intente ser dura se que en el fondo esa dureza es solo dolor que ese imbecil le ha causado.

R: Hermosa quieres que traiga algo de comer – dije tratando de que salga de ese trance y poder animarla, de lo que estoy seguro es que no la dejare sola jamas

So: No ry' dejame sola por favor – dijo en medio de sollozos

R: eso nunca ! – Dije poniéndome al lado de ella y abrazándola fuertemente, aunque al principio se resistió después termino llorando en mis brazos algo que me partió el alma pero que era necesario – eso pequeña saca todo eso de tu Corazón, no estas sola .. nunca lo estarás – dije para continuar abrazándola

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos abrazados , Soph se fue calmando poco a poco y separándose para acomodarse nuevamente en el sofá

So: Gracias Ry' , tu siempre estas ahí te quiero , lo sabes? – pregunto mirándome y con un par de lagrimas

R: claro que lo se Hermosa, como tu sabes que te quiero verdad? – Dije en un tono divertido el cual saco una Hermosa sonrisa de Soph

So: Claro que lo se porque eres el mejor y me vas ayudar a ordenar - dijo lanzandome un cojín a la cara y levantándose mientras reía

R: esta bien creo que es el precio de tanto carino – dije siguiéndole el juego y poniendo en marcha el plan ORDEN DE CASA jajaja

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Ryan me ayudo a limpiar todo el desastre y así pude despejar un poco mi mente, le doy gracias porque siempre ha estado hay para mi sin abandonarme, también porque se que el Lunes ya entraremos al instituto y si no lo tuviera a el todo seria un infierno, entre preguntes y gente que me sonríe falsamente solo porque soy Webster o cosas así realmente Ryan es mi soporte…  
Y no es que estemos enamorados, es un carino protector no se si me hago entender Ryan es como mi protector el esta hay siempre al igual que yo para el, no solo es mi mejor amigo y mi hermano el .. el es mi ANGEL GUARDIAN

Después de que Ryan se fue me fui a mi cuarto para acostarme a leer un rato y dormir creo que lo necesito  
cuando subo a mi habitación y voy a cerrar la Cortina me percato que la casa de la esquina tiene las luces encendidas al parecer hay nuevos vecinos y mis padres no tardaran en hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para ellos, cosa que es bastante vergonzosa ya que los pobres son como pan fresco para todos los del barrio, como un juguete Nuevo con el que se quiere hasta dormir de la emoción… por tanto me da pesar por ellos no saben lo que les espera, ya manana le preguntare a mi madre quien es por ahora un libro y una cálida cama me esperan para descansar y olvidarme de todo un poco

así poco a poco caigo en los brazos de Morfeo y finalizo un día que ha sido en pocas palabras UN DESASTRE


	7. Chapter 7 - Eres Detestable

Ha llegado el dia de Nuevo inicio de clases, por fin ha comenzado este ultimo ano que promete ser grandioso, ya que el instituto a incluido dentro de sus programas nuevos cursos extras de musica y deportes que permitiran desarrollar mas habilidades para los estudiantes y a su vez a los del ultimo ano de acuerdo a su rendimiento les ayudara para conseguir becas en sus futuras universidades.

SIAN POWERS

Por fin Lunes, siento que hoy sera un dia grandioso, ayer me la pase con mi padre quien esta muy emocionado por su nuevo trabajo y tambien me estuvo contando acerca de sus proyectos para este ano, ya que quiere que viajemos por Europa lo cual me ha dado bastante emocion.

Siempre he sido muy buena madrugando asi que me he levantado, arregle mi cuarto me bane y estoy lista para baja a desayunar, mi padre ya debe estar abajo esperandome asi que me apuro recojo mis cosas y bajo.

V: Buenos dias, como amanece la princesa de la casa? – dice mi padre con una enorme sonrisa

S: hola papa , yo muy bien feliz de ir a mi nuevo instituto y tu?- dije bastante emocionada

V: yo .. yo pues – dijo jugando conmigo y haciendo caras, cuando mi papa quiere le da por actuar como un nino chiquito

S: si te doy un abrazo estaras bien – dije siguiendole el juego

V: podria ser – dijo abriendo sus brazos y sin duda alguna me abalance a el – asi esta mucho mejor , a proposito te tengo una sorpresa – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

S: a mi? – dije sorprendida y emocionada

V: no a la vecina – dijo mi padre haciendome caer en cuenta que la pregunta habia sido bastante tonta – Si a ti .. pero primero vamos a desayunar antes de que se te haga tarde, ademas he preparado un delicioso desayuno para ti.

S: esta bien – dije impaciente por mi sorpresa , desayune lo mas rapido y mire a mi padre quien sabia que moria de ganas por saber que era

V: veo que tenias hambre – Dijo para que me impacientara mas

S: Papaaa dame mi sorpresa – dije sin poder aguantar mas la curiosidad

V: esta bien ... esta bien que hija tan impaciente tengo , creo que la deje en mi carro mira en el garaje hija y yo busco por aca – me dijo haciendo gestos de que buscaba lo cual me parecio chistoso ya que mi papa y el orden no son los mejores amigos

Cuando llegue al garaje me encontre con un hermoso carro deportivo Negro con un gran mono en su parte delantera y antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz detras mio me saco de mi estado de shock

V: Entonces ... te gusta tu sorpresa? – Dijo mi padre bastante emocionado

S: Papa es increible ... gracias gracias es genial – dije y sin mas palabras me abalance a el a darle un gran abrazo y al separarme poder susurrarle al oido – eres el mejor, el unico y gran super pa – dije abrazandolo nuevamente

V: entonces anda que llegaras tarde – me dijo entregandome las llaves para que me fuera

Gracias a Dios antes de venirme de Southporth unos meses antes mi papa me obligo a sacar la licencia de conduccion, creo que lo tenia todo planeado jaja, me monto a mi super carro, me despido de mi padre quien me toma una foto y asi me dispongo para ir a la escuela.

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Me levanto dificilmente de mi cama, hoy tengo que volver al instituto y mis animos estan muertos literalmente, tras de que odio madrugar, hoy tendre que ver de nuevo la cara del estupido de Ben con Alejandra y todos hablando de lo mismo y lo que paso el sabado en la fiesta.

Bajo rapidamente y me encuentro con la loca de mi hermana que anda peleando desde estas horas por telefono, creo que discute con Jason el novio , le pelea por no estar despierto, pobresito mi hermana parece que no durmiera y no le importa.

Saludo haciendo senas de que voy tarde para no ser interrumpida, mis padres ya se han marchado asi que cojo rapidamente mis llaves me dirigo al garaje y saco mi camioneta lista para irme, este ano cambie de carro, ya que la camioneta que tenia mi padre para ir a sus juntas y todo era espectacular asi que se la pedi como regalo con la excusa de que se comprara una mas de acuerdo a su posicion y todo eso y al final accedio asi que me monto en ella y empiezo a manejar a toda velocidad a la escuela ya que no quiero que me pongan retardo y empezar tambien mal los estudios, pues yo en eso nunca he tenido problema ni lo quiero tener ahora.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento me doy cuenta que en el lugar donde siempre parqueo y que todo el mundo sabe que es mi sitio se encuentra un carro deportivo negro, el cual es bastante lindo pero no me importa quiero saber quien se atreve a poner su carro ahi , debe ser algun nuevo que no se ha enterado como son las cosas aqui, pues en el colegio todos suelen respetarnos por ser los Webster, cuando estaba Rosie era peor a ella le tenian pavor ella hubiera echo un escandalo de esto pero yo sencillamente parqueare en otro lugar y despues le explicaran al propietario que no debe parquear ahi.

Cojo mis cosas y bajo del auto, en la puerta como costumbre me espera Ryan, asi qeu nos saludamos y empezamos a recorrer los pasillos dando inicio a este nuevo y ultimo ano, por el pasillo nos empiezan a saludar, ya que casi nada ha cambiado yo sigo siendo SOPHIE WEBSTER y la gente le da mucha importancia a eso del apellido ...

SIAN POWERS

Cuando llegue al instituto me fije en un lugar libre que queda al lado de la entrada asi que me parecio perfecto y me estacione en el, cuando me baje y empece a caminar para ir en busqueda de mi casillero senti varias miradas puestas en mi como si hubiera echo algo malo... debe ser por eso de que soy la nueva y ese cuento.

Llegue a mi casillero y no fue nada facil encontrarlo gracias a Dios una profesora iba pasando y le pude pedir indicaciones, ya que tras de ser la nueva tambien soy una perdida nunca he sido nada buena para eso de ubicarme, suelo perderme con facilidad.

Me percato que en el casillero que queda al frente se encuentra el chico que salio de la fiesta la otra vez con su novia mientras los gritaban, me gustaria conocerlo pero bueno ya tendre la oportunidad, en esas veo que para mi sorpresa la chica del cafe del otro dia tambien se viene acercando y viene acompanada del que estaba gritando el sabado a la pareja, creo que sera un dia interesante , termino de ordenar mis cosas para ir a mi primera clase Matematicas como las detesto, cuando depronto...

So: Al parecer esta vez me toco casillero rodeada de inutiles – dijo la chica mirando hacia el chico que esta en frente para luego mirarme a mi

Quise responderle, realmente esta chica es una pesada, a parte se cree la ultima coca – cola del mundo, juro que a mi nunca me ha caido nadie mal pero la actitud de ella me desespera se los juro... pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa y sacandome de mi estado de enojo y sorprendida a la vez, veo como el chico que esta al lado se acerca a mi

- no le prestes atencion, vamos – me dice senalandome el pasillo para ir a clase

Sin prestar mas atencion a la chica y su amigo, cierro mi casillero y empiezo a caminar al lado del chico rumbo a mi clase, el esta en silencio y yo decido romperlo

S: gracias – digo un poco timida al fin de al cabo ni lo conozco solo lo he visto

- no tienes porque agradecerme, solo no le prestes atencion – dijo suspirando para luego anadir – que clase tienes?

S: si realmente es una chica pesada – dije recordando los dos encuentros que he tenido con ella y lo detestable que ha sido – tengo matematicas – mencione

- a okey es con Mr. Luke es un gran maestro, vamos te acompano ya que mi salon queda al frente – dijo con una gran sonrisa, este chico es bastante amable

S: a por cierto mucho gusto Sian Powers – dije extendiendo mi mano

- Ben Richardson – dijo apretando mi mano e indicandome que ya habiamos llegado – bueno aqui es tu salon, cualquier cosa estoy para ayudarte- dijo mientras se dirigia a su salon

Que chico mas amable pienso mientras entro a mi salon y me dirigo a la parte de atras , siendo observada por todas las personas, esto de ser el nuevo es incomodo.

Me siento y empiezo a poner mis cosas sobre la mesa cuando depronto soy interrumpida por una voz de una chica..

- Hola , como estas? Mucho gusto mi nombre es Alejandra... Alejandra Grountel – dijo extendiendome su mano y regalandome una sonrisa, en eso recuerdo que era ella ..ella era la chica con la que se encontraba Ben

S: Hola como estas mucho gusto Sian Powers – dije sonriendo y con emocion ya que desde ese dia quise conocerlos y wow se me ha dado la oportunidad

A: me alegra conocerte, no mucha gente nueva entra a los cursos superiores casi siempre entran ninos pequenos o asi – dijo con una cara chistosa que me hizo reir – pero bueno a parte de conocerte tambien queria mencionarte que es mejor que te cambies de puesto

S: que? – dije sorprendida, ya que ella estaba a mi lado porque querria cambiar – no aqui estoy comoda – mencione

A: no lo decia por mi – aclaro al ver mi cara – lo digo porque en ese sitio siempre se sienta Sophie Webster y no creo que quieras ganarte un problema desde ahora – dijo mirando a la puerta y en ese instante noto que va entrando nada mas ni nada menos que la nina esa, la famosa Webster, me pregunto si toda su familia sera asi

S: mmm creo que ella no es duena del lugar asi que me quedare aqui – Dije decidida y viendo como Alejandra alzaba sus hombros y empezaba a sacar sus cosas en eso veo que la chica se empieza a dirigir, aun no ha notado mi presencia, al parecer toda la clase le tiene el mismo miedo que Alejandra porque todos se quedan mirandome pero aun asi no pienso cambiarme de puesto.

So: Lo que me faltaba – dijo en un tono ironico y haciendole senas a su amigo quien se disponia a decirme algo pero fue interrumpido por la chica que miro a Alejandra y le dijo a su amigo – dejemos a las pocas cosas atras vamor Ry' – dijo dando la vuelta

Al oir ese comentario estuve dispuesta a gritarle ahora si todo loq eu se merece a esa creida, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa nuevamente fui interrumpida por la llegada del profesor

P: Clase Buenos dias a todos – dijo con una gran sonrisa y en disposicion a empezar la clase

Aunque el profesor me haya interrumpido cuando finalice la clase parare a esa ninita, puede ser muy Sophie Webster pero para mi no es nadie

SOPHIE WEBSTER

La clase transcurria igual de aburrida, no puedo creer la mala suerte que he tenido y hasta hora inicia el instituto, primero se me hace tarde despues roban mi estacionamiento, luego encontrarme con el gusano de Ben y esa nina que me rego el cafe, y que por lo visto es amiga de ese estupido asi que ya por esa razon la odio y pues llego y la vieja esa me ha quitado tambien el puesto , si que sera un dia pesado

El profesor ha explicado como se va manejar este ano todo en su clase, ha dado la introduccion a lo que sera el trabajo final que debemos entregar y que sera en grupos seleccionados por el en la proxima clase, este profesor es grandioso y se que como todos los anos me dejara con Ry' asi que no me preocupa mucho.

Va finalizando la clase y como siempre la mitad de los alumnos ya tienen todo guardado, yo hago lo mismo y lanzo una mirada a Ryan quien entiende que quiero salir rapido de ahi y empieza a guardar todo tambien.

Apenas finaliza la clase salimos rapidamente pero somos interrupidos por la voz de aquella chica la misma del cafe, esa que se esta volviendo insoportable para mi

S: Oye tu Sophie Webster, quiero hablar contigo – dijo mientras me alcanzaba en la puerta y llamaba la atencion de todo el mundo

So: y tu que quieres? Empezando por quien eres? – dije bastante molesta ya que no tengo nada que hablar con ella

S: Soy Sian Powers y quiero que sepas que no te tengo miedo – dijo como haciendo un acto de valentia que me dio demasiada gracia y empece a reirme – que que es lo que es tan gracioso?, sabes eres detestable... me imagino que eres de ese tipo de personas que se creen mejor que todos y creen que puede pasarle por encima .. – no la deje terminar ahora si habia pasado de reir a estar bastante enojada

So: mira ninita no se quien te crees que eres, pero te voy aclarar dos cosas la primera que no eres nadie para opinar acerca de quien soy o como soy , si te gusta imaginar escribe cuentos pero no trates de decifrar personas porque tu no sabes nada de mi y por otro lado dejame en paz que no quiero ni que me dirigas la palabra para mi no existes .. ojala te quede claro – dije encarandola y dandome una vuelta viendo como todo el mundo me observaba y aquella chica se marchaba con Alejandra y siendo la burla de toda la escuela, ya que como yo soy Webster me apoyaron totalmente.


	8. Chapter 8 - Katie Mctown

SIAN POWERS

Han pasado varios dias desde el incidente con Sophie Webster, excatamente 4 eternos dias en los que me ha echo la vida imposible, al igual que a Ben y Alejandra a los cuales les tengo mucho que agradecer pues no me han dejado sola en ningun momento, sin embargo entre mas intento evitarla mas cosas me pasan, escucho comentarios como ese es el sitio de Sophie en la cafeteria, ahi estacionan los Webster, es como si cada cosa que hiciera esta ligada a algo con ella y es insoportable pero extrano a la vez.

Hoy ya es el ultimo dia de clases de esta semana y he quedado con Ben y Alejandra para salir a un Pub reconocido en la ciudad, por el momento estoy en clase de Matematicas, odio esta clase aunque el profesor intenta hacerla menos aburrida realmente para mi no lo consigue, pero debo poner bastante atencion ya que hoy escogera los grupos de trabajo para todo el semestre, estoy esperando que me toque con Alejandra, aunque el profesor dice que quiere este ano el curso se integre y una filosofia de conocernos mejor todos.

Empieza a decir las parejas por orden de lista, lo cual es bastante intrigante ya que Powers es uno de los apellidos finales, veo que nombra a Alejandra y para mi desgracia no lo ha dejado conmigo sino con Ryan Connor debe ser una broma escucho decir al chico que se queda callado al ver que el profesor sigue con su lista, cada vez son menos las opciones que me tocan y mi unico temor esta a punto de cumplirse

- la alumna Sian Powers trabajara con nuestra brillante Sophie Webster – escucho decir al profesor quedandome totalmente paralizada ante la noticia que acabo de recibir

So: Profesor usted no nos puede hacer esto – dice molesta y senalando a Ryan

- Senorita las decisiones ya estan tomadas, si tiene algun inconveniente hablamos con el director – dijo el profesor encarandola, al parecer es uno de los pocos que realmente no les importa si es Webster o lo que sea

So: agg! – es lo ultimo que dice antes de retirarse del salon y enseguida de ella Ryan, son como pareja el nunca se le despeja

A: amiga, lo siento mucho enserio que si – dice alejandra sacandome de mi estado paralitico y ayudandome a caer en cuenta de mi realidad

S: No se que le hice al mundo para que me pase esto – dije decepcionada , esta semana ha sido todo lo contrario a lo que imagine.

Sin decir mas recojemos nuestras cosas y vamos al parqueadero donde Ben nos debe estar esperando, oigo algunas risas de las personas y comentarios de lo mal que me la va hacer pasar Webster aunque aun asi estoy dispuesta a enfrentarla no me importa, una cosa es el asunto personal y otro el academico por ella no voy a perder esta materia, asi eso incluya tenerla que ver mas de lo normal.

SOPHIE WEBSTER

So: Joder Ryan que hice en la pinche vida, ahora tras del echo tengo que estudiar con ella sabes lo que significa eso – dije bastante alterada mientras Ryan me observaba tambien molesto por la situacion

R: lo se tu por lo menos es con la nueva esa pero a mi con Alejandra, yo si que estoy jodido – dijo suspirando y en ese sentido tiene razon el esta peor que yo

Esta semana ha sido bastante cansona, me he tenido que encontrar con es Rubia casi todo el dia a toda hora, no le basta con estar en la mitad de mis clases, sino que tambien se inscribio en las clases de musica y natacion en las cuales estoy, asi que desde la otra semana pasare casi mi dia soportandola.

Y muchos pensaran que al fin de al cabo ella no me ha echo nada, pero es que desde el primer momento que nos cruzamos todo fue un desastre no puedo ni pensar en algo bueno cuando me la nombran y es que no solo me echo el cafe, es amiga de mis enemigos y se la pasa robando mis cosas como mi sitio para parquear, mi lugar en clase sino que ahora parece que la vida se empenara en meterla en mi vida. DIOS QUE HICE!

Ryan sigue en silencio, me he ofrecido a llevarlo a su casa despues de esa clase ninguno de los dos tenemos animos para nada, yo sigo pensando como es posible que nos pasen todas estas cosas, el ano pasado fue el mejor de todos lo teniamos todo y este ano parece ser el infierno mas grande.

So: Hemos llegado – le digo sacandolo de sus pensamientos

R: Gracias Soph, nos vemos manana – me dijo desanimado y antes de que se bajara lo abrace y le susurre "te quiero" en el oido – yo a ti – dijo bajandose de la camioneta y entrando a su casa.

Me dirigo a mi casa y antes de llegar a ella paro en el cafe de siempre para llevar algo de comida, ya que es viernes y estoy segura de que ni mis padres ni mi hermana estaran, asi que me bajo rapidamente de la camioneta y me percato de que alguien mas esta ahi , Puede ser esto cierto?

Entro rapidamente rogando por no encontrarmela saco la plata para tenerla lista y me acerco a la barra, alli me percato que Katie la persona que atiende y la querida rubia estan hablando al parecer se han echo amigas.

Noto que la demas gente al igual que yo esperan que terminen su agradable conversacion para poder hacer su pedido, ven por que les digo que es insoportable es que cree que puede hacer lo que quiere cuando quiere, asi que no aguanto mas y me acerco a ellas

So: Creo que estas en tu horario laboral y muchas personas estamos en espera de ser atendidas – dije mientras me acercaba mas y ambas chicas volteaban a verme... pero cuando me pude dar cuenta bien de la situacion Katie estaba llorando y la rubia me miraba realmente ofendida

S: tu no ves que ocurrio un problema, acaso las personas deben estar siempre listas para cuando la princesa Webster llegue – dijo enojada y corriendo a Katie para indicarle que se sentara mientras ella se ponia en su lugar – que va llevar? – me pregunto

So: Dos Croissants y un capuchinno – dije intentando mantener mi postura pero con un poco de nervios ya que realmente me sentia mal por haber tratado asi aquella chica

S: aqui tiene – me dijo entregandome una bolsa y de una manera fria

So: gracias – dije agachando mi mirada a lo cual ella dio una mirada de asombro

Sali rapidamente de alli realmente me sentia mal por haber tratado asi a la chica, solo me deje llevar pues a penas vi a esa rubia me enoje demasiado no se porque me ocurre eso con ella , me monte en mi camioneta no sin antes observar que la rubia seguia mirandome, creo que noto que me hizo sentir mal ahora debe estar feliz gozando por haber conseguido eso.

Me dirigo a mi casa y sin mas me dirijo a mi cuarto para comenzar hacer los trabajos de la proxima semana y quedar libre mi fin de semana

SIAN POWERS

Despues de aquella ultima clase que tuvimos, nos encontramos con Ben y junto Alejandra se fueron, yo me ofreci a llevarlos pero ellos prefirieron caminar ya que iban a ir a comprar unas cosas para esta noche, por mi parte yo preferi ir directo a mi casa y mas tarde veria que ponerme.

En el camino me dan ganas de pasar por un cafe y saludar a mi amiga Katie, ya que desde aquel incidente cada vez que vengo se porta super bien conmigo y he aprendido a cogerle carino.

Cuando llego estaciono el carro y me dirigo a la barra llego y hago un gesto de saludar ya que Kat se encuentra hablando por telefono, sin embargo cuando menos pienso se pone a llorar, yo reacciono rapidamente me doy vuelta a la barra para quedar donde ella estaba y abrazarla ella me corresponde al abrazo y me abraza aun mas fuerte llorando en mi hombro.

Cuando por fin a logrado calmarse un poco seca sus lagrimas yo he pedido a las personas que esperen un momento debido a la situacion lo cual han entendido e igual los companeros de trabajo me etan ayudando a coordinar todo por un momento cuando de repente

K: Ha muerto Sian , Ha muerto – me dijo volviendo a llorar

S: como asi quien? Que paso katie? Dije sosteniendo su cara y mirandola directamente a los ojos buscando una respuesta para poder ayudarla pero eso seria imposible

K: mi mama acaba de fallecer, era mi hermano quien llamo se nos ha ido – dijo llorando mientras lo unico que pude hacer es abrazarla

Intente calmarla un poco y me ofreci a llevarla al hospital ya que su hermano es menor que ella y debe ir a recojerlo, pues segun entiendo su padre y su madre eran separados y el vive en Liverpool solo lo ven en algunas vacaciones.

Mientras organizabamos todo y los companeros se seguian haciendo cargo ya que habia mucha gente en espera oigo una voz muy familiar y que me enciende de inmediato.

So: Creo que estas en tu horario laboral y muchas personas estamos en espera de ser atendidas – dijo haciendome voltear de inmediato y permitiendole paso a que viera la situacion.

S: tu no ves que ocurrio un problema, acaso las personas deben estar siempre listas para cuando la princesa Webster llegue – dije mientras le indicaba a Katie que se sentara un momento antes de irnos– que va llevar? – le pregunte

So: Dos Croissants y un capuchinno – dijo un poco nerviosa lo cual me confundio bastante ya que nunca la habia visto asi

S: aqui tiene – dije de igual forma pues igual habia sido muy grosera

So: gracias – dijo agachando la mirada a lo cual solo pude poner una cara de asombro parecia realmente avergonzada por la situacion , me quede observandola mientras se marchaba a su camioneta y en un momento antes de irse ella tambien me observo

- Eres mi pesadilla – susurre mientras veia marchar el carro y volvia a la realidad preparada para llevar a Katie a un hospital que le cambiaria la vida a ella totalmente.

Katie recogio sus cosas y se monto en mi auto, yo envie un mensaje a mi padre informandole un poco la situacion ya que el sabe quien es la chica y solo me respondio " ok luego me cuentas, cuidado" asi que alli estabamos Katie, Jack y yo viendo como su mama era trasladada para la morgue del hospital donde darian registro al cuerpo del fallecido para luego entregarlo a los familiares para el respectivo entierro .

Los chicos estaban destrozados, yo no sabia que hacer para ayudarlos, los medicos habian mencionado que hasta el dia siguiente podrian retirar el cuerpo de su madre asi qeu sin mas me ofrecia a llevarlos.

S: Kat, dejame los llevo a casa y manana con mi padre les ayudaremos mientras el de ustedes llega – dije rompiendo el silencio

K: no te preocupes Sian ya has echo suficiente – dijo abrazando fuertemente a su hermanito que no paraba de llorar

S: no es molestia solo quiero ayudarte asi que no te preocupes que cuentas conmigo , vamos a casa tienen que descansar un poco – les dije pues manana seria un dia largo para los hermanos

K: gracias Sian – dijo aceptando

Asi nos fuimos al parqueadero, los lleve a casa y me fui para la mia habia sido un dia bastante largo, pienso en que seria de mi vida si algun dia mi padre me falta, no podria ni imaginare sin el , el es todo para mi pienso mientras entro a mi casa en busca de mi padre quiero un abrazo de el

V: hola princesa, como te termino de ir? – me dice mi padre saliendo de la cocina, yo no lo respondo y lo abrazo, quedandonos asi por un rato

S: sabes papa no quiero perderte nunca – le digo aun abrazada a el

V: hija yo siempre estare contigo, asi mi cuerpo falte yo siempre estare, jamas te olvidare – me dijo mi padre

Nos separamos del abrazo y nos dirigimos al sillon, mi padre pidio comida china y mientras el domicilio llegaba le conte todo, absolutamente todo loq eu me habia pasado en el dia de hoy, mientras estamos hablando me percato que mi celular esta vibrando entre tanta cosa ni lo he mirado.

Lo saco rapidamente de mi bolso y hay estan 15 llamadas perdidas de alejandra y una de ben

- Lo he olvidado completamente – dije llevando una mano a mi cabeza

V: que ha pasado hija? – se acerco mi padre alterado

S: no papa tranquilo, es Alejandra he olvidado que iba a salir con ella – dije calmandome un poco mas y dispuesta a llamar alejandra para darle una breve explicacion

V: hija casi me matas de un susto , llamala y explicale – dijo mi padre mientras se dirigia a la cocina para alistar la cena

Llame a alejandra y le medio explique que habia tenido una complicacion , ella entendio y menciono que otro dia saldriamos, cene con mi padre y me fui a mi cuarto adelantar un par de trabajos mientras me coje un poco el sueno para irme a dormir, manana tengo que estar con mis fuerzas recargadas para Katie, mi padre tambien se ha ofrecido ayudar, antes de dormir decido mandarle un mensaje pobresita .

_Mensaje para Katie: Hermosa manana estare contigo y puedes contar conmigo siempre, tu mami no estara en cuerpo pero si esta en alma contigo y Jack siempre , intenta descansar buenas noches_

...

Me levanto bastante temprano anoche no pude estudiar mucho, despues de enviar el mensaje preferi acostarme a descansar y rapidamente me dormi , estoy alistandome para poder irnos con mi padre por Katie y su hermano.

Termino de arreglarme y cojo mi celular, me percato de que tengo un nuevo mensaje y es de Katie sonrio esta chica es grandiosa, aunque no confundan no es que la ame ni nada, si es linda y hasta podria decir que me gusta pero por ahora no quiero relaciones

_Mensaje para sian: Gracias, por todo por sencillamente ser tu , eres un motivo para sonreir _

Que linda pienso mientras termino de leer el mensaje y bajo para encontrarme ocn mi padre ya listo y preparandome mi desayuno, le doy un dulce beso en su mejilla y me siento en la mesa a comer

V: como amaneciste princesa? Si descansaste? – pregunta mi padre mientras me hace compania en mi desayuno

S: si gracias papi – digo mientras sigo comiendo

V: a bueno lista para ayudar a tu no... amiga dire – dice sonriendo lo cual es simbolo de una de sus bromas que a veces son fastidiosas, es cierto que le he hablado a mi padre de Katie de que es simpatica y todo pero ya tampoco para tener una relacion

S: tu como siempre molestando – dije terminando y parandome para dejar las cosas en le lavaplatos - listo, vamos – mire a mi padre quien seguia sonriendo y asentia con su cabeza

Llegamos a donde Katie, mi padre saludo y se puso hablar con el pequeno Jack mientras yo ayudaba a Katie a poner un poco en orden su cocina mientras ella se terminaba de arreglar, es horrible sentir esa sensacion de impotencia porque haga lo que haga yo nunca podre devolverle a su mama

...

Vamos rumbo al hospital mi padre se ha ido con Jack en la parte de atras y en silencio vamos adelante Katie y yo, un silencio incomodo y que permanece hasta llegar al hospital, entramos a la recepcion donde nos indican como es el proceso para la reclamacion, mi padre se ofrece a pagar la cuenta cosa que katie rechazo incialmente pero luego acepto ya uqe debo decir que mi padre es bastante persuasivo.

Mientras el cancela la cuenta con Jack nosotras estamos en la entrada de la morgue esperandolos para que con el recibo podamos pedir el cuerpo.

K: estas bien Sian? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio – has estado muy callada hoy – me dijo mirandome a los ojos la verdad es que no se que me pasa es raro

S: si si no te preocupes estoy bien solo me siento un poco mal – dije la verdad es que me siento triste por ella

K: te sientes enferma? No tienes porque estar aqui – me dijo preocupada

S: no no es eso – dije la verdad es que no se como explicar – mira la verdad es que no se .. como que me siento impotente de no poder hacer mas por ti – dije agachando mi cabeza y un poco brava conmigo misma

K: Sian ...- me dijo acercandose a mi y agarrando mi mano cosa que me puso bastante nerviosa – ya haces mucho estando conmigo – me dijo acariando mi mejilla con su mano y sonriendo a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos

S: yo te apoyare siempre eres una amiga especial para mi – dije recordandole que eramos amigas ya que empiezo a ver para donde va esto y realmente no quiero que me pase lo mismo que con tatiana

K: ojala no fuera asi – dijo ahora agachando su mirada retirando su mano de mi mejilla pero sin soltar aun mi mano

S: que has dicho? – pregunte ya que ahora si que estaba confundida, no es posible que te enamores de alguien en una semana o bueno no se pero yo no puedo corresponderle no ahora que mi vida esta cambiando pero su mama acaba de morir tampoco quiero lastimarla .. ahi Dios me siento encerrada

K: que te quiero – dijo mirandome a los ojos para luego mirar mis labios y cerrar el espacio con un beso

Me quede en shock no esperaba que me besara y ahor que hago? Si me quito pensara que no la quiero y con todo lo que esta viviendo perderme a mi seria fatal porque no podria ser solo su amiga al saber que le gusto seria raro diferente, pero si le correspondo la enganare ya que no siento lo mismo , no se uqe hacer pero se que no me he separado de su beso

KATIE MCTOWN

La he besado he besado a Sian, desde que la vi en la cafeteria aquella vez que la pobre le echo el cafe encima a Sophie Webster, me enamore fue como ver un angel, poco a poco durante esta semana he hablado con ella pero se que no la quiero como amiga.

Me separo del beso esperando su reaccion

S: Ka.. ka – dijo algo nerviosa y sin poder pronunciar bien

K: No digas nada – dije poniendo mi frente en la suya y cerrando mis ojos – no me dejes ahora – fue lo unico que pude decir antes de escuchar la voz de mi hermanito que se acercaba corriendo junto con el padre de Sian que se ha portado de maravilla con nosotros al parecer eso de ser maravillosos es de familia y asi nos alejamos las dos sin decir mas

V: Chicas ya esta todo listo- dijo mostrandonos el papel en su mano e indicandonos que fueramos a la puerta

Ha sido un momento unico y ella no ha frenado tanto eso me da esperanza, aunque en este momento mi corazon este roto por el fallecimiento de mi madre siento que ella es una esperanza para mi felicidad, espero no perderla.

Reclamamos el cuerpo de mi madre, por un momento el beso con Sian hizo aliviar mi dolor pero ahora ver a mi madre ahi me ha echo morir, mi hermanito y yo ya no tenemos a nadie, mi padre debe estar volando hacia aca pero igual se ira porque alla tiene a su familia y nosotros no queremos irnos con el, yo me hare cargo de todo

K: no te dejare solo Jack te lo prometo – dije abrazando a mi hermano que llora desconsoladamente

J: hermanita tu no haras que me vaya con mi padre cierto – dijo entre sollozos

K: claro que no nunca – le dije depositando un beso en su frente mientras Sian y su papa nos esperaban afuera

SIAN POWERS

S: Me beso papa eso es lo que te estoy diciendo – le dije a mi padre esperando su ayuda con la situacion

V: y te gusto?- pregunto algo confundido con todo

S: papa es que no... no quiero pero tampoco puedo lastimarla me ha dicho que me quiere que no la deje y con todo esto ... – dije bastante confundida no se que hacer

V: la lastimarias mas si la enganas para que crea que te tiene – dijo mi padre regalandome una sonrisa

S: cierto padre, te quiero... hablare con ella despues – dije abrazandolo

Despues de eso nos llevamos a la madre de Katie a donde seria el funeral, alli iban a preparar el cuerpo para el entierro y teniendo que no habian muchos conocidos o familiares entonces todos preferimos ir a dormir para manana.

Con mi padre los llevamos hasta su casa alla nos despedimos y cuando Katie intento poner la conversacion simplemente le mencione que despues hablariamos le di un abrazo y con mi padre nos fuimos a casa, tenia que pensar muchas cosas pero sobre todo como aclararia las cosas con Katie.


	9. Chapter 9 - Son mis amigos

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Me levante temprano, ayer por la noche despues de lo sucedido en el cafe logre terminar todos los trabajos e incluso adelantar un poco de los que son trabajos finales como sociales y quimica.

Me cambio rapidamente para irme a mi clase de cocina de los sabados en la manana, cuando voy saliendo me percato que en la casa de la esquina vive ella... aquella rubia que habia llegado y estaba cambiando muchas cosas en mi vida cosa que no me agradaba para nada, sin dar importancia alguna coji el carro, ya que mi camioneta la llevo mi padre para lavarla y pintarla, y asi me dirijo a mi clase.

Mi clase transcurre normal hoy nos ensenaron comida italiana mi favorita, voy rumbo a mi casa ya que quedamos con Ryan en ir almorzar, cuando voy llegando me doy cuenta que ha habido un accidente cerca que esta haciendo bastante trafico, asi que prefiero llamarle a Ryan para recojerlo en su casa e ir almorzar

Ring Ring

R: diga – dijo entredormido

So: Hola Ry' aun dormido, con que me ibas a dejar plantada – dije en tono de burla

R: Soph claro que no – dijo nervioso mientras terminaba de levantarse y ponerse de pie haciendo caer varias cosas y causandome mas risa

So: Tranquilo amigo se que soy importante pero calma – dije riendo mientras recordaba el motivo de mi llamada – Aaa Ry' de por si te llamaba era para avisarte que yo paso por ti a tu casa es que ha habido un accidente cerca y es mas facil no parar en mi casa , asi que te doy unos minutos mas – dije

R: Ok entonces en cuanto estaras aca – dijo calculando el tiempo, a veces le da por hacer esas cosas y ponerle a todo una hora cosa que nunca funciona, las cosas salen mejor cuando no les pones un tiempo, o acaso no has notado que siempre que uno planea algo siempre pasa algo.

So: 15 min y no me hagas esperar – respondi con voz seria pero en tono de chiste , asi qeu los dos reimos y colgamos ya que voy conduciendo lo que menos quiero es un accidente .

Cuando por fin llegue a la casa de Ryan, me tarde 20 min en realidad, salio con su cara de bravo reclamando que lo habia echo esperar y ya teniamos 5 minutos de atraso de nuestro dia lo cual me causo bastante gracia y me hizo insinuarle que yo habia tenido que pasar por el sino nunca hubieramos almorzado, el se reia conmigo mientras me contaba las locuras de su hermanita Susan, la cual es una pequena de 6 anos y la profunda adoracion de Ryan.

Despues de un delicioso almuerzo en uno de los restaurantes mas reconocidos de la ciudad, Ryan me ha invitado a comer helado y me ha propuesto pasar un rato con algunos de nuestros amigos en el centro comercial, ya que hace bastante tiempo no salimos con ellos.

La verdad es que desde que termine con Ben, no he vuelto a salir mucho me quedo normalmente sola en mi casa y con Ryan es la unica persona que salgo y eso que es porque es un intenso, el me ha insistido varias veces que no debo tomar ese mismo trato o "barrera" con ellos ya que son mis amigos, pero realmente ya no quiero ni sere la burla de nadie.

Se que he sido bastante arrogante, orgullosa y hasta detestable, tanto que la gente me tiene un poco de miedo ahora, escucho frecuentemente comentarios como que ya no soy yo o que me parezco a Rosie, pero pienso que realmente ellos no saben nada simplemente es mejor asi.

Por ejemplo Rosie, ella en el fondo es muy dulce y buena gente , esta loca y es unica pro ella es genial en su manera de ser lo cual no podrias descubrir si no la conoces aunque sea un poco y para ella las cosas han sido mejor asi ya que tiene a todos a sus pies pero ella nunca estara a los pies de nadie, es su lema.

Pero volviendo al punto, aunque reconozco mi cambio y sus consecuencias tambien soy consiente que es lo mejor para mi , de ese modo nunca mas sere la "Tonta Webster a la que todos enganan"

* FLASH BACK*

So: Pe.. pero Alejandra Ben – dije mientras entraba a mi habitacion para poder descansar un poco de la fiestota que hemos armado en mi cada por las vacaciones y llevandome semejante sorpresa

B: Am.. amor – intento hablar el imbecil mientras se levantaba buscando su ropa y sin saber que hacer

Alejandra se cubrio con una sabana, mi sabana mientras intentaba recojer su ropa para vestirse al igual que Ben y yo seguia en la entrada, paralizada y sintiendo una mezcla de odio, dolor y decepcion, la vida me estaba cambiando por completo.

Ben ha sido mi novio los 2 ultimos anos, con el hemos compartido todo, tuve mi primer beso, mi primera relacion, mi primer amor y ahora lo veo aqui con la que decia ser mi mejor amiga, aquella con la que habia compartido casi mi vida entera... despues de mi trance logre reaccionar

So: Malditos .. Los odio- fue lo unico que pude gritarles mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas – No los quiero volver a ver , LARGUENSE!

Para ese momento la musica ya se habia frenado y todos los invitados estaban abajo, esperando saber lo sucedido, Ryan era el unico que se habia atrevido a subir para quedar paralizado con la escena que estaba ante sus ojos, llenandose de odio y dispuesto a matar a mas de uno.

Alejandra y Ben se terminaron de vestir y antes de poder decirme algo se vieron interrumpidos por una voz

R: LARGUENSE YA ESCUCHARON – les grito mientras tomaba mi mano para contenerse y evitar mas escandalos.

A penas salieron de mi habitacion Ryan se fue detras de ellos, yo me dirigi a la cuarto de Rosie, no queria entrar a ese lugar donde se acababa de destrozar mi vida.

Ryan se encargo de acabar la fiesta , aquella que nunca olvidaria, pues al parecer era la unica que no sabia de esta relacion, cuando todos empezaron a marcharse escuche comentarios desde la calle donde mencionaban cosas como "la tonta webster creyendo que su novio era perfecto" o " a caso no lo sabia eso no es nuevo".

Fui la burla de todos, el chisme del momento, comentarios, miradas era lo que recibia cuando salia a la calle, semanas despues me entere que llevaban mas de un mes saliendo y que nadie de los que decian ser "amigos" tuvo los pantalones de decirmelo, aunque Ryan me asegura que ellos no sabian nada, no puedo creerle y sencillamente nadie se burlara mas de mi

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

Sin embargo hay estaba aceptando aquella oferta de Ryan y llegando al Centro comercial

R: miralos hay estan – Dijo senalando a Chesney y Charlie quienes nos sonreian mientras nos acercabamos a ellos

Che: Hola muchachos – dijo sonriendo y acercandose a mi para darme un abrazo que no esperaba – no sabes cuanto me alegra que estes aqui de nuevo

Cha: Soph nos has echo mucha falta – sijo uniendose al abrazo que termino siendo grupal ya que Ryan se unio tambien.

Cuando nos separamos Charlie se encontraba llorando, algo que me hizo acercarme de nuevo abrazarlas ya que a mi tambien me hacen bastante falta.

Despues de varios minutos y superando nuestro emotivo momento hemos decidido ir a Cine a ver una pelicula que se ha puesto de moda, es algo acerca de un vampiro y una humana que se enamoran pero es un amor imposible y deben superar de todo

La verdad es que la pelicula hace unos meses hubiera sido mi favorita pero ahora esas historias de amor son solo falsedad para mi.

Despues de salir de cine, fuimos a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y debido a que ya se estaba haciendo tarde me ofreci a llevar a Charlie y Ryan a casa, Ches por su parte tiene moto asi que no hay problema y pues no le gusta llevar a nadie porque tiene traumas con peliculas que ve donde gente en moto se accidenta y muere el acompanante, entonces dice que no se hace cargo de la vida de nadie, cosa que nadie le saca de la cabeza, como si yo no tuviera el mismo peligro, en fin.

...

Por fin he llegado a mi casa, debo admitir que extranaba tanto a mis amigos, reir, salir, olvidarme de ese dolor o la sensacion d eincredulidad, tantas cosas que me han hecho sentir.

Me recuesto en mi cama con mi reproductor de musica y me pongo a pensar en este loco dia pero sobretodo en como me senti , al fin de al cabo Ry' tiene razon son mis amigos no deberia cambiar con ellos o ponerles esa barrera, depronto ellos no sabian nada en realidad... entre pensamientos caigo rendida a los brazos de morfeo terminando asi un gran sabado.


	10. Chapter 10 - Coincidencias

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Es lunes nuevamente, me levante con mucha dificultad y me preparo para comenzar una verdadera semana de clases, ahora si enserio ya que la primera semana siempre es facil, toca conocer a los nuevos, escuchar a los profesores explicando el plan de estudios , actividades recreativas para inscripciones en los nuevos cursos o cosas asi a las que despues de un tiempo dejas de prestarle atencion.

Con esas nuevas implementaciones del instituto los martes y jueves he decidido tomar clase extra de musica y Lunes y miercoles sera natacion, lo cual me encanta y emociona totalmente, me bano y alisto todo para poder irme, revisando que llevo todo lo de la clase de natacion, bajo finalmente para desayunar sola como de costumbre ya que todos se han ido y sin mas me monto a mi camioneta, hoy voy con suficiente tiempo, lo cual es bastante raro en mi.

SIAN POWERS

- Bueno hoy si empiezan las clases enserio, asi que debo ser la mejor y poner bastante atencion ... – digo para mi misma mientras me levanto feliz de mi cama y empiezo arreglarme.

Cuando termino de banarme y ordenar el cuarto, alisto todo lo que debo llevar, ya que hoy inicio tambien clases de natacion, las cuales he decidido tomar teniendo en cuenta los nuevos programas que maneja este instituto.

Siempre me ha gustado nadar, en mi anterior instituto competia para el equipo y mas alla de un deporte lo considero una terapia de relajacion, en el agua simplemente libero muchas cargas y malas energias, a parte prometi que aprovecharia al maximo este ultimo ano, por lo que no he quedado solo en esta extra clase sino tambien en musica y eso es bastante intrigante para mi, pues una experiencia nueva que me hace muy feliz.

Despues de haber alistado y revisado todo como por tercera vez decido bajar a desayunar ya que mi padre me ha gritado mas de una vez que baje de una vez por todas o subira por mi el monstruo de las cosquillas , es que enserio a veces parece un nino chiquito.

V: Buenos dias jovencita – dijo mi padre seriamente o en su intento – porque tanta sonrisita? Ah? – dijo riendo finalmente

S: Presiento que sera u gran dia – dije sentandome para desayunar y notando que mi padre ya habia desayunado debi demorarme bastante pienso

V: pues eso esperamos – me dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves y sus cosas del trabajo - Tengo una reunion temprano asi qeu debo irme ya mi vida por eso no te espere para desayunar, nos vemos en la noche princesa – finalizo dadome un beso en la cabeza y marchandose mientras le deseaba buena suerte.

Termine de desayunar y salgo de mi casa, estoy dejando las cosas en la silla de atras del auto y me doy cuenta que la camionta de Webster esta saliendo de la casa donde era la fiesta, lo cual me sorprende ya que pense que hay vivia Ryan, pero al parecer es ella quien vive ahi y no Ryan.

Apesar de que me la paso con Ben y Alejandra, no les he preguntado aun nada de ese dia, primero porque no quiero ser imprudente o chismosa y segundo porque ellos no hablan de nadie que no sean ellos mismos, lo cual es un poco estresante por momentos.

La camioneta que es hermosa pasa por mi lado y en ese momento veo como Sophie me esta observando y yo reacciono de lo estupida que me he de ver parada observando asi que sigo con lo mio y me monto al carro, ella sigue su camino y yo tambien me pongo en marcha.

Todos estos dias habia llegado mas temprano que Webster, debo admitir que hoy madrugo pero creo que todo e suna especie de plan o estrategia para recuperar su zona de parqueo porque alli esta su auto, la verdad no le doy mucha importancia a esas cosas asi que parqueo en otro lugar y me dirigo a mi casillero a guardar unas cosas e irme al salon.

Cuando llego al salon, me doy cuenta que ha cojido su lugar de nuevo y eso me causa un poco de gracia ya que nunca pelearia por un puesto, asi que me ubico en otro lado y alisto mis cosas mientras llega alejandra, lo cual no sucedio pero para sorpresa mia quien aparece es Ben con una enorme sonrisa

B: Hey Rubia! Que haces? Que tal todo? Madrugadora tu – Dijo sentandose en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado y acercandola un poco.

S: claro que si madrugar es aprovechar mas el dia – Dije orgullosa de ser madrugadora – Y alejandra? – pregunte ya que siempre estan juntos o por lo general

B: Debe estar por venir – dijo evadiendo el tema – y como te termino de ir el Fin de semana? Arreglaste tus problemas? – me menciono recordandome a Katie y la platica pendiente en la cual habia evitado pensar

S: si ya todo mejor – dije algo pensativa

B: a bueno Rubia me alegra – me dijo levantandose de la silla mientras me extendia un cafe que traia en su mano – mira lo traje para ti , ahora me tengo que ir porque llega el profesor y no quiero que me castiguen , nos vemos luego – dijo algo nervioso mientras salia rapidamente y se encontraba con Alejandra en la puerta, la saludo rapidamente y se fue , ella me miro algo confundida pero para ser sincera yo tambien lo estaba que manera de actuar tan rara.

SOPHIE WEBSTER

He recuperado mi sitio para parquear y el lugar en el salon de clase, las ventajas de madrugar pienso, mientras veo que la rubia entra al salon me mira sonrie y sigue derecho, algo que me tranquiliza ya que no queria discutir ni nada solo dejarle claro el orden de las cosas, lo que realmente me sorprende no es eso sino ver entrar al tonto de Ben, entregarle un cafe actuar nerviosamente y evitar Alejandra, eso si que esta raro.

- Que atento el imbecil – pienso para mi misma, viendo que la Rubia sonreia pero a la vez correspodia a la mirada confusa de Alejandra, algo que me da mayor curiosisas, sigo observando hasta que me sacan de mis pensamientos

R: Que dice la mejor amiga del mundo – volteo a ver a Ry' quien esta con una sonrisota y me entrega un delicioso Croissant – es para ti – dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado

So: y eso a que se debe? Que favor necesitas? – bromeo un poco ya que Ryan siempre ha sido detallista conmigo pero ultimamente mas de lo usual ojala que no le este dando por ver las cosas diferentes porque acabara todo mal.

R: no es nada, solo pienso que sera un gran dia, empezamos una buena semana – dijo picandome un ojo mientras senalaba nuestros puestos

No preste mas atencion a mis locos pensamientos y prefiero seguir hablando con Ryan de lo que hicimos el domingo y que planes hay para el viernes mientras llega el profesor

...

SIAN POWERS

Vamos en la mitad de la clase cuando el profesor nos indica que el resto de la clase debemos realizar un trabajo en grupo, con las parejas asignadas para la clase, pues al parecer esta pareja no es solo para el trabajo final sino para todo lo que el denomine que es en grupo, lo que indica mas tiempo al lado de Webster, que pesadilla.

Veo alejandra hacerme una cara de "pobre de ti" mientras se aleja para irse con Ryan y volteo a ver a Sophie que al parecer espera que sea yo quien me mueva, pues su amigo Ryan se ha marchado dejando el lugar libre y como quiero evitar discusiones mejor me voy para alla.

Recojo todas mis cosas, camino por el salon de clase y me ubico al lado acercando la silla, cuando me percato que ella ya ha empezado me incomodo un poco ya que al parecer no sbae que es trabajar en grupo.

S: Se supone que es en grupo – digo seriamente mientras ella deja el esfero a un lado y levanta su mirada clavando sus ojos en los mios.

So: No la iba a esperar toda la vida – dijo bruscamente mientras tomaba nuevamente sus cosas para continuar

S: Disuclpara Mrs. Webster – susurre ironicamente y tratando de respirar para continuar sin pelear y soportar su actitud , es que deberas es detestable

Mientras ella continuaba con la primera parte decidi hacer la segunda, pero como he de suponer las matematicas estan en mi contra y ningun resultado me salia cosa que me desesperaba y al parecer de ese modo hice que Webster notara que no era buena para eso, lo que me faltaba

So: Veo que nunca has echo esto? – dijo pero para sorpresa mia lo hizo en un tono tranquilo y sin ningun mal trato

S: no mucho – repsondi seria ya que tampoco queria su burla ni nada, pero dispuesta a esperar su comentario ofensivo , pero solo escuche una pequena risa y al levantar mi mirada me encontre con una sonrisa amable que me sorprendio aun mas

So: no entiendo ..- dijo mientras la observaba – la verdad no entiendo como la gente no le gustan las matematicas – dijo esta vez tomando mki hoja mientras empezaba a resolver lo que no he podido y yo notaba que ya habia terminado la otra parte que estaba haciendo

S: supongo que es porque son una locura – dije observando la facilidad con la que lo resolvia despues de que yo me habia estado matando un buen tiempo sin resultado favorable alguno

So: pues la locura es un don – dijo terminando y uniendo todo el trabajo para entregarlo, mientras lo marcaba con nuestros nombres y me lo pasaba para llevarlo, pero en ese momento nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos.

Despues de ese incomodo pero comodo momento las dos volvimos a nuestra actitud comun, yo entrege el trabajo y Salimos del salon de clase, ella se fue caminando por el pasillo, yo me quede esperando a Alejandra ya que habiamos sido las primeras en salir y ella un intentaba terminar soportando los comentarios de Ryan, los mismos que yo creia iba a recibir pero no era asi todo lo contrario me habia ayudado y habia echo todo sola sin reclamo alguno.

SOPHIE WEBSTER

- Que extrano a sido todo – pienso mientras me hecho agua en la cara e intento borrar la imagen de ese momento, tratando de encontrar una respuesta o comprender si quiera que paso, porque por un momento cuando nos miramos no existio para mi nada mas.

Salgo del bano y me dispongo a ir a la siguiente clase IDIOMAS, cuando llego me percato que la Rubia esta ahi, entonces me acuerdo que es Lunes y tengo todas las clases con ella, pero en esta no esta ni Alejandra ni ben para suerte mia pero desgracia de Ry' quien tiene ciencias con Ben.

Me dirijo a mi puesto y alisto todo, saludo a un par de companeros, la profesora llega y empieza con su leccion para este primer semestre entre todos han elegidoestudiar Frances cosa que no me agrada ya que no es precisamente algo en lo que sea buena y es que no entiendo como hacen para hablar como con un nudo en la garganta.

...

Despues de una larga explicacion acerca del idioma y su historia, la profesora empezo habalr del examen finalel cual sera verbal y en parejas, tendremos que presentarnos interpretando una escena cotidiana de acuerdo algun tema que ella eliga para cada grupo.

Estoy observando con quien trabajar pero me veo interrumpida al ver que es la profesora la que etsa eligiendo las parejas, esta nombrando por orden de lista y como si el universo uniera fuerzas...

- Sophie Webster trabajaras con la alumna nueva Sian Powers

Sinceramente ya me estoy asustando con tantas coincidencias, no solo matematicas ahora tambien idiomas, enserio que le hice al mundo.

Nos dejan los ultimos 10 minutos para reunirnos con nuestro companero, mientras la profesora pasa entregando el tema que ha elegido para cada pareja y cuando se acerca a nosotras nos entrega un papel, un papel que debe ser una broma ya que contiene la unica palabra en la que menos quiero pensar : AMOR

Y las miradas vuelven, las dos estamos sorprendidas del tema pero tambien de las coincidencias, no se que pasa cuando la miro pero ella reacciona por fin y rompe este incomodo momento

S: Como se hara con esto? – Dijo aclarandose la garganta y desviando la mirada mientras recoje sus cosas nerviosamete

So: nos toca fuera de clase cuadrar, pero yo todos los dias estoy en clase extra – dije reaccionando tambien y guardando mis cosas

S: pues tocara el fin de semana ya que yo tambien tengo extraclase – dijo levantandose del puesto

So: ok el sabado en la tarde puede? – pregunte buscando terminar este incomodo momento

S: perfecto – dijo marchandose rapidamente

Realmente ha sido un momento incomodo, ya es hora de almuerzo asi qeu me dirigo al comedor para buscar a Ryan, cuando llego a la entrada me percato que esta en la mesa del fondo con Ches y Charlie.

Voy recorriendo el pasillo mientras me saludan diferentes personas, en lo cual escucho que alguien me llama volteo a ver distrayendome y choco con alguien, me volteo rapidamente para ofrecer una disculpa y ayudar pero me doy cuenta que es ella, le he botado todo el almuerzo encima a la Rubia, la mitad de las personas se estan burlando y veo que Ben se acerca asi que sigo sin pedir disculpas como si nada y aunque le veo la cara de enojo, no me dice nada .

...

SIAN POWERS

Voy caminando con mi almuerzo a la mesa donde estan Ben y Alejandra, cuando sin precaucion alguna una chica que caminaba sin mirar al frente me empuja provocando que todo mi almuerzo me caiga encima

Alzo mi mirada, esperando aunque sea una disculpa pero que iba a esperar de Sophie Webster, era ella quien me acababa de empujar y aun asi se va como si nada hubiera pasado, queria decirle algo pero llego Ben.

B: Como raro... – menciono con una cara bastante enojada y mientras me recibia la bandeja – vamos a que te limpies un poco – dijo dejandola de lado mientras me tomaba del brazo para caminar a la salida y todo el mundo observaba aquella situacion y algunos se reian.

A: Esa nina como siempre ... es que me va escuchar... – Dijo Alejandra acercandose a nosotros

S: entonces, esto no es nuevo para ustedes? – pregunte ya que con sus comentarios me habian dado a entender que es normal que esto pase

B: el que te trate mal, te aga cosas y no sea ni un poco educada pra aunque sea pedir una disculpa – dijo malhumorado – claro que no , hace parte de esa nina – dijo con resentimiento

A: veras sian – intervino Alejandra – Sophie siempre ha sido asi, se cree la mejor, ataca a quien quiere solo porque cree que tiene el control de todo, si no eres de su combo eres su enemiga y todo eso solo por llevar el apellido WEBSTER – Termino mirando a Ben y suspirando.

La verdad es que si sabia que era un poco arrogante pero tanto, tan mala persona era en realidad, la verdad no podia dudar de lo que me decian sus acciones lo dejaban claro y era mejor tener cuidado con ella, no solo es detestable como me imaginaba es peor y agradezco no ser parte de su combo no quiero ser una persona asi,.

B: Pero tranquila nosotros no te dejaremos sola, estaremos contigo – Dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos y de una manera bastante tierna que me puso un poco nerviosa cosa que Alejandra noto e intervino rompiendo el incomodo momento

A: exacto – se aclaro la garganta – no ha podido con nosotros – dijo tomandole la mano a Ben y haciendolo reaccionar ya que no habia apartado su mirada de mi – seguimos JUNTOS y asi sera por este gran amor – finalizo Alejandra la cual estaba un poco Celosa y no entiendo porque pues yo no me meteria en su relacion jamas, empezando porque no me gustan los hombres cosa que aun nadie aca sabe

S: como asi los queria sparar? – pregunte viendo el enfasis que hizo en el "juntos" y recordando la escena de la fiesta, por fin se iban aclarar muchas dudas.

A: Si – dijo totalmente segura – Sophie era mi "mejor amiga" nos conocemos desde pequena y nuestras familias siempren ha tenido una relacion muy cercana, siempre tenia que hacer lo que ella dijera era como su esclava, por eso te digo que se como es – dijo tomando un poco de aire – El ano pasado conoci a Ben, teniamos unas clases juntos y nos empezamos hablar y salir , yo le conte a Sophie mi interes en el y ella empezo a coquetearle a Ben dijo que ella se habia enamorado y el le correspondia cosa que ha mi me dolio bastante, sin embargo Ben me aclaro todo y formalizamos la relacion, el problema fue cuando ella se entero – dijo mirando a Ben como diciendo que continuara el

S: como se entero?- pregunte confndida e intrigada, muchas cosas no me cuadraban si eran mejores amigas y ella le habia dicho su interes en Ben porque Sophie se meteria, esa chica si que era malvada pense

B: Veras ella me organizo una cena y se me declaro – dijo mirando Alejandra – yo le dije que como podia hacerle eso alejandra que era su mejor amiga y mi novia, le dije que no la dejaria por nadie y desde ese entonces nos odia – dijo acercandose a Alejandra para darle un beso

No podia creer la porqueria que era Sophie , al ver aquella escena tan hermosa no pude evitar sentirme mal por ellos, en eso me di cuenta que seguia totalmente sucia y debia cambiarme asi que les dije a los muchachos que me iria a cambiar, gracias a Dios habia traido ropa por si acaso en la clase de natacion.

Me dirigi al casillero saque la ropa y despues me cambie, me fui a la clase de Sociales que tenia con Ben y tambien con la Webster y su amigo Ryan, pero no preste mucha atencion me sente al lado de mi amigo y puse atencion a la clase.

Transcurrio rapido, ya por fin habia llegado la hora de Natacion asi que empece alistar mis cosas para poder salir directo a la zona de piscinas, sin embargo antes de poder levantarme fui interrumpida por Ben

B: Hermosa, ya estas mejor? – me dijo sonriendo, mientras quedaba totalmente paralizada acaso me ha llamdo hermosa, que pasa con el, ha estado actuando muy extrano.. aunque bueno tampoco para armar un escandalo solo se preocupa

S: Ya mejor gracias – dije seriamente e intentando salir nuevamente pero fallando de nuevo

B: a bueno me alegra – dijo levantandose con sus cosas mientras se acercaba a mi – nos vemos manana – termino su frase dandome un beso en la mejilla pero cerca a mis labios y luego salir.

Me quede quieta en la silla en la que estaba, despues de lo sucedido la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas, como es posible que hace un momento me de un beso asi y hace unas horas decia no cambiar a su novia por nada que esta pasando, me preguntaba a mi misma recogiendo mis cosas y dandome cuenta de que no era yo la unica sorprendida con la escena Webster y Ryan estaban hay .

Decidi salir rapidamente y me dirigi al casillero por mis cosas, porque Ben hizo eso? Que hare con Katie? Como hare con Webster? Mi mente esta por colapsar necesito realmente la clase de natacion y los consejos de mi padre o Natalia la llamare despues de la clase.

Voy llegando a las piscinas, entro al vestier y me cambio rapidamente, en las duchas esta Webster, me acerco recuperando un poco mi aliento y ella se aleja rapidamente del lugar esta evitandome lo juro.

Cerca a la piscina hay otras 8 chicas que no conozco pero al parecer todas son amigas de Sophie, la saludan alegremente lo cual se me hace raro por lo que hable con Alejandra, pero me imagino que ellas deben ser de su combo, no entiendo como es tan popular siendo asi... prefiero evitar el tema u me dirijo a donde estan todas viendo como se acerca un senor ya mayor el cual sera nuestro entrenador.

E: Bueno chicas, es un placer tenerlas aqui, mi nombre es Mark sere el entrenador de ustedes para este ano , espero contar con todas y sobretodo con la disciplina de ustedes para poder ser el mejor equipo – dijo bastante emocionado – tenemos dos grandes torneos que ganar pero dependera de nuestro compromiso asi qeu al agua – dijo dando un soplo a su silbato y de ese modo todas entramos al agua bastante fria.

El entrenador evaluo una por una, con el fin de evaluar nuestro nadado y saber clasificarnos en el grupo de avanzados y basicos, para mi sorpresa ninguna de las chicas hasta el momento parecia haber competido nunca eran mas bien novatas que tomaban la natacion como un hobbie.

Era mi turno y a diferencia de las chicas yo ya habia competido con el otro instituto en Southporth asi que comence mi examen siguiendo las instrucciones del entrenador que al finalizar me felicito y me dijo que tenia grandes habilidades, mandandome asi al otro costado de la piscina.

Solo faltaba Webster por presentar el examen, cuando empezo a nadar casi todas le hacian barra, debo admitir que lo hizo abstante bien, se nota que ha practicado bastante, oigo al entrenador felicitarla y mandarla para donde yo estaba lo cual indica que ... NOOOOO

- Chicas ustedes dos trabajran juntas, son las capitanas – dijo el entrenador, esto no deberia estar pasando pienso.

Despues de esa tragica noticia finalizo el entrenamiento cada una se dirigio a cambiarse, Webster no habia pronunciado palabra alguna, pero se notaba que al igual que yo era lo mas incomodo que le sucedia, ya era matematicas, Idiomas y ahora hasta en las extraclases, solo falta que manana ... ni pensarlo dije terminando de recojer mis cosas.

Durante el camino a casa intente llamar a Natalia pero no me contesto, no solo habia sido un dia espantoso sino que aun no terminaba ya que iba entrar a mi casa pero mi padre iba saliendo

S: para donde vas papa? – pregunte aun montada en el carro

V: ire por algo de comida, alguien te esta esperando – menciono haciendome senas de que entrara y al entrar estaba hay Katie esperandome.

K: Hola amor – Dijo feliz al verme, con una ilusion que yo destrozaria, se acerco un poco mas a mi lo cual hizo que me quitara de inmediato dejandola totalmente paralizada – pero que pasa? – me miro confundida ya que debe pensar que ella y yo pues somos novias

S: Kat, tu y yo tenemos que aclarar algo – dije mientras dejaba mis cosas en el sofa y tomaba aire para lo que se venia- mira yo se que debes estar confundida pero creo que se han malinterpretado als cosas – dije intentando hacer mas facil la situacion lo cual era imposible

K: pero tu y yo nos ...- iba a decir pero antes de poder terminar la interrumpi

S: me besaste, pero yo no puedo estar contigo, tu eres mi amiga y no siento nada mas por ti, yo no te quiero asi – dije muy directamente creo que me pase, sono bastante feo – Lo siento Kat no quiero enganarte ni mucho menos a mi misma no quiero nada contigo – anadi viendo como se enfurecia Katie y sabia que iba a pasar esto.

K: Pues Perfecto – dijo con algrimas y rabia – sabes no necesito de ti, eres una tonta, Webster tiene razon eres lo peor que ha podido llegar a este lugar – dijo mientras salia de mi casa y estrellaba la puerta dejandome totalmente paralizada ante sus palabras, tampoco le habia echo nada solo habia sido sincera con ella.

Lo que me asombraba era el odio que Sophie me tenia, no sabia que le habia echo pero ahora si era un echo esa chica me hara la vida imposible, al parecer mis buenos presentimientos no son acertados, recorde que esta manana habia dicho que seria un gran dia pero era todo lo contrario.

Subi a mi habitacionya que mi padre habia ido por comida para que pudiera hablar con Katie, me recoste en mi cama y pense en sophie, ben, la escuela, que tengo que hacer para resolver las cosas ... entre pensamientos me quede dormida y cuando mi padre llego prefirio no despertarme y dejarme descansar.

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Despues de la clase de Natacion me fui para mi casa pero en el camino pare a comprar una pizza lo que hiso que me demorara un poco y cuando ya iba llegando , me encontraba pasando por la casa de la Rubia cuando veo salir bastante enfadad a Katie la nina del cafe, creo que le debo una disculpa por como la trate el otro dia asi que freno y la llamo

So: Katie .. katie – la llame desde la ventana de mi camioneta, ella volteo y se acerco a mi

K: Sophie... que quieres? – dijo algo extranada

Debido a que estaba en la mitad de la calle le dije que subiera que fuera un rato a mi casa que necesitaba hablar con ella, acepto y cuando estabamos en mi casa la invite a sentarse en sofa y como habia comprado pizza le ofreci un pedazo.

K: muchas gracias por todo Soph, pero dime para que me necesitabas – dijo ya mas relajada

So: ya te sientes mejor? Cuando saliste de esa casa estabas que te llevaba el diablo – pregunte mientras terminaba mi pizza

K: si gracias, solo un pequeno inconveniente – dijo como recordando

So: bueno eso espero, la verdad queria pedirte disculpas por como te trate el otro dia en el cafe no sabia que tenias un problema – dije algo avergonzada de esa escena que habia armado

K: no te preocupes yo te entiendo – dijo agachando la cabeza mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Me acerque rapidamente a ella y le pregunte que pasaba ella me abrazo fuertemente cosa uqe no dude en corresponder ya que la pobre estaba bien mal, cuando logro tranquilizarse me conto todo lo que habia pasado desde la muerte de su madre lo cual me dejo peor por el trato que le di y tambien el enamoramiento que tiene de la rubia y como la habia rechazado.

Por una parte siento que la rubia hizo bien pero por otra creo que debio ser mas cuidadosa a la chica se le acaba de morir la mama la forma en que le dijo que no la queria fue algo brusca pero me sorprende mas que Katie se haya enamorado de ella en tan solo una semana todo e scomo un enredo.

Cuando Katie se marcho de mi casa se sentia mucho mejor, yo me ofreci a llevarla y ella se nego asi que le dije que cualquier cosa que necesitara me avisara dandole mi numero telefonico, habia pasado casi una hora dandole consejos y en parte diciendole que no juzgara a la Rubia porque habia sido sincera, realmente no me las creo que despues de como la he tratado la haya defendido, pero no significa nada lo hacia realmente por Katie para subirle un poco el animo.

Subi a mi habitacion para hacer un trabajo de manana y asi despues acostarme a dormir, mi madre y mi padre no demoraron en llegar pero estaban bastante cansados asi que se fueron a dormir, mi hermana debe andar con su novio asi que ni me preocupa y sin mas termino una noche de un dia loco realmente loco.


	11. Chapter 11 - Quien Eres

IAN POWERS

Despues de un pesado dia recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, me levanto y observo el reloj son las 2 de la manana, me duele bastante mi cabeza, decido levantarme para ir por un poco de agua, me doy cuenta que mi padre me habia arropado con unas cobijas y no me desperto, posiblemente mi dolor de cabeza viene de que no he comido nada... me empiezo a sentir un poco mareada y sin saber en que momento empiezo a ver todo oscuro.

VINNIE POWERS

Escucho como algo cae en la habitacion de mi hija, despertandome inmediatamente, me levanto de mi cama y me dirigo a la habitacion de Sian ... cuando llego la encuentro botada en el suelo totalmente inconsiente, la alzo del suelo y la recuersto en la cama, intento despertarla con alcohol pero no reacciona, decido llamar a una ambulancia

V: hola.. si es mi hija ... no reacciona- digo bastante nervioso sin saber que hacer

- en 5 min estaremos con usted – responde finalmente la senorita que atendio mi llamada

...

Escucho sonar las sirenas y dejo un momento a Sian mientras bajo para abrirle a los paramedicos rapidamente, veo como varios vecinos han salido a ver que pasa, pero en este momento realmente no me importa, dejo que pasen los medicos y cierro la puerta mientras les indico donde se encuentra Sian.

La examinan rapidamente y la ponen en una camilla, la bajan por las escaleras con mucha precaucion pero rapidez, la suben a la ambulancia y yo voy con ella, la gente sigue mirando a ver que pasa y nosotros nos marchamos para el hospital.

En el trayecto Sian empieza a sufrir un infarto el cual lograr detener rapidamente, llegamos al hospital y se la llevan yo solo puedo sentarme a esperar con angustia y sin nadie a quien acudir.

SIAN POWERS

No se que ha pasado, voy abriendo mis ojos poco a poco y solo veo luces blancas, me abre muerto es mi primera impresion cuando oigo una voz ... es mi padre

V: Enfermera... Desperto – grita desesperado, cuando por fin logro visualizar bien veo un monton de enfermeras que se acercan a mi mientras mi padre sale por un momento de la habitacion, no entiendo nada

- senorita se siente usted bien – me pregunta una de las enfermeras – esta conciente? Sabe su nombre? – me pregunta tantas cosas que hasta me confundo

S: si si estoy bien, soy Sian Powers, que me ha pasado? – digo algo asustada sin entender aun

- Tranquilicese, usted se ha desmayado y perdio el conocimiento por algunas horas, necesito saber si usted habia comido algo , para poder evaluar las causas de su desmayo repentino? – me dijo calmandome un poco y recordandome mi dolor de cabeza y lo sucedido esa madrugada

S: no no habia comido nada – dije calmadamente viendo a mi padre entrar a la habitacion

V: entonces que ha pasado? – pregunto muy preocupado mi padre, que mal momento le he debido hacer pasar

- Tranquilo senor su hija unicamente tuvo un bajon de azucar, ya que no habia comido nada durante el dia y debio tener emociones muy fuertes y un desgaste de energia muy grande – dijo explicando la enfermera y recordandome el dia tan pesado que habia tenido – pero ella estara bien, llamare al medico para que la vea y pueda darle de alta esta tarde – dijo mientras se marchaba con las otras auxiliares y me dejaba con mi padre

S: Papa lo sien..

V: perdoname tu a mi hija, con todo esto del trasteo no te he colocado la suficiente atencion , no volvera a suceder – me dijo dandome un beso en mi frente y colocandose a mi lado mientras yo descansaba un poco

Cuando llego el medico evaluo mis signos vitales, me dejo en observacion otra hora y despues permitio mi salida, vamos llegando a la casa con mi padre, he notado que mientras entramos a casa un par de vecinos se han asomado curiosos, al parecer la ambulancia los impacto a todos por lo que me conto mi padre.

Entramos y me siento en el sofa mientras mi padre va a la cocina para traerme un vaso con agua para mis medicamentos, en esas escuchamos el timbre sonar algo que nos sorprende a los dos, dejo que mi padre abra mientras prendo la television, pienso en el colegio y que tendre que pedirle a Alejandra los apuntes pero aun deben estar en clase asi que la llamare despues.

V: Buenas Tardes, puedo colaborarle en algo – oigo decir a mi padre en la puerta

- Buenas tardes – escucho la voz de una mujer y me doy vuelta para intentar ver – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sally Webster – al oir ese apellido me sobresalto de inmediato, que querra?

V: Mucho gusto – dijo mi padre igual de confundido que yo – Vinnie Powers – se presento – desea pasar – menciono haciendo un acto de cordialidad en ese momento tan incomodo

Sa: Claro con permiso – escuche decir a la senora que entro de inmediato y observo rapidamente toda la casa – bueno yo no quiero molestar, veo que ustedes son nuestros nuevos vecinos, queria presentarme y ponerme a su disposicion si algo necesitan – dijo pero para sorpresa mia fue bastante amable todo lo contrario a su hija, voltee a ver a mi padre quien me hizo senas de pararme e ir a saludar.

V: Muchas gracias Sra. Webster, si nos acabamos de trastear vivimos mi hija Sian y yo – dijo senalandome mientras me acercaba a saludar.

Sa: Oh un placer senorita – me dijo sonriendome – me alegra mucho tenerlos con nosotros, pero no me diga senora que me siento vieja, como ya mencione lo que necesiten estamos a la orden

V: nuevamente Gracias .. Sally – dijo mi padre – pero quiere tomarse algo, que pena que no la he invitado ni a sentarse- dijo percatandose que seguiamos en la entrada – con todo lo de ayer ando medio perdido – dijo hablando como solo creo que ya se de donde lo herede

Sa: Cierto si no es mucha imprudencia fue algo muy grave lo de ayer, a su esposa le paso algo – pregunto intentando no solo averiguar que paso sino tambien algo sobre mi madre, seguro que es eso lo que quiere el chisme para todos, ahora entiendo tanta amabilidad.

Nos dirigimos a la sala para seguir con nuestra conversacion que parecia mas un interrogatorio aunque despues de un momento la situacion cambio y era hasta divertida la charla, mi padre le explico que mi madre habia fallecido en un accidente y solo eramos los dos para todo, desde aquel momento ninguna mujer existio para el solo YO, a veces quisiera que el Amor le llegara nuevamente.

Comenzaron hablar de mi y de como habia sido de dura la muerte de mi mama para mi a lo cual no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas y recordar esa fase, al notar esto ella me abrazo cosa que me impacto ya que realmente era un gran ser Humano, ella nos conto sobre la labor de su esposo y pues la fundacion que tenian, tambien de su hija Rosie una modelo importante, son personas muy reconocidas y ahora entiendo el respeto que le tienen al apellido Webster, La senora Sally se preocupo bastante cuando le conto lo que me habia pasado y casi me regano por no comer bien ...

Sa: Debes comer bien jovencita, ustedes gastan mucha energia en el dia y requieren recuperarla ... – dijo tomando un sorbo de cafe que mi papa le habia ofrecido – te pareces a Sophie ...- dijo dejandome totalmente helada con su nombre y el comentario .. como que me parezco a ella? No ve que su hija es una odiosa? – Sophie es mi hija menor, deben ir al instituto juntas? No la conoces? – me pregunto cayendo en cuenta que yo debia saber quien era, en ese momento recorde que si si la conozco pero no le voy a decir a su mama ' si la conozco es detestable'

S: Si la he visto – dije sin profundizar en los detalles

Sa: sabes ahora que lo pienso a penas llegue le dire que pase por aca para que te ayude con las cosas que vieron en el instituto, se van a llevar muy bien – dijo felizmente

S: no tranquila no tienen porque molestarse – trate de evitar que eso sucediera pero ...

Sa: Claro que Nos molestamos, nosotros estamos para ayudarnos, a parte sophie es un amor a penas le cuente todo ella sera la primera en decir que viene – dijo con mucho orgullo hablando de su hija en una version que realmente no conozco debe aparentar ante sus padres pense enojandome al saber como era en realidad

S: okey ..- dije entre un suspiro – voy a subir a mi habitacion, con su permiso senora Sally – dije

Sa: que te dije de decirme Senora – dijo levantandose para darme un abrazo esta senroa es muy tierna o acaso me tiene lastima por lo de mi mama ... ay Dios no quiero pensar mas – descansa y que te mejores , yo tambien debo marcharme ya , tengo una reunion importante pero cualquier cosa aqui esta mi numero – dijo entregandole una tarjeta a mi padre

V: muchas gracias Sally – menciono mi padre acompanandola hasta la puerta mientras yo subia a mi habitacion y anhelaba que olvidara decirle algo a esa Sophie.

SOPHIE WEBSTER

En la madrugada escuche una ambulancia, algo debio pasar pero la verdad no quise levantarme de mi cama, cuando llegue al instituto me percate que la Rubia no habia llegado y eso porque llegue bastante tarde y mi sitio de parqueo estaba libre, cosa rara pero que no me importa igual hasta mejor si no la veo.

El dia transcurrio normal y lento, me la pase con Ryan molestando y evitando al grupito de Ben, cosa que era casi imposible teniendo 2 clases con el, pero lo que me sorprendia era que la rubia no estaba ni con ellos ni por ningun lado... bueno su problema pense

Se supone que hoy tendriamos extra clase de musica pero al parecer aun no tienen listo las cosas y nos han dicho que comenzaran hasta la otra semana razon por la cual termino el instituto y me dirigi a mi casa directamente.

Llego y dejo las cosas, como de costumbre estoy sola asi que bajo y me preparo algo de comer cuando oigo que la puerta se abre y es mi mama con una sonrisota ocmo siempre y tan amable como solo ella puede ser

Sa: Hola hija como te fue hoy? – dijo mientras se acercaba a darme un abrazo , ella es bastante abrazadora en ocasiones , anda por hay regalando abrazos

So: Hola ma' todo bien , nada nuevo ... – dije ya que era cierto, nada nuevo habia pasado era el primer dia normal de clases que habia tenido desde que la Rubia habia llegado

Sa: a bueno me alegra, Soph ..- dijo mi madre mientras yo me dirigia al sofa para ver Tv y comer

So: Dime – volteo con el plato en las manos para ver que pasaba ya que siempre que me llama es porque he olvidado algo en la cocina pero mi sorpresa fue otra

Sa: Conoces a Sian Powers? – dijo bastante feliz mientras yo me sorprendia y sin precaucion se caia el plato de mis manos

So: QUE? – Pregunte bastante sorprendida

Sa: SOPHIE! – Grito mi madre bastante alterada por romper el plato y mi reaccion – a ti que te pasa? Ni que te hubiera hablado del diablo? – dijo mi madre

So: Per.. perdon mama – dije ya que mi reaccion realmente habia sido exagerada pero es que su nombre solo oir su nombre ya me pone ... agg – solo me sorprendio tu pregunta – dije mientras iba a la cocina para buscar algo con que recojer el desorden – y si si la conozco va a mi instituto – dije ya mas calmada

Sa: a bueno pero a pasado algo malo con esa chica? Porque tu reaccion? – dijo mi mama aun confundida

So: no no nada malo – dije ya que no le diria a mi madre que le he echo la vida imposible porque me cae mal y no se porque, o peor no le contaria toda la historia de Ben, mi mama solo sabia que terminamos porque el la embarro pero no mas sino el escandalo que se armaria porque mi mama es linda y todo pero brava es un peligro

Sa: okey ...- dijo pensativa y confundida con mi actitud – pues vengo de ir a saludarlos a ella y su padre, ella estuvo enferma en la madrugada, por eso queria saber si .. – dijo pausando un poco y viendo mi cara temerosa de que reaccionara como ahorita – puedes ir a verla y ayudarla con las cosas del instituto – finalizo mi madre

La verdad tenia 0 de animos de ver a esa nina pero si le decia a mi mama algo sospecharia y ahi si seria peor , ya suficiente tengo con haber reaccionado asi ahora decirle que no seria asegurarle que algo pasa con ella y un interrogatorio seguro, asi que sin mas que hacer

So: No hay problema mama yo ire, al fin de al cabo con ella tengo un trabajo – dije recordando idiomas y bueno sin mas opcion

Sa: que lindo acto de tu parte hija, sabia que podia contar contigo – me dijo abrazandome de nuevo – deja asi yo limpio mas bien cambiate y ve ayudar – dijo cosa que n me parecio raro mi mama siempre anda buscando como ayudar a todos.

Mientras me cambiaba pense en que le diria a Sian despues de que la trato mal voy a ir ayudarla, bueno algo me inventare cuando bajo mi madre estaba terminando de limpiar las cosas y antes de salir me cuenta un poco todo lo que hablo con ellos y la chica no ha tenido una vida facil, salgo de mi casa y cojo llaves ya que mi madre ha dicho que tiene una reunion con mi padre y llegaran tarde y pues Rosie nunca sabes cuando estara.

Voy llegando a la puerta de la Rubia, bueno respiro tomo aire y aqui vamos me digo a mi misma mientras timbro en la casa de la familia Powers.

SIAN POWERS

Escucho que timbran y mi padre abre la puerta, unos segundos mas tarde escucho pasos acercarse a mi habitacion, yo me encuentro recostada en mi cama escuchando musica cuando se abre mi puerta y es mi padre pero no viene solo

V: hija estas despierta? – dice mientras entra a mi habitacion – Perfecto, mira ya llego Sophie – me dice sonriendo e invitandola a pasar

So: Muchas Gracias Vinnie – dice la muy descarada amablemente cosa que me enoja ya que se que es solo apariencia

Mi padre se retira de mi habitacion y nos cierra la puerta que para que estudiemos mejor no se cual es el empeno de nuestros padres en hacernos amigas, realmente no ven lo diferentes que somos.

So: como sigue? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio y sacandome de mis pensamientos

S: le importa – pregunte posando mis ojos en los suyos y entrando nuevamente en ese momento, ese que habiamos tenido en 2 ocasiones el dia de ayer.

So: Bueno ... – dijo aclarandose la garganta y desviando la mirada – aqui esta lo que vimos hoy para que se adelante – dijo extendiendome el cuaderno que traia en sus manos

S: no tiene que hacer obra de caridad tranquila – dije ya que sabia que si estaba aca era porque su mama se lo habia dicho

So: mire yo no vengo a discutir quiere los apuntes o no? – dijo seria y un poco mas enojada – sabe muy bien que estoy aca por mi mama pero tambien porque aunque no lo quiera nos toca hacer trabajos a las dos y no pienso perder por su culpa – dijo ya enojada y recordandome que es mi companera en matematicas e idiomas

S: Okey, Lo siento – dije recibiendole el cuaderno que aun tenia extendido – sientese – la invite a sentarse en mi cama mientras buscaba mis cuadernos para ponernos a estudiar.

So: hoy no vimos mucho – dijo rompiendo el silencio mientras yo buscaba los cuadernos – a y cancelaron la clase de musica empiezan hasta la otra semana – menciono

S: y eso porque? – me voltee rapidamente ya que esa clase me llamaba la atencion

So: Les faltan algunos instrumentos aun para dar inicio y cosas asi – dijo haciendo una cara bastante graciosa que me dio risa y no pude evitar reir – que que pasa? – pregunto confundida

S: nada es que hizo una cara muy graciosa – le mencione cosa a lo que ella sonrio

So: suele pasarme pero no me coja de payasa – dijo levantando su ceja y un poco mas relajada la verdad hasta puedo decir que empiezo a sentirme bien

S: a si y si la cojo de payasa que? – dije retandola a ver que hacia y cayendo en su juego

So: sencillo – dijo mientras se levantaba

S: te vas? - dije confundida ya que hace un momento estaba riendo y ahora se para como si nada, ella si que me confunde

So: jajaja claro que no – dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a mi – lo que iba hacer era esto – empezo hacerme cosquillas y yo empece a reir descontroladamente mientras ella me tumbaba en mi cama y seguia con su ataque

S: para .. para.. porfavor – decia mientras seguia moletandome parecia una nina pequena ella solo reia y seguia

So: entonces ya sabes que te pasara si me tomas como payasa – dijo mientras se dejaba caer encima mio dejandome sin salida

S: ahora lo se prometo no meterme contigo – dijer riendo – ahora me dejas respirar- dije sintiendo todo su peso encima mio

So: con que ahora estoy gorda – dijo mirandome otra vez haciendo gestos y amenazandome con un dedo de volver a hacerme cosquillas

S: no estas flaca, super delgada lo prometo – dije asustada de que me volviera hacer cosquillas y ella solo reia

So: entonces soy una anorexica ... tu si no Rubia – dijo riendo y sin pararse – ya que estoy tan flaca no te importa si me quedo aqui – dijo riendo

S: Soph... – dije sorprendida no puedo creer la acabo de llamar Soph ella tambien lo ha notado

So: si es verdad lo siento – dijo parandose rapidamente mientras yo me sentaba y me acomodaba un poco, vi como se puso tensa, habiamos vuelto a esa incomodidad

S: Perdon – dije sin saber bien porque me lamentaba pero era lo que sentia simplemente lo dije, ella simplemente volteo a verme confundida

So:porque me pides perdon? – dijo

S: por todo por echarte el cafe, robarte tus espacios, por discutir contigo y arruinarte los dias por ser lo peor que ha llegado a tu ciudad – dije recordando las palabras de Katie y botando algo que no sabia de donde venia un sentimiento de culpa que ella me habia logrado hacer sentir

So: No sian espera – dijo al notar que una lagrima caia por mi mejilla mientras yo intentaba contenerme – soy yo quien lamenta haber actuado asi – dijo agachando su cabeza y volteando su cara

S: es que no te entiendo... eres odiosa, arrogante, tratas a todos como quieres... pero eso, eso es solo una apariencia , la verdadera tu es divertida, amable, como una nina chiquita y eso me lo demostraste ahorita – dije , la verdad a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado e incluso lo que Alejandra me conto, hoy habia visto otra Sophie, hoy la veia a ella realmente y podrian decir que estoy loca pero se que no es la chica mala que intenta ser y yo lo voy a demostrar

So: yo soy quien soy – dijo ya mas seria y levantandose ella se queria ir lo note en su mirada pero no sabia que pasaba porque esa barrera – sabes es mejor que sigamos asi yo a ti te detesto – me dijo tratando de ser fria , de volver al trato de antes pero sabia que no podia se acerco a la puerta me miro y cuando se disponia a marcharse la agarre de la mano

S: sabes yo se que tu no eres asi... niegalo las veces que quieras y que me digan lo que quieran de ti – dije mirandola fijamente a los ojos, Por Dios que me pasa

So: que te digan? – dijo un poco mas enfurecida y soltando mi mano – aa verdad me olvide que tu eres la nueva novia de Ben y mejor amiga de Alejandra, sabes tu no sabes nada... solo agradece que vine ayudarte y no me jodas mas – dijo bastante enojada y dispuesta a salir pero alli estaba yo en la puerta atonita ella acababa de decir que yo era la nueva novia de Ben ... es posible estar bien y ahora asi me pregunte

S: Novia? Si yo no se nada entonces tu eres el doble de ignorante – le dije enojada – sabes no se quien te crees Webster pero te voy a decir algo nadie tiene la culpa de tus problemas, define tu personalidad y despues juzga a los demas

So: Estupida – me grito acercandose a mi tanto que hasta miedo me dio – no sabes nada... nada – dijo mientras se resbalaban unas lagrimas de sus ojos – sabes algo tienes razon eres lo peor que ha llegado aca , tu no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer con mi vida ni como soy, no me conoces entonces conmigo no te metas, ya te lo dije una vez asi que no me hagas que tenga que explicartelo de otra manera- dijo ya en tono mas amenazante

S: yo no te tengo miedo Webster, personas como tu no merecen nada, personas que intentan quitar el novio a sus mejores amigas, que tratan como basura a los demas solo por ser de una familia importante, personas que excluyen y son solo NADA por que eso es lo que eres Nada – dije molesta, confundida pero sobre todo sacando todo lo que tenia que decirle desde que la conoci porque desde ese dia sabia quien era Webster y no me dejaria de ella yo No

So: veo que tu amiga Alejandra te tiene muy bien informada – dijo ironicamente cosa que me confundio, lo debe decir por lo que dije del novio – sabes algo deberias decirle que te cuente como los encontre en mi cama a Mi Ex novio Ben Mi ex mejor amiga Alejandra, deberias decirle a los demas como soy yo realmente a ver si te dan la misma opinion que tus amigos – dijo segura de si misma – pero sobretodo deberias dejar de juzgar a las personas y creer que eres la unica que ha sufrido en la vida, sabes que deberias desaparecer – dijo finalmente para salir de mi cuarto y dejarme totalmente confundida y callada ante esas palabras.

Escuche como sono la puerta de mi casa y se me hizo extrano que mi padre no dijera nada pero al fin de al cabo esta mejor asi no quiero estar con nadie ahora, me sente en mi cama y solo pude llorar, ahora si estaba confundida

SOPHIE WEBSTER

- Deberias desaparecer – dije antes de salir de esa casa con las lagrimas en mis ojos pero sobretodo con una gran duda, Quien carajos era SIAN POWERS? Y porque habia llegado a mi vida?

Entre a mi casa donde no habia nadie, subi rapidamente en mi habitacion y me puse a pensar en todo lo que habia pasado, coji mi guitarra y empece a tocar eso siempre me tranquiliza un poco.

- porque dijo que yo le quite el novio? – pense recordando todo lo que con seguridad me gritaba esa Rubia, Alejandra a inventado muchas cosas tratando de cubrir sus errores pero nadie le ha creido nunca porque saben como soy, sin embargo esa rubia se la pasaba con ella asi que no seria raro sumandole mi actitud y bueno es que soy yo quien tambien la embarrado pense.

Por otro lado, estaba ese momento feliz que habiamos vivido las dos,ese que yo misma habia iniciado, realmente hay algo en ella que logra llevarme a otro lado, no entiendo que pasa cuando molestamos se me olvido todo era la misma sensacion que tuve ayer en los momentos que nos miramos, esta Rubia me va enloquecer

Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente asi que decido recostarme en mi cama y descansar un poco.

_- Quien Eres? – dijeron las dos chicas recostadas en su cama antes de quedarse dormidas despues de aquella tarde _


	12. Chapter 12 - Me gustas?

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Despues de aquel Martes, los siguientes dias de la semana han sido bastante aburridos, ya es viernes la Rubia no ha venido en toda la semana, mi madre ha ido dos veces a ver como sigue y le he enviado mis apuntes con ella, justificandome en que no puedo ir porque tengo Gripa y depronto la contagio, algo que mi mama no se creyo mucho pero no me molesto, ya que desde el martes no he estado de muy buen genio.

Es que sinceramente no puedo creer lo cinica que es Alejandra y bueno el idiota de Ben no se queda atras, sin embargo eso no es lo que mas me preocupa, lo que me tiene mal es la manera en que termine peleando con Sian, creo que ella tiene razon mis problemas no son los de nadie, ya me desquite con Katie, aleje mis amigos y no he logrado nada solo estar mas amargada y sola.

Mucho me costo pero comprendi que al final no queda nada mas de lo que soy, estoy en la ultima hora de clase, se supone que manana debo reunirme con Sian para lo de Idiomas, planeo pedirle una disculpa y pues no espero que seamos amigas ni nada eso esta casi imposible pero si dejar tanta rivalidad es absurdo, yo nunca me lleve mal con nadie por eso digo que esta chica es totalmente nueva para mi.

Es que no se como explicarles es tan buena que hasta parece caricatura, pero a la vez tiene un caracter bastante fuerte es una mezcla rara, seguro que si la situacion hubiera sido otra me hubiera caido bien y al igual que mi madre hubiera sido yo quien la trataria de ayudar para que conociera bien todo, no puedo volver a ser la misma de antes pero tampoco puedo ser quien no soy, sencillamente debo aprender de esto y debo agradecerle a la rubia por haberme hecho caer en cuenta de eso, al final no estuvo tan mal que me hechara el cafe, rio para mi misma.

Por fin suena el timbre y alisto mis cosas para ir a mi casa, me despido de todos y salgo rapidamente que Ryan queda sorprendido, pero bueno es que realmente esta semana se me hizo eterna solo deseaba que se terminara y poder estar en mi cama en paz.

Cuando llegue a mi casa para sorpresa mia estaban todos en casa, algo bastante raro...

K: Hola mi vida – Dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba a darme un beso y estaba bastante elegante

Sa: como te fue hoy? – continuo mi mama acercandose tambien e igual o mas elegante que mi padre

So: Bien y a que se debe la elegancia? – pregunte bastante sorprendida

Sa: veras hoy cerramos un negocio importante con el gobierno – dijo muy contenta mi amdre mientras agarraba la mano de mi padre

K: asi que nos tenemos que ir – dijo mi padre

So: bueno no importa, espero que les vaya muy bien – dije dandoles un abrazo a los dos

Sa: igual te quedas con Rosie – dijo mi madre , aunque ella sabia que estar sola o con Rosie era lo mismo - te cuidas dijo mientras salian de la casa con mi padre

Me dirigi a la cocina para calentar algo de comida ya que tenia mucha hambre, mi hermana bajo las escaleras bastante arreglada lo que indica que va salir y tendre la casa sola, ven verlos a todos no dura mucho

R: Hola hermanita – dijo con una sonrisa de que me va pedir un favor

So: que necesitas Rosie – dije sin rodeos

R: Alguien esta muy seria y amargada – dijo levantandome la ceja – pero adivinaste quiero algo, prestame tu camioneta si? –dijo poniendo carita de perro reganado cosa que me causa bastante gracia ya que su cara no inspira en lo absoluto ternura

So: ni loca Rosie, olvidas lo que paso la ultima vez que te preste un auto – dije mencionando aquella vez que mi auto termino sin una puerta por las borracheras de sus amigos

R: hay no seas aguafiesta – dijo reprochandome – deberias hasta venirte conmigo, es el estreno de un nuevo Pub y obviamente sere la imagen – dijo orgullosa ya que mi hermana se ha vuelto mas famosa de lo que pense

So: porque no llevas tu auto? Y ni loca iria contigo es una mamera tu firmando autografos o las camaras, eso de ser la noticia del dia no es lo mio – dije ya que realmente me parece estresante

R: no lo llevo porque se lo preste a Jason para que llegue en algo decente no puede llegar en cualquier carro – dijo ya que ella ama a jason pero el es no pobre pero si no tiene los mismos recursos que Rosie – anda no seas aguafiestas, no me amargues la noche, si? – dijo insistiendo

So: si te lo doy me dejas de molestar? – dije cansada de oirla molestar y conociendo que al final se saldria con la suya

R: lo prometo ni una palabra mas – dijo emocionada

So: toma - le extendi las llaves mientras tomaba mi comida y me iba a la sala para relajarme

R: eres la mejor – dijo feliz cojiendo sus cosas para irse – segura que no quieres ir? No sabes lo que te pierdes – dijo a lo cual la mire asesinamente y entendio marchandose y dejandome a gusto con el silencio y la relajacion.

SIAN POWERS

He pasado la semana mas aburrida de mi vida, aunque le pedi a mi padre que me dejara ir al colegio, el insistio en que me tomara la semana completa, lo unico que me agrada es que no he tenido que ver a Sophie, despues de lo que paso el Martes me queda claro que con ella no se puede.

Aun pienso en lo tonta que me debi ver pidiendole perdon por todo, solo fui una tonta minimo era lo que ella queria, aunque aun tengo mucha dudas porque dijo lo que dijo de alejandra y Ben , donde eso fuera cierto, que haria, bueno lo que menos quiero es amargarme con eso.

Sophie me ha mandado estos dias los apuntes con su mama quien ha venido a ver como estoy al parecer tiene gripa segun su mama y no puede venir, cosa que no me lo creo sencillamente es una cobarde y no me da la cara, es que me imagino que ya les dijo a todo el instituto que yo le pedi perdon o algo asi.

Tampoco he hablado con Alejandra, pero si he recibido constantes mensajes de Ben cosa que realmente ya me preocupa, una cosa es preocuparse y otra diferente creer que soy boba y no me doy cuenta de sus intenciones, a parte con lo que dijo Sophie... y ahi esta otra vez en mi mente es que acaso no puedo pensar algo sin involucrarla a ella...

Se supone que manana debemos vernos para empezar a trabajar en el proyecto de Idiomas espero no saque ninguna excusa, mi padre le ha dicho a su mama que le diera la razon para que ella viniera, por cuestiones de salud y eso en realidad anda muy paranoico aunque lo entiendo.

Estoy viendo una pelicula en mi sala y cuando acaba me levanto y voy a mi estudio, estos dias libres me ayudaron a terminar de decorarlo y dejarlo listo, en la esquina de la habitacion deje mi zona de musica con mis 2 guitarras y el piano, al frente esta un escritorio muy bonito con dos sillas para cuando tenga que estudiar con algun companero como manana pienso y en el otro lado tengo una pequena tarima con el microfono y mi table mix con el que grabo algunos demos a veces pero privados nunca nadie que no sea mi padre los escucharia, decore las paredes con un pentagrama que recorre todo el cuarto y tiene notas musicales con algunas frases como Stay Strong o Believe in me , me siento muy feliz de tener este espacio para mi.

Me acomodo en mi escritorio con la guitarra y empiezo a escribir una cancion realmente escribir es una de las cosas que mas me gusta hacer en la vida, incluso cuando mi madre murio era lo que mas hacia recuerdo componerle mas de 10 canciones y sentirme mejor, me ayuda expresar mis sentimientos

...

He pasado mas de dos horas sentada escribiendo, me ha salido una cancion muy bonita pero aun no se que me inspiro es raro ...

_Cancion de Sian:_

_Te conoci, te vi, llegaste a mi_

_Ahora te tengo a ti _

_Y desde que eso es asi _

_Mi vida solo puedo sonreir _

_No se tu pasado pero _

_Imagino tu futuro, lo imagino_

_Porque es el mismo que el mio_

_A mi llegaste o a ti llegue _

_Llamale destino, tal vez coincidencia_

_Yo dejare que se llame amor _

_Y nos unio a ti ... a mi_

_A ti .. a mi_

Comenze a trabajar en la musica y decidi irme a descansar ya que vi que era algo tarde, mi padre no habia llegado aun, tenia al parecer una reunion bastante importante con una gente del gobierno, subo a mi habitacion y me recuesto en la cama dejandome caer rapidamente en los suenos de morfeo

_"SON LAS CASUALIDADES PARTE DE UN PROPOSITO DEL DESTINO, SON ESAS SENALES QUE NOS INDICAN A DONDE CAMINAR, PARA ENCONTRARNOS CON NOSOTROS MISMOS"_

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Despues de haber visto una pelicula, llame a Ryan y hablamos un rato ya que esta semana me he comportado bastante extrana incluso con el, evite contarle lo de Sian ya que conociendolo haria un escandalo, se la montaria y la verdad es que ella no tiene la culpa de nada, despues de terminar la conversacion y me fui a mi habitacion queria descansar.

...

Me levanto para ir a mi clase de cocina y alisto todas mis cosas, me acuerdo que en la tarde debo ir a la casa de Sian para lo de Idiomas , entonces prefiero llevarme todo de una vez para llegar a su casa directamente.

La clase de cocina paso bastante rapido, aprendi hacer lasagna y me lleve la que prepare bien empacada para mi hermana ya que ama la comida italiana, cuando salgo paso por un restaurante rapido para almorzar algo antes de irme a donde Sian, parqueo rapidamente, cuando salgo del almuerzo decido comprarle unos chocolates a Sian para disculparme.

...

Voy llegando a la casa de Sian, parqueo enfrente de su casa ya que realmente me daba pereza ir hasta la mia y volver, me bajo rapidamente cojiendo la maleta donde llevo todo y me dirigo a su puerta, timbro y espero respuesta.

S: Hola Sophie – dijo seriamente y no es para menos con lo que paso pero en fin tengo un trabajo que hacer asi que aqui estoy – sigue – me invito a pasar

So: Hola Sian – dije mientras entraba a la casa, la cual ya esta casi terminada de organizar

S: Si quiere podemos estudiar en mi cuarto – dijo aun esta bastante enojada

So: okey – respondi mientras subia las escaleras y recordaba el espantoso martes

Ya estabamos en su habitacion yo me sente en la punta de su cama y empece alistar todo, pero antes queria hablar con ella, la vi buscando sus cuadernos y no pude evitar reir porque la ultima vez sufrio un ataque de cosquillas, veo que al reirme ella levanta su mirada y sonrie .. creo que se ha acordado de lo mismo, no le doy mas vueltas al asunto y aqui voy.

So: Sian antes de empezar necesito hablar contigo – dije mirando como reaccionaba y para mi sorpresa me respondio bastante cortante

S: no tenemos nada que hablar – dijo, como es posible que me sonria y ahora este asi, esta chica realmente tiene un caracter fuerte pense

So: si si tenemos – dije mas seria e imponente cosa que se hizo notar ya que Sian volteo furiosa y antes de que peleara hable – mira Sian te debo una disculpa por el comportamiento que he tenido contigo y todo lo que ha sucedido, tienes razon mis problemas no son de los demas y por eso quiero que me perdones – dije sacando los chocolates y extendiendolos mientras ella solo miraba con una cara de incredulidad y sorpresa

S: Sophie ... pero Tu ..- dijo intentado comprender la situacion – que quieres? – dijo finalmente y un poco mas seria, cosa que me confundio

So: que quiero? – pregunte confundiday algo sorprendida de esa reaccion tan extrana

S: si que quieres, osea ese cambio tuyo de un momento para otro , dime que quieres o acaso estas bromeando conmigo es un jueguito tuyo – dijo terminando algo enojada y si no le aclaraba todo podiamos terminar en otra discucion pero tampoco entiendo que quiere verme arrodillada o que?

So: Sabes algo Sian contigo es imposible – dije suspirando y dejando la caja de chocolates en su cama mientras guardaba mis cosas pra irme

S: Entonces vienes a mi casa me insultas te vas vuelves me pides una disculpa y ahora te indignas en vez de responder – dijo enfurecida y parandose en frente mio

So: yo no voy a discutir contigo Sian – dije levantandome de su cama con mis cosas – solo deberias darte la oportunidad de no juzgar tanto a las personas

S: te recuerdo que no fui yo quien te juzgo a ti – me dijo, realmente fui yo quien en el cafe empezo todo pense

So: tienes razon y por eso he venido a disculparme pero no se puede cuando una persona esta prevenida siempre – dije bastante frustrada por la situacion

S: es que entiendeme – me dijo un poco mas calmada

So: yo te entiendo Sian, pero tu no conoces mis motivos para actuar asi, tampoco esperas que a una desconocida le ande contando mi vida , tu lo harias? – dije intentando razonar lo que para mi era logico pero a la vez no

S: pues si tienes parte de razon pero tampoco andas tratando mal o culpando de tus problemas a todos – dijo en su defensa y aqui estabamos otra vez empezando a discutir

So: aaaaaa- dije mientras me volteaba e intentaba respirar , mientras ella se quedaba paralizada y notaba mi desespero

S: sabes deja asi no te lamentes, hagamos el trabajo y ya – dijo tratando de parar toda esa situacion, pero no ya no mas, no puedo aguantarme mas asi que lo bote

So: Eres una nina caprichosa que no escucha ni entiende – dije y antes de que pudiera decirme algo segui – te he dicho que quiero pedirte una disculpa por actuar asi, que tenias razon en cuanto que no puedo culpar a la gente pero tu no me oyes, solo pides razones, unas que no te puedo dar porque hacen parte d emi vida y tu no eres nadie, asi como entiendo que tu tampoco debes creerme pero sin embargo no puedo seguir asi como si nada como lo estas haciendo tu – dije mientras me volteaba quedando frente a frente y mirandola a los ojos – quieres saber todo pues aqui te va – dije dispuesta a contarle la historia y que fuera ella quien eligiera que pensar

S: No tienes porque – dijo mientras yo tomaba aire para empezar pero ya no habia nada que me detuviera

So: llevo toda mi vida viviendo en Weatherfield mi familia es muy reconocida en toda la ciudad como lo pudiste notar, estamos metidos en casi todo lo relacionado con esta ciudad, la mitad de las personas te saludan por hipocresia o conveniencia y nunca sabes quien es real o no en tu vida, sin embargo yo creia tener personas leales que no me fallarian mi novio y mi mejor amiga- dije tomando un poco de aire mientras la Rubia solo me observaba atentamente – Ben era mi novio desde hace dos anos y con Alejandra nos conociamos de toda la vida ya que su familia tenia negocios con la mia, finalizando el ultimo ano decidimos hacer una fiesta para celebrar las vacaciones – dije mientras se empezaban a poner mis ojos vidriosos cosa que Sian noto y hay mismo intervino

S: no tienes por que seguir enserio – dijo preocupada y tomando mi mano lo cual solo me dio seguridad para continuar

So: en esa fiesta despues de bailar y tomar me senti un poco mareada y decidi subir a mi cuarto, cuando entre los vi .. eran ellos en mi cama teniendo sexo y no casual uno que llevaba mas de dos meses – empece a llorar sin control alguno – ellos me enganaban, las personas en las que mas confiaba solo me enganaban y yo era la unica que no lo sabia – dije aun llorando y viendo como Sian solo abria los ojos al parecer no podia creer lo que acababa de decirle asi que intente calmarme y .. – sabes puedes pensar lo que quieras y creer lo que quieras pero solo cuando sientes algo similar sabes que el dolor te inunda te controla, no quise ser mas la boba que todos utilizan aquella de la que se burlan, por ser buena gente o preocuparme por los demas siempre ... asi que empece a cambiar me encerre en mis cosas y me jure a mi misma que nunca nadie me volveria a lastimar.. – dije volviendo a llorar

Sian se acerco y me abrazo, cuando senti como rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuerpo me deje caer en ese abrazo que tanto anhelaba uno que me hizo sentir que por fin no estaba sola, era extrano esa sensacion , algo que siento cuando la miro y me mira o ahora simplemente con un abrazo

S: sabes Soph no podria hablarte de sufrir en el amor – dijo separandonos y quedando frente a frente nuevamente – pero se que es el dolor y como te puede cambiar, cuando mi madre murio para mi el mundo se acababa pero no era realmente asi, yo cambie pero tambien decidi si el problema iba ser mas fuerte que yo y si realmente eso era lo que mi madre queria ver de mi una chica destrozada y muerta en vida... – pauso un momento mientras volvia agarrar mi mano y yo solo la miraba – ahora eres tu quien decide si darles el gusto de que te vean mal o mostrarles que eres mas fuerte que antes y ellos son los que perdieron un tesoro

Wow que palabras realmente esta chica es una dulzura como pude ser tan mala con ella, aun no entiendo como no vi la gran persona que es Sian, me acerco a ella y le doy otro fuerte abrazo mientras le susurro al oido "gracias"

Despues de ese emotivo momento Sian me ofrecio algo de tomar y nos disponiamos hacer la tarea, pero despues de aquel momento algo habia cambiado yo queria saber mas de Sian y por su mirada sabia que ella tambien queria saber mas de mi asi que en vez de pensar en la tarea y estudiar cada una empezo a preguntar cosas como el color favorito, tipo de musica, lugares donde hubiesemos viajado, que nos gusta hacer ..

So: entonces Sian cual es tu comida favorita – dije mirandola mientras ella hacia un gesto muy chistoso

S: estoy entre la lasagna y los raviolis – dijo pensativa y recordandome mi clase de cocina de la madrugada

So: te tengo una sopresa – dije de repente cosa que hizo a Sian mirarme de manera extrana – ja no te asustes le dije, es algo que te va gustar, lo que pasa es que los sabados asisto a clases de cocina y hoy preciso hicimos ... Lasagna – dije finalmente mientras la sacaba de mi maleta y se la entregaba

S: wow sophie enserio me la vas a dar, no tendra veneno – dijo bromeando mientras yo se la quitaba

So: si no la quieres devuelvemela – dije haciendo un gesto que al parecer fue bastante gracioso ya que sian solto una carcajada – con que muy graciosa – dije mientras ponia la lasagna a un lado y me lanzaba sobre ella para un ataque de cosquillas, esto se estaba volviendo frecuente en nuestras horas de estudio

S: no para soph para – dijo tratando de librarse pero sin resultado alguno cosa que me causo bastante gracia

So: di que lo sientes – dije mientras seguia con mi ataque

S: yoo .. lo siento – dijo riendo sin control

So: esta bien has quedado perdonada – dije mientras me dejaba caer encima de ella como en la ultima ocasion

S: ahora vas ahogarme – dijo intentando quitarme pero despues de un ataque como el que acaba de sufrir es algo imposible

So: no solo eres comoda – dije mientras me levantaba y la ayudaba a sentarse para que se acomodara un poco

S: eres terrible Webster – dijo riendo mientras se arreglaba su cabello

So: pero estoy segura que nunca la habias pasado mejor – dije mientras le hacia un guino con el ojo cosa que le causo bastante gracia – no te busques otro ataque – la amenace pero hasta yo termine riendome a carcajadas

SIAN POWERS

No paramos de reir, ha sido una tarde llena de emociones pero realmente esta chica es especial, mi padre aun no llega del trabajo pero con Sophie hemos decidido aunque sea empezar con el trabajo de idiomas algo en lo que no nos va muy bien porque ninguna de las dos puede definir el amor.

So: no se me ocurre nada – dijo un poco mas desesperada

S: es que es un tema dificil el unico amor que he sentido es hacia mis padres- dije intentando bromear

So: yo no quisiera este tema, deberiamos intentar cambiarlo – dijo observando el papelito con aquella palabra "AMOR"

S: No – dije rotundamente – claro que no, este tema no nos va quedar imposible – negandome a la idea de renunciar sin intentarlo – talvez si vemos peliculas romanticas nos puede ayudar un poco – dije

So: esa no es una mala idea – dijo un poco mas animada Soph

S: perfecto entonces alquilaremos una o dos peliculas ... – dije recordando que en realidad mi padre y yo vemos muchas peliculas romanticas y habia una que nos podria servir – no ya se esperame aqui – dije mientras me levantaba y salia corriendo a la habitacion de mi padre

...

Busque en nuestra caja de peliculas que mi padre no ha desempacado aun y - aqui esta – dije en voz alta y hablando conmigo misma , me devolvi rapidamente a la habitacion donde Sophie estaba sentada mirando mi cuaderno que habia dejado sobre la cama

S: la tengo – dije emocionada y viendo la cara de confusion de Sophie – veras cuando mi mama murio mi papa se hizo fanatico de esta pelicula se llama el "Moulin Rouge" es una clasica que cuenta una historia de amor imposible, tragica pero unica – dije supremamente emocional ya que solo la vi una vez pero realmente me habia marcado

So: entonces ponla de una – dijo mientras se acomodaba en mi cama para ver la pelicula, se hizo contra la pared a los pies de la cama , cosa que tendriamos que cambiar ya que no podria ver la pelicula bien desde ese punto

Me acerque al DVD y puse la pelicula aliste todo y coji los controles me fui a mi cama y me acomode dejando un espacio libre

S: Soph, haste aqui – dije senalandole el espacio a mi lado

SO: no tranquila aqui estoy bien – dijo algo nerviosa cosa que me causo risa, ni que la fuera a violar pense

S: tranquila no te hare nada – dije bromeando – solo que no podras ver bien la pelicula desde alla y necesito que le prestes mucha atencion – dije senalandole nuevamente el lugar

Finalmente Sophie se sento a mi lado y comenzamos a ver la pelicula, han pasado ya mas de la mitad, estamos igual de concentradas, estan en el espectaculo final ese en el que satine muere en brazos del escritor, cantan su cancion y hay va lo mas tragico pero lo unico que puede separar un verdadero amor la muerte.

Volteo a ver a Sophie que llora sin poder creer lo que paso, a mi tambien se me han escurrido algunas lagrimas, termina la pelicula con aquella frase.."lo mas bonito que te puede pasar en la vida es amar y ser amado" , nos quedamos unos minutos mas viendo la television y se rompe el silencio.

So: que pelicula mas tragica – dijo mientras se secaba sus lagrimas y volteaba a verme

S: lo se pero describe perfecto el amor – dije tambien secando mis lagrimas y mirandola – de aqui podemos tener muchas ideas – dije pensando mas en el trabajo y viendo la cara pensativa de Sophie, realmente le impacto la pelicula, la verdad en el fondo creo que es muy sensible aun cuando intenta evitar que la gente lo note, pienso mientras la observo fijamente

So: deberiamos interpretar una version un poco mas corta de la pelicula – dijo finalmente mientras yo seguia observandola y ella miraba la television

S: eso es una gran idea – dije emocionada ya que esa pelicula significaba mucho para mi

So: genial, incluso podemos meterle la cancion de los dos – dijo tambien bastante emocionada – genial vamos a dejar a todos boquiabiertos – concluyo mientras asentia con mi cabeza y empezaba a imaginar como seria .. grandioso pense

Ya se habia hecho bastante tarde, aunque la mama de Sophie sabia que estaria conmigo entonces no habia ningun problema, asi que le dije a Soph que se quedara a comer y despues se iba igual tenia la camioneta en frente de mi casa por lo que no tendria que caminar, ella acepto y bajamos a cenar con mi padre que ya habia llegado pero estaba bastante cansado.

comimos mientras mi padre nos contaba como le habia ido en su trabajo y se disculpo por dejarnos solas pero queria descansar, mientras Sophie y yo terminabamos de comer le conte del estudio qeu habiar armado en mi casa en el que podriamos ensayar lo de frances, lo cual le parecio una estupenda idea, asi que despues de comer fuimos para mostrarselo antes de que se fuera a su casa.

So: esta increible sian – dijo sorprendida por el lugar

S: es mi espacio favorito – dije muy orgullosamente

So: pues como no, si esta realmente espectacular – dijo mientras miraba todo nuevamente

S: bueno entonces te parece bien, ahora solo nos toca cuadrar que dias porque tambien tenemos lo de matematicas- dije recordando la cantidad de tiempo que debemos pasar juntas

So: O verdad – dijo recordando tambien pero no dandole mucha importancia estaba mas concentrada en ver todo lo que estaba en el estudio y me percate que se acerco a las guitarras – esta genial – dijo cogiendo mi guitarra acustica ya que es una gibson original que me regalo mi madre antes de morir .

S: si es una guitarra muy importante para mi – dije viendo como Soph admiraba la guitarra

So: Te importa- escuche decir haciendome senas de si podia tocar

S: claro que no – dije mirando como se acomodaba para tocar

Sophie empezo a tocar una cancion que me encanta de Jazon Mars, yo solo podia observarla es realmente buena con la guitarra, estuve asi como 3 minutos mientras ella seguia concentrada con la guitarra y se veia hermosa, pensamiento que me desconcerto, no podia creerlo la chica que me habia hecho la vida imposible desde que llegue me gusta, ahora todo es mas claro es eso estoy segura de eso ella me gusta, pense algo asustada.

So: Wow realmente esta genial – dijo mientras dejaba la guitarra en su puesto y recogia sus cosas – me la tienes que prestar mas seguido – dijo mirandome mientras me sacaba de un pensamiento que me habia dejado realmente desconcertada – estas bien? – pregunto

S: si si ... estoy es sorprendida de que tocas muy bien – dije algo nerviosa e intentando olvidar esa afirmacion a la que mi mente habia llegado en tan solo minutos

So: ... gracias ..- dijo sonrojandose y nerviosa, mientras nos quedamos mirando y hay estaba otra vez esa mirada – bueno tengo que irme – dijo rompiendo un silencio que s ehabia armado mientras solo nos observabamos

S: si si claro – dije tambien desviando mi mirada y saliendo de la habitacion hasta la puerta

So: gracias por todo Sian – me dijo ya paradas en la puerta – pase una tarde muy agradable contigo, espero que olvidemos lo malo y empecemos desde 0 – dijo extendiendo sus brazos para darme un abrazo

S: Claro que si desde hoy es un nuevo comienzo – dije mientras correspondia a su abrazo, senti como mi piel se erizaba al contacto de la suya, no queria apartarme y ella tampoco lo sentia sabia que ella tambien le estaba pasando algo

So: nos vemos rubia – dijo separandose del abrazo y antes de irse la coji de la mano la acerque a mi y le di un beso en la mejilla dejandola sorprendida pero no estaba enojada lo note en su mirada y eso era lo unico que necesitaba saber

S: nos vemos Soph – dije dando una vuelta y entrando a mi casa con una sonrisa enorme, me asome por la ventana y vi que Soph seguia hay parada soprendida pero tambien sonriendo se percato que yo la observaba asi que se puso roja y camino rapidamente a su camioneta.

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Lo que senti despues de ese abrazo, cuando cojio mi mano, ese beso tan dulce tan delicado... no se que me esta pasando, es posible haberla detestado y ahora tener miedo de perderla, todo ha sido muy raro, todo es confuso, la quiero pero de otro modo, sera posible que me guste? No deja de pensar bobadas sophie como te va gustar una mujer.

Pero es que todo lo que senti, no quiero que sea mi amiga pero tampoco estoy segura de querer algo mas, ni siquiera se que piensa ella, depronto yo estoy confundiendo las cosas, aunque fue ella quien me dio el beso tendre que ir despacio y averiguar que es lo que pasa pienso aun en mi camioneta, notando que no me he movido aun realmente estoy en schok

Me voy a mi casa, es bastante tarde cuando llego me percato que no hay nadie, pero eso es normal, me dirigo a mi cuarto y me pongo a pensar en todo un poco, pienso en cada momento que he compartido con la rubia y caigo rendida a morfeo.


	13. Chapter 13 - Descubriendo Sentimientos

SIAN POWERS

Despues de ese emocionante sabado, el domingo paso bastante aburrido, me toco ayudarle a mi papa para terminar de desempacar algunas cosas y adelantarme en los trabajos que tenia que entregar en el instituto, no podia dejarme atrasar mas.

Ya es lunes por fin y volvere al instituto, mi padre ha hablado con el director para que me permitieran entregar los trabajos de la semana pasada, sin ningun problema , me alisto y bajo a desayunar con mi padre pero para sorpresa mia ya se ha ido, me ha dejado una nota indicandome que tenia que terminar la reunion del viernes o algo asi, me alegra que le este yendo tan bien, desayuno y me voy para el instituto.

Cuando llego me doy cuenta que Sophie aun no ha llegado, la verdad tengo un poco de miedo, no se como va actuar Sophie ya que no seria normal que ahora lleguemos y seamos amigas, a parte yo aun sigo con Alejandra y Ben, a los cuales he pensado enfrentar y descubrir por fin cual es la verdad de todo, pues con lo que Sophie me conto y la manera de actuar de ben me esta quedando claro que no debo juntarme con ellos.

Me parqueo en otro sitio dejandole su campo vacio a Webster, a la cual veo llegando detras de mi , yo sigo dentro de mi auto, mientras ella se baja de su camioneta realmente es hermosa pienso mientras la observa y me doy cuenta como ella busca algo en el parqueadero fijando su mirada en mi auto, es a mi a quien buscaba sonrio y decido bajar tambien del auto para ir a saludarla.

Cuando tomo mis cosas y me voy acercando, me doy cuenta que su amigo Ryan se acerca a ella con mucho entusiasmo y haciendome retroceder un poco

Ry: entonces que muy canson tu fin de semana, te toco aguantarte la rubia – dijo seguro de su pregunta, claro ella solo fingio pienso para mi misma pero ese pensamiento se ve totalmente interrumpido cuando siento una voz familiar detras mio

B: que tanto les ves a esos dos? – dijo Ben haciendo que me asustara y tuviera que dar un brinco sin poder escuchar lo que Sophie decia

S: ben me asustaste – dije intentando recuperar mi postura

B: lo siento, acaso estaba muy interesante la conversacion de la parejita – dijo haciendome caer en cuenta que ellos siempre estaban juntos, y si son pareja? Pense, todo me confundia en ese momento - estas distraida rubia – volvio a decir ben ya que no le respondia a nada solo podia pensar ... pensar en ella – seguro que te pongo nerviosa es eso – dijo haciendome ahora si reaccionar

S: a ti que te pasa Ben? – le dije algo enojada ya que esa ultima semana solo me habia llenado de mensajes insinuantes y ahora estaba con este jueguito , acaso no recuerda a su novia

B: Nada Rubia solo que ... – dijo mientras hacia una pausa y se acercaba a mi plantandome un beso sin que yo pudiera reaccionar rapido

S: quitate imbecil – lo empuje viendo como Sophie Ryan y Alejandra que iba llegando miraban la escena

B: no me vuelvas a besar – dijo el estupido al ver a Alejandra, la cual me miro bastante mal y le agarro la mano

A: sabia que no podia confiar en ti rubia – me grito dandose la vuelta para marcharse cuando oigo una voz familiar atras mio reaccionar

So: Acaso eres estupida Alejandra? – dijo Sophie acercandose a mi – tu no ves que fue el quien la beso, te esta haciendo lo mismo que le hace a todas – dijo bastante enojada y con ganas de matar a alguien

A: tu callate Sophie, respiras por la herida porque no pudiste aguantar que me eligiera a mi y no a ti – dijo alejandra volviendo acercarse a nosotras para enfrentarnos

So: realmente a ti te fue mal en la reparticion de cerebros – dijo Sophie comentario que me causo bastante gracia pero no la interrumpi – estas ciega, ciega por un imbecil que no vale la pena – dijo senalando a Ben – pero creo que asi es la vida junta a los imbeciles – termino su frase mientras me tomaba de la mano para llevarme con ella

A: ya veo es que ahora son amiguitas – dijo mirando el gesto que acababa de tener Sophie – cuidado Sophie que cuando menos pienses ya no sere yo quitandote a Ben sino ella a Ryan – dijo riendo mientras se iba con Ben nuevamente

Entonces era verdad, Alejandra si le habia quitado el novio a Sophie, que tonta fui, pero porque insinuaban lo de Ryan sera que son pareja realmente pense mientras caminaba al lado de Sophie quien no habia soltado aun mi mano y a su lado iba Ryan los dos bastante enojados pero no pronunciaban palabra alguna.

Nos dirigimos al salon de clase, ya dentro Sophie solto mi mano y se fue a sentar en su puesto mientras Ryan le seguia, yo quede algo perdida asi que empece a buscar donde hacerme

So: Rubia te vas a quedar ahi parada- dijo Sophie senalandome un puesto a su lado al cual me dirigi de inmediato, el profesor aun no habia llegado asi que aprovecharia para darle las gracias a Sophie, pero ella estaba hablando con Ryan asi que no quise interrumpir pues si realmente eran pareja lo que menos queria es que pensaran que enserio quiero algo con el.

Mientras caminabamos por los pasillos la gente saludaba a Sophie, sorprendidos de mi compania a su lado cosa que me causo bastante nervios ya que pasar de detestarnos una semana a entrar cogidas de la mano la semana siguiente es algo bastante raro y seguramente estaria en los chismes del dia, sin embargo ella me hacia sentir segura y al parecer le daba igual lo que pensaran.

Vi entrar Alejandra al salon y dedicarme una mirada asesina mientras se ubicaba en la parte de al frente y Sophie me volteaba a ver como verificando que me encontrara bien, mientras volvia a su converacion con Ryan y el profesor entraba al salon.

P: Buenos Dias estudiantes, el dia de hoy tenemos una reunion los profesores asi que no estare presente, pero no se ilusionen aca dejo un trabajo para entregar a final de clases, es en grupos como ya saben – dijo mientras se marchaba del salon y lo que indicaba que trabaria con Sophie toda la clase y el pobre de Ryan con Alejandra

Sophie fue por el trabajo que habia dejado el profesor en su escritorio y se acerco a mi regalandome una sonrisa que me encanta, de verdad me gusta, se sento y empezamos a trabajar o bueno ella ya que las matematicas no son lo mio y ella lo sabe

So: Enserio eres malisima – dijo riendo al ver cada fracaso que tenia con esos ejercicios es que realmente cualquier cosita y ya todo queda mal

S: no te rias dona matematica – dije mientras la empujaba un poco del brazo – tu eres una super nerd

So: me estas diciendo Nerd? Rubia vas a lamentar eso - dijo amenazandome y yo sabia a que se referia

S: ya veremos – respondi mientras ella terminaba de hacer el ejercicio para poder salir e ir a la clase de idiomas, en la que posiblemente tambien nos tocaria juntas

Cuando salimos de matematicas, Sophie se fue con Ryan cosa que en cierto modo me molesto aunque no deberia suceder, yo me dirigi al salon, llegue y me acomode al parecer los profesores siguen en reunion, lo que me parecio bastante extrano es que Sophie no aparecio en toda la clase, debio estar con Ryan ese comentario me incomodo un poco cada vez estaba mas segura de que esos dos tenian algo.

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Hemos terminado bueno termine el trabajo de matematicas la verdad Sian no es muy buena para eso,salimos con Ryan a buscar al profesor para avisarle que todos dejabamos los trabajos, pero cuando llegamos a la sala de profesores nuestros planes cambiaron.

Ry': Soph mira aun siguen en reunion – me dijo Ryan mientras me asomaba por una pequena ventana y confirmaba lo dicho , vimos como se acerco un maestro al vernos observando era Mark el entrenador de natacion

M: hola jovenes necesitan algo? – pregunto mientras nos abria dando paso a que el Director de la escuela que estaba hay nos viera

D: muchachos sigan – nos invito a pasar el director

So: Buenas Tardes – dije saludando a todos los profesores y Ryan hizo lo mismo

D: veran estamos haciendo nuevas implementaciones en la escuela como ya sabran – dijo el director indicandonos que nos sentaramos y nos unieramos a la reunion – me gustaria oir tambien las opiniones de ustedes y que mejor que los lideres del colegio para ello – menciono lo cual fue algo grandioso para Ryan y para mi que nos sentamos felices y nos quedamos en la reunion.

...

Despues de unas cuantas horas, todos hemos salido de la reunion y la verdad es que se han planeado proyectos interesantes, en los que sin duda hemos dado nuestro compromiso con el director para ayudar, ya es practicamente la hora de almuerzo, yo voy hablando con el director y Ryan se ha ido a recojer los trabajos de matematicas que le pidio el profesor.

D: me alegra mucho contar con el apoyo de ustedes – me dijo el director

So: A mi me gusta poder ayudar, usted sabe que tengo mucho aprecio a la institucion – dije mientras caminabamos por el pasillo y alli estaba ella, esa hermosa rubia pense

D: Sophie? Estas bien? – pregunto el director al ver que no le contestaba me habia quedado perdida en ella, salia con unas chicas riendo del salon de clase al parecer la pasaron bien estas horas , ellas tambien se dirigen al comedor

So: si perdon, estaba pensando en todos los proyectos y que sera grandioso – dije recuperandome de ese momento

D: si claro que lo sera y con una lider como tu todo saldra genial, quiero que consigas una persona que te ayude en todo, no puede ser Ryan porque el tendra que coordinar otras cosas de deportes como se pacto – dijo el director mientras entrabamos al comedor donde todos se encontraban y quedaron mirando pero el siguio como si nada acto que imite – para cualquier permiso que necesiten me avisas y yo les ayudo o cualquier autorizacion – dijo mientras se acercaba a la fila de los almuerzos y pedia el mio y el de el

So: Claro que si, igual tratare de que no sea entre clase no quiero que intervenga en los estudios – dije ya que es el ultimo ano y toca aprovecharlo al maximo en todos los sentidos, recibo la bandeja,volteo a ver y veo que todos nos siguen mirando , sigo caminando con el director y veo que la rubia esta haciendo fila, me mira y yo unicamente le sonrio para seguir mi camino con el director.

Nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo, al rato aparecio Ryan y se nos unio terminamos de planear algunas cosas de todo lo que se habia hablado y el director se marcho dejandonos solos a Ryan y a mi, el estaba realmente mas emocionado que yo

Ry': Sophie es fantastico no crees – dijo muy emocionado terminando su almuerzo, yo ya habia terminado y no podia dejar de lanzar algunas miradas a la Rubia, veia que ella hacia lo mismo y cuando cruzabamos miradas solo podiamos sonreir, se ha llevado bien con esa chica si no estoy mal es estefania, es chevere, esta sentada con ella y su grupo se ve adorable

- por Dios debo dejar de tener esos pensamientos – rayos lo he dicho en voz alta y me he ganado la atencion total de Ryan

Ry': Soph estas bien?- pregunta confundido – desde la semana pasada andas bastante rara, que ha pasado? Hasta defendiste a la Rubia esa, esta manana? – me dijo mirandome fijamente y esperando una respuesta una que tenia miedo de responder yo misma.

So: estoy bien Ry' , solo que tengo muchas cosas en la mente tu sabes – dije tratando de aparentar que nada sucedia pero queriendo resolver mis dudas – voy al bano ya vuelvo- dije levantandome de la mesa mientras me iba a los banos que no estaban muy lejos

Senti su mirada y sin duda voltee a verla, le hice una sena para que me acompanara al bano y cuando entre me percate que se habia levantadode su mesa, bien habia entendido mi senal, pense mientras me lavaba las manos y la cara necesita despejarme un poco

S: en donde te has metido Webster – dijo mientras entraba en el bano – con que escapandote con Ryan – dijo algo curiosa y realmente causandome mucha gracia pues quien la viera diria que tiene celos pero no sophie no te hagas ideas en la cabeza

So: no seas boba – dije riendo – como me voy a escapar con Ryan no viste que entre con el director – le dije haciendole caer en cuenta de su absurdo comentario

S: bueno eso es cierto – dijo pensativa – pero bueno me necesitabas? – pregunto ya que seguiamos en el bano y yo le habia dicho que fuera pero en realidad sin ningun proposito alguno

So: a pues – dije mientras intentaba pensar en algo no le iba decir ' Sian es que queria estar a solas contigo' sonaria bastante raro entonces en ese momento recorde – si veras .. -dije mientras me acercaba a ella y veia como se tensaba – tu me debes algo – dije

S: a ..a sii – dijo un poco nerviosa la verdad ni yo misma sabia en que iba terminar todo mi juego

So: si – dije empezando hacerle cosquillas pero tapandole la boca porque estabamos en un bano y la gente sospecharia si escucha gritos, vi como se retorcia y casi nos caemos razon por la cual tuve que dejarla mientras me reia y ella recuperaba el aliento

S: eres muy mala Webster – dijo arreglandose un poco y yo no podia evitar reirme

So: me lo debias por decirme Nerd en matematicas – dije mientras me acercaba – y no me hagas cobrarte el decir que soy mala – dije riendo mientras ella se acerco a mi

S: Pues no te tengo miedo – dijo cogiendome la mano evitando que le hiciera cosquillas de nuevo algo que me causo bastante gracia

So: si no me tienes miedo porque me cojes – dije

S: pues mira hay dos posibilidades, la primera es que me guste cojerte la mano y la segunda que es mejor prevenir que lamentar – dijo en un tono divertido

So: a si y cual de las dos es la razon? – pregunte mirandola fijamente a los ojos y agarrando su otra mano libre

S: no te dire – dijo poniendo un gesto de nina chiquita – tendras que adivinarlo tu , a ver si eres tan inteligente – me dijo retandome asi que simplemente nos miramos y senti ganas de besarla, tenia que resolver mis dudas pense pero tambien era riesgoso al fin de al cabo ni la conozco bien, no quiero tener problemas con ella de nuevo tantas razones pero un solo deseo Besarla – entonces que dices Webster, no pudiste adivinar crei que eras mas inteligente – dijo riendo y sacandome de mis pensamientos mientras me soltaba las manos y se daba la vuelta para salir ya que llevabamos como 5 min en el bano

So: a si – dije siguiendole el juego mientras ella paraba – vas a lamentar haber dicho eso - dije mientras ella se volteaba rapidamente para tratar de evitar las cosquillas pero esta ves no me cobre mi venganza solo con cosquillas.

La coji rapidamente y empece hacerle cosquillas cuando estaba derrumbada a punto de caerse la mire a los ojos le di un beso rapido en los labios y me fui, Por Dios no creo que lo haya echo, se sintio tan bien pero no se si la embarre ya que no le di tiempo ni de hablar la deje asi no mas.

Sali me encontre con Ryan el timbre acababa de sonar para ir a clase

Ry': pense que te habia pasado algo – dijo preocupado por mi demora

So: No Ry no paso nada vamos a clase – dije aceleradamente ya que no queria enfrentar a la rubia

SIAN POWERS

- a si – dijo Sophie mientras se acercaba a mi – vas a lamentar haber dicho eso – finalizo dandome un ataque de cosquillas que no pude evitar pero que termino en algo que no esperaba pues me dio un beso en mis labios y se marcho sin decir nada lo hizo como si nada y se fue.

A sonado el timbre yo sigo en el bano pensando en lo que acaba de suceder, es cierto me ha dado un beso, no fue profundo no fue de tiempo, pero ha sido el mejor de mi vida, sera posible que ella tambien este sintiendo lo mismo que yo?, no quiero apresurarme esperare a ver que pasa pero no puedo evitar una sonrisa invadir mi rostro.

Decido salir del bano y noto que ya todos se han ido, me apresuro porque sino llegare tarde a clase, cuando llego me doy cuenta que Sophie se encuentra atras con Ryan el le habla y le habla pero ella parece en otro mundo, cuando me ve entrar sonrie y desvia la mirada para Ryan, yo solo puedo soltar una pequena risa al ver lo nerviosa que esta.

Creo que no se esperaba esa reaccion mia, aunque yo no me imaginaba la de ella tampoco, en fin detras mio entra el profesor lo cual agradezco haber llegado a tiempo, la clase transcurre normalmente y un poco aburrida, noto que Ben no esta cosa que se me hace rara pero realmente no me importa despues de lo imbecil que fue conmigo, saben hoy es el dia de robarme besos primero Ben y luego Sophie aunque hay una diferencia bruta el uno me repugna y la otra me encanta

...

Cuando termina la clase, salgo rapidamente ya que hoy es lunes y tengo mi extra clase de natacion, veo que Sophie se queda con Ryan y realmente eso me incomoda, parecen una pareja todo el tiempo andan juntos pienso pero desvio ese pensamiento y continuo con lo mio llego a las piscinas me cambio y cuando voy a salir de los vestieres a las duchas veo que Sophie va llegando se le ha echo un poco tarde pero igual el entrenador no ha llegado

S: se te iba haciendo tarde Webster – digo mirandola un poco agitada al parecer venia corriendo, ella solo me sonrie mientras intenta recuperarse – correr no es lo tuyo – digo mirando su mal estado y riendome un poco es que quien la viera diria que corrio un maraton

So: muy graciosa – dijo ya mas recuperada – no me provoques – menciono alzando su ceja y dirigiendose a los vestieres

S: Ya te dije que no te tengo miedo Webster – dije mientras la agarraba de la mano y empezaba nuestro juego que se estaba volviendo muy normal – ademas tu sales perdiendo en el juego – dije mientras ella solo miraba fijamente y yo la acercaba a mi, sentia como se tensaba y lo hice rapido le di un beso como el que ella me habia dado en el bano y me fui antes de salir totalmente le grite – apurate Capitana – mientras le sonreia y veia como ella se le formaba una sonrisa y seguia a los vestieres.

Pocos minutos despues la vi salir ya el entrenador habia llegado asi que le digo que se apurara, Sophie y yo entrenamos en los 2 ultimos carriles con una rutina que nos habia dado el entrenador mientras el les ensenaba a las otras chicas, ya que con ellas tenia que hacer un trabajo mas complejo.

Cada una estaba concentrada en el ejercicio, al final el entrenador nos junto a todas para hacer una serie de carreras en el agua todas competiamos con todas segun las filas, la ultima carrera iba ser entre Sophie y yo

- Preparadas listas ya – escuchamos al entrenador decir mientras las dos haciamos un clavado perfecto y empezabamos a nadar , una piscina por los 4 estilos de natacion y la ultima debia ser de velocidad, terminamos casi al tiempo pero le gane a Sophie, salimos de la piscina y me felicito delante de todas pero con una sonrisa picara que me dio bastante curiosidad por saber que tenia en mente.

Nos dirigimos a las duchas y despues a los vestieres, Sali ya vestida y me di cuenta que solo quedabamos Sophie y yo ya que el entrenador nos habia cogido por aparte para explicarnos un torneo que habra pronto mientras las otras chicas se cambiaban y se iban.

Cuando Sali me disponia a irme y grite

S: Chao Webster que tengas linda noche – dije pues ella seguia en el vestier, si que es demorada pense, cuando la veo salir toda despeinada y afanada

So: ya te vas? – pregunto mirando que no habia nadie

S: si ya es tarde y no hay nada mas que hacer aca – dije respondiendo algo que parecia ser obvio

So: si en eso tienes razon – dijo mientras terminaba de desenredar su cabello y cojer su cosas – pero esperame un momento y nos vamos juntas al parqueadero – dijo mirandome con una sonrisa a la que no me pude resistir

S: dale pero apurate – dije esperando que no se demorara mucho

Mientras sophie se termino de arreglar , me estuvo contando de como termino con el director y la propuesta que le habian hecho a ella y a Ryan, aclarandome que no se habia escapado con el como yo creia y haciendome reir con el comentario ya que sone como una celosa compulsiva ahora que lo veo.

So: entonces que dices? Te apuntas a trabajar conmigo en el proyecto? – dijo mientras saliamos de las piscinas rumbo al parqueadero, algo que me sorprendio pero me agrado, realmente queria trabajar conmigo qeu emocion

S: Claro, genial – dije sin duda alguna – solo es que me digas que necesitas

So: perfecto , toca que cuadremos todo el monton de cosas que tenemos – dijo y para sorpresa mia agarro mi mano mientras caminabamos cosa que no me incomodo y segui como si nada, hablando del proyecto y las cosas.

Llegamos al parqueadero y Soph me solto la mano, estabamos en frente de su camioneta ya que esta manana deje que parqueara ella ahi.

So: gracias por respetar mi sitio de parqueo – dijo senalando su camioneta mientras sacaba las llaves para abrirla

S: Con gusto, la verdad no me incomoda parquear en otro lado – dije muy relajada – bueno creo que ya tenemos que irnos – dije empezando a caminar a mi auto

So: Oye sian ya te tengo la respuesta – dijo, mientras yo me devolvia un poco confundida ya que no sabia de que hablaba

S: de que hablas? – dije , mientras ella se acercaba a mi y cojia nuevamente mi mano y se lo permitia

So: de esto – dijo sin yo entender nada pero bastante nerviosa por lo cerca que empezabamos a estar

S: de que? – dije poniendo mi frente en su frente

So: te gusta cojer mi mano y no lo haces por prevencion, esa es la respuesta – dijo finalmente y cerrando el espacio que habia entre nosotras con un dulce beso.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y ella puso sus manos en mi cintura mientras me daba la vuelta y me dejaba contra su camioneta, el beso cogio intensidad, senti la lengua de Soph pedir permiso y no tarde en darselo, ahi estaban nuestras lenguas en una pelea de pasion mientras mis manos acariciaban el cabello de Sophie y sus manos me acariciaban por el costado, se fue bajando poco a poco la intensidad del beso por falta de aire y al separarnos nos quedamos con nuestras frentes apoyadas y los ojos cerrados

So: Ahora si puedes marcharte – dijo sophie abriendo sus ojos y mirandome fijamente , perdiendonos la una en la otra y separandose poco a poco

S: Chao Webster – dije dandole un ultimo beso rapido y mientras recogia mi maleta que habia soltado en medio del beso, alejandome a mi carro poco a poco.

Llegue a mi carro y voltee a ver a Sophie quien ya se habia subido al carro y empezaba a dar reversa para salir, subi mi maleta al auto y tambien me dispuse a salir, como vivimos tan cerca casi todo el camino estuve detras de ella, sin embargo cuando llegamos mi casa estaba primero ella siguio derecho y yo parquee rapidamente.

No faltaban palabras eramos todo sin ser nada, no necesitamos decirnos nada ninguna de las dos estaba segura de que era realmente lo que sentiamos pero lo estabamos averiguando , habia sido el mejor dia de mi vida y estaba segura que queria mas de ella, pero dejaria ver que pasaba con el tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14 - Celos y Besos

SOPHIE WEBSTER

El mejor beso que me han podido dar, no se si les ha pasado, pero ha sido ese beso que con el minimo contacto de los labios de la otra persona reacciona todo tu cuerpo, como si ya los conociera, sin miedo pero con ternura, con pasion pero delicadeza, un beso magico que logra envolver sentimientos de todo tipo pero sobretodo un beso con la persona indicada y es que no puedo describir como lo se simplemente lo se y ahora mismo estoy segura que es ella, ella es la indicada.

Han desaparecido mis miedos, tenerla cerca es sentirme segura, poder ser yo misma no se si esto este bien, la conozco hace muy poco pero realmente es lo que quiero, llevo envuelta en la amargura y la tristeza unos meses, pero ella en 2 semanas a cambiado mi mundo por completo, tengo que seguir descubriendo mis sentimientos, no quiero apurar nada y se que ella tampoco lo note en su mirada al final, dejaremos a las cosas fluir.

...

Despues de aquella tarde, llegue a mi casa mi madre me pregunto por Sian y no pude evitar que se formara una sonrisa en mi cara al recordar lo que habia pasado, pero no le iba decir 'mama esta perfecta, todo el dia no la pasamos coqueteando y creo que nos gustamos' la verdad es que mi familia no me juzgaria o eso creo, ellos tienen una idea diferente del amor a la que tiene la gente normalmente, pero como dije antes las cosas en su tiempo por el momento disfrutare de esto que estamos viviendo.

Me levante temprano, acto bastante extrano en mi y que sin duda alguna noto mi familia a la cual me encontre, notan lo temprano que me levante para haberme visto incluso con mis padres, tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y espero ver a la rubia pronto, anoche quise mandarle un mensaje pero me di cuenta que no tengo su numero, por lo cual he decidido conseguirlo el dia de hoy, asi eso me cueste un par de besos, pense ya que de ahora en adelante me cobraria todo de esa manera, puedo ser muy buena para persuadir.

Desayune arregle mi cuarto y salgo para mi escuela, aun es demasiado temprano asi que decido llamar a Ryan para recogerlo y asi pasar un tiempo con el, no me demoro nada en llegar a su casa e igual tenemos suficiente tiempo aun

So: Buenos dias – digo mientras le quito el seguro a la camioneta para que se pueda subir

Ry': Buenos dias Senorita Webster, ese milagro de acordarse de sus amigos – dijo sarcasticamente

So: si quieres me voy y te vas en autobus – dije algo mas seria pero en juego

Ry' : no me digas que ya andas enojada desde tan temprano – me dijo subiendo a la camioneta y colocandose el cinturon de seguridad

So: claro que no, bobo – dije sonriendo y recordando que realmente no habia nada que me hiciera estar brava ese dia o eso creo

Ry' : eso esta raro – dijo bromeando mientras yo lo empujaba por ese comentario – tu madrugando y feliz? Anda Sophie que ha pasado que yo no sepa – dijo haciendo evidente que algo habia pasado y es que aunque sea una persona debia saber y pues ry' siempre ha sido mi amigo asi que le contare

So: si ha pasado algo – dije felizmente y dispuesta a contarle – veras Ry es con la rubia – dije mientras ponia en marcha la camioneta para ir al instituto

Ry': que le has hecho Soph? – dijo Ryan emocionado y creyendo que le habia hecho algo malo

So: no le he hecho nada... bueno nada malo – dije pensando en que si le habia hecho algo la habia besado y entonces estaba yo hay otra vez embobada recordando

Ry' : entonces? – dijo Ryan confundido con mi actitud – Te sientes bien Soph? – me miro algo preocupado por mi cara de tonta es que soy tan obvia

So: si estoy bien, mejor que eso – dije aun embobada – pero bueno te contare... mira Ry el martes de la semana pasada mi madre me obligo ir a donde la Rubia a prestarle unos cuadernos ...

Continue con toda mi historia mientras ibamos rumbo al instituto, Ryan prestaba atencion y me miraba cada vez mas sorprendido, mientras yo solo podia sonreir, cuando llegue a la parte donde le di el beso rapido en el bano Ryan solo pudo reir y decirme que entendia mi demora en el bano, cosa que me causo bastante gracia.

Habiamos llegado al instituto me estaba parqueando mientras seguia contandole a Ryan los ultimos detalles de la historia, realmente se lo ha tomado muy bien, nos bajamos de la camioneta pero seguimos hablando, en frente de ella, ya que aun teniamos algunos minutos, estaba contandole a Ryan cuando salimos de las piscinas y el estaba mas emocionado que yo

Ry': entonces Soph que paso?- dijo intrigado

So: pues esta vez la coji de la mano antes de que se fuera y la acerque a mi, le dije que ya sabia porque me cojia las manos, era porque le gustaba y la bese, pero esta vez no fue un besito fue el beso –dije emocionada y delirando con ese momento mientras Ryan solo me sonreia y se abalanzo a mi dandome un abrazo al que sin duda le correspondi

Ry': Soph no sabes cuanto me alegra volver a verte sonreir y feliz – dijo en el abrazo algo que me causo bastante emotividad y lo abrace mas fuerte, percatandome en ese momento del carro que iba llegando al colegio, ahi estaba ella

So: Ryan llego – dije aun en el abrazo y bastante nerviosa no sabia como actuar y mucho menos como quitar la sonrisa de tonta que llevaba

Ry' : Webster esta nerviosa – me dijo separandome del abrazo y quedandonos frente a frente, quien nos viera diria que nos vamos a besar pero no siempre pasa esto con Ryan y terminamos riendo sin control – Soph se bajo del auto y nos esta mirando – dijo Ryan ya que yo me encontraba de espaldas al sitio donde ella habia dejado el carro – esta como celosa – dijo comentario que me hizo reir y a ryan tambien asi que los dos como siempre terminamos estallando en una carcajada que nos separo de inmediato

SIAN POWERS

Me he levantado un poco tarde, despues de esa maravillosa tarde, recorde que tenia pendientes algunos trabajos de la semana que no asisti y los cuales no pude terminar el domingo asi que me dedique hacerlos y me acoste bastante tarde, teniendo en cuenta tambien el desvelo que tenia de pensar en ese momento.

Me arregle bastante rapido y baje desayunando fugazmente sin darle ni tiempo a mi padre para conversar solo el saludo y la despedida, el noto que iba tarde cosa que es extrana en mi, salgo a toda prisa en el auto y veo el reloj, alcanzare a llegar con unos minutos extras, lo logre es lo primero que pienso cuando voy entrando al instituto.

Veo la camioneta de Sophie parqueada en su lugar de siempre cosa que me ha echo sonreir, busco un lugar donde dejar el auto y me bajo rapidamente, cojo mis cosas ya que deben estar por timbrar y no quiero llegar tarde, volteo a ver donde esta la camioneta de Sophie y veo una escena que no me agrada y me quita de inmediato la sonrisa

Es ella abrazada a Ryan y ahora se separaron estan a punto de darse un beso el le ha dicho algo y empezaron a reir mientras cada vez me enojaba mas, se que no tengo ningun derecho al fin de al cabo soph no es mi novia ni nada por el estilo, decido seguir derecho para mi clase y olvidar este incomodo momento

Veo como Ryan la abraza nuevamente y sin romper el abrazo se van caminando juntos por el instituto, que tal si son pareja? Porque me beso si eso es asi? A caso esta jugando conmigo?, Dios nunca me habia sentido asi, que me pasa, ahora mismo voy llegando a clase con un enredo en mi cabeza, tengo filosofia y se que Soph no estara por la cuestion del proyecto o algo asi que me hablaba ayer.

Entro tranquilamente y me ubico en el puesto, el profesor no demora mucho en llegar algo que me alegra ya que no quiero a mi mente pensando en cosas que solo me indisponen, nos saluda a todos y da inicio a la clase, pero se ve interrumpido por una senorita al parecer trabajadora del instituto quien le entrega un papel y se marcha.

El profesor lee la nota, mientras todos seguimos en espera de que continue con la clase

-Senorita Sian Powers – menciona el profesor mientras me dirige una mirada con todos los estudiantes – la necesitan en direccion – dijo finalmente para continuar con su clase mientras yo quedaba paralizada.

No tarde mucho en recojer mis cosas e ir a direccion, cuando llegue me encontre con la persona que habia ido a llevar la nota, al parecer es la secretaria y me indico muy amablemente que me estaban esperando que pasara

Entre despacio mientras me percataba de que Sophie estaba hay, lo que me hizo recordar el proyecto y la propuesta de Sophie para que yo fuera quien trabajara con ella razon por la cual me deben haber llamado o sera que nos vieron ayer y entonces... nuevamente mi mente trabajando pero se vio interrumpida

D: Es ella Sophie – dijo el director senalandome mientras ella volteaba y yo seguia en la entrada sin decir nada

So: si es ella – dijo Soph regresando su mirada al director pero no sin antes regalarme una sonrisa que me calmo y elimino toda clase de pensamientos negativos

D: Perfecto – escuche decir al director – me parece bien que involucre a los nuevos, que gran labor Webster – la felicito volteando a verme – Senorita Sian Siga por favor – menciono ya que seguia en la puerta y me senalo una silla al lado de Sophie

S: Buenos Dias- dije finalmente, mas calmada y acercandome a la silla que me habia indicado el director

D: Buenos dias – respondio mi saludo con una gran sonrisa – espero que se encuentre muy bien, se que debe preguntarse porque la he mandado a llamar – menciono mirando a Sophie con una mirada de complicidad – me ha comentado la Senorita Webster que la ha elegido a usted como companera del proyecto "festival artistico" que planea la institucion y es dirigido por la alumna – dijo orgulloso y emocionado mirando a Soph que estaba aun mas feliz – la mande a llamar para reafirmar su compromiso y explicarle un poco todo – dijo mirandome al igual que Soph para que yo afirmara lo dicho, sin embargo me encontraba en Shock solo podia observarlos a los dos, realmente era algo importante que requiere de nuestro compromiso y tiempo, no quiero fallarles, pensaba mientras los dos me miraban y yo no respondia aun – Senorita Sian? Entonces que dice?- dijo algo preocupado el director y yo mire a Sophie que tambien me observaba preocupada de que dijera que no, se ve adorable asi pense

S:.. claro que si..- respondi finalmente y vi como recuperaban la calma los dos y se emocionaban nuevamente, acomodandose para explicarme todo.

...

No se cuanto tiempo paso exactamente, el director y Sophie me hablaban de todo emocionados y ahora soy yo quien estoy igual de emocionada a ellos , la verdad va ser grandioso.

Estamos terminando la reunion y el director nos ha entregado los volantes de justificacion por faltar a clase, tambien nos ha mencionado que si necesitamos tiempo extra o algun permiso hablemos con el para que nos ayude, seremos un equipo dijo felizmente

D: Muchas gracias – dijo mientras Soph y yo saliamos de su oficina

SO: todo sera genial – dijo Soph despidiendose y cerrando la puerta quedando las dos sonrientes y la secretaria feliz de que por fin salieramos, al parecer necesitaba al director y entro a su oficina rapidamente.

Escuchamos el timbre para ir a la otra clase, por lo cual empezamos a caminar ya que habiamos perdido una clase y no queriamos descuidar tampoco los estudios, estabamos las dos en silencio hasta que finalmente hablo.

So: Esta genial todo no crees? – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

S: si la verdad esta increible lo que tienen pensado – dije emocionada ya que realmente no sera cualquier cosa.

Soph iba a responderme pero escuchamos una voz familiar llamarla con gran entusiasmo mientras regresaba a mi el enojo de esta manana, ahi estaba de nuevo acaso no se le despega fue lo unico que pense

Ry': SOPH .. SOPH - se acerco y la abrazo bastante entusiasmado y ella le correspondia el abrazo – Hola rubia – dijo al separarse y mirarme, yo lo salude algo incomoda

S: Hola – desvie mi mirada y vi a Estefania – Bueno los dejo - fue lo unico que dije antes de irme rapidamente, mientras los escuchaba reirse es como si se burlaran de mi, ese pensamiento aumento un poco mas mi malgenio y es que si los vieran me entenderian son tan cercanos y se nota que estan felices el uno con el otro, yo solo decidi irme con estefania al igual tenemos clase juntas y ella me cae bien.

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Ry' : tu novia es como celosa- dijo Ryan al ver la actitud de Sian cuando me abrazo y como se marcho dejando en evidencia sus celos y causandome bastante risa

So: Pero no es mi novia – aclare mientras los dos reiamos, la verdad se ve hermosa asi

Vi como se fue con estefania ya que tenemos clase de quimica con ella tambien, Ryan por su lado tenia idiomas asi que se despidio y se fue mientras yo me dirigia al salon, pude distinguir a lo lejos a Estefania con Sian riendo en la entrada del salon, al parecer la profesora no ha llegado aun.

So: Hola chicas – dije acercandome a ellas mientras las dos me miraban

E: Hola soph – me dijo estefania con una sonrisa regalandome un abrazo ya que pues con ella nos conocemos, la verdad es que no se quien del colegio no me conoce

So: Perdon por interrumpirlas lo que pasa es que nos necesitan de nuevo Sian – dije mientras ella miraba confundida y yo trataba de sonar lo mas normal posible

E: Ah bueno chicas entonces yo las dejo y nos vemos luego – dijo despidiendose y entrando al salon.

S: y quien nos necesita? – pregunto mirando a todos lados

So: Acompaname – dije tomando su mano, cosa que al principio dudo pero despues se relajo y me siguio mientras empezaba atravesar los pasillos del instituto

S: Sophie a donde vamos? Recuerdas que tenemos clase – dijo intentando jalarme para frenar y sin entender la situacion ya que llevaba mas de 3 minutos caminando detras mio y la gente ya estaba en clase

So: relajate, ya llegamos – dije abriendo una puerta al final de uno de los pasillos mientras le indicaba que siguiera

La verdad es que hace mas de un ano conoci esta entrada a las terrazas del isntituto un dia que pelee con Ben y me sentia super mal asi que empece a caminar por todo lado y me tope con ella.

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la terraza, Sian se quedo paralizada mientras yo observaba todo ya que desde este lugar puedes observar casi todo el instituto, eso si esta prohibido venir aqui, casi nadie sabe de la entrada, yo venia siempre que queria estar sola, pensar o desaburrirme un poco.

S: WOW sophie este lugar es genial, pero nos van a castigar – dijo sorprendida pero asustada mientras observaba todo para luego girarse y quedar frente a mi – debemos volver a clase – me miro y se puso algo nerviosa asi que desvio su mirada mientras yo le sonreia se veia hermosa cuando se ponia asi.

So: Tranquila Rubia aqui nadie viene y menos a esta hora – dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaba un poco por el lugar y ella me seguia – a parte tu me debes algo – dije frenando y quedando frente a ella.

S: yo te debo a ti? – pregunto nerviosa mirandome a los ojos y notando la cercania que empezaba a existir

So: Si tu me debes a mi – dije acercandome mas a ella y viendo como su respiracion empezaba acelerarse

S: a si y porque? – dijo mientras miraba mis labios y ponia sus manos en mis hombros, yo coloque mis manos en su cintura, ya sabiamos para donde iba mi juego y en ese instante las dos anhelabamos lo mismo, habia desaparecido el mundo estabamos solo ella y yo

So: te atreves a preguntar porque – dije mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos quedando a escasos milimetros – pues veras – dije rosando nuestros labios – por no saludarme – le di un beso rapido – por mirarme mal – le di otro beso – por irte con estefania- le daba otro mientras cada vez nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban mas y nuestras lenguas deseaban sentirse, solo queriamos besarnos pero me encantaba ponerla asi cada vez que juntaba mis labios y los quitaba veia como Sian enloquecia, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello mientras las mias subian y bajaban por su espalda acercandola a mi lo mas posible tras cada beso.

S: pues tu me debes a mi por ponerme celosa – dijo esta vez ella continuando con mi juego – por volverme loca – me dio otro- por hacerme desearte – pero esta vez no beso mis labios para sorpresa mia deposito un beso en mi cuello algo que habia tenido un efecto total en mi y no pude mas

So: Pues..- dije con mucha dificultad mientras ella ponia su frente en la mia y las caricias se intensificaban – tu me debes el ser como una droga para mi – dije besandola finalmente y satisfaciendo ese deseo sin control alguno.

El beso iba cogiendo intensidad, su lengua pidio acceso a mi boca lo cual no dude en permitir, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello con desesperacion mientras mi manos adquirian vida propia y bajaban hasta su cola haciendo que soltara un pequeno gemido que aumento el deseo de las dos.

Mis manos fueron subiendo lentamente acariciando la espalda baja y la cintura de Sian, meti mis manos por debajo de su blusa y empece a subir lentamente mientras regalaba caricias por toda su espalda y sentia como su piel se erizaba al sentir el contacto de mi piel con la suya.

Era un deseo inexplicable, no sabiamos en que momento habian surgido estos sentimientos pero alli estaban y ninguna de las dos queria ocultarlos, ese beso qeu ninguna de las dos queria acabar, ese que nos robaba el alinto pero nos llenaba por completo, en el cual nuestras lenguas peleaban y aumentaban la intensidad aun mas.

Sin control alguno mis manos habian subido por toda su espalda hasta llegar al cierre de su Brazier (sosten), en ese momento lleve mis manos hacia delante por debajo de su camisa agarrando sus pechos y apretandolos, masajeandolos por encima de su brazier mientras Sian soltaba pequenos gemidos que me enloquecian aun mas.

Tenia claro cuanto la deseaba pero tampoco queria apresurar las cosas, asi que empece a buscar fuerzas para controlarme , de igual manera no era el lugar ni el momento asi que fui bajando mis manos hasta su cintura nuevamente recuperando mi posicion inicial y transformando aquel beso intenso en uno tierno y dulce.

So: Contigo pierdo el control – dije al separarnos y dejando mi frente sobre la suya mientras las dos recuperabamos el aliento

S: Que me hiciste? – dijo Sian en medio de un suspiro con los ojos aun cerrados y acariciando mi cabello dulcemente

So: Nada que tu no me hayas hecho a mi – fue mi respuesta mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla y me separaba para que nos fueramos, la verdad no se ni que hora es asi que busco mi celular en el bolsillo mientras veo como Sian se acomoda la blusa y mira la hora.

En esas escuchamos el timbre que indicaba la hora de almorzar, sera posible perder asi la nocion del tiempo, ese timbre nos causo bastante gracia a las dos que empezamos a reir al ver la situacion, asi que decidimos bajar antes de empezar a levantar sospechas y que alguien descubriera la entrada a nuestro lugar especial.

Mientras bajabamos yo iba delante de Sian, pero ella bajo un poco mas rapido pasando por mi lado pero no sin antes pegarme con su mano en mi cola y darme un beso en la mejilla dejandome totalmente paralizada

S: Despues nos vemos Webster – dijo abriendo la puerta y perdiendose por los pasillos del instituto.

Fui directo al comedor, Ryan debe estarse preguntando donde me he metido ya que siempre va por mi al salon para que vayamos a comer juntos, me alegra que se haya tomado bien todo lo que le conte, lo digo porque es mi primera relacion si asi se le puede llamar ocn una mujer, razon por la que tenia un poco de miedo de contarle pero al ver su reaccion pienso que no es nada grave.

...

Cuando llegue al comedor me encontre rapidamente con Ryan que como mencione estaba buscandome, almorzamos y me hizo contarle todo lo que habia pasado, aunque omiti algunas partes que no debia saber.

Vi a la rubia sentarse en la mesa con Estefania, se llevan bastante bien, no paraba de lanzarme miradas y yo a ella, tanto que Ryan casi se va porque lo ignoraba entonces nos fuimos del comedor para que no molestara y asi se le paso.

...

Se esta terminando la ultima clase ha sido realmente aburrida, tener literatura a estas horas del dia no me agrada mucho y menos si no tengo nadie con quien molestar, Ryan tenia otra clase y Sian pues esta con Estefania, creo que intenta darme celos, realmente me da risa porque nunca he sido celosa creo que eso ayudo a lo que paso con Alejandra, pero bueno no me voy amargar, ya casi salimos y hoy se supone debe iniciar la clase de musica asi que eso me emociona

Cuando por fin suena el timbre me levanto rapidamente y salgo corriendo para la clase.

SIAN POWERS

Despues de aquel momento en la terraza, me declaro loca por SOPHIE WEBSTER su manera de besarme, tocarme es que con tan solo mirarme tiene un efecto en mi que no puedo explicar, ni lo he sentido ni vivido con nadie, tampoco quiero llamarlo amor pero me gusta y demasiado.

Me la he pasado con Estefania despues d eeso, la verdad es que ella me ca emuy bien y no quiero estar con el tonto de Ryan, Estefa siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo me ha contado acerca de su familia tienen un pequeno restaurante de comida italiana en el que trabaja a veces, es una chica muy responsable.

Estamos en clase de Literatura, la mitad de la clase esta que se duerme y la otra se entretiene haciendo cosas diferentes, lo unico que nadie hace es prestar atencion, miro de vez en cuando a Sophie que esta bastante aburrida e impaciente, creo que tiene ganas de la clase de musica y con oirla tocar guitarra como lo hace no tengo duda de lo buena que es.

Se escucha el timbre que indica que la clase termino algo que alegra a todos y empiezan a salir rapidamente, al voltear a ver noto que Sophie ya ha salido, estaba ansiosa pienso mientras recojo mis cosas con la esperazna de la clase de Musica y bueno estar con Soph.

Me despido de estefania y voy directo a la clase, cuando llego veo a todos con cara de aburridos empezando a marcharse, en eso identifico un aviso que indica que corrieron la clase para el Jueves.

Noto que Sophie ya no esta, debio enojarse , la semana pasada cuando me conto que habian aplazado la clase lo hizo un poco disgustada asi que hoy debe estar peor, me voy directo al parqueadero para ver si la encuentro al igual que todos tambien he quedado un poco aburrida.

Llego y veo a Sophie que aun no s eha ido esta en frente de su camioneta hablando con un grupo de chicas, al parecer son las porristas de la escuela, sigo caminando hacia mi carro ya que no quiero interrumpir no conozco a nadie, observo que las chicas se empiezan a ir pero noto que Ryan ahora esta con Sophie.

Nuevamente vuelven a mi toda clase de pensamientos, los cuales prefiero evitar asi que subo rapidamente a mi carro y salgo lo mas pronto posible de alli, al dirigirme a la salida veo como los dos me miran y es que no me entiendo, tampoco tengo derecho a reclamarle no es nada mio.

Voy camino a casa pensando en todas las cosas que pasaron hoy, tengo seguridad de que Sophie siente algo por mi o bueno eso parece, pero y Ryan? Que es de ella? Sera que solo es un juego de ellos dos? .. no Sophie no me haria eso mejor me calmo pienso mientras estaciono el carro y entro a mi casa con ganas de irme a mi habitacion.

V: Buenas Tardes Princesa – dijo mi padre desde la cocina al oir la puerta sonar

S: Hola Papa – me detengo un momento en las escaleras y saludo ya que tampoco quiero ser grosera con nadie en realidad no entiendo porque mi enojo

V: estas bien? – pregunto mi padre quien me conoce muy bien y sabe que me pasa algo

S: si papa tranquilo solo tengo muchos trabajos y estoy algo cansada – dije subiendo a mi habitacion no tengo ganas de hablar y tampoco sabria explicarle a mi padre

...

Han pasado como dos horas desde que llegue a mi casa, cuando subi a mi habitacion decidi adelantar algunos trabajos de la semana y ya me siento un poco mejor, despues de subir asi mi padre me alcanzo en mi habitacion y le conte todo, la verdad es que el es mi gran amigo con el nunca tengo secretos y siempre sabe que decirme, ahora sabe todo lo que ha pasado con Sophie o bueno casi todo no puedo decirle que me salte una clase y menos relatarle todo lo que paso eso hace parte de mi vida privada ... "Hija no pienses cosas que solo te amargan y no son ciertas, si es ella quien ha dado el primer paso aunque sea dale el beneficio de confiar en ella, estoy seguro que es una buena chica te lo dice tu padre pero sobretodo un amigo" fueron las palabras de mi padre que me calmaron y me animaron para despejar mi mente en otras cosas.

Ahora me encuentro en mi estudio quiero mirar como podriamos acomodar las pistas de musica del Moulin Rouge para el trabajo de Idiomas, de esa manera adelanto un poco ya que con todo lo que tenemos que hacer tiempo es lo que nos va hacer falta.

Escucho que suena el timbre pero la verdad no doy mucha importancia y continuo con lo mio, mi papa abrira debe ser un domicilio o algo que pidio.

Ya he logrado adelantar gran parte en el piano de la cancion inicial "Your Song" es la que el escritor le canta por primera vez a Satine donde quedan enamorados desde el primer momento, algo que me encanta.

Comienzo a practicar un poco como sonaria ... " my gift is my song... and this one's for you.." me dejo llevar por el piano mientras canto perdiendome en esa Hermosa cancion, cuando de repente se abre la puerta y para mi gran sorpresa

S: Soph.. que haces aqui? – digo levantandome rapidamente nerviosa y apenada, me debio escuchar cantar, nadie lo hace no se que hacer – quien te dejo entrar? – pregunto

So: Sian can.. cantas hermoso – dijo sorprendida y reafirmando que me habia escuchado algo que me puso peor

S: Gracias ..- dije muy apenada y aun sorprendida de verla en mi casa, segun recuerdo no habiamos quedado de vernos ni nada – pero dime que paso? Que haces aqui? – dije cambiando el tema y esperando saber porque estaba ahi parada lo cual la confundio un poco

So: No tranquila no paso nada solo quise venir a verte – dijo un poco nerviosa pero asustada por mi reaccion – si quieres me voy nos vemos mejor manana – dijo incomoda por mi reaccion pero la verdad es que no me la esperaba –chao sian – escuche decir mientras por fin salia de mis pensamientos y reaccionaba

S: No soph espera – dije ya mas calmada y mientras me acercaba a cerrar la puerta con seguro y la dejaba pasar al estudio – perdona mi reaccion no te esperaba pero no quiero que te vayas – dije regalandole una sonrisa y viendo que se tranquilizaba un poco mas

So: A bueno, me asustaste – dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que habia cerca al escritorio y yo la segui para sentarme en una al frente – vine a verte porque como te fuiste tan rapido pense que te habia pasado algo – menciono acercando su silla y en tono de preocupacion algo que me parecio muy tierno

S: no no paso nada solo estaba cansada – dije recordando la pelicula que hice en mi mente y la verdadera razon de mi ida

So: siendo asi..- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con una mirada que conocia, ahora debia pagar y lo sabia, pero queria hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo- sabes que me debes – dijo levantandose de su silla mientras se sentaba ahora encima de mi y yo posaba mis manos en su cintura y ella en mis hombros

S: Bueno tocara pagarte – dije acercandola mas a mi

So: este es por intentar darme celos con Estefania – dijo dandome un beso

S: como? – dije sorprendida y riendo al separarme de ese beso

So: silencio estas pagando – dijo mirandome seria algo que me causo risa – este por dejarme sola – dijo dandome otro – este por irte sin despedir – me daba otro – y este por tus celos – me lo dio y se separo mirandome a los ojos mientras me derretia con esa mirada – bueno pagaste muy bien tu deuda – dijo mientras se levantaba algo que no permiti y la sente de nuevo en mi agarrandola fuerte de la cintura mientras esa mirada tenia ahora deseo y ella agarraba mi cabello un poco mas desesperada

S: tu me debes a mi – dije mientras mis manos empezaban acariciarla y miraba sus ojos y sus labios

So: No lo creo – dijo alzando una ceja mientras acariciaba con su mano mi mejilla y me volvia loca

S: Claro que si, porque por tu culpa estoy enloqueciendo – dije acercandome a sus labios – me estoy volviendo loca por ti – dije finalmente capturando sus labios, besandonos dulcemente.

Intente separarme para hacerle lo mismo que ella me habia echo de dejarme iniciada pero al separarme lo mas minimo la vi con sus ojos cerrados que exigian mas y como si nuestros labios fueran dos imanes se juntaron apasionadamente en un beso mas intenso.

Sophie pidio acceso con su lengua cosa que no dude en hacer, mis manos viajaban por su espalda baja, hasta que decidi meter mis manos debajo de su blusa, cambiando la situacion de hace unas horas a mi favor.

Viaje con mis manos hasta el cierre del brazier (sosten) de Sophie y termine de besar sus labios, para empezar a dar dulces besos por su mandibula hasta su cuello donde la besaba y sentia como se retorcia de placer , baje mis mano hasta el borde su blusa y la saque rapidamente dejandola en brazier, vi como se sonrojaba y yo la bese nuevamente aumentando la excitacion del momento.

Aunque la posicion era algo incomoda tener a Sophie encima de mi en brazier me hacia olvidarme de ese detalle y de todo en ese momento, volvi a bajar mis labios a su cuello viendo como se excitaba cada vez mas y yo igual, lleve mis manos hasta sus pechos y comence apretarlos y masajearlos por encima del su brazier, enloqueciendola y haciendo que soltara pequenos gemidos que hacian a nuestros cuerpos pedir mas.

Juro que la haria mia en este momento, pense mientras llevaba mis manos al cierre de su brazier y lo soltaba, mis labios siguen en su cuello pero empiezo a descender un poco mas, ella ha bajado sus manosdejando que el brazier se deslice un poco y yo pueda acariciar su pechos desnudos a lo cual ella lanza un pequeno gemido, esta bastante excitada empieza a mover sus caderas haciendo que las dos cada vez estemos mas agitadas, mis labios estaban llegando a su objetivo pero se vieron interrumpidos

V: Chicas la comida esta lista – grito mi padre desde el comedor haciendo que Sophie se parara rapidamente y asustada algo que me dio risa inmediatamente

So: Muy graciosa – dijo levantandome la ceja mientras terminaba de acomodarse el brazier y yo me agachaba a recojer su blusa

S: te ves realmente sexy asi – dije levantando mi mirada y encontrandome con una Soph en brazier con un cuerpo perfecto, es jodidamente hermosa pense mientras mordia mi labio inferior y veia como ella se sonrojaba

So: prestame mi camisa y deja de mirarme asi – dijo mientras estiraba su mano para que se la pasara

S: si la quieres paga – dije levantandome de la silla y quedando en frente de ella con mis manos y su camisa en mi espalda

So: A si – dijo acercandose a mi mientras yo empezaba a perder mis fuerzas y mi control de sentirla tan cerca, acerco sus labios a escasos milimetros de los mios y puso sus manos en mi cintura , cuando no resisti mas empezo hacerme cosquillas dejandome totalmente sin control

S: Para.. Soph Porfavor – era lo unico que podia decir entre risa mientras me caia al suelo y ella continuaba con su ataque, logro quitarme la camisa y se levanto rapidamente .Mientras se colocaba la blusa yo me recuperaba de su ataque - eres una malvada- dije mientras me levantaba del suelo.

So: pero te mueres por mi – me susurro al oido saliendo del estudio, aquel lugar que acababa de ser testigo de la pasion

Comimos con mi padre quien ya sabe todo lo de Sophie pero evita cualquier comentario para que no se vuelva algo tensa la situacion ya que sin ser nada seria raro que yo le cuente todo a mi padre, mucha gente considera que es raro ver la confianza que nos tenemos los dos pero es especial.

Hablamos del proyecto del colegio algo que le encanto a mi padre quien sin duda nos ofrecio toda su ayuda en lo que fuera, despues Sophie se puso hablar con mi padre de libros al parecer le encanta la lectura y mi padre es un fanatico de los libros, creo que se llevaran bastante bien.

Cuando terminamos de comer mi padre se despidio de Sophie ya que se tenia que ir porque era bastante tarde , la acompane a la entrada y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla ya qe estamos afuera u no queremos que nadie nos vea no sin saber ni que somos

So: Nos vemos manana Rubia, suena conmigo – dijo dandose la vuelta y caminando hacia su casa

S: como no sonar contigo despues de ...- dije mientras veia como Soph volteaba rapidamente y me miraba sonrojandose, yo solo sonrei y me di vuelta para entrar a mi casa.

- Me enloquece – susurre al entrar a mi casa

Arregle la cocina y subi a mi habitacion para organizar todo y dormir estaba realmente agotada

- Que dia – fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de caer rendida a morfeo y dispuesta a una noche de suenos con ella.


	15. Chapter 15 - Nueva Rival

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Cuando llegue a mi casa anoche, subia mi habitacion para terminar el trabajo de quimica, luego me acoste a dormir ya que ha sido un dia bastante agitado, algo que me causa alegria recordar, que boom de emociones

Me levanto temprano, son las madrugadas mas interesantes para mi mama segun parece

Sa: Hija tu madrugando de nuevo – dice mi madre mientras llego a la cocina para desayunar ya totalmente arreglada

K: Eso si esta Extrano – la apoya mi padre mientras se sirve un cafe y yo estoy en la puerta mirandolos

Ro: es el amor – concluye Rosie apareciendo detras mio, asustandome y haciendome sobresaltar un poco

So: Bueno a ustedes que le pasa – digo seria mientras intento no ponerme nerviosa ya que sus comentarios cada vez son mas pesados

Sa: Yo te he visto mucho con Ryan – dijo mi madre sin prestar atencion a mi comentario mientras miraba a mi padre insisnuando una relacion que no existia y yo sabia para donde iba esto

Ro: pues ese Ryan tiene loca a mi hermanita, tengo que conocerlo – dijo Rosie mientras tomaba un cafe y mis padres me observaban fijamente esperando una respuesta o algo que les ayudara a decifrar, pero es que a caso no puedo levantarme temprano

So: No es Ryan que les pasa – dije mientras me sentaba calmadamente tratando de no perder el control de la situacion, pero en ese momento Rosie pego un grito que nos asusto a todos

Ro: AAAA pero si es alguien – dijo emocionada- se los dije – miro a mis padres, no entiendo la capacidad de mi hermana para decifrar todo deberia trabajar en el FBI o algo asi

K: Si no es Ryan podemos considerar el tiempo que ahora pasa en la casa de los nuevos vecinos, alguien interesante por alla – me dijo mirandome pensativo y luego a mi madre ya que ella conocia a los nuevos vecinos

Sa: Sian...- penso en voz alta mi mama – es Sian?- me pregunto ahora a mi , sera posible que en menos de un minuto con solo deducciones hayan logrado decifrar todo, sere tan obvia, solo me he levantado temprano son los pensamientos que corren en mi mente mientras sigo paralizada por haber escuchado su nombre y todos me estan mirando "ME HAN DESCUBIERTO" no se que hacer

Ro: Claro que es ella, mirala nada mas como a quedado al solo escuchar el nombre, ese brillo en su mirada no es normal – Dijo Rosie afirmando las dudas de mi madre y dejando su cafe encima de la mesa mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi – mi hermanita enamorada – dijo regalandome un abrazo en eso se parece a mi mama abrazos cada rato

So: Quitate Rosie, que voy a estar enamorada- dije separandome de su abrazo e intentando buscar una salida a la situacion tan incomoda que se habia generado, pero ya todo estaba dicho y mi silencio habia hablado mas que cualquier palabra.

K: hija no esta mal, al contrario que alegria verte asi sonriendo, siendo tu esta version me encanta – dijo mi padre al ver mi estado de nervios frente a la situacion – a parte no queremos los detalles- se acerco dandome un beso en la frente mientras se iba ha recojer sus cosas para ir al trabajo

Ro: ellos no los querran pero a mi me tienes que contar todo, dime ya tuvieron sexo alocado – dijo mi hermana que es realmente poco prudente y bastante loca

-ROSIE – gritamos todos mientras la mirabamos

So: bueno igual no es nada hasta el momento, ella me gusta mucho pero es la primera vez que me gusta una mujer aunque nada es formal todavia..- dije ya tranquila y analizando que no es nada formal con Sian realmente ni se que somos

Sa: Lo importante es que tu te sientas bien hija, lo demas ira sucediendo – dijo mi madre levantandose para marcharse – ten un buen dia te quiero – dijo despidiendose de mi y luego de mi hermana, de la cual tendria que escapar sino habria un interrogatoria y nunca llegaria a clase.

Cuando mis padres se marcharon no di oportunidad alguna de que Rosie hablara, yo sabia como callarla aunque eso dependiera de hacer un sacrificio

So: Mi camioneta por una semana si te callas no dices nada – dije observandola como retrocedia de su comentario y sonreia

Ro: trato hecho Hermanita – dio estirando su mano para que le diera las llaves – no me interesa saber de tu sexo lesbico – dijo riendo

So: toma – entregue mis llaves riendo tambien por su comentario es que sale con unas cosas – donde le pase algo te acabo – dije ya que sabia su experiencia con los autos

Ro: como te atreves a pensar que pasaria algo – dijo indignada pero yo se que mi hermana no tiene ningun respeto por los autos solo le interesa verse bien en ellos y como el suyo lo tiene Jason

So: como digas solo cuidala – dije saliendo a la parada del autobus esperando que pasara rapido y no me tocara esperar

Ro: Bueno hermanita, estudia nada de sexo en el bano – grito mientras yo sonreia y empezaba a caminar.

Iba caminando a la parada del autobus que queda en frente de la casa de Sian, pienso si ella ya abra salido seria genial si me llevara, pero creo que mejor cogo el bus, estoy parada esperando junto a dos personas, cuando depronto veo salir ese carro deportivo con ella, viendo como ella se quedaba mirandome confundida.

Su carro se acerco a la parada quedando frente a mi, bajo el vidrio dejando que apareciera esa sonrisa que realmente me derrite

S: que pasa Webster? Te castigaron y ahora vas en autobus?- dijo al observar la escena

So: no me castigaron, todo es tu culpa – dije riendo al escuchar su comentario y recordando lo que paso en la manana con mi familia

S: mi culpa? Dijo confundida y riendo al ver mis gestos

So: Si me llevas te cuento – dije esperando evitar el bus – me llevas.. porfavor? – suplique mientras ella soltaba una carcajada

S: Claro que te llevo – dijo mientras quitaba el seguro del carro – solo hay un problema – me miro seriamente

So: cual? Que pasa? – dije algo preocupada

S: que vas a tener que pagar – dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada de complicidad que las dos entendiamos y solo pude sonreir

So: Esta bien no hay mas opciones – dije mientras subia a su carro

De camino al isntituto le conte todo a Sian, no paraba de reirse y preguntarme cosas, no podria creer lo que Rosie habia dicho en realidad no podia creer que no les importara y su reaccion fuera tan normal, ni yo misma lo creia

S: enserio tu hermana esta loca- dijo riendo mientras estacionaba el auto en mi lugar ya que le di permiso jaajajajaja

So: Pero si ves como fue tu culpa, asi que ahora estamos igual, ya pague mi deuda por traerme - dije concluyendo que si fue su culpa quedarme sin carro ella debia traerme algo que la hizo girar inmediatamente a mi con una mirada seria causandome risa – tranquila no me mates – dije riendo y haciendola caer en cuenta de su mirada asesina.

Bajamos de sua uto riendo y comentando aun lo que habia sucedido, caminamos al casillero y nos encontramos con estefania, Sian se puso hablar con ella asi que decidi ir a buscar a a Ryan que no lo habia visto en la entrada algo raro.

Estos dias he dejado de prestar atencion a los imbeciles de Ben y Alejandra pero al ir caminando por el pasillo me los encontre, Alejandra iba discutiendo por algo mientras el solo caminaba sin importarle nada, realmente es un tonto no veo como pude estar tanto con el pienso mientras sigo mi camino y veo a Ryan por fin, esta hablando con una chica se ve bastante contento sera mejor que me marche pero veo como el empieza hacerme senales para acercarme asi que no hay mas salida

Ry': Hola Soph – dijo bastante emocionado – quiero presentarte a Erika es una chica nueva del otro grado – dijo mirandola embobado mientras yo sonreia al verlo asi, se nota que le gusta

So: Hola mucho gusto Sophie Webster – dije extendiendole la mano

E: Hola encantada Erika Rosvelt – dijo dandome la mano y con una hermosa sonrisa – pero una pregunta – dijo algo curiosa mientras soltaba mi mano – eres tu webster de la familia de Rosie Webster la modelo – dijo intrigada algo que me causa gracia

So: si eso creo – dije finalmente viendo la cara de ilusion de la chica, realmente si no es por mi hermana entonces me reconocen por mis padres pero de ninguna forma pasa desapercibido el apellido.

E: no lo puedo creer – dijo la chica emocionada – es genial, tu hermana es grandiosa – me miraba mientras yo veia a Ryan embobado con la chica

Ry': Pues... Soph te la puede presentar, cierto? – dijo Ryan mientras lanzaba una mirada de suplica y veia que esa poia ser su oportunidad para conquistarla

So: Claro – dije sonriendole a mi amigo pero notando que la chica no me quitaba la mirada de encima

E: enserio? Ustedes son los mejores – dijo la chica feliz

En ese momento sono el timbre asi que me despedi de la chica porque tenia que ir a mi salon, Ryan se ofrecio a llevarla asi que yo no preste mas atencion y me fui, cuando lelgue al salon vi a la rubia que ya habia entrado sentada en mi lugar algo que me causo gracia, me acomode a su lado ignorandola por completo.

S: Por que se demorara el profesor? – dijo rompiendo el silencio con un comentario que me hizo reir pero no le respondi – creo que me hare en otro puesto aca esta haciendo bastante calor – dijo mientras recogia sus cosas pero antes de poder marcharse el profesor entro

So: Lastima te toco quedarte – le dije acercando mi puesto al de ella, como estamos atras nadie nos ve eso es una ventaja

S: lo se sera aguantarme – dijo mientras me sonreia y yo me perdia en esos hermosos ojos azules

El profesor comenzo la clase, yo tomaba apuntes concentrada a todo lo que dijera la verdad es que las matematicas son mi pasion, mire a Sian en algunas ocasiones y vi que se desconcentra con facilidad, esta perdida en la clase

El profesor comenzo a poner unos ejercicios en el tablero y daba puntos extra a quien diera el resultado correcto, puntos que contaria para el trabajo final, Voltee a ver a Sian pero ella hacia dibujos en la parte de atras de su cuaderno sin saber de que hablaban por lo cual entendi que tendria que resolverlos yo sola.

Me concentre y empece a resolverlos estaban bastante faciles y pude terminarlos demasiado rapido, me levante de mi puesto con los apuntes y me dirigi al profesor , cuando llegue coji el marcador para anotar la solucion en el tablero todos me estan observando, Sian habia dejado de dibujar y ahora miraba confundida es que realmente no presta atencion.

Comence a colocar la respuesta en el tablero mientras mis companeros y el profesor miraban asombrados, no solo habia resuelto el primero sino todos los ejercicios, la gente sabia que era una muy buena estudiante pero mi habilidad por las matematicas era algo que siemrpe habia dejado a todos sorprendidos.

P: Magnifico senorita Webster, que orgullo tener una alumna como usted – dijo el profesor mientras le entregaba el marcador - usted con su companera han ganado ya el 50% de la nota del trabajo final asi que no deberan presentar evaluacion solo trabajo escrito- dijo sonriendo y yo volvi a mi puesto con la mirada de todos encima pero sobretodo unos ojos azules que me impacataban

S: Por Dios y despues me castigas por llamarte Nerd – dijo realmente asombrada , aunque bueno no es para tanto

So: No empieces Rubia, ademas deberias prestar mas atencion – dije sentandome y senalando sus dibujos algo que hizo que se pusiera roja

S: eres una intelectualoide resolviste todo y los otros ni habian comenzado – dijo aun sorprendida y sonriendome – asi de buena eres para todo – dijo en un tono sexy volteando su mirada al profesor mientras yo me ponia roja

Finalizo la clase con una breve explicacion de una tarea para el lunes, realmente los profesores estan bastante exigentes este ano, cuando llegamos a Idiomas todos los alumnos de cuarto y quinto de bachillerato (decimo y once) nos llevaron a clase de deportes ya que los profesores de idiomas estaban en un evento del colegio.

Sian se fue a jugar Voleiball mientras yo decidi quedarme en Basket, Ryan estaba en Soccer y para mi sorpresa quien me iba acompanar era nada mas ni nada menos que Erika la chica nueva.

ERIKA ROSVELT

Llevo tres dias en Weatherfield mi madre la trasladaron asi que con mi hermano decidimos vivir con ella en este nuevo lugar dejando a mi padre en Liverpool, en esta ciudad vive la modelo Rosie Webster es una chica joven que se ha echo famosa en el ultimo ano y realmente me encanta.

Hasta el momento no habia conocido a nadie con las cosas del trasteo y adelantarme en el instituto no he podido hacer casi nada , pero esta manana cuando iba entrando al instittuto tropece con un chico bastante querido se llama Ryan, se disculpo por haberme chocado y nos pusimos hablar un poco al parecer es un chico popular pues todos lo saludaban en el pasillo, se quedo sonriendome algo que me indico que al parecer le gusto cosa que es complicado por el hecho de que soy Lesbiana.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo importante, mientras estabamos en el pasillo vi que Ryan le hizo gestos a una chica para que se acercara y cuando me dijo quien era no lo podia creer, era la hermana de Rosie, la famosa modelo, ahora sabia que no solo ella estaba buena su hermana no se quedaba atras, me quede observandola hasta que sono el timbre y ella se marcho mientras yo me iba con Ryan que se ofrecio a llevarme.

Paso la primera hora de clase muy normal, voy para la clase de idiomas pero nos avisan que debemos ir a deportes porque los profesores no estan, cuando voy llegando veo a la chica Sophie llegar con una Rubia , se despiden y ella se va para basquetball asi que decido ir detras de ella quiero conocerla mas, la verdad es que es hermosa.

E: Hola que sorpresa encontrarte aca – dije mientras me acercaba a ella

So: Hola que tal todo? – me dijo con una amable sonrisa mientras empezaba a estirarse para poder jugar

E: bien gracias – dije haciendo lo mismo que ella empezaba hacer

So: me alegra – dijo sin darme mucho de que hablar asi que tenia que ser yo la que buscara la conversacion

E: y tu como vas? – pregunte

So: Bien – dijo dispuesta a empezar a jugar mientras yo no podia dejar de mirarla definitivamente me gusta pense

La verdad esto de los deportes no es lo mio pero me meto en uno de los equipos para jugar mientras Sophie esta con otras chicas debe conocer a todo el mundo siendo una Webter, jugamos por un buen tiempo es bastante buena y continuamos corriendo hasta que me senti algo mareada y me sente, viendo como Sophie dejaba el jeugo y se acercaba a mi

So: te encuentras bien? – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mio y agarraba una botella de agua

E: si tan solo me maree un poco – dije recibiendole la botella que me extendio al oir el comentario y bebiendo un poco de agua

So: sera mejor que no juegues mas – me dijo mientras se levantaba – vamos a comer algo para que te recuperes – dijo extendiendome su mano algo que me parecio realmente dulce de su parte

Les dijo a las chicas lo que sucedia y luego nos fuimos caminando, note que al pasar por las canchas de voleiboll la rubia nos miro pero Sophie ni se dio cuenta, llegamos a la cafeteria y comimos algo mientras hablabamos un poco bueno hablaba yo contandole a Sophie un poco de mi y ella prestaba atencion.

E: pero bueno mucho de mi, cuentame algo tu – dije mientras ella pensaba que decir y yo la miraba sonriendo como tonta

So: me encanta tocar guitarra – me dijo felizmente

E: entonces un dia deberias tocar algo para mi – dije acercandome un poco mientras ella se ponia algo nerviosa y depronto nos interrumpieron

Ry': Hey chicas que se hicieron – dijo Ryan mirandonos con una gran sonrisa

So: hola Ry lo que pasa es que Erika se enfermo – dijo sophie mientras se paraba

E: si pero gracias a Soph ya estoy mejor – dije regalandole una sonrisa

Ry': pero como asi que tienes? – dijo Ryan preocupado y acercandose a mi

So: yo los dejo – dijo Sophie mientras se marchaba rapidamente creo que he ido muy rapido.

SIAN POWERS

Estamos en deportes y vi a Sophie marcharse con una chica, no le preste mucha atencion hasta que despues vi a Ryan irse tambien, algo que me preocupo sera que le paso algo pienso mientras escucho el timbre que indica al almuerzo y me voy para el comedor esperando encontrarla alli.

Llego y me doy cuenta que ella esta ahi con el grupo de chicas de ayer algo que me tranquiliza y me pone feliz, por fin no esta con el tonto de Ryan, me dirigo por mi almuerzo y luego a la mesa con Estefania y las otras chicas, en esas veo entrar a la chica con la que se fue Sophie en clase y va acompanada de Ryan y otras dos chicas que parecen pareja.

Veo a la primera chica mirar a Sophie y no me gusta nada como la mira, pero va con Ryan asi que ni se acercan a ella, en esas veo que Sophie me esta mirando con una gran sonrisa y nos quedamos embobadas viendonos

Es: Tierra llamando a Sian – escucho decir a estefania quien me saca de mis pensamientos

S: perdon que me decias – dije apartando mi mirada de Sophie y tratando de concentrarme en lo que hablabamos

Es: Te tiene mal – dijo riendo mientras tomaba un poco de su gaseosa

S: que dices? – dije algo confundida sera que noto algo

Es: no hace falta ser adivino para saber que esas miradas de ustedes no son solo de amigas – dijo Estefania mirando a Sophie – pero sabes me alegra – dijo

S: porque lo dices – pregunte ahora si mas confundida que antes

Es: Sophie es una gran persona – dijo mirandome a los ojos mientras yo volteaba a verla tan linda que se ve riendo y volvia a mirar a estefania – ella no merecia lo que le hicieron

S: como tu lo sabes? – dije sorprendida

Es: quien no lo sabe? – dijo sarcasticamente –la traicionaron de la peor manera, ella siempre ha sido tierna amable dispuesta ayudarte pero la cambiaron ahora esta muy cerrada duele verla asi y sabe que no puedes hacer nada, pero cuando te mira recupera su magia por eso me alegra porque seria lindo que tuviera un chance de volver a creer en el amor- dijo mientras yo solo pensaba en todo, aquella ultima palabra AMOR , no se si lo que estamos viviendo sea eso pero se que quiero ayudar a Sophie.

S: wow estefania realmente no se que decir – dije aun sorprendida

Termino la hora de almuerzo y la ultima clase transcurrio bastante rapido, yo me sente cerca de Sophie pero para mi pesar esa ultima clase la tenemos con Ryan y no paro de hablarle o comentarle cosas a cerca de la chica creo que se llama Erika, igual no me preocupo ahora en natacion tendre mi momento con Soph e igual estar a su lado es algo.

Sali directo para la clase de natacion mientras Soph se quedo con Ryan, cuando llegue a las piscinas me di cuenta que la chica nueva estaba alli hablando con el entrenador, no preste mucha atencion y continue a los vestieres donde me cambie rapidamente, al salir vi que todas estaban llegando y salude mientras me dirigia a las duchas luego a la piscina habia sido la primera en llegar eso me daria tiempo de calentar un poco.

Me acerque a las piscinas y note que la chica se fue para los vestieres creo que sera parte de nuestro equipo, vi a Soph llegar tambien un poco agitada como siempre iba algo tarde me causo bastante gracia, el entrenador me empezo hablar de un torneo que se acercaba y queria que Sophie y yo concursaramos, mientras hablabamos todas se cambiaron y salieron listas.

E: bueno chicas quiero presentarles a Erika – dijo senalando a la chica nueva – ella empezara a entrenar desde hoy va estar con el grupo de principiantes ya que me ha manifestado que es la primera vez que esta en un equipo de natacion – dijo mientras todas saludabamos y yo me alegraba de que no fuera a estar con Sophie y conmigo, esta chica no me da buena espina esa manera de mirar a Sophie se la come con la mirada pense al verla – bueno ahora si a entrenar Sophie Sian vengan un momento.

Las chicas empezaron a entrenar mientras Sophie y yo hablabamos con el entrenador del torneo que abria y cuadrando otro entrenamiento los viernes para poder alistarnos y poder competir, Sophie estaba emocionada al igual que yo, el torneo seria en 2 semanas y viajariamos las dos juntas a nada mas ni nada menos que Southporth algo que me causaba mucha felicidad.

Despues de eso nos fuimos a nuestro lado de la piscina para practicar, vi como esa chica Erika no paraba de mirar a Sophie y regalarle sonrisas que por parte de Sophie eran algo incomodas por sus expresiones, al final del entrenamiento salimos todas hacer nuestros estiramientos, como siempre Sophie y yo fuimos las ultimas ya que el entrenador siempre nos exije un poco mas, vi a la mayoria salir asi que supuse que el vestier estaria algo solo y tenia algunas cosas en mente..

iba caminando al lado de Sophie para los vestieres pero habia olvidado unas cosas asi que tuve que regresar a la piscina mientras Sophie se adelantaba cuando iba de regreso a los vestieres cuando iba entrando me percate de unas voces que al parecer hablaban, era soph pero con quien estaba

- Soph eres hermosa – escuche decir a una de las voces

So: Gracias – escuche que sophie respondio pero bastante fria algo que me hizo reaccionar era esa chica nueva

E: nadas muy bien deberias darme algunas clases – dijo la chica insistiendo con Sophie algo que me puso alterada pero no podia hacerle un show

So: No creo que pueda – dijo Sophie aun fria realmente estaba incomoda lo sabia debia hacer algo

E: saca tiempo para mi te juro que no te arrepentiras – dijo de nuevo esta chica es que no entiende que no puede pense mientras estaba decidida a entrar

S: Sophie apurate para irnos – dije mientras entraba y veia como Erika volteaba a verme con una mirada asesina, tenia a Soph casi atrapada en una pared ella se alegro al verme yo no pude evitar regalarle una sonrisa – perdon .. erika verdad? No sabia que estabas aca todavia – dije disimulando pero claramente la habia interrumpido y estaba molesta

E: no te preocupes – dijo seria mientras se alejaba de Sophie y se dirigia a un vestier para cambiarse

S: apurale a cambiarte – le dije a Sophie mientras le hacia un guino con el ojo y me iba a cambiar tambien

Cuando salimos de cambiarnos notamos que Erika seguia hay creo que estaba esperando que nos fueramos o realmente era muy lenta para cambiarse, no dijimos ningun comentario y salimos rapidamente de los vestieres, se habian arruinado mis planes en el vestier pense pero me habia alegrado que Sophie no le correspondiera a esa chica .

Cuando llegamos al parqueadero aun en silencio vi que la chica nueva venia detras de nosotras cosa que Sophie no habia notado aun, asi que quise dejarle claro de una vez que con Sophie no se metiera por lo que antes de llegar al auto le coji la mano a Sophie y me pare delante de ella

S: mis labios extranan los tuyos – dije mientras me acercaba y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios para luego abrazarla y ver la mirada de la chica aun mas furiosa que antes mientras se marchaba

Despues segui el camino al carro pero agarrada de la mano de Sophie que sonreia despues de ese beso, la lleve hasta su casa y parquee un momento en su cochera para que bajara sus cosas y poder despedirme bien de ella, durante el camino nos fuimos hablando de lo rara que le parecia la chica a Sophie y como le incomodaban sus comentarios mas porque sabia que a su amigo le gustaba algo que me tranquilizo escuchar, me habia dejado claro que Ryan era solo su amigo.

S: bueno hemos llegado senorita – dije mientras ella quitaba su cinturon de seguridad y cojia sus cosas para irse – manana paso por usted temprano no me haga esperar – le dije mientras veia como se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro

So: muchas gracias senorita powers – dijo acercandose a mi para darme un dulce beso en mi mejilla

S: no asi no – dije cogiendo con mis manos sus mejillas y besandola en los labios un beso dulce y tierno – ahora si puedes marcharte senorita webster – dije mientras sonreia y veia como se bajaba del auto muy feliz.

Luego de eso me fui directo a mi casa donde comi con mi padre y le conte todo, se emociono al ver que las cosas con Sophie iban bien algo que a mi tambien me daba mucha alegria luego los dos subimos a nuestras habitaciones la verdad despues de esa clase de natacion y la clase de deportes me siento totalmente agotada.


	16. Chapter 16 - Tragica Fiesta Dulce Final

RYAN CONNOR

La semana ha pasado bastante rapido despues de la confesion de Sophie acerca de su aventura con la Rubia debo admitir que he quedado algo desconcertado, pero antes de gustarme Sophie es mi amiga y eso vale mas, asi que la apoyare totalmente como siempre lo hago pero donde esa Rubia le haga algo me va ver enojado.

Tambien conoci a Erika, es una chica agradable me la pase con ella toda la semana ,al parecer a Erika no le agrada mucho la rubia, ella me conto que le gustan las chicas y bueno que le gusta Sophie, esta muy cotizada mi amiga pense cuando me contaba Erika lo que habia pasado el miercoles en las piscinas, la ventaja de la Rubia es que tiene todas las clases con Sophie, viven a 5 minutos la una de la otra, todos los profesores se han puesto de acuerdo para que hagan todo juntas y hasta en el proyecto que nos invito el director ahora ella esta metida.

Nosotros hemos sido mejores amigos desde pequenos, casi todo lo haciamos juntos, cuando paso lo de Ben fue dificil convencer a Sophie de que no sabia nada, algo que en realidad no es cierto yo si lo sabia pero no podia decir nada, Ben me tenia amenazado y ese chico cuando se propone puede dar mucho susto, sin embargo Sophie no lo entenderia asi que decidi solamente mentirle no podria perderla.

Despues de salir clase me fui para mi casa esta noche hemos quedado de salir con Sophie, quede de pasar por su casa a las 8pm ya que ella tiene que entrenar natacion hasta las 5pm y no pudimos irnos juntos, ademas estara con la rubia en la tarde porque prometio que la noche seria conmigo, ya que ella tambien ha notado que me tiene descuidado.

- Hijo tienes visita – me dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitacion mientras yo ordenaba todo un poco antes de banarme y arreglarme

Ry': quien es mama? – pregunte algo confundido ya que no espero a nadie

- Sera mejor que lo veas tu mismo – dijo mi mama con cara de preocupacion algo que me dejo un poco preocupado asi que decidi bajar a ver quien era

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando depronto veo a ... no puede ser, mi hermanita estaba feliz abrazandola es Mariana, pero como? Cuando habia regresado? Estoy toltalmente paralizado al verla aca.

Veran Mariana es una chica con la que Sali hace un ano exactamente, ella se mudo a Liverpool por trabajos de sus padres, como siempre los hijos pagan las consecuencias, realmente amaba esta chica y cuando se fue me dolio mucho y ahora estaba aqui como si nada, hermosa debo decir pero no se que decirle, hace mucho no sabia de ella.

Ma: Hola Ry' – dijo Mariana separandose de mi hermanita que la quiere mucho ella siempre la consentia es una chica muy tierna debo decir

Ry': Mariana que sorpresa – dije aun impactado de verla

Ma: Perdon por venir sin avisar, estaba por aca y bueno pense en venir a verte – dijo mientras me sonreia y se sentia un poco confundida por mi reaccion

Ry' : que gusto – dije ya tranquilizandome un poco – pero como has estado? Que haces por aca? – dije ya mas relajado y viendo lo hermosa que estaba – si quieres me esperas un momento te invito a un cafe, bueno si tienes tiempo – dije algo sonrojado ya que pues ella fue muy importante para mi con solo decirles que con ella tuve mi primera vez .

Ma: Me encantaria Ry' yo te espero, ademas tengo que adelantar noticias con esta pequena – dijo emocionada mientras abrazaba de nuevo a mi hermana, que lindas

Subi rapidamente a mi habitacion y me meti a la ducha fue un bano express, me cambie y estuve listo pero antes de bajar, me acorde de que habia quedado con Soph, sabria que no le veria problema en que me fuera con ella e incluso ni le incomodaria que la llevara a nuestros planes de esta noche asi que le mande un mensaje de texto para que invitara a la Rubia tambien.

_Mensaje para Sophie:" Hola loca, adivina quien vino a verme?... MARIANA! Debes estar igual que yo, quiero pasar tiempo con ella pero no se me ha olvidado nuestra cita asi que lleva tu Rubia y salimos todos .. te quiero un abrazo Ry' "_

Despues de mandar el mensaje baje rapidamente para encontrarme con mariana ella seguia con mi hermana y mi mama hablando, acto que interrumpi sino nunca saldriamos de mi casa, agarramos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al cafe de siempre tendriamos muchas cosas que hablar.

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Estamos terminando de entrenar con Sian, ahora los viernes nos toca quedarnos tambien pero solo a las dos, el entrenador nos ha inscrito ya a un torneo en dos semanas asi que debemos prepararnos en todo sentido, una vuelta mas y termino.

Salgo de la piscina mientras veo a Sian terminar su ultimo clavado y salir detras mio me sonrie y muero con solo mirarla, estos ultimos dias nuestra relacion se ha fortalecido mas aun no decidimos que somos ni hablamos del tema, pero no podemos estar la una sin la otra, es mi mejor amiga pero claramente tiene algunos privilegios mas.

S: deja de mirarme asi Webster que despues no respondo – me dice mientras entramos a los vestieres y realmente no paro de mirarla es que ver a la Rubia en traje de bano es unico sus figura perfecta y tanta belleza no pueden ser normales.

So: tu tienes la culpa por ser tan hermosa – le digo mientras nos detenemos en uno de los vestieres

S: pues tu no te quedas atras – me dice empujandome y quedando dentro del vestier muy cerca la una de la otra ya que estos espacios los hacen bastante incomodos, no han notado eso un vestier es incomodo por todo lado

So: Creo que sera mejor cambiarnos – dije nerviosa por la cercania y considerando que las dos tenemos una unica prenda encima y es un vestido de bano

S: nerviosa webster – dijo Sian mientras ponia sus manos en mi cintura y yo empezaba a perder el control de mi cuerpo – no hare nada que tu no quieras – dijo acercando sus labios a los mios ella sabia que lo queria lo deseaba anhelaba ese beso

So: Besame – dije en un suspiro mientras agarraba con mis manos su cabello y ella me obedecia

Nos besamos intensamente por unos minutos mientras el deseo de la una por la otra aumentaba, pero las dos sabiamos que aun no era el momento asi que nos separamos con dificultad y Sian se fue a un vestier a parte no sin antes regalarme otro pequeno beso y una sonrisa.

Me vesti rapidamente y me di cuenta que tenia un mensaje de Ryan, no podia creerlo Mariana volvio, genial mi amigo era feliz con ella pienso en lo que veo salir a la Rubia arreglada del vestier y mirarme con una sonrisa

So: Oye tu que haras esta noche?- le dije mientras saliamos cogidas de la mano rumbo a su auto

S: pensarte – respondio con una sonrisa algo que me hizo sonrojarme

So: enserio, dime que haras – le dije para asegurarme de que no tuviera planes y pudiera salir conmigo no quiero ser el violin

S: porque me preguntas? – dijo algo curiosa

So: Veras es que iba salir con Ryan – dije mientras veia como su actitud cambiaba totalmente

S: y te cancelo ahora estas desprogramada – dijo rapidamente, ahi estaba de nuevo ella con sus celos esos cambios de humor me matan pero me encantan

So: la verdad si – dije para ver que me decia

S: pues busca con quien desprogramarte no soy plato de segun..- no la deje terminar y simplemente me pare enfrente de ella y la calle de la unica manera que alguien puede callar a esta chica besandola

Despues de besarnos por unos minutos, me separe de ella y puse mi frente sobre la de ella

So: entonces no saldras conmigo? – pregunte mientras sonreia y veia como ella tambien lo hacia, ahora que lo pienso seria nuestra primera salida juntas a un lado diferente al instituto o nuestras casas

S: No lo se ...- dijo acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente, mientras yo le regalaba otro beso

Estuvimos dandonos pequenos besos y regalandonos miradas por un momento, despues seguimos caminando al auto de Sian

So: veras Sian es que ibamos a salir con Ryan un rato ya que por culpa de alguien mi amigo se siente solo – dije indicandole que ahora solo estoy con ella – pero resulta que su ex novia Mariana aparecio por sorpresa en su casa – cuando mencione esto vi como Sian sonreia realmente no entiendo sus celos por Ryan pero como ya sabran me encantan es adorable cunado se pone asi.- entonces el quiere que te invite para que vayamos los cuatro – dije algo algo que a Sian le sorprendio

S: quieres decir que es el quien quiere que yo vaya? – pregunto

So: si algo asi el fue el de la idea pero obviamente quiero que vayas, no quiero quedar como el violin – dije pensando en lo incomodo que seria eso

S: sera solo por eso o algo mas Webster – me dijo ya enfrente de su auto y con una mirada muy picara, nos hemos demorado demasiado en llegar a su auto pienso algo que se esta volviendo costumbre por tantos besos

So: bueno la verdad tambien quiero llegar en un lindo auto – dije sonriendole mientras la dejaba ahi parada y me subia al auto

S: pues si quieres te presto el carro – dijo mientras ella se subia tambien y me miraba seria

So: No seria tan lindo si la duena no va en el – dije poniendome el cinturon de seguridad mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Sian

S: Webster tu ...- dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso – me enloqueces – dijo finalmente acomodandose en su silla y poniendonos rumbo a casa

En el camino Sian acepto ir conmigo, aunque dijo que deberia conducir yo, tambien puso de condiciones algunas otras cosas que ya imaginaran y me causaron mucha risa realmente, le mande un mensaje a Ryan para que nos vieramos a las 9pm en el Pub y me respondio que tambien habia invitado a Charlie y Chesney, algo que me parecio fabuloso aunque ha sian no le agrado mucho la idea porque no conocia a nadie pero igual la convenci utilizando mis tacticas.

SIAN POWERS

Acabo de dejar a Sophie en su casa y voy llegando a la mia para alistarme ya que he aceptado salir con Sophie y sus amigos, la idea no es que me cause mucha emocion pero sera mi primera salida con Sophie y es ella quien me ha pedido que la acompane, bueno tambien uso tacticas que no fallan para convencerme.

V: hola princesa, como estas? – dijo mi padre mientras entraba a casa y notaba lo elegante que estaba

S: wow hola papa – dije sorprendida al verlo asi – el motivo de tu elegancia? – pregunte emocionada al pensar que iba salir con alguien

V: una reunion de trabajo – me respondio con una sonrisa – asi que no estare en la noche podras defenderte – dijo mi padre mientras sacaba algo de dinero para darme

S: si tranquilo, te iba pedir un permiso para salir – dije con una sonrisa que tenia nombre

V: sophie? – pregunto mi padre mientras yo asentia y me derretia al escuchar su nombre – bueno espero que todo salga bien princesa – dijo entregandome dinero mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse – nos vemos despues te cuidas – dijo mientras salia a su reunion

Subi a mi habitacion y ordene todas las cosas, luego aliste lo que me pondria esa noche, me decidi por un vestido negro ajustado asi que me bane y arregle para estar lista cuando Sophie viniera, pueden creer que aun no se el numero de su celular, queria mandarle un mensaje pero no puedo esta noche se lo pedire

...

Ya estoy lista, solo espero a que Sophie venga quedamos en encontrarnos a las 8 en mi casa y a las 9 estar en el Pub, mientras Soph llega estoy en mi estudio escribiendo un poco pero para mi sorpresa el timbre sono, hasta hora son las 7:30 asi que no creo que sea Sophie, me dirigo a la puerta y cuando abro la puerta me encuentro con ella mas hermosa que nunca

S: Soph, llegaste temprano sigue – digo mientras la invito a pasar y veo lo hermosa que esta

So: Wow Sian estas hermosa – me dice Soph viendome de arriba a abajo mientras cierro la puerta

S: tu no te quedas atras - dije al verla con un vestido Rojo que le quedaba muy bien

So: Bueno y ya estas lista? – me pregunto

S: si solo que es muy temprano para irnos – dije ya que al parecer no ha visto la hora

So: Wow tienes razon- dijo mirando en su celular – creo que me adelante bastante no se porque pense que eran las 8:30 – Dijo confundida

S: Hay Webster eso te pasa por distraida – dije mientras me dirijia al sofa de mi casa y la invitaba

So: por culpa de quien sera – dijo sentandose mientras me miraba y mordia su labio inferior

S: eso suena interesante, cuentame Webster quien es – dije sentandome a su lado y tomando su mano

So: no puedo es algo secreto – dijo siguiendome el juego

S: Pero yo te prometo que no cuento nada – dije sentandome encima de ella y poniendo mis manos en sus hombros empezando acariciarla

So: Prefiero mantener el secreto con ella nada mas – dijo mientras sus manos se situaban en mi cintura y me acercaba un poco mas a ella

S: pero creo entonces que se va molestar – dije acercando mi cara a la suya sintiendo como nuestras narices se empezaban a chocar

So: porque se molestaria? – dijo Soph con su respiracion mas agitada

S: porque estas aqui conmigo – dije rozando nuestros labios mientras el deseo aumentaba en las dos

So: si tienes razon mejor me voy con ella – dijo pero sin separarse de mi

S: eso ni lo suenes, no dejare que te vayas con nadie mas Webster – dije sellando el espacio entre nosotras con un dulce beso.

Empezamos a besarnos y como ultimamente ocurria la intensidad del beso empezo aumentar, sencillamente con ella pierdo el control, aunque me muera de ganas por estar con ella no es el momento no aun, Sophie empezo a besar mi mandibula hasta llegar a mi cuello, en el empezo a regalarme dulces besos mientras yo soltaba pequenos gemidos, acaba de descubrir uno de mis puntos debiles haciendome perder toda fuerza para parar este momento

Subi con mis manos la cabeza de Sophie y volvi a besarla pero esta vez con mas pasion, mi lengua peleaba con la suya mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi pierna y la otra estaba aun en mi cintura, yo acariciaba su cabello desesperadamente.

En un movimiento Sophie bajo sus manos a mi cola haciendome soltar un gemido y ella empezo a besar de nuevo mi cuello, realmente estaba fuera de control, me encontraba totalmente excitada y no podia detenerme , Sophie quito mi vestido y me dejo caer en el sillon poniendose encima de mi y dejandome en ropa interior.

Me levante un poco y rapidamente tambien retire el vestido de Sophie, ya no podiamos parar las dos deseabamos lo mismo cada caricia, cada beso lo indicaban ya no nos importaba nada, Sophie aun encima de mi empezo a besarme por el cuello y con sus manos empezo a masajear mi pecho, senti como sophie daba pequenos mordiscos en mi cuello algo que seguro me dejaria una marca

La rodilla de Sophie se habia situado entre mis piernas empezando a chocar suavemente ocn mi Centro, solo podia disfrutar del placer que me estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento, soltaba pequenos gemidos, algo que excitaba aun mas a Sophie, lleve mis manos a su espalda cuando de repente empezo a sonar un celular, al principio las dos hicimos como si no lo escucharamos pero despues Soph paro y se sento mientras buscaba el celular en su bolso

So: Hola Ry' , si si ya casi vamos, a bueno nos vemos en unos minutos – escuche decir a Sophie mientras yo me sentaba y empezaba a vestirme recuperandome de aquel momento.

Despues de que Sophie colgo yo me habia puesto el vestido y subi a mi habitacion para peinarme un poco, cuando baje soph ya estaba lista, existia un silencio incomodo que ninguna de las dos sabia como romper y es que despues de aquel momento que podriamos decir, si esa llamada no hubiese existido no creo que nos hubieramos detenido lo que no se es si eso es bueno o malo.

Nos subimos al carro en el mismo silencio y fuimos rumbo al Pub, Sophie manejaba ya que ese habia sido el trato, teniendo en cuenta que no conozco mucho la ciudad .

So: Aqui es – dijo rompiendo el silencio por fin y parqueando el carro enfrente de un sitio al parecer bastante popular.

Bajamos del carro, yo aun no decia nada, Sophie entrego las llaves del auto a una persona para que lo llevara a la zona de parqueo, entramos y el lugar estaba bastante lleno por lo que decidi tomar la mano de Sophie para no perderme, cuando se la tome se volteo y me miro algo sorprendida por lo cual pense que mejor no la cojia pero cuando iba a retirar mi mano Soph me tomo mas duro devolviendome un poco de la seguridad que solo ella me hacia sentir.

Caminamos entre las personas, Varias personas empezaron a saludar a Soph y cuando veian que estabamos tomadas de la mano se sorprendian pero a ella no le molestaba solo seguia derecho hasta que vimos a una chica haciendonos senas, es una de esas que siempre almuerza con Ryan no se su nombre

So: Ches por fin los encuentrp – dijo soph saludando a la chica mientras llegabamos a la mesa, estaban 2 chicas que no conocia, Ryan y la que parece ser Mariana porque esta cojida de la mano de el sentada a su lado, Soph saludo a todos pero sin soltarme de la mano algo que no paso desapercibido por Ryan – Chicas les presento a Sian – dijo felizmente Soph

Ry' : Hola Rubia – dijo Ryan

S: Hola – dije para todos mientras me miraban como analizandome que momento mas incomodo realmente

Che: Hola mucho gusto Chesney – dijo la chica que habiamos visto de primeras – que chevere que hayas venido – dijo amablemente

Cha: Hola yo soy Charlie – se levanto la otra extendiendome su mano – sientate – me dijo senalando un lugar mientras Sophie tambien se sentaba a mi lado

So: y bueno mariana esa sorpresa tan repentina que fue? – pregunto Soph despues de que nos sentamos y pedimos algo de beber

Ma: veras Soph estoy trabajando en el negocio con mi mama asi que tenia una reunion importante aca con el gerente de la compania entonces aproveche tu sabes – dijo sonriendo mientras Ryan la abrazaba

Che: pues nos alegra mucho Ryan ya necesitaba compania – menciono chesney mientras todos reian por el comentario

Ry' : tan graciosa – respondio – Y bueno ustedes porque tardaron tanto? – nos pregunto mientras Soph y yo recordabamos lo sucedido

S: me demore arreglandome – dije rapidamente

Ry': como raro en ustedes las mujeres – Dijo mientras todas lo mirabamos con ganas de matarlo, no habia notado que es el unico hombre del grupo que chistoso

Hablamos un rato entre todos, luego Ryan saco a bailar a Mariana, pero despues de un rato nos hicieron ir a todos a la pista, debo decir que Soph baila muy bien, yo me senti un poco cansada y volvi a la mesa para sorpresa mia no fui la unica que volvio, Mariana venia detras mio tambien agotada ya que Ryan no habia parado, los otros 4 siguieron bailando son inagotables

S: no se cansan – comente mirandolos a todos mientras mariana tomaba algo de su vaso

Ma: nunca y siempre son asi, salir con ellos es como salir con 4 terremotos – dijo sonriendo al parecer los conoce bien a todos

S: que locura – dije sonriendo mientras ahora tomaba algo de mi vaso

Ma: pero cuentame Sian , como te has sentido por aca? – pregunto mientras le hacia senas al mesero para que trajera otras dos copas

S: todo ha sido genial al principio dificil dejar amigos una vida pero es cuestion de tiempo y costumbre – dije mientras veia como ella escuchaba atenta

Ma: tienes razon , te entiendo cuando llegue a Liverpool me paso lo mismo pero vas conociendo personas y te acostumbras a tu nueva vida – dijo sonriendo mientras el mesero nos entregaba las copas y se marchaba – por suerte te encontraste con alguien como Sophie ella es tan especial – dijo mientras me sonreia y con solo nombrarla yo misma sonreia sola, realmente mis primeras impresiones de Soph eran equivocadas todo el mundo la quiere

S: si ella es grandiosa – dije mientras la miraba y volvia a mirar con Mariana – una persona realmente especial – dije recordando cada momento que hemos pasado y lo rara pero unica que hasta el momento es nuestra historia

Ma: pero tu tampoco estas mal – dijo mariana poniendose a mi lado algo que me parecio extrano pero no preste mucha atencion – cuentame algo – dijo sonriendome

S: pues soy lesbiana – dije orgullosa de saber lo que soy y sin pena alguna, viendo como empezaba a sonreirme de una manera extrana la chica, sera mejor que volvamos con todos

Ma: ahora si que me agradas – dijo acercandose un poco mas a mi, esta coqueteando conmigo? No se supone que esta con Ryan? Por Dios que es esto dije reaccionandome y levantandome de la silla para ir a la pista de baile con todos.

Vi como mariana se quedo algo enojada por como me aleje pero luego volvio a la pista con todos y empezo a bailar con Ryan, yo estaba con las otras chicas pero veia como me lanzaba miraditas que no me gustaban en lo absoluto.

Decidi cojer a Sophie de la mano ya que ni cuenta se ha dado de nada porque Charlie y Chesney no la sueltan dicen que toca aprovechar que se digno a salir de nuevo al parecer esto ya no lo hacia desde Ben, ese estupido.

Bailamos como locas, deje de prestar atencion a Mariana, se nos unieron en un momento pero ahora Ryan habia sacado a bailar a Sophie , Ches se habia ido con Charlie y me habian dejado con Mariana empezamos a bailar pero se me empezo acercar mucho me tomo por la cintura bailandome muy sensualmente algo que no paso desapercibido ya que vi como empezaron a mirarnos

S: que haces Mariana – dije alejandola un poco de mi, mientras ella me hacia resistencia y me agarraba mas fuerte

Ma: estas muy hermosa Sian – dijo acercando su cara a la mia , vi como Soph abrio los ojos pero tambien noto que yo solo intentaba alejarla

S: Alejate Mariana – le dije empujandola de los hombros pero con dificultad ya que me tenia bastante cerca de ella - por favor separate – dije sin tener ningun resultado ella parecia no escuchar

Ma: yo se que te gusta – dijo subiendo una de sus manos a mi pecho

S: ya basta , sueltame – grite pero no me hacia caso y en ese momento escuche una voz familiar

So: te ha dicho que la sueltes – dijo cojiendo a Mariana del brazo con mucha fuerza mientras Ryan miraba sorprendido la escena

Ma: que te crees tu? – dijo Mariana soltandome y encarando a Sophie

So: no te metas con ella – le dijo defendiendome

Ma: o sino que? Tu no eres quien decide por ella – dijo empujando a Sophie algo que me enojo bastante y esta vez fui yo quien intercedi

S: dejala idiota no la toques – la empuje

Ma: ahora vienes hacerte la heroe despues de que te me insinuaste en la mesa – me grito haciendome enojar aun mas como que insinuarmele yo no le habia dicho nada – acercandote a mi diciendome que eres lesbiana y estas sola – dijo

S: eres una mentirosa, ridicula – le grite enojada viendo como todos estaban confundidos con la situacion

Ma: estupida – me grito mientras me empujaba

So: te he dicho que no te metas con ella – dijo Sophie mientras le pegaba una cachetada algo a lo que Ryan reacciono

Ry' : Mariana estas bien, vamonos – dijo tomandola por el brazo y mirando a Sophie

So: si lo mejor sera que se vayan y nosotras tambien – dijo sophie mirando a Ryan y luego a mi

Ry' : Perdon Sian – dijo Ryan avergonzado de lo que habia sucedido

Ma: Perdon? – dijo mariana empujandolo – tu tambien la vas a defender – le grito – ni que fuera la octava maravilla del mundo esa estupida regalada – me miro con odio algo que me asusto

Ry' : bueno ya Mariana, es suficiente – dijo Ryan enojado

Ma: yo hago lo que se me de la gana – grito y para ese momento la pelea se habia vuelto el show de la noche en el Pub

So : vamonos – dijo Sophie extendiendome su mano

Ma: ahora entiendo – dijo mariana al ver a Sophie extenderme su mano – no querias que me metiera con tu noviecita – le dijo a soph – depronto ella tambien te engana como Ben – le grito en la cara mientras yo veia a Soph que estaba ahora si dispuesta a matarla

Ry': callate mariana , con Sophie no te metes entendido – escuche gritar a Ryan

Che: Eres una estupida – se metio Chesney en la pelea acompanada de Charlie y a defender a Soph , yo solo le tomaba la mano a sophie que aun no decia nada

So: sabes Mariana – dijo sonriendo Sophie algo que dejo a todos desconcertados – no tengo miedo de nada porque mi novia no es una basura como ben o como tu – Finalizo mientras daba la vuelta para salir del pub y yo iba agarrada de su mano sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir y todos nos miraban.

Salimos del Pub y estuvimos esperando que trajeran el auto, Sophie no me soltaba de la mano pero tampoco me decia nada y yo no sabia, Su novia no me disgusta pero me asusta no se si lo dijo por rabia o porque realmente quiere que sea asi

S: Soph... – dije ya montadas en el carro mientras ella conducia a mi casa

So: Dime – dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente

S: lo que dijiste en el pub – empece a decir sin saber muy bien como preguntar

So: perdon Sian – me interrumpio- se que no debi decir eso y no quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando a algo o .. – no la deje terminar

S: yo no pienso eso solo no se si lo dijiste porque asi lo quieres o por la presion del momento – dije finalmente agachando mi cabeza con miedo a escuchar la respuesta pero para sorpresa mia no dijo nada algo que me puso peor

Llegamos a mi casa sin decir absolutamente nada, mi padre aun no llegaba Soph me entrego las llaves del carro, desde que dije eso tenia una actitud extrana pero no entendia porque

S: chao Sophie – dije entrando a mi casa mientras ella seguia parada enfrente de mi casa

So: No me vas a invitar a pasar – dijo dejandome sorprendida, ya que realmente no la entiendo

S: Perdon es que no sabia si ...- dije confundida mientras le daba paso para que entrara y yo despues de ella, cerre la puerta y vi como le sonreia al sofa algo que a mi tambien me causo gracia

So: no me puedo demorar – dijo pero yo aun estaba confundida – pero te debo una respuesta a tu pregunta – dijo tomando mi mano y acercandose a mi

S: no tienes que decir nada – dije agachando mi cabeza para mi todo habia sido claro ella se arrepentia de lo que dijo

So: si tengo – respondio mientras con su manos levantaba mi cara quedando las dos frente a frente mirandonos – y tambien quiero responderte – dijo ahora tomando con sus dos manos mis mejillas - sabes Sian cuando te conoci te detestaba pero no sabia exactamente porque pero ahora lo se , te detestaba por hacerme quererte y no poder evitarlo, luche conmigo misma pero perdi porque sencillamente desde el primer dia te quiero – dijo mientras se me aguaban los ojos y sentia que estaba sonando, me estaba diciendo que me queria, estaba ahi delante de mi mirandome a los ojos y declarandose – no se si tu sientas lo mismo pero yo no puedo ocultarlo mas ni tampoco verlo como un juego porque cada vez crece y crece mas, asi que no lo dije por impulso Sian lo dije porque es lo que quiero, quiero que seas mi novia – finalizo dandome un dulce beso uno que me llevo hasta el cielo y me hizo saltar en las nubes, no tengo explicacion alguna para esto que siento, yo tambien la quiero y no es un juego la quiero y la quiero conmigo

S: te quiero Soph – dije al separarnos del beso mientras veia como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraban – y quiero ser tu novia tu amiga y todo lo que tu quieras que sea pero siempre y cuando sea contigo – dije regalandole otro magico beso, que fue interrumpido por el celular de Sophie, siempre la llaman en unos momentos inapropiados

So: Si mama ya voy llegando, no estoy borracha mama – escuche decir a Sophie algo que me causo bastante gracia - tu de que tanto te ries – me dijo despues de colgar mientras me tomaba por la cintura

S: segura no estas borracha – dije riendo

So: no solo estoy drogada – dijo haciendome mirarla algo confundida mientras ella sonreia – drogada de tus besos – termino su frase y me beso – pero ahora debo irme – dijo mientras me daba un ultimo beso y se iba a su casa rapidamente

La mire por la ventana hasta que vi que llegara a salvo, no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado esta noche sera posible tantas emociones, aun no lo creo es mi novia somos novias oficialmente estamos juntas, saco mi celular para mandarle un mensaje ya que aproveche la salida y en un momento de despiste tome el celular de Soph y anote su numero, jaja lo se suena algo abusivo pero ahora agradezco haber echo eso

_Mensaje para Sophie: " quererme va valer la pena te lo aseguro, porque solo quiero verte feliz, Te quiero Webster Att: Tu Novia"_

Le doy enviar con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras empiezo a ponerme la pijama, escucho sonar mi celular y lo agarro rapidamente es un mensaje de Sophie

_Mensaje para sian : " Sabes porque se que va valer la pena? Porque cuando te miro o te beso se que no hay nada mejor en el mundo tambien te quiero novia mia "_

Leo el mensaje con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y me acuesto en mi cama, ha sido un dia bastante largo pero unico, un dia que no olvidare porque desde hoy estoy junto a la persona que quiero junto a la primera persona de la que me he enamorado, mando un ultimo mensaje a Sophie y caigo rendida ante morfeo

_Mensaje para Sophie: " Descansa Amor espero verte manana por el momento te espero en mis suenos"_


	17. Chapter 17 - Quieres ser mi Novia?

SOPHIE WEBSTER

No puedo creer todo lo que paso, aun pienso que estoy sonando, despues de haber dejado a Sian en su casa y que formalizaramos nuestra relacion, llegue a mi casa y mientras me ponia la pijama escuche que mi celular sonaba, debe ser Ryan pense pero mi sorpresa fue otra al ver un mensaje de la rubia.

_Mensaje para Sophie: " quererme va valer la pena te lo aseguro, porque solo quiero verte feliz, Te quiero Webster Att: Tu Novia"_

Al leer esto se formo una sonrisa en mi rostro, como consiguio mi numero? Yo no se lo he ado pero igual no me importa amo este mensaje yo se que valdra la pena, asi que decido responderle

_Mensaje para sian : " Sabes porque se que va valer la pena? Porque cuando te miro o te beso se que no hay nada mejor en el mundo tambien te quiero novia mia "_

Le doy enviar y no tarda mucho en contestar, me recuesto en mi cama leyendo este ultimo mensaje una y otra vez hasta que caigo totalmente a los brazos de morfeo, de igual manera tengo que madrugar

_Mensaje para Sophie: " Descansa Amor espero verte manana por el momento te espero en mis suenos"_

...

Me despierto temprano lista para mi clase de cocina, la verdad quiero que pase rapido la manana para poder estar con mi novia, suena bien "MI NOVIA" pienso mientras sonrio como boba por toda mi habitacion ordenando un poco.

He pensado en darle una sorpresa a Sian, quiero tener una verdadera primera cita ya que si analizamos la situacion, ayer todo fue improvisado y no quiero que ella piense que dije lo que dije por presion o la situacion, asi que como hemos quedado esta tarde para estudiar cambiare un poco nuestros planes.

Termino de alistarme, cojo las cosas que tengo que llevar a la clase, pienso si ya estara despierta mi hermosa novia pero creo que no, sin embargo voy a mandarle un mensajito para cuando se despierte

_Mensaje para Sian: " Buenos dias hermosa, solo quiero dejarte un TE QUIERO para cuando despiertes, un beso Soph"_

Despues de enviarlo sonrio la idea de robar mi numero de telefono ha sido brillante pienso mientras bajo para irme, habia olvidado por completo que mi hermana tiene la camioneta asi que debo apurarme para cojer el auto bus o llegare tarde, hay todo lo que me pasa por ti rubia pienso mientras salgo de mi casa.

Llego a la parada del autobus y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con Erika, sera mejor que este autobus llegue rapido ya que esta chica realmente puede ser intensa e incomodarme

E: Buenos Dias – escucho que me dice con una gran sonrisa, no quiero ser maleducada pero tampoco quiero hablar con ella

La verdad despues de que me acorralo en los vestieres y fui salvada por mi hermosa novia, esta chica me ha perseguido toda la semana por suerte estado con Sian y ella ha notado que entre nosotras hay algo pero aun asi sigue ojala entienda que no quiero nada con ella

So: Hola Erika – digo friamente mientras observo el autobus llegar – Gracias a Dios – pienso en voz alta mientras Erika me mira como enojada , Ups.

E: veo que tienes afan – dice un poco seria le molesto mi comentario

So: si la verdad voy algo tarde – dije montandome al autobus y ella detras mio, espero que se baje rapido

E: y eso para donde vas? – dijo otra vez normal, que bipolar pienso

So: mmm una clase – dije tratando de evitar la conversacion pero ella no iba parar

E: interesante – me dijo dandose cuenta de mi actitud pero aun asi insistiendo – pero de que es o que?

So: cocina – dije mirando la ventana pero sentia como me miraba sin parar

E: oye Soph, desde la vez de ... pues tu sabes – dijo algo nerviosa, sabia de que iba hablar – lo que paso en el vestier – siguio tratando de encontrar las palabras

So: No paso nada – dije tratando de cortar el tema pero como es costumbre con esta chica fue imposible

E: si paso – me dijo seria algo que me incomodo un poco esta chica me fastidia un poco y aun me quedan como 20 min para llegar y ella no tiene intension de bajarse – mira no es secreto que me gustas y se que estas con la rubia ya me lo han dejado claro, solo no soy una chica que se rinde facil asi que seguire Sophie – esta vez me tomo la mano algo que me molesto y la retire de inmediato – terminaras dandome una oportunidad te lo aseguro –Dijo levantandose de la silla y dandome rapido un beso en mi mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo

Despues de eso se bajo del autobus y yo segui mi camino me quede pensando en lo que esta chica habia dicho y tambien lo que habia pasado ayer con Mariana, realmente habrian muchas cosas que nos podian afectar, solo la verdad y el amor nos pueden mantener unidas, pero yo se que confio en Sian y ella en mi, asi que le contare lo de Erika no quiero que piense nada malo y menos con sus celos.

Llegue a mi clase de cocina y cuando iba entrando note que tenia un mensaje, no escuche el celular cuando venia en el autobus, pero me alegro ver de quien era

_Mensaje Para Sophie: " que lindo es despertar con un TE QUIERO de mi hermosa novia, por favor despiertame asi siempre! Espero que te vaya bien en tu clase, preparame algo rico y no demores mis labios extranan los tuyos te quiero Sian"_

Leo el mensaje con cara de boba enamorada y es que lo estoy realmente, entro a mi clase de cocina y dejo mis cosas aun lado .

...

Ya casi termina mi clase , seguimos con la linea italiana pero hoy hemos preparado raviolis, se que ha Sian le gustaran asi que los empaco para llevarselos y escucho a nuestro profesor darnos las ultimas instrucciones para el proximo sabado, saco mi celular y veo que son las 12 ya , hoy se nos hizo un poco tarde pero fue grandioso.

Ya tengo pensado que hacer con Sian para esta tarde asi que solo debo coordinar algunos detalles, asi que llamare a Ches para que me ayude, realmente llamaria a Ryan pero despues de como terminaron las cosas ayer no he recibido noticia de el y supongo que se fue con Mariana el nunca la dejaria botada por mas tonta que fuera esa nina.

So: Ches? ... sii con Soph… estas en casa?... ya voy para alla – colgue y nuevamente mi problema de movilizacion, es horrible estar sin carro por suerte Chesney no vive tan lejos

...

No tarde mucho en llegar a la casa de Chesney, cuando llegue me encontre con Charlie tambien, estas dos siempre han sido las mejores amigas y algo mas que nunca han querido formalizar tienen la teoria de que cuando uno le da nombre a una relacion esta termina rapido y nadie a logrado convencerlas de lo contrario.

So: Hola chicas – dije entrando al apartamento de Chesney, ella vive sola ya que sus padres no tienen un lugar fijo por cuestiones de trabajo, los dos trabajan para la marina asi que los ves un dia y al otro no por lo cual decidieron dejarle este apartamento con todo lo que necesita ya que cada vez era mas complicado trastearse tanto

- Hola – dijeron las dos al tiempo mientras nos sentabamos en el sofa

Cha: como te termino de ir ayer – pregunto charlie algo apenada – que pena con la rubia todo lo que sucedio – dijo

Che: si no querra volver a vernos – dijo Ches tambien avergonzada

So: no tranquilas ella esta bien – dije al recordar que realmente para nosotras todo habia terminado mas que bien – y ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de nada

Che: has hablado con Ryan? – pregunto angustiada

So: la verdad no imagine que estaria con Mariana – dije ya que no quiero estar mal con el pero no puedo tampoco estar cerca de su novia

Cha: si el se fue con ella, pero estaba muy mal por lo que paso – dijo charlie

So: pues despues hablare con el, la verdad venia para pedirles un favor – dije al ver la hora y que necesito cuadrar todo rapidamente ya que tambien debo pasar a comprar algo en el centro comercial y pues no tengo carro, chesney no me va llevar en su moto asi que otra vez auto bus

Les explique rapidamente lo que queria hacer y me toco contarles parte de lo que es mi historia con Sian algo que al principio no comprendieron pues se supone que la odiaba pero bueno asi es el amor impredecible

Che: Te lo tenias bien guardado – me dijo riendo al igual que Charlie

Cha: Pero nos alegra verte feliz y nuevamente Tu – dijo recordandome mis cambios ha raiz de lo de Ben

So: Gracias Chicas, entonces cuento con ustedes – dije mientras me acercaba a darles un abrazo antes de irme

- Claro que si – dijeron las dos al tiempo y nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo

Despues de eso Sali directo al centro comercial, Sian debe estar desesperada ya que ni le conteste el mensaje y ya son casi las 2 de la tarde y no he llegado, la verdad se me paso muy rapido el tiempo y tuve que explicarles casi todo asi que fue mas de lo que esperaba.

Ya termine de comprar lo que necesitaba, ahora si voy a ir directo para donde Sian pienso cuando veo a Ryan entrar con Mariana al centro comercial agarrados de la mano y con la hermanita, me ve y se queda paralizado algo que Mariana nota y dirije su mirada a mi , una llena de rabia pero tambien de pena, la verdad no quiero pensar en eso prefiero irme con mi novia

Sigo derecho como tenia planeado antes de verlos, veo que Ryan me mira triste pero no puedo escucharlo ahora el sabia lo mio con Sian y estaba ahora con Mariana despues de todo lo que habia pasado ayer, no lo culpo pero tampoco puedo aceptarlo.

Llego por fin a la casa de Sian y como lo suponia esta algo preocupada y brava con mi desaparicion pero se que me perdonara.

S: hasta que por fin apareces – dijo mientras me invitada a pasar y yo reia por su reaccion pero vale la pena

So: Hola para ti tambien – dije mientras reia y me miraba mal

S: No se que te causa tanta risa Sophie, cuidado me decias que te demorabas, no hubiera estado como una tonta esperandote las ultimas 3 horas – dijo ahora realmente enojada

So: No es para tanto – dije algo que la enfurecio mas.

S: claro como no es tu tiempo – dijo en un estado peor

So: Amor calmate – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y notaba como se habia calmado un poco cuando la llame asi pero aun asi seguia con su actitud tendre que hacer algo

S: Vale, no te preocupes vamos a estudiar – dijo pero sabia que seguia brava conmigo, aunque se viera adorable no queria que estuviera asi

Empezo a caminar por el pasillo hacia su estudio, la cogi por la cintura y la abrace por atras

So: vas a seguir brava? – le pregunte mientras le daba un beso en el hombro, la verdad no pense que se pusiera tan brava, pero la proxima le avisare lo prometo

S: no estoy brava Soph – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba frente a mi, yo aun tenia mis manos en su cintura

So: segura? – dije mientras la miraba y sabia muy bien que aun estaba un poco enojada pero ya no tanto - perdoname se me paso el tiempo – dije reconociendo mi error pero sabiendo que despues me entenderia y todo esto seria algo tonto

S: si no me pidas perdon todo esta bien – dijo mientras tomaba de una de mis manos – vamos a estudiar – dijo aun con esa actitud algo que me empezo a molestar

So: no esta bien y lo sabes – la frene y quedo contra la pared y yo enfrente de ella – solo perdoname no volvera a pasar – finalice poniendo mis manos en su cintura y sin dejarla decirme algo que pudiera empeorar las cosas la bese – si ves asi deberiamos haber empezado – le dije mientras ponia mi frente en la suya

S: tienes razon – dijo mientras me daba otro beso y terminabamos con esa discucion sin sentido – te quiero sabias? – me dijo mientras nos regalabamos besos

So: pero no mas que yo a ti – le dije dandole un ultimo beso – ahora vamonos – le dije mientras veia su cara de confusion y empezaba a reir

S: como que irnos? Te recuerdo que tenemos que estudiar – dijo mientras yo no paraba de reir – de que te ries, que tengo? – dijo algo confundida

So: un moco – le dije mientras me reia y ella se cubria la nariz rapidamente algo que me causo mas gracias – mentiras amor – dije aun riendo

S: con que muy graciosa – dijo mientras ponia cara de seria y cruzaba los brazos – pues entonces vete sola – dijo mientras yo paraba de reir y la agarraba por la cintura

So: te vas conmigo y punto – dije empezando hacer cosquillas , amo cada momento con mi Sian

S: Para soph para porfavor jajaj – dijo retorciendose ya en el piso yo estaba encima de ella aun haciendole cosquillas seguimos en el pasillo y escuchamos la puerta abrirse

V: chicas que haces? – dijo el papa de Sian haciendo que me sobresaltara no e sque nos haya pillado en algo pero igual se veia rara la posicion pero a Sian parecia no importarle

S: papa menos mal llegaste me estaba matando – dijo parandose rapidamente riendo y su papa me miraba con una sonrisa y yo aun confundida

V: Hija nunca moririas por cosquillas – dijo el papa riendo

S: ahora la vas apoyar – le dijo Sian

So: para mi defensa ella empezo – dije mientras me levantaba algo mas relajada al ver que su papa no decia nada

S:ella fue la que empezo papa – dijo quejandose como una nina chiquita

V: no lo creo tu siempre empiezas – dijo el papa riendo

S: no pues los mejores amigos – dijo sian volviendo a cruzar sus brazos y haciendo pucheros

V: pues si porque no – dijo el papa acercandose y dandome un abrazo al cual correspondi – al fin de al cabo si es tu novia puede ser mi mejor amiga no? – comento algo que me impacto , Sian si me habia dicho que le contaba todo a su papa pero pues nunca te esperas algo asi o si?

So: Pues si no – dije tratando de entender un poco la situacion

S: no pues lo que me faltaba – dijo Sian riendo

So: es importante que nos llevemos bien amor – dije ya calmada pues en realidad Vinnie era muy relajado igual que su hija algo que me inspiraba tranquilidad

V: ven te invitamos a nuestro abrazo – dijo el papa algo que me causo risa, que situacion mas loca pero unica

S: no yo te la presto despues porque nosotras ibamos de salida- dijo Sian mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba para quedar a su lado y su papa reia

V: cuidado Sophie puede ser bastante celosa – dijo su padre comentario que me causo bastante gracia ya que lo habia comprobado

S: PAPA – Grito Sian sonrojandose ella sabia que era cierto

So: Tranquila amor tus celos me encantan – dije regalandole un beso algo que despues me dio bastante pena con su papa y lo noto

V: Tranquila Soph tienes mi permiso – dijo sonriendo mientras se iba a la cocina ahora , puede ser realmente relajado

Despues de eso salimos de la casa con Sian en su auto pero manejando yo, durante el camino a mi sorpresa Sian me conto como le habia dicho a su papa y me parecio genial tener un suegro asi

Hemos llegado por fin, parqueo al carro y veo a Sian algo confundida por el lugar al que la he traido, nos bajamos del auto y le cubro los ojos a Sian algo que al principio claramente se nego pero no puso mucha resistencia despues de una serie de besos, espero que Ches y Charlie tengan todo listo.

Caminamos por unos arboles, en Weatherfield existe un pequeno restaurante que casi nadie lo conoce ya que es un poco retirado y la unica manera de venir es con reservacion, sin embargo el dueno es el papa de Charlie asi que no hubo ningun problema, siempre que queremos una comida agradable pero retirada de la gente venimos aqui.

Cuando el papa creo el restaurante tenia la idea de hacerlo retirado y personalizado, por eso toca caminar entre algunos caminos de arboles ya que es bastante rustico la primera apariencia es de una cabana pero dentro de ella esta el restaurante, llega a ser bastante acojedor.

Ya estamos enfrente de la cabana Sian no deja de quejarse porque no le quito la venda pero bueno ya va entenderlo todo

S; Sophie quitamela ya porfavor – seguia quejandose

So: te quejas mucho – dije retirandole la venda por fin

S: Donde estamos? – dijo abriendo sus ojos mientras observaba la cabana algo que a primera impresion seria un poco extrano pero bueno.

So: bienvenida a nuestra primera cita oficial – dije mientras tomaba su mano y empezaba a caminar , ella estaba un poco confundida pero me seguia

M: Senorita Webster buenas tardes – dijo el mesero que nos abrio la puerta dejando paso a Sian quien entraba con una cara bastante sorprendida.

S: Soph pero .. que es esto, donde estamos?- dijo sorprendida Sian mientras entraba y miraba todo , es un lugar bastante lindo

M: siganme por aca – menciono el mesero mientras nos llevaba por las escaleras, le habia pedido a Charlie que me consiguiera la mesa del segundo piso en la terraza es ideal para que nadie nos moleste y tiene una vista espectacular

So: te gusta – dije mientras ibamos pasando por las mesas y subiamos las escaleras

S: esta hermoso Soph, es un lugar increible – dijo aun sorprendida y sin poder creerlo, llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos.

M: esperamos disfruten todo cualquier cosa en la que les pueda colaborar mi nombre es Thomas y estoy para servirles – dijo el mesero mientras se retiraba, yo ya lo conozco de antes es un chico agradable

So: Gracias Thomas – fue lo ultimo que dije antes de mirar a Sian que seguia realmente sorprendida por el lugar, por todo

S: Amor gracias – me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos algo que me sorprendio

So: Gracias a ti mi vida – dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le regalaba un beso

Hablamos un rato, le conte a Sian lo que me habia pasado con Erika y se enojo no podia creer lo cansona que era esa nina y realmente yo tampoco lo entendia, despues de eso nos trajeron la comida, para complacer a mi novia habia mandado a pedir lasagna algo que era una especialidad en este lugar, otro punto a favor, Sian estaba feliz no parabamos de hablar de todo un poco, me estaba contando acerca de su vida en Southporth mientras disfrutabamos de esa grandiosa comida , pero la sorpresa aun no terminaba

Despues de que terminamos de comer y hablar otro rato venia la siguiente parte de mi sorpresa, Thomas le habia entregado un sobre a Sian pero yo le pedi que no lo abriera aun y me esperara un momento que iba ir al bano, sabia que lo iba abrir la mataba la curiosidad, sin embargo todo estaba planeado nada podia salir mal, baje rapidamente en la caja estaba el papa de Charlie que era uno de mis colaboradores su hija le habia contado todo el plan y estaba igual de emocionado a mi, no podria creer lo que haria.

SIAN POWERS

Sophie me ha traido a un hermoso restaurante, al parecer es bastante exclusivo, tenia todo planeado no se en que momento hizo todo pero me encanta, realmente es una chica muy especial, me hace sentir cosas totalmente nuevas.

Hemos pasado un hermoso momento, comimos, reimos, le he contado un poco de mi vida en Southporth de tatiana no puede creer como dure tanto tiempo con ella sin sentir amor pero bueno eran diferentes las circunstancias, ahora ha bajado al bano pero se esta tardando, antes de irse Thomas el mesero que es un chico muy querido me ha entregado un sobre Soph me dijo que no lo abriera pero es que me mata la curiosidad no puedo esperar mas.

**_NOTA EN EL SOBRE:_**_ " Sabia que lo abririas, eres una tamprosa amor pero bueno asi te quiero, ya que te mata la curiosidad deberias bajar a ver porque ando tan perdida, Te quiero "_

No puedo creer esta chica me conoce muy bien, es como si nos conocieramos de anos supieramos exactamente todo de la otra, realmente me sorprende como crece lo que siento cada dia mas

Sin mas espera baje a ver porque estaba tan perdida como dice la nota algo que me causo bastante gracia, cuando empece a bajar las escaleras note que ya habia mas gente en el restaurante, tambien note que la gente empezaba acercarse a una tarima al parecer iba a existir una presentacion o algo asi, pero yo queria encontrar a Sophie asi que no le preste mucha atencion.

De repente mientras caminaba entre la gente me encontre con Thomas quien me dijo que habia visto a Sophie dirigirse a ver el Show , entonces me dirigi rapidamente a la tarima mire entre la gente haber si la veia pero no estaba alli, comenzo a sonar el piano, conocia esa cancion , dirigi mi mirada a la tarima y alli estaba ella era Sophie acompanada de otros musicos con una guitarra en sus manos y frente a un microfono.

So: Para ti Sian – dijo mientras empezaba a cantar y la gente se quedaba igual que sorprendida que yo

**_Cancion: Tan solo un minuto (Rio Roma)_**

_En una historia sin ti __  
fui facil de predecir  
justo enfrente de mi  
un tunel obscuro y sin fin_

La tormenta que ahogaba mi alma  
de pronto aclaro el cielo gris  
En un momento entendi  
que eres la mitad de mi.  
En un instante te vi  
y el mundo dejo de existir.  
Ya no puedo dejar de encontrarte  
y hablarte aunque no estes aqui.

tan solo, tan solo  
un minuto fue suficiente  
para quererte  
Con solo un segundo  
nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre  
No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo  
Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.

Habia esperado por ti  
toda una eternidad  
en esta tarde de abril  
la espera llego al final  
Ya no puedo dejar de pensarte  
y amarte aunque no estes aqui.

tan solo, tan solo  
un minuto fue suficiente  
para quererte  
Con solo un segundo  
nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre  
No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo  
Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.

No me dejes aqui  
ya no quiero sufrir  
si tan solo supieras  
que ya no soy nada  
sin ti... sin ti.

/tan solo, tan solo  
un minuto fue suficiente  
para quererte  
Con solo un segundo  
nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre  
No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo  
Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente/

Canto la cancion de la manera mas hermosa que alguien podria imaginar, yo habia empezado a llorar de la emocion al igual que la mitad de personas que veian la declaracion mas hermosa y romantica, era un cuento de hadas y yo era la protagonista todo gracias a mi Soph, cuando se acabo la cancion toda la gente empezo aplaudir mientras Soph no me quitaba la mirada de encima con una hermosa sonrisa, la gente me miraba esperando mi reaccion pero fuimos sorprendidos nuevamente cuando empezo hablar.

So: No queria a nadie en mi vida lastimandome de nuevo, pense en que el amor era traicion ruptura engano, todos te fallan en algun momento pero aprendes a saber por quien vale la pena sufrir... se que eres tu Sian , porque cuando no tenia esperanzas apareciste y me rescataste para no perderme mas, para ser quien soy – decia con lagrimas en los ojos mientras todos poniamos atencion a esas hermosas palabras – Te quiero y oficialmente quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia?, se que ya lo somos pero todo merecia un mejor comienzo – dijo sonriendo mientras yo empezaba a caminar a la tarima y todo el mundo nos miraba

S: Claro que SI – dije gritando la ultima palabra algo a lo que todo el mundo aplaudio mientras Sophie bajaba de la tarima y nos regalabamos ese besocargado de emociones de carino, de lo que parece ser el inicio de una historia sin final

So: Te quiero – me dijo al separarnos y la gente seguia impactada, todas las parejas empezaron a dedicarse su amor y la banda que hace un poco habia acompanado a Sophie en su interpretacion ahora empezaba a tocar algunas canciones para el momento

S: yo a ti amor – dije regalandole otro beso.

Entre besos y baile transcurrio el tiempo, ya eran las 9pm y debiamos irnos a la casa, pues la noche anterior habiamos salido y no queriamos ser castigadas, nos despedimos de Thomas y Sophie de otras cuantas personas sabran que ella es Miss popular.

Llegamos al auto y Sophie manejo, camino a casa me conto la historia del restaurante que era del papa de Charlie y siempre iban alli cuando querian estar relajadas o algo, tambien me conto de su encuentro con Ryan y Mariana en el centro comercial, lo unico que aun no entiendo es ella que hacia por alla pero bueno algo debio tener que hacer no me preocupa en realidad.

Charlamos hasta llegar a casa yo ya estaba medio dormida, algo que ha Soph le causo bastante risa me decia que parecia una bebe, comentario que hizo sonrojarme pero me encanto que me llamara asi "Bebe" suena tierno, llegamos a mi casa y Sophie estaba parqueando insisti para llevarla hasta su casa y despues venirme pero dijo que yo estaba cansada y que no era necesario, como ella venia manejando no pude hacer nada.

So: Bueno Amor, ha dormir – me dijo ya las dos enfrente de mi casa

S: no quieres pasar un rato – dije ya que no queria que se fuera

So: Me tengo que ir mi vida pero manana nos vemos tenemos que estudiar – dijo recordando ya que no hemos echo nada de las tareas

S: verdad – dije pensativa – me alegra tener que estudiar contigo asi puedo verte – dije mientras me acercaba a ella poniendo mis manos en sus hombros y ella en mi cintura

So: Lo se , cada segundo a tu lado es valioso para mi – dijo dandome un beso – ahora a descansar princesa – amo que sea tierna y dulce conmigo

S: gracias por todo amor – dije separandome no sin antes regalarle un ultimo beso.

Me entre y me asome por la ventana a verla mientras caminaba a su casa y yo me aseguraba de que llegara sana y salva, despues de eso subi a mi habitacion me cambie y cogi mi Celular quiero mandarle un mensaje a mi Soph, que lindo suena "MI SOPH"

_Mensaje para Sophie: " Que tarde y noche mas perfectas al igual que tu Te quiero tanto amor, gracias por todo espero que suenes conmigo"_

No tarde mucho en recibir respuesta y esta traia una sorpresa consigo

_Mensaje para Sian: " todo fue perfecto por tu compania y a tu lado todo es unico, antes de dormir te tengo una ultima sorpresa, revisa tu bolso te quiero bebe"_

Coji rapidamente mi bolso y lo desocupe en mi cama, vi una bolsita azul pequena, la coji rapidamente y saque lo que habia dentro era una pulsera hermosa de plata tenia escrita la fecha, una que seguramente jamas olvidaria.

_Mensaje Para Sophie : " Amor esta divina seguramente una fecha inolvidable, gracias por tanto mi vida prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz "_

Le di enviar a ese ultimo mensaje y me acoste a sonar con la morena mas hermosa que me robo el corazon, la que desde ese dia era mi presente y mi futuro

**" Quiero que seas mi pasado, mi presenta tambien y mi fututo sin duda"**


	18. Chapter 18- Webster's

ROSIE WEBSTER

Me encanta ver a mi hermana feliz, sonriendo como boba con un celular, esa tal Sian realmente le gusta, debo conocerla, me ha dicho mi hermana que vendra hoy porque tienen que estudiar, ella siempre va alla pero mi mama le ha insistido a Sophie para que la invite almorzar y despues de 30 min de platica en el desayuno Sophie decidio ceder ante las peticiones de mi madre

Debe gustarle demasiado porque mi hermana nunca me hubiera dado la camioneta de ella, ni por su ex novio lo hacia, que hermoso una histora de amor lesbico, siempre quise tener una amiga asi y ahora resulta que mi hermana lo es que cosa mas emocionante

R: a que horas llegara tu noviecita? – pregunte desesperada ya que quiero conocerla

So: Rosie son las 11 am, uno no almuerza a estas horas lo recuerdas? – dijo mi hermana algo cansada de la preguntadera de la casa

Sa: pero dijo que vendria? – dijo mi mama desde la cocina

So: Si mama ella viene tranquila – dijo mi hermanita respondiendo con cara de "ya callense todos"

R: Hermanita no se porque te molesta tanto que nos preocupemos por tu novia, deberias estar feliz de que la querramos conocer, sobretodo yo – dije sonriendole mientras veia como empezaba a reir y me confundia

So: esa es la parte que me preocupa, que te conozca – dijo riendo algo que me indigno

R: claro te preocupa que se enamore de esta belleza – dije mostrandole una portada de revista en la que acabo de salir, soy lo que todos quisieran – esa chica es afortunada no por tenerte a ti sino porque yo soy tu hermana

So: Claro Rosie lo que tu digas – me dijo aun riendo

R: y ya que no te puedo preguntar a ti a ella si le preguntare como es el sexo con mi hermanita – dije ahora riendo y viendo la cara de sophie como cambiaba

- ROSIE – me gritaron todos

R: a caso a ustedes no les da curiosidad papas – dije dirigiendome a la cocina mientras Sophie me lanzaba una ultima mirada asesina antes de subirse a su cuarto.

Estuve un rato en la cocina con mi madre hablando de unas presentaciones que hare durante la semana, mi padre esta viendo un partido en la sala algo realmente no me importa, si fuera Sophie estaria sentada al lado de el viendo esa pantalla con un monton de bobos detras de un balon, cada uno se deberia comprar uno y asi dejan de perseguir la bola, la verdad los deportes no son lo mio no les encuentro sentido alguno.

Mi hermanita se esta poniendo linda para su noviecita que no tarda en llegar me imagino que la chica tambien estara nerviosa algo que me causa bastante gracia ya que asi podre molestarlas mas y divertirme con la situacion aun cuando me gane un par de gritos de todos, siempre terminan gritandome que maltrato jajaja

Pasan unos cuantos minutos, ayudo a colocar la mesa para el almuerzo y veo a mi hermanita bajar y acomodarse con mi padre en el sofa, empiezan a comentar el partido algo que entre ellos nunca falta , cuando de repente suena el timbre

R: es la hora familia – dije emocionada y viendo como Soph saltaba de ese sofa rapidamente a la puerta dejando a mi padre asombrado

K: tranquila hija la puerta no se va ir de su sitio – escucho decir a mi padre mientras rie por los nervios de Sophie.

So: Hola hermosa – escuchamos a Sophie mientras mi mama y yo saliamos a saludar de la cocina y mi padre se levantaba, nos veiamos realmente tontos parados hay mirando la puerta creo que la asustaremos

S: Hola – dijo Sian mientras seguia a la casa muy nerviosa como lo habia pensado y quedaba sorprendida al vernos todos parados con unas sonrisas extranas, realmente hasta yo me hubiera asustado con esa escena

So: Sian quiero presentarte .. – emprezo hablar mi hermanita pero yo no pude aguantar no sirvo para esas cosas del protocolo

R: por fin te conocemos famosa Sian – dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la miraba de arriba abajo, viendo su cara de susto – buena eleccion hermanita tu rubia esta sexy – dije mientras soph me abria los ojos y Sian soltaba una pequena risa

- ROSIE – me gritaron mis padres, ya empezaron

K: disculpala Sian – dijo mi padre extendiendole su mano – mucho gusto Kevin el padre de Soph – dijo cordialmente y la rubia le apretaba la mano

S: mucho gusto senor webster – dijo la rubia tambien muy formal algo que me estresaba

R: si tantos formalismos por favor, Sian el es Kevin, ella Sally y yo nada mas ni nada menos que la grandiosa, maravillosa , unica – empece a describirme

So: es rosie – dijo mi hermana tomandole la mano a la rubia y sonriendo

R: no me dejaste explicarle quien soy – dije indignada

S: me alegra conocerlos – dijo la rubia aun nerviosa algo que me parecia muy comico

Sa: que gusto en verte d enuevo Sian – dijo mi madre abrazandola ya que pues ella si la conocia , mis padres son los primeros en conocer siempre a los nuevos son tan amables no tienen ninguna idea de selectividad, algo que a mi si me sobra no voy andar con cualquier pendejo

R: bueno ya parecemos tontos aca parados – dije rompienso esa escena tan patetica

- ROSIE – Gritaron todos de nuevo algo que era tan comun y solo podia ver como soltaba pequenas risas la rubia

So: te dije que estaba loca – escuche que mi hermana le susurro al oido

R: yo no estoy loca – dije refutando mientras Sophie empezaba a reir y Sian trataba de contenerse – soy Unica y por eso me envidian – dije muy orgullosa de mi misma

S: Creeme eres unica – dijo la rubia mientras tambien empezaba a reir, mis padres ya se habian ido a la cocina para terminar de alistar el almuerzo y nosotras estabamos aun paradas cerca de la puerta

R: menos mal lo tienes claro Rubia, ahora vamos a la sala tenemos que charlar un par de cosas – dije mientras me acercaba al sofa para sentarme y las dos se quedaban mirandome

So: mejor vamos a comer – dijo mi hermanita nerviosa de los comentarios que pudiera hacer, no entiendo porque tanta pena para hablar de ciertas cosas ni que fueran algo raro o de otro mundo

Ro: tranquila hermanita, si quieres no le hablo de sexo a tu noviecita – dije viendo como las dos me abrian los ojos y Sian empezaba a reir, mientras mi hermana se ponia roja como un tomate algo que no pude aguantar soltar una carcajada.

Finalmente se sentaron hablar conmigo pero mi mama nos llamo para que almorzaramos asi que no pude preguntarle nada, pero de esta no se libra ni mi hermanita la podra salvar pienso mientras nos sentamos a comer.

SIAN POWERS

Me levante como a las 10 am, ya que despues de la fiesta del viernes y la salida de ayer no habia dormido muy bien, arregle mi cuarto rapidamente y empece hacer algunas tareas ya que esta tarde estaremos con Sophie trabajando, aun no he prendido mi celular, lo hago para ver si tengo noticias de mi hermosa novia

Para mi sopresa claramente ahi estaba mi mensaje de buenos dias con algo mas que me dejo un poco paralizada, su familia queria conocerme me habian invitado almorzar, ya conocia a su madre era una persona muy amable pero cuando la conoci las circunstancias eran diferentes, aunque Sophie me ha contado que su familia ya lo sabe y no hay problema, igual dan nervios.

Me aliste rapidamente, tenia muchas emociones revueltas, pero me arme de valor, antes de salir tuve una charla con mi padre le conte todo lo que me habia pasado el viernes en la fiesta y la hermosa sorpresa de anoche, mi padre estaba emocionado mientras le contaba todo, se alegro mucho por mi ya que el sabe que es la primera vez que me siento asi.

Despues de esa hermosa conversacion, Sali a mi casa, mi padre tambien me dijo que Natalia me habia llamado a la casa, he estado tan pendiente de Sophie que ni me acordaba no puedo ser tan mala amiga, asi que de camino a casa de Soph la llame y le conte que en dos semanas estaria para lo del torneo y poder vernos para adelantar cuaderno, la note algo extrana pero bueno no quiero hacerme peliculas asi que sigo mi camino, como no vivimos lejos llegue muy rapido, espero llegar adecuadamente pues Soph me dijo almuerzo pero no la hora.

So: Hola hermosa – me abrio con una hermosa sonrisa mi Soph

S: Hola – dije muy nerviosa mientras pasaba a su casa y los veia a todos parados firmes mirandome me sentia asustada y realmente no sabia que decir

So: Sian quiero presentarte .. – emprezo hablar sophie pero fue interrumpida

R: por fin te conocemos famosa Sian – dijo la que parece es Rosie mientras me miraba por todos lados como analizandome – buena eleccion hermanita tu rubia esta sexy – comento haciendome reir un poco

- ROSIE – gritaron

K: disculpala Sian – dijo el senor – mucho gusto Kevin el padre de Soph – extendio su mano y yo respondi el saludo

S: mucho gusto senor webster

R: si tantos formalismos por favor, Sian el es Kevin, ella Sally y yo nada mas ni nada menos que la grandiosa, maravillosa , unica – empezo a decir rosie pero se vio interrumpida por Soph que la miraba como si fuera una loca

So: es rosie – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

R: no me dejaste explicarle quien soy – dijo indignada rosie haciendo una cara bastante graciosa lo de los gestos es como de familia

S: me alegra conocerlos – conclui nerviosa y esperando este momento terminara rapido

Sa: que gusto en verte denuevo Sian – me dijo sally regalandome un hermoso abrazo que sin duda correspondi

R: bueno ya parecemos tontos aca parados – dijo Rosie algo que me alegro escuchar, sabia que no era la unica pensando en lo patetico del momento

- ROSIE – Gritaron todos algo que me causo mucha gracia

So: te dije que estaba loca – me susurro sophie pero sin pasar su comentario desapercibido

R: yo no estoy loca , soy Unica y por eso me envidian – dijo algo que realmente me hizo reir

S: Creeme eres unica – dije entre risas

R: menos mal lo tienes claro Rubia, ahora vamos a la sala tenemos que charlar un par de cosas – me dijo mientras mis nervios volvian a subir, sus padres estaban en la cocina terminando de poner todo y ahora tendria un interrogatorio estilo Rosie Webster que segun Sophie son eternos y nunca terminan bien

So: mejor vamos a comer – dijo Soph pues sabia lo que se nos venia

Ro: tranquila hermanita, si quieres no le hablo de sexo a tu noviecita – Dijo como lo mas normal algo que me causo bastante gracia realmente esto sera interesante.

Cuando por fin nos habiamos sentado Con Rosie en la sala, el padre de Soph nos llamo para comer, asi que nos toco aplazar nuestra anhelada charla con Rosie, algo que a mi novia claramente le alegraba ya que se paro bastante rapido tomandome de la mano y dirigiendonos al comedor.

La comida transcurrio muy normal, ya me sentia mas relajada, me contaron algunas historias de cuando Soph era pequena algo que la hizo poner bastante nerviosa se veia adorable y con los comentarios de Rosie que no paraban esta comida cada vez era mas interesante, no paraba de reir es que esta chica es realmente una loca.

Cuando terminamos los padres de Sophie salieron para la fundacion, son personas bastantes ocupadas, la mama durante el almuerzo me conto que Soph antes iba ayudar a la fundacion los ninos la aman pero desde lo de Ben pues no volvio algo que me parecio mal y sophie lo noto, asi que le prometi a su madre que desde el proximo fin de semana iriamos ayudar las dos, el papa de Soph se alegro de eso y me agradecio por hacer sonreir a Sophie de nuevo algo que realmente me dio mucha emocion y como siempre soy una sensible se me aguaron los ojos.

R: tu novia es una sentimental – dijo Rosie mientras nos acomodabamos en el Sofa para ver algo de television antes de ir a estudiar – Bueno Sian ya sabes el proximo viernes nos vamos de fiesta – me dijo sin darme opcion de decir que no

So: Claro que no – refuto Sophie estas chicas nunca estan de acuerdo pero se adoran – no iremos de fiesta contigo eso es horrible – dijo

R: Hermanita eso te parece a ti porque tu eres una aburrida, pero igual tendran que salir conmigo he dicho – declaro mientras prendia la television y ponia un programa de modelaje

So: yo no quiero ver eso – reprocho mi hermosa novia

R: pues demalas, puedes irte si quieres – le repsondio Rosie mientras Sophie se ponia algo enojada , ella si que sabe como estresarla

S: amor no te enojes – le dije mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla – deja a tu hermana ver su programa – vi como Soph se relajaba mas y me miraba haciendo carita de nina chiquita reganada algo que me parecio muy tierno y la abrace

R: si ves hermanita aprende de tu novia , pero no se pongan con sus meloserias o muestras de carino aqui – nos dijo algo que nos causo bastante risa

So: Celos? – le dijo Soph mientras me abrazaba y me daba besos en la mejilla

R: Callate – dijo Rosie aventandonos un cojin para que pararamos pero Soph seguia dandome besos en la mejilla y abrazos - tanto amor me estresa, a parte es un amor sin accion – dijo rosie dejandonos algo pensativas por su ultimo comentario

So: quieres mas accion, mira esto – dijo Sophie mientras se subia encima mio y me besaba muy sexymente, algo que al principio em dio bastante pena pero despues me importo cinco

R: huy hermanita ya calmate tampoco quiero ver tu sexo lesbico – dijo Rosie aventando mas cojines – mejor vayanse al cuarto – dijo riendo Rosie – Sian por favor no vayas a gritar mucho – termino mientras se concentraba en su programa de television algo que nos causo bastante risa

Nos paramos del Sofa y nos dirigimos al cuarto de Sophie, ahora que lo pienso no lo conozco ya que siempre es ella la que va a mi casa, subimos las escaleras y al final del pasillo estaba su cuarto, llegamos y ella abrio la puerta dejandome entrar , su cuarto es espectacular.

Era muy grande, y su cuarto tiene la entrada al atico en una esquina donde tiene una hermosa escalera, tiene un escritorio la cama y la mesa de noche, pero ella queria que trabajaramos en el atico dice que alla no podran molestarnos algo que me parecio fantastico asi podre robarle mas besos.

Subimos y me sorprendio ver el lugar tan especial que tenia armado Sophie aqui arriba, tiene en una esquina su guitarra, todo el sitio estaba lleno de almohadas, me dijo Soph que me quitara los zapatos eran reglas de su lugar especial, vi tambien una pequena television con un DVD con algunas cobijas , este lugar era perfecto, me conto que aca sube cuando quiere estar sola, sus ultimos meses arreglo aun mas este lugar y se la pasaba en el.

S: Amor tu lugar es muy bonito sabias? – dije acercandome a ella

So: menos mal te gusta, porque quiero compartirlo contigo – me dijo tomandome de las mejillas y depositando un dulce beso en mis labios

Durante el beso me fui dejando caer hacia atras mientras con mis manos en la cintura de Soph empezaba a traerla encima mio, seguiamos besandonos mientras la temperatura empezaba aumentar, pero se fue interrumpida por Rosie quien habia entrado en la habitacion de Soph

R: Chicas estan visibles puedo subir? – pregunto mientras Soph y yo soltabamos una carcajada y retomabamos nuestros lugares realmente piensa que podriamos tener sexo en tan pocos minutos – menos mal no han empezado con la accion, Soph es que una chica Erika te esta buscando en la puerta, al parecer es mi fan porque al verme se ha emocionado de una forma que tu vieras – dijo Rosie mientras mi cara cambiaba totalmente al igual que la de soph

So: Como sabe donde vivo? – dijo molesta

R: pasa algo chicas – nos pregunto al ver nuestras caras

S: no te preocupes Rosie ya bajamos – dije tomando de la mano a Soph para que se calmara y dispuesta a dejarle claro todo a esta chica

R: okey mientras la hare pasar a la sala – nos dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras y salia de la habitacion de Soph a encontrarse con Erika

S: Amor estas bien? – pregunte al ver que Soph aun seguia entre enojada y confundida

So: si es solo que no se como quitarmela de encima me estresa esta chica , no quiero que se meta en nuestra relacion – me dijo un poco mas triste sabia que tenia miedo pero yo no la dejaria ni por mas celosa que estuviera

S: nadie se metera entre nosotras porque yo confio en ti y tu en mi, amor juntas siempre – dije depositando un dulce beso en sus labios y viendo que se tranquilizara un poco – ahora bajemos a ver que quiere esa tonta – dije dandole otro beso y epezando a bajar las escaleras del atico

Se que esta chica es una intensa y no se va rendir facil pero tampoco le dare oportunidad con mi Soph, no me separare de ella no permitire que nada ni nadie nos afecte, ahora mi unico proposito es verla a ella feliz y que sea la causa directa de sus sonrisas.

Bajamos tomadas de la mano a la sala, alli estaba Erika con Rosie preguntandole un monton de cosas, realmente la admira y bueno a rosie le encanta esto asi que feliz respondiendo.

R: hay viene la pareja feliz – dijo mientras Erika volteaba rapidamente y se encontraba conmigo algo que no esperaba al parecer ya que puso una cara que si las miradas mataran yo estaria muerta

So: Hola Erika – dijo Soph bastante seria y disgustada

E: Hola Soph... hola Sian – dijo levantandose del sofa mientras yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima y tampoco soltaba a Sophie, la situacion era incomoda realmente y Rosie lo noto

S: te podemos ayudar en algo? – dije directamente ya que no entendia que hacia ahi y tampoco queria seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con ella

E: Pues pasaba a saludar a Sophie pero no pense que estuviera ocupada – dijo sarcasticamente ese tonito no me gusto nada solo hizo que me alterara un poco pero tenia que controlarme

So: Si lo siento la verdad es que Sian y yo tenemos planes – dijo Soph para que entendiera que no teniamos tiempo para ella

R: Chicas yo creo que lo mejor sera que ustedes sigan con lo suyo ya que es bastante y yo me voy con Erika a dar una vuelta – intervino Rosie viendo la situacion tan incomoda y que al parecer la chica no se iria ni porque le dijeramos que se cae la casa

S: a mi me parece bien – dije feliz de que se fuera

E: enserio Rosie? – dijo algo sorprendida la chica y olvidando todo

R: si vamos – dijo Rosie empujandola hacia la puerta mientras le sonreia a Sophie – yo me encargo – dijo al final saliendo de la casa y dejandonos mas tranquilas

So: es que no entiendo que quiere – dijo Soph molesta mientras se sentaba en el sofa

S: no te preocupes amor, ya se fue – dije sentandome a su lado y tratando de que se calmara

So: y si sigue buscandome – dijo algo preocupada, sabia que sophie no era de tratar mal a las personas y no le gustaria llegar a ese extremo no le gustaba eso la hacia sentirse mal

S: Amor no le prestes atencion lo importante es que estamos aqui las dos – dije tomandola de la mano – juntas – me acerque y le di un beso en su mejilla mientras la abrazaba

So: Te quiero Sian – escuche que me dijo en el abrazo.

S: y yo a ti mi vida – dije ahora regalandole un dulce beso que duro algunos minutos

Despues de ese beso y bueno algunos mas, decidimos ponernos a estudiar ya que los trabajos no se haran solos y no queremos descuidar los estudios, tenemos lo de matematicas e idiomas asi que como el frances no le gusta mucho a Sophie hemos hecho un trato, ella termina los ejercicios y despues me explica un poco matematicas mientras yo escribo los guiones para la obra de idiomas ya que me va super bien con la escritura y el idioma, para despues explicarle pronunciacion, asi todo era mas facil

Estabamos en su habitacion trabajando en las dos cosas yo ya tenia una parte del guion, me parecio genial interpretar una version corta de la pelicula agregando algunos pequenos detalles, como ya habia estado trabajando en la musica tambien saque las letras de las canciones para dejarselas a Soph para practicar, ya eran como las 7pm, Rosie le mando un mensaje a Soph diciendo que se iria de fiesta nos preguntamos si con Erika pero decidimos no amargarnos pensando en esa.

So: Termine – dijo feliz mi dulce novia levantandose de su escritorio, yo estaba trabajando en su cama pero ya habia terminado la primera parte.

S: por fin – dije sonriendo mientras ella me miraba seria

So: Por fin? Tu crees que es asi de sencillo – dijo levantandome una ceja mientras se acercaba a mi, era el momento de pedir disculpas o tendria que pagar por lo que dijera

S: que pasa si digo que si – le dije juguetona

So: todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra – me dijo riendo mientras yo ponia las cosas al lado de la cama y se me acercaba

S: Te quiero – dije cojiendola de la cintura y empujandola para que quedara encima mio y yo recostada en la cama

So: entonces crees que soy una lenta – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en el cuello y yo me derretia – pero dime te gusta lento o rapido – dijo dandome otro beso en el cuello pero esta vez subiendo y agarrando mi oreja con su boca dandole un pequeno mordisco que exploto miles de sensaciones en mi , me enloquece lo juro

S: me gustas tu – dije con dificultad mientras sentia a sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos en mi cintura

So: pues tu me gustas a mi – dijo atrapando mis labios en un magico beso que estaba lleno de deseo .

Nos besamos durante un tiempo, segundos, minutos ya no lo se, mi lengua pedia acceso a su boca recibiendo respuesta rapidamente mientras Soph me acariciaba por mi costado con sus manos

Di la vuelta quedando encima de Soph y empezando a besar su cuello repitiendo lo que ella me habia echo hace un momento en su oreja dejando soltar un pequeno gemido que nos excito aun mas.

S: me enamore de ti Sophie Webster – le dije en el oido mientras seguia regalandole besos y ella perdia el control aun mas – es la primera vez que me enamoro y no quiero perderte – dije ahora atrapando sus labios nuevamente y fundiendonos en otro apasionado beso.

Despues de estar asi por un tiempo fuimos disminuyendo la intensidad del beso, por mi parte queria que nuestra primera vez fuera muy especial y por su parte creo qeu aun no se siente preparada aunque ella es la que siempre empieza con estos momentos tan ... excitantes!

Nos separamos y nos quedamos abrazadas un rato acostadas en la cama, no se en que momento pero nos fuimos quedando dormidas hasta que los papas de Sophie llegaron.

Sa: Chicas – escuchamos decir a la mama de Sophie mientras nos despertabamos poco a poco

So: Huy mama que hora es? – dijo Soph aun sin levantarse mientras yo me negaba a pararme estaba realmente comoda en los brazos de mi novia

Sa: ya son las 10 – escuche decir a Sally, mi padre debe estar preocupado pense levantandome de un solo golpe algo que las asusto a las dos – estas bien Sian? – me pregunto preocupada

S: Si lo siento es que mi padre debe estar preocupado ya es muy tarde – dije al escuchar la hora

So: verdad amor, nosotros te llevamos – dijo Sophie levantandose tambien algo preocupada

Sa: tranquilas chicas – dijo calmada la mama mientras nos sonreia – yo hable con tu padre, mi esposo queria conocerlo asiq eu antes de venir para aca pasamos por tu casa y estuvimos con el un rato, no le vio problema en que te quedaras a dormir aca y manana madrugas – dijo la mama de sophie realmente son relajados y amables

So: enserio mami? – dijo Sophie igual de sorprendida que yo

Sa: claro hija, Sian ya es parte de la familia – menciono algo que me parecio un acto muy hermoso de su parte y me lance abrazarla

S: gracias Sally – dije en el abrazo

Sa: No te preocupes Princesita, las desperte es para que se ponjan unas pijamas y se acuesten bien – nos dijo senalando nuestra incomoda postura – descansen princesas – se marcho mientras Sophie y yo sonreiamos

So: No puedo creerlo amor – dijo emocionada

S: lo se amor yo tampoco – dije regalandole un abrazo

So: te voy a prestar una pijama para que nos acostemos a dormir te parece – me dijo sonriendo

S: acepto lo de la pijama pero te puedo pedir algo? – dije poniendo carita de nina chiquita

So: lo que tu quieras mi bebe - dijo sonriendome y regalandome un beso

S: es que desde que subimos a tu lugar especial he querido proponerte que vieramos una pelicula arrunchadas tu y yo ... siii? – dije en forma de suplica ya que se que manana tenemos que madrugar y es tarde pero muero por estar asi con mi novia

So: dale pues amor yo no te puedo decir que no a ti, pongamonos las pijamas y vamos para arriba – dijo sonriendome mientras me regalaba un beso y se paraba a su closet

Sophie me presto una pijama que era un pantalon corto con un esqueleto, no entiendo como no le d afrio aunque creo que lo hizo a proposito ella si se puso un pantalon largo y un esqueleto pero no le dije nada cuando lo intente me beso y pues los efectos que tiene en mi ya lo saben

Subimos al atico y ahora estamos en las almohadas con unas cobijitas encima estoy en los brazos de mi Soph estamos viendo una pelicula se llama "cuando te encuentre" es con Zac efron es una historia de amor me emocionan estas historias, tengo algo de frio sera por mi mini pijama , juro que me las cobrare

Veo que Soph se esta quedando dormida, asi que me doy vuelta y le doy un beso

S: faltaba mi beso de buenas noches – dije mientras ella se recostaba bien ya esta toda dormidita – te quiero mi amor

So: yo a ti mucho mas mi vida –dijo mientras me acomodaba encima de ella y le daba otro beso al que me correspondio rapidamente creo que la desperte

Nos empezamos a besar, yo estaba encima de sophie y ahora entiendo porque me puso esta pijama, me da la vuelta rapidamente y queda ella ahora encima de mi empieza acariciarme la pierna mientras con su otra mano ha empezado a masajear mi pecho dejandome totalmente excitada, si ven ella siempre es la que empieza

Nos besamos con intensidad una de las rodillas de Soph esta entre mis piernas y ha empezado a moverse empujando con mi centro, baja sus labios a mi cuello empiezo a soltar algunos gemidos, no aguanto mas y levanto la camisa de Sophie ella se levanta un poco mientras yo se la retiro ,vuelve a bajar y sigue con sus besos en mi cuello.

Soph lleva sus manos entre mis piernas y por encima del pantalon empieza acariciar mi zona algo que realmente me excita, con una de mis manos acaricio uno de sus pechos encima del brazier, nos estamos besando y acariciando pero el celular de Sophie empieza a sonar , por Dios quien puede ser ha estas horas.

Soph se levanta rapidamente y busca su celular entre las almohadas cuando lo tiene se da cuenta que es Rosie, asi que contesta

So: Por Dios ... enserio... deberia dejarte afuera ... ya bajo – colgo y busco su camisa me miro algo frustrada de la interrupcion y me dio un ultimo beso antes de bajar, yo tambien he quedado con ganas pero creo que son senales que nos indican que aun no es el tiempo como les dije quiero que sea especial.

Sophie bajo abrirle a Rosie , despues subio a la habitacion habia recogido todo en el lugar especial y baje para que durmieramos en su cama ya que no queriamos incomodarnos tampoco, me recoste en los brazos de Sophie no sin antes regalarle un ultimo beso pero esta vez corto evitando que la temperatura aumente

S: te veo en mis suenos, te parece – dije cerrando mis ojos mientras soph me acariciaba la cabeza y tambien se iba quedando dormida

So: Te quiero tanto Sian – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer totalmente dormida y yo igual con una hermosa sonrisa causada por nada mas ni nada menos Que SOPHIE WEBSTER


	19. Chapter 19 - Peleas y Fiesta

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Despues de que Sian se quedara a dormir conmigo el domingo, la semana ha pasado bastante rapido, ya todo el instituto sabe de nuestra relacion, las cosas con Sian van de maravilla, esta chica es una dulzura un amor y bueno saca lo mejor de mi, ahora estamos en la ultima clase, hoy tenemos que entrenar y despues en la noche saldremos de fiesta con Rosie, no nos libraremos de mi hermana tan facilmente pero intentaremos.

Sin embargo hay algo que me tiene un poco desanimada, Ryan, la verdad desde la fiesta no hemos vuelto hablar, se que el no me ha hecho nada ni tuvo la culpa pero solo me evade, he esperado que me busque, que hablemos pero parece que no quiere.

Charlie y Ches me han contado que se ha alejado, Mariana al parecer no se ha ido de la ciudad y se la ha pasado con ella, algo a lo que se debe su actitud pero no entiendo el nunca ha sido asi menos conmigo, definitivamente lo buscare a la salida antes de ir a natacion.

Sin duda Sian ha notado que me afecta ese tema pero prefiere no opinar, pero el solo hecho de estar ahi conmigo creanme que es lo que mas me importa, se ha vuelto mi soporte, un apoyo incondicional, no solo es mi novia y mi mejor amiga es mi otra mitad la parte que le faltaba a mi vida para ser completa, se que es un poco cursi pero ahora se que realmente es el amor porque con ella lo siento.

Cada vez que me abraza, me besa, cada conversacion, todo con ella es perfecto, aun recuerdo el dia que la conoci , como pude tratarla asi, esta semana pasamos dos veces por aquel cafe, no vimos a Katie algo que tambien nos sorprendio pero como conozco la historia la chica debe seguir mal por lo de su madre, tambien le conte a Sian mi conversacion con ella algo que le sorprendio pero a ella le pasa lo mismo que a mi con Erika preferimos evitarlas.

Pero si que ha sido complicado, esta semana Erika nos ha estado observando a cada momento, como ya todo el instituto se entero de nuestra relacion, se volvio formal algo que no le agrado mucho a Erika, he notado que se junta mucho con un grupo de chicas que no me agradan mucho siempre han sido las rebeldes del instituto haciendo cosas absurdas que terminamos pagando todos los estudiantes con castigos o charlas de horas sobre el porque no hacer esas cosas.

Por fin suena el timbre, Sian ya estaba quedandose dormida algo que es adorable, esta semana tambien hemos decidido almorzar en nuestro lugar especial "la terraza" algo que es bastante chistoso pues nos desaparecemos toda la hora y despues la gente nos mira bastante raro, tienen una mente corrupta, sin duda existen besos pero no pasaria de alli no en la terraza.

Sinceramente desde el domingo que nos interrumpio Rosie las dos hemos decidido calmarnos un poco no queremos que sea un momento por hormonas, sino algo especial sobretodo Sian que es toda romantica y me ha compartido que ese dia tiene que ser especial, solo hablamos una tarde de ello fue una conversacion muy linda, despues de uno de nuestros momentos claramente interrumpido surgio la conversacion

*FLASHBACK*

(miercoles despues de natacion)

S: Amor, tu crees que sean una senal? – me pregunto Sian mientras ibamos rumbo a casa en su auto

So: que hermosa? – dije algo confundida ya que no entendia de que me hablaba y era la primera vez que hablabamos despues de ese momento en el vestier interrumpido por la tonta de Erika, realmente es un fastidio

S: pues tantas interrumpciones – dijo algo sonrojada, realmente nunca hablamos de este tema, es algo normal no? Es lo que hacen las parejas, pero bueno hablar de el tema a vivir el tema es diferente no se si me entienden

So: No lo se mi vida – dije tambien algo pensativa, lo que decia Sian parecia tener sentido

S: sabes, yo quiero que el dia que estemos juntas sea hermoso, algo especial como en las peliculas – dijo sonrojada mientras yo soltaba una pequena risa es que enserio Sian puede ser muy romanticona

So: en algo estamos de acuerdo yo tampoco quiero que sea un arranque de hormonas – dije pensando en que si iba estar con ella es porque me siento segura no porque me deje llevar

S: si lo se, aunque la parte de que sea como una pelicula es hermoso no crees? – pregunto ya totalmente ida en su imaginacion

So: Hay amor tu y tus ideas romanticas – dije riendo

S: tu si rompes toda magia – dijo ironicamente algo que me hizo reir mas – pero bueno asi te quiero y se que asi sera – dijo finalmente, esta chica algo se trae entre manos pense mientras llegabamos a mi casa, ya la otra semana tendre de nuevo mi camioneta aunque ser transportada por mi hermosa Sian es algo que no cambio.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Salimos del salon tomadas de la mano algo que ya es normal para nosotras y para la mayoria de los del instituto solo hay algunos que aun no se acostumbran pero realmente todos lo tomaron bastante bien, me felicitaban y daban abrazos al igual que a Sian que locura.

So: Amor ire un momento a la salida, quiero hablar con Ryan – dije mientras ella me miraba comprendiendo la situacion, ya sus celos con el se han mejorado

S: bueno hermosa te espero en las piscinas entonces – dijo regalandome un beso en la mejilla ya que tampoco nos gusta dar espectaculos aunque a veces es realmente imposible

Me fui directo a la salida en algun momento de los proximos tendra que aparecer y no podra evadirme como siempre, veo salir a varios companeros que me saludan y siguen su camino, cuando depronto aparece viene caminando solo y se ve bastante triste, no se que le pasa pero me duele verlo asi, tengo que hacer algo

So: Ryan ... tu y yo tenemos que hablar – dije poniendome en frente de el mientras su mirada se levantaba del suelo en el que iba concentrado y quedaba sorprendido

Ry': Soph.. tu que... acaso no tienes entrenamiento – dijo confundido pero tambien nervioso algo que me preocupo aun mas, enserio que le pasa

So: si pero eso puede esperar yo necesito hablar contigo – dije seria y bastante preocupada

Ry': lo siento Soph ahora no puedo – dijo nervioso intentando seguir su camino pero no lo deje

So: Ryan que carajos te pasa, de aqui no te vas sin que hablemos – dije

Ry': No puedo Soph – dijo agachando de nuevo su mirada

So: Ryan que te pasa – dije algo preocupada mientras tomaba del brazo – mirame soy sophie tu amiga lo recuerdas, puedes contar conmigo , hablemos – mencione me parte el corazon verlo asi

Ry' : sencillamente no puedo dejame – dijo soltandose de mi agarre

So: no ya te dije que no hasta que hablemos – dije tomandolo de nuevo mientras algo me dejaba paralizada

M: Te ha dicho que lo dejes, como te lo explica con plastilina – escuche decir a mariana detras mio

So: tu no te metas – dije volteandome y quedando frente a frente mientras Ryan se sorprendia de la situacion

M: Largate de aqui, ya te dijo que no quiere hablar contigo, no estas tan feliz con tu novia dejanos en paz – me dijo la estupida empujandome y haciendo que toda mi rabia se subiera de inmediato

So: ahora si me vas a conocer - dije muy enojada y dispuesta a todo pero en ese momento Ryan intervino

Ry' : no te atrevas Sophie, dejanos ella tiene razon tu novia debe esperarte – dijo Ryan frio mientras tomaba a Mariana de la mano y se iba jalandola, pero que le pasa? Como puede que este asi? No entiendo su comportamiento.

Unas cuantas personas se quedaron observando la situacion, yo di media vuelta y decidi ir a entrenar, no tenia animos pero si me iba a mi casa Sian se preocuparia y la verdad no quiero tener mas problemas ya con Ryan tengo suficiente, empiezo a caminar a las piscinas mientras una lagrima cae por mi mejilla no entiendo porque actua asi.

RYAN CONNOR

M: Largate de aqui, ya te dijo que no quiere hablar contigo, no estas tan feliz con tu novia dejanos en paz – dijo mariana en medio de la discucion que se habia armado

So: ahora si me vas a conocer - escuche decir a Sophie reaccionando a tiempo le iba a pegar

Ry' : no te atrevas Sophie, dejanos ella tiene razon tu novia debe esperarte – dije friamente, porque nunca crei ser traicionado por la que decia ser mi mejor amiga.

*FLASH BACK*

Tome a Mariana de la mano despues de la pelea que se habia generado en el Pub, no puedo creer todo lo que ha dicho desde cuando le gustan las mujeres, porque ha tratado asi a Sophie, porque no me ha dicho nada, tengo tantas dudas en este momento.

Llegamos a la mesa y recojemos nuestras cosas, la verdad lo mejor es que nos vayamos, mariana no me ha dicho nada esta enojada y yo tambien lo estoy pero mas que eso estoy confundido, no tiene porque darme explicaciones pero las necesito

Salimos del Pub y tomamos un taxi, llegamos a mi casa y nos fuimos directo a mi habitacion ya que todos estan dormidos, de camino ninguno de los dos hablo, era incomodo pero sobretodo era estresante quiero explicaciones no tengo derecho pero las quiero, asi que entramos a mi habitacion veo que mariana deja sus cosas y la enfrento.

Ry' : que acaba de suceder Mariana – dije enojado pero confundido

M: no es muy claro Ryan – dijo ella tambien enojada y la verdad no entiendo porque ella fue la que armo todo esto

Ry': si fuera claro no preguntaria – dije sarcasticamente y viendo como empezabamos una discusion que seguramente no terminaria en nada bueno ya que no permitire que se meta con Sophie

M: tu si eres tonto – dijo riendo algo que me causo bastante enojo era una risa de burla algo que no me gustaba de ella, siempre que podia se burlaba de la gente

Ry': desde cuando te gustan las mujeres? – dije radicalmente ya no podia aguantar mas tenia que saber la verdad

M: en realidad quieres saber – pregunto seria

Ry': estoy esperando la respuesta – dije enfurecido

M: mira Ryan cuando tu y yo saliamos, yo me volvi mas cercana a tu amiga Sophie algo que no es raro para ti – dijo mientras yo me confundia mas no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con lo de hoy – antes de irme para Liverpool despues de que les conte que mis padres los trasladaban, Sophie me propuso tener una relacion – dijo dejandome paralizado

Ry' : no te voy a permitir que inventes cosas de ella – dije bastante enojado

M: inventos, porque crees que nunca se fijo en ti, a Sophie siempre le han gustado las mujeres y te lo comprobo con su noviecita, ella me dijo que tuvieramos una relacion y asi fue Ryan la tuvimos ella me obligo me dijo que si no haria que cortaras conmigo y yo te amaba Ryan no queria perderte eras todo para mi – dijo llorando , sera esto posible? – no fue durante mucho hasta que me fui, ella queria experimentar fue horrible – empezo a llorar mas y sin duda alguna me lance a ella y la abrace

Ry': no llores porfavor princesa – dije al verla en ese estado no puedo creerlo – porque no me contaste? Yo hubiera hecho algo

M: no es cierto tu siempre has estado detras de Sophie, no crees en nadie mas que ella – dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos y realmente tenia razon yo solo creia en Sophie – Dime me abrias creido? – pregunto dejandome en total silencio

Ry': Probablemente no – dije algo avergonzado

M: me amabas Ry eso lo tengo claro pero no mas que a ella y no sabes cuanto me dolia esto, pero el caso es que cuando me fui a Liverpool tenia mi corazon destrozado alli me hice amiga de una chica muy querida se llama Erika, despues de un tiempo las cosas iban demasiado bien y salimos juntas pero ella se trasteo – dijo algo triste se nota que la queria – descubri que me gustan las mujeres pero tambien los hombres pues tuve una relacion con uno hace poco – menciono dejandome realmente asombrado

Ry': eres bisexual? – pregunte confundido algo que parecia ser obvio

M: si – respondio mientras agachaba su cabeza algo triste – te molesta? – pregunto

Ry': No claro que no – dije tomando su cara entre mis manos para que nuestras miradas se encontraran

M: yo aun te quiero Ry' lo que paso con Sian te juro que fue ella quien ..- no la deje terminar

Ry': te creo mariana y perdoname por estar tan cegado – dije dandole un beso uno que volvia a juntarnos asi fuera solo por su estadia estos dias pero la aprovecharia y sobretodo no me dejaria nunca mas de Sophie Webster

M: Te amo Ryan – dijo al separarnos del beso y despues nos fuimos a dormir

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Desde que me entere de lo que habia sucedido con Mariana no he podido ver a Sophie a los ojos realmente estoy enojado, triste, decepcionado, he pensado en pedirle explicaciones pero lo mejor es simplemente dejar hasta ahi.

Estos dias con mariana las cosas han estado de maravilla, solo me queda un ano del instituto asi que podre irme a Liverpool con ella el ano que viene se que parece precipitado pero no lo es nuestros planes siempre han sido Juntos los dos para todo no puedo creer como no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Despues de lo que acaba de pasar con Sophie vamos camino a mi casa, no he dicho nada y se que a mi novia eso le preocupa

Ry': estas bien? – pregunte al verla tambien en silencio

M: te afecta mucho – dijo algo triste

Ry': no amor no es asi, solo es dificil – dije frenando y poniendome en frente de ella

M: Te duele Ryan lo veo en tus ojos, la amas – dijo aun triste

Ry': claro que me duele pero te amo a ti – dije aun conociendo que la verdad es que si la amo a ella pero no puedo perdonarla y mucho menos seguir siendo el bobo

M: prometeme que no caeras de nuevo – dijo mirandome a los ojos

Ry': lo prometo amor – dije mientras nos dabamos un beso

Asi seguimos hasta mi casa, Mariana se quedaria esta noche a dormir ya que su madre ha estado bastante ocupada cerrando negocios antes de poder devolverse a Liverpool algo que espero no sea muy pronto ...

SIAN POWERS

He notado a Sophie muy rara desde que se fue hablar con Ryan y volvio, esta distante, distraida casi no ha podido con los ejercicios que le ha pedido el entrenador quien tambien ha notado la actitud de mi novia, no falta mucho para acabar el entrenamiento asi que despues de salir de aca hablare con ella

E: bueno chicas muy bien , en una semana empieza el torneo ya tengo listo todos los permisos que necesitan para que nos podamos ir, nos va acompanar la profesora de idiomas para mayor seguridad - dijo el entrenador mientras nos despediamos y caminabamos a los vestieres , si que esta haciendo frio

Sophie seguia en silencio, se que algo paso pero no ha querido contarme cuando llego simplemente se cambio y se metio al agua no me ha querido hablar y me da miedo, no porque yo alla echo algo pero quien sabe que le dijo ese imbecil

Nos cambiamos y empezamos a caminar hacia el parqueadero no le he dicho nada porque quiero que sea ella quien me cuente, me explique su actitud, pero no es asi no dice nada esta en su mundo en sus cosas y al parecer en este momento yo no hago parte de el.

En el mismo incomodo silencio nos montamos al auto y esta vez condusco yo ya que ni animos tiene para conducir solo se subio en la silla del lado y ya, como si le tocara esta brava, enojada pero no se porque tampoco quiero preguntarle porque siento que algo malo va pasar con esa respuesta.

Llegamos a su casa y se esta bajando del auto aun sin decirme nada eso si que me enoja ni se despidio aunque sea un chao pero no, me bajo del auto y ya no aguanto mas

S: se puede saber que te pasa – dijo tomandola de un brazo mientras se voltea y evita mi mirada

So: nada Sian solo quiero descansar – dijo seria y dispuesta a seguir como si nada

S: no te pasa nada y estas en esa actitud, no mientas Sophie que paso con Ryan – le dije mientras veia como su cara cambiaba a estar enojada totalmente sabia que algo habia pasado pero no pense que fuera tan grave

So: Nada Sian dejame irme porfavor – dijo fria esa actitud me esta matando

S: te vas a ir asi como si nada como si ni te importara – dije empezando a enfurecer

So: la verdad si – escuche decir a Sophie algo que realmente me enojo

S: perfecto entonces vete – le dije y pueden creerlo lo hizo

Sin decir mas simplemente entro a su casa, ni le importo verme alli solo me dejo como una boba hablando sola , estaba realmente enojada me di una vuelta para irme a mi casa, estaba abriendo la puerta del coche

R: lista para la fiesta – escuche decir muy feliz a Rosie quien s bajaba de la camioneta de Soph atras mio, tendria que disimular algo que con Rosie es casi imposible

S: claro – dije pero mi enojo no ayudaba mucho

R: huy que pasa rubia te siente bien – dijo si ven con ella es imposible

S: la verdad ahora lo mejor es que me vaya – dije aun enojada por lo que acababa de pasar

R: No Sian tu no te vas hasta que me expliques que te pasa – dijo Rosie ahora al lado de mi carro- Dime ese enojo tiene nombre verdad?- menciono

S: si – dije resignada ya que nunca te libras de un interrogatorio Rosie Webster

R: sabes necesitas despejar tu mente y contarme subete pues y conduce me invitaras a un cafe – dijo riendo – aprovecha no todos los dias una famosa modelo se monta en tu auto – se monto al carro mientras yo hacia lo mismo y reia esta chica realmente sale con unas

Llegamos al cafe de siempre,esta semana hemos venido con Sophie y me sorprende no ver a Katie aunque creo que es lo mejor, Soph me conto que hablo con ella pero igual no confio mucho en sus impulsos asi que prefiero estar alejada.

La verdad aun no entiendo la absurda discucion que acabamos de tener, pero me duele ponernos asi sin motivo o por lo menos para mi no lo hay, ella no me dice nada asi que menos puedo saber que hacer

R: Ahora si cuentame – dijo Rosie sentandose por fin en la mesa, entre "Rosie una foto" o "me das tu autografo" facilmente puede estar varios minutos ocupada y rodeada de gente, que complicado es salir con ella – si ves como me aman – dijo mandando besos a la gente jajaja

S: si lo veo – dije riendo

R: bueno ahora si – dijo Rosie mientras tomaba la carta – traiganos dos capuchinos bien cargados – menciono al mesero que se retiraba mirandola embobado

S: realmente los tienes a todos a tus pies – dije al ver que no paraban de mirarnos

R: es que mi belleza es inigualable inconfundible es sencillamente al estilo Rosie – dijo orgullosa – pero no vinimos hablar de mi algo triste pero ni modos – comento – sino de ti y los problemas que tienes con mi hermanita – menciono como sabia que era con Sophie

S: como sabes que es por Soph? – pregunte confundida y sorprendida

R: no podria ser por nadie mas, esa mezcla de enojo con tristeza solo se ve en la pelea de parejas, si peleas con un amigo el orgullo puede mas, si peleas con alguien sin importancia pues no te importa asi que que queda? Tu novio o en este caso novia – dijo sabiamente esta chica si que es buena para deducir, Soph me lo habia contado.

S: pues tienes razon – dije algo triste ya que me dolia estar asi con ella – veras es que desde que paso la pelea del viernes con mariana

R: MARIANA VOLVIO! – Grito Rosie sorprendida y dejando a todos perplejos es que los gritos de ella suelen ser a nivel de "ESCUCHE TODO EL MUNDO" JAJAJA

Me toco contarle toda la historia a Rosie desde la fiesta del viernes y algunas cosas de esta semana, debido al interrogatorio Rosie me logro sacar mas informacion de la que debia algo que no es justo como la hermosa cancion que mi Soph me canto, no podia creer el romanticismo de su hermana ya que me dice que ella si es especial pero nunca tanto.

Ese comentario me alegro bastante porque se que lo que tenemos es algo especial y unico aunque ahora estemos un poco mal sin razon, se los juro que lo pienso y me da rabia no puedo creer como paso en minutos todo, pero su actitud me sorprende y me enoja mas

R: ay Rubia no deberias preocuparte por esas cosas mi hermanita es igual siempre cuando esta enojada se lleva el mundo por delante – dijo Rosie al verme triste y confundida- ya veras que se le pasa y termina disculpandose, quien quita que sea reconciliacion con sexo

S: Rosie! – le grite enserio entiendo ahora porque la viven gritando

R: tu deja que esta noche un poco de trago y musica hacen su efecto – dijo riendo y yo con ella

S: tu no tienes remedio

R: ni lo quiero tener asi soy la fantastica e inigualable ... – no la deje terminar

S: si Rosie Webster – dije haciendo un gesto con mis manos de ya lo sabemos todos

R: Ahora entiendo porque sales con mi hermana son iguales – dijo indignada mientras nos levantabamos para irnos

Nuevamente duramos saliendo del restaurante 10 minutos, es estresante salir con Rosie aunque debo admitir que esta conversacion me ayudo a relajarme y comprender un poco mas a Sophie, esta noche arreglaremos todo eso espero

Deje a Rosie en su casa y me fui directo a la mia, esta chica me agrada mucho enserio te hace reir con esos comentarios , sin duda alguna es Unica.

V: Hola hija – escuche decir a mi padre desde arriba

S: hola papa – le grite

V: como te fue hoy? Ya bajo – me respondio el grito

Mi padre bajo y hablamos un poco de todo como siempre le cuento todo a mi padre asi que el tambien al igual que Rosie me dijo que no me preocupara y que mas bien me cambiara para salir esta noche, me alegra que mi padre no sea uno de esos que cohiben a sus hijos de todo porque segun ellos los protejen, yo creo que por mas que cuides a tus hijos ellos deben enfrentarse al mundo.

Me cambie y aliste para salir, entre hablar con Rosie y con mi padre se me habia echo bastante tarde asi que mejor me apuro antes de que Rosie me presione porque ella le da pereza todo pero diganle fiesta y es la primera que esta lista

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Discuti con Sian, no podia ser peor el dia, ahora no solo tengo el problema de saber que le pasa a Ryan sino que he peleado con la unica que puede hacerme sonreir y lo peor es que fue mi culpa, la deje parada en mi puerta como si no me importara pero es que cuando estoy brava prefiero estar sola asi soy yo.

Mi hermana sigue con la idea de su fiesta no tengo ni idea si Sian quiera ir despues de lo de hoy y tampoco se que decirle si la llamo prefiero mandarle un mensaje a ver que responde

Mensaje para Sian: mi hermana sigue con la idea de la fiesta, iras? – no tardo mucho en responder

Mensaje para Sophie: yo ya estoy lista acaso tu no?

Al leer este mensaje me sorprendi, ya no esta brava, la he tratado super mal y aun asi ella intenta estar bien conmigo, es hermosa se merece una disculpa, me alisto rapidamente y le grito a Rosie para ver como va ella, pues siempre tarde miles de horas en arreglarse

Ya estamos listas las dos, mi hermana tiene una mirada bastante sospechosa o soy yo la que me estoy armando cuentos en mi cabeza? En fin salimos de la casa en mi hermosa camioneta

- como te extrano – digo al entrar en la camioneta algo que a Rosie le dio bastante risa

R: ves que la he cuidado, a parte no te quejes que una sexy rubia te lleva al colegio – menciono mientras encendia la camioneta para ir por Sian

Llegamos por Sian y salio rapido, realmente ya estaba lista creo que la hemos echo esperar, se subio en la parte de atras, Rosie y yo vamos adelante

S: Hola chicas – dijo con una gran sonrisa acomodandose mientras Rosie empezaba a conducir

R: Hola Rubia – dijo Rosie y vi como le pico un ojo por el espejo algo que me parecio bastante curioso estas se traen algo – bueno y no vas a saludar hermanita – me dijo Rosie haciendome reaccionar

So: si perdon hola Sian – dije algo apenada la verdad es que no se como disculparme ahora

Todo el camino Rosie se fue hablando de sus modelajes a donde ha ido o dejado de ir mientras yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos y al parecer Sian tambien, pues de vez en cuando miraba por el espejo y la veia un poco distraida se que no es raro en ella considerando como se pone en matematicas algo que me hizo soltar una pequena risa y vi como su mirada se dirigio a mi en ese momento por ese espejo.

Clavo esos hermosos ojos azules en mi mirada quedandonos las dos embobadas, esta hermosa como siempre, no puedo creer que la haya tratado asi, ella no tiene la culpa de nada y quien sabe que cosas la hice pensar definitivamente no puedo estar mal con ella arreglare todo.

R: alguna me esta prestando atencion? – dijo Rosie sacandonos de ese momento a las dos

So: decias algo? – dije reaccionando

R: como me pueden ignorar – dijo indignada Rosie causando que las dos nos rieramos – ire con gente que si me ama – menciono mientras se quitaba el cinturon ya habiamos llegado.

So: Bienvenidos a la diversion – dije mientras me bajaba del auto y veia la cara de sorprendida de Sian ante mi comentario es que realmente no sabe que es salir con Rosie

Caminamos a la entrada del Pub, existia una fila larga para entrar, este es uno de los sitios mas reconocidos de la ciudad, la gente ha empezado a tomar fotos al ver a mi hermana, Sian y yo caminamos detras de ella parecemos sus guardaespaldas, nos dirigimos a la entrada sin hacer la fila estas son las unicas ventajas que me agradan, pero igual mi hermana para cada segundo a firmar un autografo o tomarse una foto con alguien.

S: igual que en el cafe – esucho decir a Sian algo que me sorprendio

So: como asi? – pregunte algo curiosa pero timida por la respuesta que pudiese darme

S: fuimos a tomar un cafe con tu hermana y fue igual – dijo seria pero no enojada algo que me alegro

So: siempre es igual – dije sonriendole mientras seguiamos caminando al ritmo de Rosie

Ella me devolvio la sonrisa, queria besarla y ya olvidar todo lo malo pero sabia que le debia una explicacion y sobre todo una disculpa.

Cuando por fin logramos entrar a la discoteca nos dirigimos a una mesa que tenian apartada para Rosie, ella pidio unos tragos para todas y brindamos por nuestra salida sin embargo era incomodo al estar Sian y yo asi.

Rosie salio a la pista de baile y con ella se llevo a mi Rubia, me alegra que se lleven tan bien pero necesito que la suelte un poco para poder hablar, yo sigo en la mesa sentada tomando debo medirme con el alcohol o sino estare en una borrachera pronto, escucho a Rosie gritarme que soy una aburrida mientras siguen bailando con Sian y unos grupos de personas que se les unieron.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero Rosie no ha dejado que Sian se siente, he visto el intento que ha echo mas de una vez pero sin conseguirlo, ahora ven porque odio salir con mi hermana es que nunca se cansa, sigo aqui con mi botella de trago ya estoy sintiendome muy animada por el alcohol, en parte me alegra asi me distrae de tantas cosas que tengo en la mente.

Un chico se acerca a la mesa y se sienta al lado mio, veo como Sian abre sus ojos pero intenta disimular seguro que esta celosa, el chico comienza a hablarme y es bastante agradable aunque la verdad no le presto atencion solo miro a mi Rubia lanzarme miradas celosas que me matan mientras sigue bailando y uff como baila.

El chico me invita a bailar y acepto, como les dije ya me siento un poco mas animada asi que aprovecho y me paro por fin de esa mesa, veo a Sian lanzarme una mirada asesina algo que me causa bastante gracia, empezamos a bailar y me uno al grupo que mi hermana a formado en esa fiesta, ya mas animada empiezo tambien hacer el ambiente fiestero caracteristico de los Webster, robandonos la atencion de todo el mundo.

Veo que Sian se empieza a salir poco a poco de la gente rumbo a la mesa, asi que la alcanzo rapidamente y la tomo de la mano

So: A donde vas? – le pregunto

S: estoy algo cansada quiero sentarme – me dice mientras intenta volver a cojer su camino

So: Claro que no – dije jalandola de nuevo hacia mi, quedando frente a frente – tu no te vas – dije mientras ponia mis manos en su cintura y empezaba a bailarle

S: por que deberia quedarme – dijo empezando a bailar conmigo muy sexymente y con sus manos en mis hombros abrazandome por detras del cuello

So: porque cuando tu no estas cerca de mi yo muero – dije acercando mis labios a los suyos sintiendo a nuestras narices chocar y jugar

S: eso no parecia hace unas horas – dijo Sian , nuestros labios estaban a escasos milimetros

So:eso es porque actuaba como una tonta – dije recordando mi estupida actitud

S: pues por favor no lo hagas de nuevo porque tambien muero si te tengo lejos – dijo acabando con el espacio entre nosotras con un beso anhelado, un beso necesitado por las dos

Despues de ese beso seguimos bailando pegadito la una a la otra sin separarnos de una manera bastante sensual que llamo la atencion de muchas personas pero realmente no nos importaba nada, nos regalabamos besos y una que otra caricia.

Bailamos por horas y tomamos como locas, Rosie fue el centro de la fiesta, ella si que no se cansa, al final sian y yo decidimos sentarnos, bueno ella encima mio regalandome besos mientras yo la acariciaba por donde pudiera.

Ahora vamos rumbo a la casa, Jason nos ha venido a recojer, Sian se quedara a dormir conmigo esta noche algo que me encanta, vamos realmente agotadas

R: menos mal se perdonaron chicas – dijo mi hermana quien aun tenia animos y estaba un poco tomada- La verdad es que se ven divinas juntas – si antes hablaba con trago no paraba – cierto amor? – dijo acariciando la cabeza de Jason que manejaba

J: claro – sonrio Jason por el espejo

- gracias – dijimos al tiempo sin ningun aliento, Sian iba en mis brazos ya dormida y yo entre si y no

R: y tu me debes algo – dijo mi hermana a Jason mientras ponia su mano entre sus piernas POR DIOS no quiero ver esto

J: Amor - escuche decir con dificultad a Jason que sin duda estaba siendo victima de mi hermana – voy conduciendo – dijo para que parara pero mi hermana estaba loca

So: Rosie ahora en una habitacion – dije sin querer presensiar mas esa escena, mientras mi rubia estaba ya dormida

R: esta bien – dijo sophie retirando su mano y yo veia como Jason se relajaba pero le regalaba una sonrisa de complicidad, espero poder dormir

Llegamos a la casa y Sian no se queria parar es como una bebe haciendo pucheros y caritas para que no la movamos, asi que Jason la alzo en sus brazos para subirla a mi habitacion considerando que yo estoy un poco mareada y podriamos terminar matandonos.

Jason la dejo encima de mi cama y se marcho con Rosie al otro cuarto, le retire los tacones a mi novia y la arrope mientras yo iba a cambiarme pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa la escuche

S: porque no quieres dormir conmigo? – dijo entre suenos

So: claro que quiero amor – dije mientras me acercaba a ella

S: entonces ven – dijo pero sin abrir los ojos algo que me parecio adorable ya que parte de esto son los efectos del alcohol

So: esta bien – dije metiendome entre las cobijas sin cambiarme y ella se acomodaba en mi pasandome un brazo por encima y con su respiracion en mi cuello

S: buenas noches amor – balbuceo entre mi cuello causandome risa pero quedando dormida otra vez

So: que descanses mi vida – dije depositando un beso en su frente y cerrando mis ojos para caer sin duda en brazos de morfeo, despues de una increible fiesta.


	20. Chapter 20 - sera un amor infinito

SIAN POWERS

Me levanto con un dolor de cabeza que me va matar, no recuerdo lo ultimo que paso anoche pero se que estoy feliz por mi hermosa novia, aunque aun no me cuenta lo que paso con Ryan y el porque de su actitud pero no quiero presionarla tampoco se que me contara en su momento.

Me paro lentamente, que dolor de cabeza veo que Sophie no esta debe estar abajo o algo pienso pero veo una nota con una bandeja en el escritorio suyo asi que me acerco y agarro el papel

Nota : "Para mi hermosa Novia: Princesa posiblemente cuando te despiertes yo no estare porque si no lo recuerdas es sabado y tu cocinera favorita tiene que ir a clase, sin embargo te dejo tu desayuno listo, mis padres tampoco deben estar asi que no te preocupes por arreglarte o irte, mas bien descansa y esperame, ni se te ocurra asomarte en la habitacion de Rosie no quiero que te traumes jaja ... te quiero mucho mi princesa, gracias por estar a mi lado "

Leo la nota una dos tres y miles de veces, puede ser tan dulce, tan amorosa, tan SOPHIE me declaro adicta a ella totalmente, abro la bandeja y me encuentro con un desayuno delicioso fruta picada, jugo de naranja, cafe y un sandwich con una nota "por si tienes mucha hambre" algo que me causo bastante risa ya que realmente tengo demasiada hambre.

Me comi el desayuno que me preparo mi hermosa novia y segui sus instrucciones asi que me acoste de nuevo en su cama y quede totalmente dormida de nuevo.

...

So: Buenos tardes mi princesa – me dijeron al oido mientras seguia en mis suenos, senti un beso y comprendi quien era, abre dormido tanto

S: estoy sonando?- pregunte aun con los ojos cerrados pero ya despierta, Sophie me volvio a besar pero esta vez mas intensamente mientras se metia en las cobijas conmigo y se puso encima mio

So: crees que es un sueno? – pregunto besandome ahora el cuello

S: pues si estoy sonando que no me despierten – dije con mi respiracion mas agitada

So: quien rompa el sueno lo matamos te parece? – escuche decir a soophie mientras mordia mi oreja y empezabamos con nuestros momentos.

S: si tu no me detienes yo no me pienso detener – dije besandola intensamente y dispuesta a todo esta vez.

Saque la chaqueta que Sophie traia puesta y empece a regalarle besos en el cuello, aun se encontraba encima de mi, yo llevaba el vestido de anoche ni me he cambiado Soph me regalaba caricias por todo el cuerpo mientras disfrutaba de mis besos en su cuello y mis manos ya estaban por debajo de su blusa.

Quite su camisa dejandola en brazier, algo que ya en una oportunidad habia echo pero esta vez no dude en hacerlo y retire el brazier de los pechos de sophie dejando ante mi sus hermosos senos perfectamente redondos le di una vuelta a Sophie quedando ahora encima de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces fui directo a ellos agarre con mi boca su pezon y empece a chuparlo, lamerlo mientras vi como sophie se retorcia del placer.

Segui regalandole besos subia y bajaba desde su cuello hasta sus pechos los masajeaba con mis manos y sentia como Sophie me permitia todo sin reclamo alguno dejaba que mis manos y mi boca la sintieran sin duda alguna.

Soph se sento un poco mientras yo seguia encima de ella y nos besabamos con locura y pasion, nuestras lenguas peleaban de deseo uno incontrolable uno que ya no se podia detener, llevo sus manos a mi espalda bajando la cremallera de mi vestido y luego quito mi vestido rapidamente dejandome en solo ropa interior, despues de eso me beso por el cuello mientras era yo la que ahora me encontraba totalmente excitada y dejaba a Sophie hacer lo suyo.

Sin dar mucha espera sophie retiro mi brazier quedando las dos totalmente desnudas en la parte de arriba, dio vuelta y me dejo caer sobre la cama mientras ella se colocaba encima mio, beso mi boca mi cuello y llego a mis pechos jugo con ellos un rato

S: Sigue amor no pares – gritaba al sentir a Soph morderme el pezon mientras me regalaba pequenos besos – ahhhh

Soph bajo por un camino de besos llegando a la unica prenda que ahora me acompanaba algo que no crei justo asi que agarre a Sophie y la subi nuevamente encontrandonos en un nuevo beso magico que la dejo algo confundida no es que no la quisiera sentir al contrario mi cuerpo lo pedia a gritos pero todo por igual ella aun tenia mucha ropa para mi gusto

Mordi su labio inferior algo que la excito aun mas pero le di vuelta quedando ahora encima de ella baje mis manos al cierre de su pantalon y ella misma se lo fue quitando realmente lo quiere, volvi a sus labios donde deje un dulce beso mientras con una de mis manos acariciaba su pecho y la otra empezaba regalar pequenas caricias entre sus piernas

Sabia que era la primera vez que Sophie estaria con una mujer queria hacerla gritar de placer hasta que no pudiera mas, empece a besar su cuello y su oreja mientras mis manos seguian con lo suyo, puse uno de mis dedos en su centro pero por encima aun de su ultima prenda, acaricie en forma de circulo estaba humeda su zona palpitaba por sentirme la estaba volviendo realmente loca

So: Ahhh Sian - gritaba Sophie mientras yo me perdia en su cuello

S: eres hermosa – le susurre al oido mientras mi mano retiraba esa ultima prenda

Baje por un camino de besos me detuve por sus pechos pero segui di besos en su estomago dejando tambien unas leves marcas personales, llegue a su zona y termine de retirar la prenda di besos en sus piernas y en la entre pierna escuchaba los gemidos de Sophie sabia que no aguantaba mas asi que abri un poco sus piernas

Le regale un beso en su centro empece a dar pequenos besos en su zona, habia llegado el momento mi lengua empezo a viajar entre sus labios inferiores, llegue a su clitorix mi lengua lamia su zona bastante humeda, sophie gritaba estaba realmente disfrutando algo que me aceleraba mas a mi, lleve mi mano a su zona y empece a subir dando besos en su estomago y deteniendome en su pecho alli agarre con mi boca uno de sus pezones e introduje mi primer dedo en sophie, al principio su gemido fue de dolor

Empece con un ritmo constante pero este se fue acelerando bese a mi sophie por todo su cuello y ahogue sus gemidos en un apasionado beso mientras introducia otro de mis dedos en ella

So: Dale amor mas rapido ... ahhh ... sian ... no pares – gritaba mi Sophie mientras yo la besaba y cumplia sus ordenes – voy llegando .. sian .. dale amor .. dale .. ahhh Sian ... Llegue – escuche decir a Sophie mientras retiraba poco a poco mis dedos de su zona y ahora solo acariciaba

S: te quiero Sophie Webster – le dije al oido mientras su respiracion volvia a la normalidad

Ahora fue sophie quien me dio una vuelta a mi quedando encima mio ya recuperada, me dio un beso apasionado uno que me robo todo el aliento uno en el que su lengua le gano a la mia dejandome loca regalo besos en mi cuello y senti como dejaba una marca como las que le regale hace unos instantes

Bajo por mis pechos sin detenerse mucho en ellos siguio su camino hasta llegar a esa ultima prenda que aun me acompanaba y la retiro desesperadamente, beso mis piernas llegando poco a poco a mi zona, sin pensarlo dos beses introdujo su lengua haciendome gritar su nombre del placer que me habia ocasionado, mi espalda se arqueaba con cada lenguetazo de mi Sophie, mientras me lamia introdujo uno de sus dedos y empezo a moverlo rapidamente

S: Soph amor ... amor... ahhhh ... ahhh … - no podia dejar de gritar del placer, sophie introdujo otro de sus dedos y ahogo mis gemidos con un beso mientras umanetaba el ritmo y me volvia loca, estaba tocando el cielo sin estar en el, estaba llegando – AHHH – dije en un orgasmo final que Sophie entendio muy bien retiro poco a poco sus dedos y siguio besandome mientras me agarraba de la cintura y yo acariciaba su pelo.

So: tambien te quiero Sian Powers – me dijo separandonos del beso y mirandome a los ojos con una sonrisa que me enamora cada dia mas

Volvio a besarme dulcemente , estaba recuperando el aire despues de esta sesion pero aun nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, la cadera de Sophie empezo un movimiento que sin duda mi cuerpo le correspondio, este ritmo se acelero cada vez mas llevandonos nuevamente hasta un segundo orgasmo que las dos disfrutamos totalmente.

Sophie me seguia regalando besos y caricias por todo mi cuerpo, susurrandome que me queria con cada beso que me regalaba, ha sido el mejor momento de mi vida y el mejor sexo que existe.

S: soy adicta a ti – dije entre beso y beso que nos estabamos robando

So: y yo no quiero que lo dejes de ser nunca – dijo Sophie mientras me regalaba otro beso.

Despues de una sesion de besos mas Soph se acomodo en mis brazos y nos quedamos dormidas un rato.

R: Hermanita voy a salir ...- escuchamos decir a Rosie que entraba a la habitacion y nos hacia sobresaltarnos de una forma unica – wow ya veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo – dijo riendo ya que estabamos totalmente desnudas bueno con una sabana encima pero igual no es nada comodo que la hermana de tu novia te descubra aunque bueno es Rosie – si vieran la cara que tienen – seguia riendo mientras yo me colocaba roja y Sophie solo sonreia

So: que quieres Rosie – dijo Soph esperando que se fuera rapido

R: a si verdad , que voy a salir con Jason y mis papas dicen que llegan tarde entonces que si te deje plata para que pidan algo de comer con Sian ya que suponen que debe estar aca.. lo que no saben es como esta – dijo Rosie en otro comentario que nos hizo reir a las tres

So: bueno si gracias ya te puedes ir – diijo Sophie al ver que si no la echaba iba seguir con sus comentarios

R: esta bien hermanita ya me voy ni que quisiera ver a tu novia desnuda – dijo riendo mientras salia de la habitacion – Sian dale otra dosis para que mejore su temperamento – grito Rosie fuera de la habitacion entre risas

S: tu hermana esta loca – dije riendo porque es la verdad

So: si lo se – dijo Sophie igual que yo

S: asi que tenemos la casa sola – dije ahora un poco mas pensativa ...

So: y con que puedes darme otra dosis ..- dijo Soph acercandose a mi tentandome a un beso

Beso que no tardo mucho en llegar, me deje caer encima de sophie mientras las dos volviamos a entrar en nuestra sesion de besos y caricias y bueno la pasion volvia hacer presencia en ese lugar.

Despues de unas cuantas horas demostrandonos carino y que Sophie gritara mi nombre un par de veces mas, hemos decidido pedir algo de comida ya que las dos morimos de hambre, teniendo en cuenta que Sophie llego y no almorzamos ni comimos nada bueno en realidad si comimos pero jajaja yo y mis pensamientos pervertidos aunque dejenme decirles que me encanto esa comida.

Pedimos comida china y hemos decidido ver una pelicula en el lugar especial de Sophie, mientras ella recibe el domicilio yo estoy arreglando las almohadas y el lugar tambien llamare a mi padre porque me fui desde ayer y ni una llamada

S: si te acuerdas de tu hija? ... cuidado llamabas... que nos ibas a interrumpir bueno si jajaj...te quiero papi... manana nos vemos ... seguro ... chao – colgue la llamada

So: Amor me recibes – escuche a Sophie desde la escalera

S: claro mi vida dejame te ayudo – me asome recibiendo la bandeja que traia con nuestra comida

So: Bueno que pelicula elegiste princesa – me dijo mirando el reguero que habia echo para sacar la pelicula

S: esta – le mostre la cajita mientras cojia los controles y nos acomodabamos

So: yo tenia esta pelicula - dijo algo extranada al verla es la de " posdata te amo" una pelicula romantica bastante hermosa , entre zombies, accion y terror fue la unica que encontre de este genero al parece rmi novia no es amante de las peliculas romanticas algo que cambiara conmigo

S: si amor y la veremos es hermosa – dije regalandole un beso mientras ponia play

Comimos juntas y despues dejamos la bandeja a un lado para poder acostarnos un poco, ya nos habiamos puesto las pijamas y estabamos ahora arrunchadas entre unas cobijas, yo me encontraba en los brazos de Sophie que miraba atentamente la pelicula ya que la historia es un poco triste.

El marido tiene un tumor en la cabeza y se muere pero deja una serie de cartas donde le indica que hacer a su mujer y bueno al final ella termina escribiendole una carta con una frase " fuiste capaz de traerme a la vida de nuevo .. posdata te amo" que magico un amor que aun despues de la muerte es fuerte, asi es el amor verdadero sin limitaciones.

Sophie ha llorado con la pelicula que hermosa ya se esta terminando y creo que nos quedaremos a dormir aqui.

So: amor nuestro amor sera asi? – pregunto Sophie mientras yo me acomodaba de manera que pudiera verla

S: fuerte, unico, invencible ... claro amor y mucho mas – le dije regalandole un beso

So: aun despues de la muerte – menciono sophie regalandome otro beso, nunca te pones a pensar en la muerte sabes que algun dia llegara aunque no sabes como pero ahora estoy segura que ni la muerte podria con lo que siento por Soph

S: aun despues de la muerte, sera un amor infinito – repeti su frase fundiendonos en un ultimo beso antes de dormir, la verdad estamos bastante cansadas despues de la fiesta de anoche y la sesion de ejercicio de toda la tarde , aunque ha sido el mometo mas magico y asombroso en mi vida, no pudo ser mejor y todo gracias a mi querida novia: Sophie Webster

**_" _****_Algo especial no es un momento sino la persona con la que compartes ese momento"_**


	21. Chapter 21 - En familia

SOPHIE WEBSTER

"Llegaste tu cuando mas te necesitaba cuando mi vida no valia nada tu llegaste a darle color a una historia llena de dolor"

Me levanto poco a poco despues de habernos quedado viendo esa pelicula anoche, tengo a mi hermosa novia en mis brazos se ve tan hermosa dormida, es que no puedo creer como soy tan afortunada, ayer ha sido el dia mas perfecto e importante para mi.

Tenerla entre mis brazos, hacerla mia, sencillamente me ha devuelto la felicidad, la vida, se ha convertido en lo mas importante y es que ahora entiendo esa frase " existen miles de personas en tu mundo y no pasa nada pero llega una que lo cambia todo" , asi me paso con ella, cambio todo en mi pero sobretodo puedo decir que ahora se que es sentirse enamorado.

Con Ben las cosas eran diferentes, eramos buenos amigos, la gente siempre comentaba que deberiamos intentarlo y pues finalmente lo hicimos, para mi fue muy especial, lo queria puedo decir que aun lo quiero demasiado, pero no sentia lo mismo que me hace sentir Sian y es que ella con una sola mirada me derrite, cuando me besa toco el cielo, sentir sus caricias por mi cuerpo es encontrar mi felicidad completa.

Pienso un poco en la pelicula de ayer, realmente es triste pensar en que la persona que amas y te hace feliz muera, por eso debo encargarme de hacer cada dia especial, no conozco el futuro pero mi presente es ella y quiero aprovecharlo totalmente.

Siento como empieza a despertarse, su respiracion esta cambiando, creanme no hay mejor vista en estos momentos, estamos en mi lugar especial nos dio mucha pereza bajarnos a la cama a parte estabamos bastante comodas la una con la otra.

S: Que tanto piensas que no me has ni saludado – dijo Sian aun con los ojos cerrados

Recostada aun en mi pecho

So: en lo hermosa que eres – dije con mi mirada en el techo mientras ella se daba la vuelta quedando encima mio , encontrando su mirada con la mia

S: Pues tu eres mas hermosa, Buenos dias Amor – me dijo dandome un dulce beso

So: Despertar asi es lo mas hermoso que existe, sabias? – dije mientras su frente estaba sobre la mia y nos separabamos del beso

S:yo creo que puedo hacer aun mejor tu despertar – dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras me daba otro beso pero esta vez con mucha mas pasion y deseo

Sian bajo con una de sus manos hasta llegar a mi zona, metios sus manos debajo del pantalon y mi ropa interior, dejando en contacto sus dedos y mi centro mientras empezaba a masajear poco a poco , excitandome por completo y dejandome loca.

Se separo del beso para ir directo a mi cuello, me tenia en su poder, en que momento mi tierna novia se convirtio en un Leon en plena caza? No lo se ... pero ME ENCANTA!. Con su mano libre Sian empezo acariciar mi pecho debajo de mi ropa, yo soltaba pequenos gemidos cada vez mas descontrolados y desesperados necesitaba sentirla en mi.

Senti como Sian introdujo su dedo en mi algo que me hizo gemir bastante fuerte, espero que mis padres no esten, sin embargo Sian ahogo mis gemidos con un beso al parecer ella tampoco quiere que nadie nos escuche, ni sabemos la hora.

Introdujo otro de sus dedos en mi y aumento la velocidad, estaba llegando, Sian jugaba con su otra mano en mi pecho y mordia mi labio inferior, esta mujer es una maravilla, me dejo llevar por un ultimo orgasmo he llegado a mi climax, Sian lo sabe asi que retira poco a poco sus dedos de mi, regalandome aun pequenas caricias en mi zona y un ultimo beso lleno de pasion.

S: buenos dias, ahora si – me susurro al oido regalandome un pequeno beso despues, mientras se levantaba un poco quedando sentada al lado mio y yo tratando de recuperar mis fuerzas y me aliento

So: Me disculpo, ese si es el mejor despertar – dije sentandome a su lado regalandole un beso en su cuello y otro en su oreja – Buenos dias amor

Era mi turno de complacer a esta hermosa mujer, asi que la recoste contra las almohadas y me puse encima de ella, regale un beso en su boca que no duro mucho ya que empece a besar su cuello , amo la pijama de Sian es un pantalon corto con un esqueleto, ella dice que es injusto porque yo uso pantalon largo , traera pijama la proxima vez algo que no creo.

Llevo mis manos a su zona inferior deslizo una por su pantalon y su ropa interior, sin pensarlo dos veces ahora soy yo quien introduzco mis dedos en ella ahogando su gemido con un beso , con mi otra mano libre Sian y yo nos tenemos agarradas de la mano entrecruzando nuestros dedos que tambien hacen fuerza.

Veo como Sian disfruta y siento como esta llegando ...

S: Soph ... AHHH – dice en un ultimo orgasmo, retiro mi mano y me dejo caer sobre mi novia.

So: Juro que no me cansaria de esto – dije dandole un beso a mi exhausta novia que se recupera

S: hasme el amor todas las mananas, porfavor – dijo sian en tono de suplica mientras me besaba nuevamente.

So: lo hare cada vez que tu quieras, estare contigo entregandote todo mi amor – la bese nuevamente pero esta vez duro mas el beso.

Nos quedamos besandonos y regalandonos caricias la una a la otra, miradas que reemplazaban palabras, te quieros que robaban sonrisas, era perfecto, cada momento con ella es sencillamente eso PERFECTO.

...

R: Chicas si ya terminaron, mama pregunta si quieren desayunar? – escuchamos a Rosie con su tono de burla, ella sabia que haciamos, ya nos habia descubierto el dia de ayer pero al parecer para mi hermana esto es lo mas normal del mundo. – ah y Sian que bien lo hiciste escuche a mi hermanita feliz – grito cerrando la puerta de mi habitacion mientras Sian reia y yo estaba totalmente avergonzada.

Bajamos a comer, saliendo por fin de ese cuarto testigo de tanto amor y tanta pasion, cuando llegamos abajo note que estaban todos algo raro, incluyendo al padre de Sian, es algo bastante comico las dos hemos quedado un poco sorprendidas y ellos lo han notado, perfecto para una interrupcion de ROSIE

R: Mirense las caras, estan como si las hubieran descubierto teniendo sexo – dijo Rosie riendo y ganandose la atencion de todos

-ROSIE! – gritamos todos incluyendo a Sian y su papa nos miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa

Sa: Buenos Dias Chicas – dijo mi madre muy contenta algo que es normal en ella – como estan? Tienen hambre? – nos bombardeo con preguntas mientras Sian y yo recuperabamos todo sentido de la situacion

S: Buenos dias Sally – respondio Ya mas calmada mi hermosa novia

So: Hola a todos – dije relajandome igual

V: como estas princesa? – dijo el padre de sian acercandose a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo

S: bien papa – respondio Sian en el abrazo – que haces por aca? – pregunto confundida la verdad era algo extrano

K: pasamos a comprar unas cosas para el desayuno con tu madre y no lo encontramos, sera genial un desayuno todos pense ya que somos ahora familia – respondio mi padre a la pregunta de sian y mi cara de sorpresa

R: si FAMILIA – grito mi loca hermana asustandonos a todos

-ROSIE – gritaron de nuevo mis padres

So: estas loca hermana – dije riendo – pero si me alegra como suena familia – die mirando a Sian y su padre que me regalaron una hermosa sonrisa

V: bueno entonces chicas esperenos un momento y estara listo el desayuno – dijo el padre de Sian ayudando a mi madre a terminar unas cosas

K: entonces el partido es ... – escuche que empezaban hablar con mi padre, se llevan bastante bien al parecer

S: Tus papas son grandiosos – escuche a sian que me saco de mi mirada en la cocina, me alegra ver que se hacen amigos y no tienen problema con nuestra relacion

So: Dime amor? ... ah si tu papa no se queda atras – respondi ahora mirandola a ella y viendo su cara sonriente

S: Amo cuando estas distraida y algo te hace volver a la realidad haces caras chistosas – me dijo riendo

So: a si muy chistosa – la amenace con el monstruo de las cosquillas

S: no porfavor amor , perdona ... mejor atacame asi – dijo insinuando un beso que no dude en darle

Estabamos paradas cerca del sofa, Rosie habia subido a buscar algo en su habitacion, nos dimos un dulce beso que fue interrumpido sin duda por mi adorada hermana

R: Ustedes dos no se cansan... – dijo bajando de las escaleras y acomodandose en el sofa

So: Celos? – le dije mintras le regalaba otro beso a Sian y me sentaba en una de las sillas con Sian encima

R: pues hermanita despues de oirte gritar, sin duda tengo celos – respondio mientras Sian y yo la mirabamos sorprendidas – deberia intentarlo, que dices Sian? La miro guinendole un ojo mientras le sonreia

S: pues si tu insistes – escuche decir a mi novia mientras empezaba a ponerme un poco incomoda - despues del desayuno podemos subir – le dijo sonriendole de la misma manera que rosie a ella

So: perdon? – dije algo enfadada mientras las dos soltaban una carcajada al ver mi cara y mi reaccion

R: Funciono – dijo mi hermana riendo al igual que Sian y yo no entendia nada

S: Hay amor te ves hermosa celosa – dijo Sian intentando calmarse pero sin resultado alguno, enserio no se que les da tanta gracia no fueron celos

So: yo celosa? Claro que no – dije seria

R: a bueno entonces si no te importa vamos Sian – dijo mi hermana intentando estar seria extendiendole una mano a Sian que ella no dudo en darle aunque se estaba riendo sin control

So: Que te pasa Rosie – dije soltandolas y cojiendo la mano de mi novia mientras Rosie caia al sofa de nuevo riendo sin control – bueno ya calmense

S: mi amor es que ...- no podia terminar una frase de la risa

K: bueno cual es el chiste? – dijo mi padre acercandose a nosotras y viendo el espectaculo

So: preguntaselos a ellas, yo aun no lo entiendo todavia – dije seria mientras ellas no paraban y mi mama se acercaba a ver al igual que Vinnie

R: veran – intento decir Rosie pero no podia se volvia a reir y yo me desesperaba

So: ustedes dos me desesperan – dije en un suspiro que causo bastante gracia a mis padres y Vinnie porque ahora ellos tambien reian – perfecto ahora soy un payaso – susurre al ver la escena todos riendo

S: hay amor enserio ... – dijo Sian tratando de respirar, ya que tanta risa la tenia mal – eres muy chistosa – dijo finalmente tomandome con sus manos mi cara

So: pues no veo el chiste – dije algo seria

S: no te enfades amor - me dijo regalandome un dulce beso que bueno ya saben me quito el malgenio completamente – mas bien relajate - dijo al separarnos y todos ya se habian calmado del ataque de risa repentino

K: y entonces que paso? – pregunto mi padre aun curioso

R: que mi hermanita cree que tengo celos de su relacion y seria capaz de intentarlo con Sian, entonces se puso celosa al imaginarnos juntas – dijo mi hermana levantandose y sonriendole a Sian quien volvia a soltar una carcajada y todos miraban sonriendo la escena

So: muy chistosa? – pregunte levantando mi ceja mientras Sian no paraba de reir , asi que empece hacerle cosquillas

S: No soph .. para ... ayudaa – decia entre risas mientras la tumbaba al suelo y seguia con mi ataque y todos nos miraban riendo

R: sueltala – se monto mi hermana encima mio uniendose a nuestro juego mientras Sian se liberaba de mi agarre

K: Eso no es justo con Sophie – se metio mi padre hacer cosquillas a Rosie quien callo al lado de Sian y las teniamos atrapadas ahora los dos mirandonos con complicidad mientras no paraban de reir

V: Ahora estan en desventaja – se metio el padre de Sian a defenderlas y haciendole cosquillas a mi padre que escena mas graciosa

Sa: basta todos - nos echo agua mi mama riendo y dejandonos a todos totalmente mojados al igual que la sala

S: si ves lo que ocasionas – me dijo Sian levantandose un poco del piso y regalandome un beso ya que seguia encima de ella .

Todos nos paramos riendo de la escena, mi padre se fue hablando con Vinnie y Rosie subio a cambiarse porque no soporta estar mojada, Sian y yo nos sentamos en el comedor tomadas de la mano, esperamos un momento que Rosie bajara y desayunamos todos juntos como una hermosa familia.

Desayunamos felices hablando de todo un poco, al parecer mi papa trabajara con Vinnie en uno de los proyectos del gobierno para este ano algo que sera grandioso, todo hasta nuestras familias estan unidas por algo esto es el DESTINO.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, subimos a mi habitacion para arreglarnos y ponernos a estudiar ya que no hemos echo nada de lo del proyecto para el festival con el director.

S: segura no quieres que te acompane a banarte – dijo Sian con una sonrisa picara desde mi cama

So: No amor tu mejor sigue en lo tuyo – si la dejo no saldremos nunca de esa ducha

Cerre la puerta del bano y me meti a la ducha rapidamente, no me demore mucho, como vamos ha estar en la casa me pongo una sudadera y termino de arreglarme rapidamente, cuando salgo veo que Sian no esta, que raro.

Aprovecho para arreglar un poco el cuarto y limpiar un poco todo el desorden, recojo las cosas y pienso en que deberia hacer una sorpresa para Sian debido a ustedes saben nuestra primera vez, ya que ella queria algo como de pelicula y pues bueno el proximo fin de semana estaremos en SouthPorth asi que podria invitarla a cenar o algo asi, debo pensar bien esa idea.

S: que tanto piensas chica sexy? – me saca de repente de mis pensamientos, mi hermosa novia que acaba de entrar envuelta en una toalla, recien banada se ve espectacular – perdon por no avisarte tu mama me dijo que me banara en su cuarto para aprovechar el tiempo – me dijo sonriendo mientras yo no dejaba de verla totalmente paralizada

So: y .. y y... como te fue con eso? – dije algo nerviosa es que enserio la vieran

S: deja de mirarme asi – dijo algo sonrojada

So: tu culpa por ser tan hermosa – dije acercandome a ella y rodeandola con mis brazos por su cintura para regalarle un dulce beso

S: sabes cuanto te quiero? – me pregunto entre besos

So: no lo se – dije mientras cerraba mi puerta del cuarto con seguro sin ni siquiera dejar un momento a mi novia en toalla

S: quieres saberlo – pregunto dandome un beso en mi cuello

Sian me llevo entre beso y beso hasta la cama me tumbo en ella y se quito la toalla quedando completamente desnuda en frente mio, Dios que mujer tan hermosa y tan apasionada, realmente no para, estoy totalmente idiotizada viendola.

Se pone encima mio y comienza a regalarme besos mientras se desase de toda mi ropa, quedando ahora las dos completamente desnudas y regalandonos amor de la manera que solo ella y yo sabemos, ahora no paramos y no es que seamos adictas al sexo es mas una adiccion la una a la otra, demostrarnos cuanto nos queremos y como cada dia crece mas.

So: Sian .. gracias – dije entre sus brazos .

S: gracias porque amor? – pregunto confundida

So: por devolverme la vida, por devolverme la felicida – dije mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla y ella lo notaba

S: gracias a ti ... por que eres mi primer amor – dijo regalandome un beso y acomodandonos de nuevo para descansar un rato estamos exhaustas

...

SIAN POWERS

Sa: CHICAS..- escucho gritar a Sally, nos hemos quedado dormidas, esta golpeando la puerta fuertemente sera mejor que abramos pero primero vestirnos, tengo a Soph en mis brazos se ve tan hermosa, ha sido el mejor fin de semana de mi vida.

S: ya vamos – grite para que se calmara un poco

R: mama las interrumpiste ahora deben estarse vistiendo – escucho decir a Rosie esta loca

So: que pasa? – escucho a Soph moverse y acomodarse de nuevo, no creo que quiera levantarse

S: amor parate que tu mama nos necesita – le dije al ver que se volteaba para el otro lado llevandose toda la sabana y dejandome a mi totalmente destapada

So: 5 minutos mas balbuceo aun dormida algo que me parecio muy tierno asi que me pare y me vesti yo para ver que querian

Abri la puerta ya arreglada no sin antes haber recogido la ropa de Soph y taparla bien , cuando abri no habia nadie sera que Sally se molesto, no se cuanto tiempo llevaba golpeandonos la puerta espero que no mucho de repente escucho a Rosie en el otro cuarto asi que le preguntare que queria

S: Puedo? – pregunte pidiendo permiso para entrar

R: claro ... pero que mi hermana no nos mate – dijo riendo algo que a mi tambien me causo bastante gracia, la hubieran visto celosa es adorable

S: no creo esta dormida – dije al recordar como la habia dejado

R: tu si que la agotas Sian – dijo riendo Rosie mientras buscaba unas cosas en su escritorio

S: la que no para es ella – pense en voz alta

R: quien diria mi hermanita que es toda conservadora en esas- se reia mientras seguia buscando – Lo encontre! – dijo emocionada – Ahora si que necesitas?- me invito a sentarme en la cama algo a lo que accedi

S: sabias que queria tu mama hace poco que toco – pregunte curiosa no sabia si nos habian escuchado

R: era para avisarnos que saldrian con tu padre y bueno que no hicieramos maldades, pero con ustedes es incontrolable – se empezo a reir de nuevo enserio no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad de molestarnos

S: Ahi Rosie tu si estas loca – mencione levantandome de la cama para volver con Soph antes de que percate mi ausencia

R: Tu chica te espera, lista para el segundo round? – Me miro Rosie bastante graciosa mientras yo volteaba mis ojos creanme es una loca pero me agrada- sian... Solo hazla feliz – vi a Rosie ahora con un tono mas tierno que me conmovio y me hizo sentar de nuevo en su cama

S: ha sufrido mucho? – pregunte algo curiosa ya que si alguien conocia a Soph esa era Rosie

R: no te imaginas, ella siempre ha sido diferente a mi, ayudar a todos, preocuparse mas de lo que debe, ser tierna, la chica perfecta ... pero por eso todos se han aprovechado y ahora tu le has devuelto la ilusion pero con algo mas ...porque te aseguro que es la primera vez que veo a mi hermanita asi por alguien y no quiero verla sufrir, aunque parezca que no me importan mucho las cosas , Sophie para mi es lo mas importante crecimos juntas y no importa lo que hiciera ella siempre estaba ahi ... solo no la lastimes – dijo Rosie dejandome sorprendida ante aquel discurso y sobretodo la manera tan tierna y hermosa que hablo, puede estar loca pero por dentro tambien es una cursi

S: No lo haria, creeme tambien es la primera vez que me siento asi por alguien y solo quiero su felicidad – dije mirando a Rosie a los ojos mientras me regalaba una sonrisa

R: Yo creo en ti se que eres diferente ... bueno no tan genial como yo, ya sabras que soy... – ya habia vuelto la Rosie egocentrista

S: hay Rosie estas loca.. – dije levantandome para irme

R: loca pero hermosa – dijo sonriendo mientras yo abria la puerta para irme y aparecia Sophie desde la otra puerta algo asombrada al verme salir de donde Rosie quien sabe ahora que pensara por la cara que me ha puesto

So: interrumpo – me dijo en un tono serio que me causo risa

R: claro que interrumpes hermanita, no dejaste a Sian salir la has pillado – grito Rosie desde la habitacion mientras soltaba una carcajada al igual que yo

So: MUY GRACIOSA – Grito Sophie tomandome de la mano y llevandome a su cuarto mientras no paraba de reir ... cerro la puerta del cuarto mientras yo me sentaba en la cama calmando mi risa – con que mucha risa? – me dijo Sophie acercandose a mi con una sonrisa malvada

S: mentiras amor, no me hagas cosquillas porfavor – suplique al ver que se acercaba y sus intenciones no eran precisamente darme besos

So: que me daras para no hacerlo? – dijo sarcasticamente

S: lo que quieras – respondi algo nerviosa al verla mas cerca a mi

So: Lo que quiera? – abrio sus ojos , la expresion en su rostro habia cambiado y sabia que pensaba

S: si lo que quieras – dije ahora en un tono bastante tentador levantandome de la cama y quedando frente a frente con Soph

So: mmm... pues siendo asi – dijo acercandose a mis labios y poniendo sus manos en mi cintura – entonces .. – rozo nuestros labios con delicadeza provocandome totalmente mientras con sus manos me acercaba mas a ella y yo perdia el control de mi misma, son los efectos que tiene en mi ... – QUIERO UN HELADO – Grito empujandome para que callera en la cama y riendo al ver como me habia dejado

S: Eres muy mala Webster – dije sentandome y recuperandome del momento – pero me las pagaras.. ahora vamos por tu helado – me rei y coji la chaqueta para irnos

Deben ser como las 4 de la tarde voy caminando de la mano con Soph ya que la tienda no queda muy lejos y no justificaba sacar el carro, la gente ya sabe de lo nuestro algunas personas han mostrado su apoyo total y otras prefieren no comentar la situacion algo que es mejor para nosotras.

Llegamos a la tienda y nos atiende una chica muy querida se llama Amber, al parecer se conocen con Sophie ya que estan hablando muy felices mientras yo voy por los helados a la nevera, me da un poco de celos pero bueno la verdad despues de todo lo que ha pasado en este fin de semana confio plenamente en Sophie y no voy a dar importancia a los celos que me hacen imaginar cosas.

S: cuanto te debo? – pregunto interrumpiendolas algo incomoda ya que Soph desde que la vio ni me ha prestado atencion

A: No me debes nada es un regalo para una vieja amiga – dijo sonriendole a Soph pero de una manera no muy amistosa algo que me puso peor

S: insisto cuanto te debo? – dije un poco mas seria y Sophie me volteaba a ver notando mi actitud

So: Tranquila Sian es que amber es la hija del dueno asi que no hay problema, cierto? – le sonreia tambien

A: exacto – dijo la chica sin parar aun de mirar a Soph esto me estresa

S: okey entonces gracias – dije cojiendo los helados y esperando poder salir rapido de alli

So: Chao Amber, nos vemos esta semana entonces – dijo Sophie despidiendose de un beso en la mejilla que le correspondieron rapidamente y con mucho gusto

A: Claro que si ya sabes Webster – dijo sonriendo al separarse la chica, ya sabe que? Porque tan carinosas? Ellas podran tener algo? Dios estoy vuelta un lio

Salimos de aquella tienda sin duda mi actitud habia cambiado y Sophie lo notaba pero no decia nada, solo comia su helado al igual que yo mientras caminabamos vuelta a su casa, no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar en esa tienda de un momento a otro Soph cambio conmigo al ver esa chica, sera que le gusta? ... no puedo pensar eso ella ha estado conmigo no? ... sera mejor que no le de importancia, llegamos a su casa y entramos en el mismo silencio incomodo, Rosie esta en la sala viendo television y nota nuestras caras al entrar, bueno la mia porque en realidad Soph parece estar en otro mundo despues de encontrarse con esa tal Amber.

R: pero que les ha pasado? – pregunta Sorprendida al vernos – parecen haber salido de un funeral y no de tener sexo

So: Rosie! – grito Sophie mirandola algo enojada pero no entiendo porque le molesta – Iremos a estudiar – dijo Sophie subiendo las escaleras mientras yo le seguia sin decir ni una palabra

R: que genio – escuche decir a Rosie que siguio en lo suyo

S: que te pasa? – pregunte algo confundida con su actitud

So: a mi nada – dijo entrando a la habitacion pero bastante indiferente conmigo

S: okey – dije algo frustrada por su respuesta y su actitud, cerre la puerta y me sente en el escritorio mientras Soph estaba sentada en su cama

So: que tareas tenemos? – pregunto como si nada, como si no le importara algo que me empezo a estresar y ella lo noto ... – Bueno haber que te pasa Sian? – dijo cerrando el cuaderno que habia cogido mientras me miraba fijamente seria

S: que te pasa a ti? Tienes una actitud bastante extrana desde que te viste con esa chica – dije algo enojada mientras Sophie me miraba sorprendida

So: porque dices eso Sian, yo estoy bien – dijo pero no me convencio algo pasaba lo sabia su actitud no era normal

S: no me mientas Sophie, la viste y se te olvido que existia el mundo no hace falta decir la sonrisa en tu rostro ni la manera en la que la trataste y como te pusiste conmigo – dije algo mas triste sabia que esa chica era especial para Soph y me preocupaba

So: Sian no digas bobadas eso no es asi – dijo levantandose de su cama para acercarse a mi

S: si lo es Soph pero no tienes porque explicarme nada yo lo entiendo y no te preocupes lo mejor sera que dejemos hasta aqui – finalice mi frase triste al ver como todo se habia arruinado por una simple ida a la tienda

So: estas exagerando, como que tu entiendes.. no ha pasado nada, solo me he encontrado con una amiga y ya – dijo Sophie un poco seria pero habia algo en su forma de hablar que no me convencia ... pero si eran todo suposiciones mias y estaba arruinandolo todo, que haria en ese caso

S: no estoy exagerando tu lo sabes, dime porque tu cambio ... explicame Sophie – la mire a los ojos esperando una respuesta... vi como se puso nerviosa, lo sabia sabia que algo pasaba – ves si pasa algo – dije levantandome de la silla para irme

So: espera Sian – me agarro la mano sophie antes de salir de su habitacion – no te vayas, perdoname por favor – dijo agachando su cabeza mientras suspiraba

S: no te tengo que perdonar nada, tranquila Soph – dije soltando su mano para irme, pero antes de poder hacer algo Sophie se paro rapidamente enfrente mio tomo mi cara con sus manos y me beso.

El beso siguio aumentando su ritmo, al principio no entendia muy bien pero no podia resistir a sus labios eran una droga para mi, lleve mis manos a su cintura acercandola mas a mi, tenia miedo de perderla de no ser lo suficiente para ella, no quiero obligarla a estar conmigo solo quiero que sea feliz, no importa con quien sea, asi que terminando el beso la abrace fuerte y senti como una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla sin que dijeramos ninguna palabra, luego del abrazo nos volvimos a ver la una a la otra a los ojos y Me volvio a besar, era como si necesitara comprobar algo, ahora mismo no entiendo nada pero tampoco quiero separarme de ella.

So: Te quiero Sian... – me dijo separandonos del beso y mirandome a los ojos – como nunca he querido, tengo miedo ... de fallarte de perderte ... perdoname – dijo dandome otro beso apasionado.

S: Yo tambien te quiero Soph... – dije algo triste al pensar en lo que acababa de pasar mientras nos sentabamos en la cama de ella

So: Sian ... – dijo Soph agachando su cabeza mientras yo la miraba fijamente – Amber es una chica de la fundacion de mis padres, ella era huerfana y la adopto Paul el dueno de la tienda, cuando estuvo en la fundacion para ella fue muy duro su padre la habia violado y su madre era una alcoholica asi que la abandono... yo la ayude durante un tiempo y hace poco empezo a trabajar en la tienda como habia pasado lo de Ben yo .. pues bueno no queria saber de nadie y la trate muy mal asi que cuando la vi hoy pues me alegro pero tambien tenia que pedirle una disculpa por eso me puse asi ... – dijo Soph con lagrimas en sus ojos

S: Amor ... perdon yo no sabia – dije algo avergonzada de la historia que me habia armado en la cabeza

So: Lo se , perdona no queria que pensaras otras cosas que no son pero tampoco tenia las palabras eran muchas emociones ... pero Sian yo te quiero a ti solo a ti – dijo ahora mirandome a los ojos llorando algo que me dolio verla asi

S: lo se mi vida ... lo se – dije depositando un beso dulce en sus labios – te quiero mi soph – dije dandole otro beso

So: entonces me perdonas – dijo con una sonrisa

S: claro que si amor , perdoname tu a mi – dije sonriendole y mas calmada de ver que nada de lo que me imaginaba era real

So: ERES LA MEJOR NOVIA DEL MUNDO – Grito emocionada algo que me causo bastante gracia

R: veo que se han arreglado – entro Rosie asustandonos es que tiene maneras de aparecer d eun momento a otro

S: pues si – regale un beso a Soph y mire a Rosie que volteaba los ojos

R: Son unas cursis – dijo cerrando la puerta y marchandose mientras Soph y yo reiamos

So: ves que esta loca – dijo acercandose a darme otro beso

S: pero es ROSIE! – dije imitandola mientras Soph y yo soltabamos una carcajada

Depsues de esa hermosa reconciliacion y estar otro rato dandonos besos y contando historias, decidimos ponernos a trabajar en el festival para poder mostrar algun adelanto al director y ver que piensa, invitamos a Rosie para que nos diera unas ideas y finalmente concluimos que se va dividir en 5 categorias: Modelaje, musica, pintura, teatro y poesia cada una tendra un concurso diferente y se hara un tema por cada dia de la semana, estamos bastante emocionadas con esto.

Luego de trabajar un poco nuestros padres por fin llegaron asi que bajamos todos a comer juntos y teniendo en cuenta que manana hay escuela y he pasado todo el fin de semana aqui me ire con mi padre a nuestra casa, algo que al principio no le parecio a Soph pero se soluciono con un par de besos y recompensas a cambio.

Rosie le ha dicho que manana ya puede volver a tener su camioneta, pero como nos hemos acostumbrado a estar juntas para todo entonces decidimos que nos turnaremos las idas asi qeu manana Soph pasara por mi en su carro para irnos a estudiar.

Llego a mi casa muy feliz de lo que ha pasado este fin de semana, le he contado a mi padre casi todo ya que hay unos detalles muy intimos que no deseo compartirlos con el y el entiende, organizo mis cosas y me dispongo a descansar para estar totalmente activa manana pero no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a mi hermosa novia

_Mensaje para Sophie: " Si me pidieran describir mi felicidad diria que se resume en una palabra TU ... Te quiero amor y ha sido el fin de semana mas hermoso de mi vida gracias por tanto amor ... te extrano y quiero verte pronto asi que nos vemos en mi suenos descansa"_ – Soph no tarda mucho en responder y asi puedo dormir feliz en los brazos de morfeo

_Mensaje para Sian: " Buenas Noches bebe en tus suenos nos veremos ya te estoy esperando te quiero"_


	22. Chapter 22 - Verdades yTE AMO

RYAN CONNOR

Hoy vuelve oficialmente Mariana al colegio, estoy feliz por ella pero algo nervioso de pensar como sera la situacion con Sophie, ya que si estaba tenso todo ahora sera peor, se que nunca le perdonare la traicion pero tampoco puedo olvidarme de lo que siento por ella tan facilmente.

Por suerte Mariana ha estado a mi lado y me ha dado fuerzas, recordandome que no vale la pena, hemos aprovechado para contarnos todo lo que paso bien con calma y sin duda alguna me conto su relacion con la chica de Liverpool Erika realmente la queria pero bueno ella se marcho por sus padres, ahora Mariana ha convencido a su madre de dejarla terminar su ultimo ano aca, al principio fue dificil de convencerla pero al parecer el negocio que tiene resulto durar mas de lo que pensaba entonces se quedaran.

Mi mama ayudo a la madre de Mariana acomodarse en un apartamento no muy lejano y tambien hablar con el director del instituto para que la recibieran, yo me comprometi a ponerla al dia con todo y bueno parece que todo funciono asi que ahora voy camino a su casa para irnos a estudiar como antes solo cambia una cosa Sophie.

Ry': Buenos dias amor, estas lista? – le digo por telefono esperandola ya abajo del edificio en el que viven – perfecto aca te espero – cuelgo y me siento en las escaleras de la entrada a esperarla mientras baja

No tarda mucho en bajar, me saluda y se nota que esta bastante nerviosa al igual que yo pero bueno aqui vamos los dos agarrados de la mano caminando hacia el instituto en espera del largo dia que tendremos.

Llegamos y la gente se nos queda mirando unos al parecer recuerdan a Mariana y la saludan amablemente, otros no prestan atencion pero algunos como Sophie la miran bastante mal pero sin darle importancia siguen su camino.

Me duele en el alma haber perdido a Sophie pero a la final no fui yo quien la embarro y al parecer no le importa mucho desde que esta con Sian, la gente en el instituto les ha dado todo el respaldo pero son unos hipocritas solo lo hacen porque es "SOPHIE WEBSTER" Y ese apellido vale una mina de oro pero no me importa puede ser quien quiera no nos van a molestar asi que tampoco presto mucha atencion y sigo mi camino con mariana.

Debido a que me ofreci ayudarla para adelantarse todas las clases las vemos juntos, hoy es lunes asi que tendremos matematicas lo cual quiere decir encontrarnos con Sophie, Sian y mi querida companera de trabajo Alejandra, cada dia con ella es mas pesada la situacion, al parecer las cosas con Ben no van bien y eso la pone de un genio insoportable.

Vamos llegando al salon, Mariana esta nerviosa y no es para mas, no debe ser facil ser el nuevo pero me tiene a mi y no la dejare sola aunque creo tambien que es por Sophie, hemos hablado en varias ocasiones y me ha manifestado el miedo que le tiene y no es para menos despues de lo que le hizo pero esta vez no le permitire que se le acerque si quiera.

Ma: Bueno Entremos – suspira Mariana antes de cruzar la puerta y que todos nos queden observando menos Sophie y Sian que como siempre estan en sus cosas distraidas , me dan celos verlas tan unidas.

Ry': estas bien? – pregunte mientras nos sentabamos y esperabamos que entrara el profesor

Ma: Si gracias Ry' – contesto amablemente, debe paserles raro para ser novios o algo asi nos tratamos como amigos, las cosas han cambiado mucho y sobretodo Mariana ha cambiado bastante.

El profesor no tardo mucho en llegar e iniciar la clase, explico un tema nuevo que incluira en el trabajo final, saludo a Mariana y la presento a la clase para suerte mia dejo que se hiciera con Alejandra y conmigo en el equipo de trabajo, despues realizo una evaluacion Sorpresa en grupos y como siempre Sophie fue la primera en terminar y entregar saliendo del salon con su noviecita muy felices

Despues de que terminamos por fin pudimos salir de ese salon, acompane a Mariana a su casillero para sacar las cosas de la proxima clase y la vi algo rara, pero debe ser la cuestion de que es el nuevo dia y todo ha cambiado un poco.

SOPHIE WEBSTER

He recogido a mi novia esta manana como quedamos, hablamos un poco del campeonato que es el proximo fin de semana en Southporth, ella quiere salir con sus amigas el sabado algo que al principio no me agrado mucho pero ya saben que puede convencerme facilmente.

Cuando llegamos al instituto me lleve una gran sorpresa al parecer Mariana se quedara mas de lo que pensabamos todos pues ha vuelto al instituto y claramente con Ryan, no me molesta que esten juntos me molesta el cambio de Ryan, esta molesto cuando la que deberia estar enfadada soy yo, sin embargo no dejare que me afecte mas no tengo porque darle importancia asi qeu mejor segui mi camino con mi hermosa novia.

Estamos en clase de matematicas terminando una evaluacion sorpresa que nos ha puesto el profesor en grupos, Sian como raro no entiende nada algo que me causa bastante gracia asi qeu termino rapidamente todo para poder tener un poco mas de tiempo con ella, lo entrego y salimos rumbo al bano.

Llegamos al bano, vi a Ryan mirarme mal cuando salimos del salon pero como dije no le prestare atencion asi que entramos a uno de los cubiculos y nos besamos sin control, algo que es costumbre en nuestros minutos entre cada clase, Sian lleva su mano dentro de mi pantalon mi ropa interior masajeando mi zona.

So: Eres Terrible – digo con mi respiracion agitada sintiendo la mano de Sian acariciarme mientras ella besa mi cuello – Ahh – se me escapa un gemido que hace reir a Sian

S: te vuelvo loca – dice regalandome otro beso en el cuello mientras retira su mano y me mira con deseo – nos toca ir a clases – dice en un tono que me causa bastante gracia ya que las dos sabemos bien que es lo que menos queremos pero nos toca, ya hemos escuchado gente por los pasillos asi que sera mejor salir de aca.

So: entonces vamos para que no lleguemos tarde – digo regalandole un ultimo beso lleno de pasion y dejandola totalmente encendida al salir de ese bano ganandome asi una mirada asesina.

Salimos felices de aquel bano agarradas de la mano, levantando las sospechas de algunas personas que sonrien imaginando quien sabe que cosas aunque bueno no estan muy lejos de la realidad esos pensamientos, vamos hablando acerca del adelanto que le mostraremos a la profe de idiomas ya que Sian es la que ha trabajado mas en eso por lo que yo hago el trabajo de matematicas, fue el trato que hicimos.

E: Hermosa como estas? – escucho que alguien me dice mientras me pone la mano en el hombro para darme la vuelta y dejando a Sian totalmente enojada

So: Erika ahora que quieres? – pregunto algo incomoda al ver que no se cansa de insistir

E: pero porque me tienes que tratar asi – dice algo seria al ver mi actitud y bueno la cara de Sian que no esta muy feliz que digamos

S: que quieres te preguntaron – dijo Sian mirandola con mucho enfado y apretando mi mano fuertemente para controlarse

E: necesito hablar contigo – dijo Erika mirando mal a Sian y luego regalandome una sonrisa

So: Dime lo que quieras no tengo nada que ocultarle a mi novia – dije para que Sian calmara un poco esos celos y tambien para dejarle claro todo a esta chica

E: pues bueno... quiero hablarte a cerca de Ryan – dijo seria y viendo mi cara de sorpresa al oir su nombre

So: No tengo nada que hablar de el – dije recuperando mi postura y mi posicion ante el tema

E: Ryan te necesita Sophie – dijo en un tono bastante preocupante, Sian se habia calmado al parecer estaba igual de sorprendida que yo y me miraba preocupada

So: que pasa? – pregunte seria pero preocupada y nerviosa

E: el esta mal, esta en enfermeria me pidio que te llamara – dijo dejandome muy preocupada y olvidandome de todo, la verdad es que Ryan es mi amigo no importa las peleas nada asi que solte la mano de Sian y me fui corriendo a la Enfermeria, se que ella lo entendera.

...

Corro rapidamente entre todos los pasillos, la enfermeria queda un poco retirada de los salones de clases, la gente me mira sorprendida pero siguen con sus caminos ya que es hora de entrar a clases y los profesores aca son muy exigentes con la puntualidad, llego por fin a mi destino y toco la puerta, al parecer no hay nadie algo que me sorprende, asi que toco de nuevo y una voz atras mio me espanta.

E: Por fin Solas – dice mientras volteo para encontrarme con ella y su sonrisa

So: Donde esta Ryan Erika – le pregunto bastante confundida

E: en clase me imagino, yo hace mucho no me hablo con el, esta muy raro desde hace una semana, te dije eso para que vinieras y pudieramos estar a solas tu y yo – dijo acercandose mientras yo me enojaba bastante, esta idiota me habia enganado

So: Eres tonta o que? – dije enfadada alejandola de mi con un leve empujon – como te explico que no quiero nada contigo, quieres que te haga munecos de plastilina o que? – dije bastante enfadada

En ese momento escuchamos en los pasillos al coordinador de convivencia donde nos encuentre aca, nos van a sancionar o castigar seguro y eso es algo que nunca me ha pasado, a parte hoy tengo entrenamiento y no puedo faltar asi que sin dejar responder a Erica la empujo rapidamente a las escaleras que llevan a la terraza las cuales estan al lado de la enfermeria

So: Callate no hagas ruido – le susurro mientras escucho que no se acerquen pasos

Pasamos varios minutos cerca de las escaleras, estoy tratando de escuchar que no halla nadie cerca para poder salir, Erica ha subido las escaleras debe estar en las terrazas sera mejor que suba por ella para irnos a clase, Sian debe estar preocupada como hare para explicarle todo se va enfadar pero bueno tendre que contarle la verdad no quiero chismes despues

So: Erica ... vamonos – dije llegando a las terrazas mientras ella se encontraba parada contemplando la vista dandome la espalda – Erica .. – volvi a decirle acercandome a ella sujetandola de un brazo para que se diera la vuelta

E: sabes que si nos vamos sabran que estamos saltandonos las clases y nos castigaran – dijo aun dandome la espalda

So: no podemos quedarnos aca – dije seria ya que no pienso meterme en problemas por Ella

E: que tanto te asusta Sophie – dijo volteandose mientras agarraba una de mis manos y se acercaba mucho a mi

So: Erica vamonos – dije seria tratando de mantener mi compostura teniendola supremamente cerca de mi

E: te pongo nerviosa... es eso – dijo acercando sus labios a los mios pero no era eso lo que me tenia paralizada, con una de sus manos tenia mi mano fuertemente pero la otra la habia metido por mi pantalon acariciandome sin que pudiera reaccionar .. – te gusta Amor – dijo mientras yo sentia sus labios rozar con los mios al pronunciar cualquier palabra... Que me pasa debo frenarla .. debo reaccionar

So: Detente Erica – fue lo unico que pude medio pronunciar sin moverme, ella seguia acariciandome ...- te he dicho que pares – reaccione por fin y alejandola de mi fuertemente

E: te gusto lo se – dijo sonriendo mientras yo estaba bastante enojada no solo con ella sino conmigo misma

So: Te odio Erica ... eres una estupida – le dije enojada mientras me daba vuelta para irme y ella no quitaba su sonrisa

Baje las escaleras y Sali rapidamente de ese lugar, me dirigi a los banos, falta por lo menos 30 min para que termine la clase, no entiendo que ha pasado, esa estupida se aprovecho de mi ahora no se como explicarle a Sian, me echo agua en la cara y veo como se escapan algunas lagrimas de mis ojos, no puedo creer lo que hice, pero si lo pienso bien yo no hice nada, fue esa tonta de Erica pero no entiendo porque no pude reaccionar a tiempo.

Sigo pensando en el bano esperando que suene la campana para ir a enfrentar a Sian, no quiero que esa tonta vaya a decirle quien sabe que cosas o peor aun que vea a Ryan bien y yo no aparezca, tengo que hablar con ella y ser sincera... mientras sigo pensando escucho que se abre la puerta asi que me escondo rapidamente en uno de los cubiculos.

E: sal de ahi Sophie ... tenemos que hablar – escucho que dice la estupida esa , enojandome mas de lo que ya estaba

So: que quieres no te queda claro nada, tan bruta eres – dije encarandola bastante molesta

E: mira Sophie, yo no le voy a contar nada a Sian si es lo que te preocupa – dijo mirandome seria

So: No te creo e igual yo no tengo que ocultarle nada a MI novia – resalte ese ultimo detalle muy firme en mi decision de ser honesta

E: pues eso si lo quiero ver, cuando le digas que estabas conmigo en una terraza a punto de besarnos mientras dejabas que mi mano te acariciara tu sexo – dijo con un tono de burla que me hizo sentir bastante humillada

So: Que quieres? – pregunte enojada y frustrada de ver la situacion, realmente no podia decirle eso a Sian no seria logico me voy corriendo por Ryan sin explicarle nada y ahora resulta que termine con Erica haciendo esas cosas pero no se porque no reaccione aunque sea la verdad no suena logico ella nunca me perdonaria – dime de una vez que quieres? – dije desesperada al ver que solo me sonreia

E: Nada .. – me dijo finalmente mientras se lavaba las manos

So: no te creo – dije sorprendida por su respuesta pero insegura

E: pues te va tocar creerme yo ya tuve lo que queria ahora es tu problema no el mio y no soy una chismosa – finalizo su frase y se marcho dejandome totalmente fria en aquel bano

sera posible, no se si confiar en esta chica pero por ahora no tengo otra opcion – pienso mientras escucho que suena el timbre y es hora de ir con Sian para almorzar y ver que le dire por todo lo que acaba de pasar.

SIAN POWERS

Ha pasado toda la clase de idiomas y Sophie no volvio, se fue corriendo para la enfermeria al escuchar que Ryan estaba alli, sin embargo habia algo en las palabras de Erica que no me convencia de lo que estaba diciendo, sera mejor ir a buscarla.

Voy caminando por los pasillos para ir a la enfermeria, cuando de repente veo a Ryan muy bien con Mariana caminando agarrados de la mano, se quedan observandome al igual que yo a ellos pero reacciono y sigo con mi camino, no entiendo nada Si el estaba bien Sophie donde estaba? Porque no habia vuelto a clase? Le habra pasado algo...

Veo a lo lejos salir del bano a Erica y para sorpresa mia pocos segundos despues es Sophie la que sale... pero que pasa aqui? Que hacian esas dos en el bano? Acaso sophie no fue a enfermeria... pero Dios no entiendo nada, sera mejor que me calme y espere a que me de una explicacion.

Me acerco caminando a donde Soph parece nerviosa eso me asusta un poco, me ve mientras sigue caminando a donde estoy pero hay algo en su mirada, se que ha pasado algo y tendre que averiguarlo, esta asustada y eso me deja mucho que pensar

S: Amor donde has estado? – pregunto mientras ella toma mi mano y empezamos a caminar al comedor

So: Lo siento amor - dice algo nerviosa pero sin explicarme aun nada, esta asustada algo pasa y no me quiere decir , esta situacion me esta asustando

S: que paso Sophie? Estas rara, hace poco he visto a Ryan ..- dije confundida por su actitud y las cosas que estaban pasando

So: viste a Ryan? – pregunto ahora mas nerviosa y con la respiracion agitada

S: estas bien Sophie? – pregunte asustada al verla asi

So: Si ... es solo que ... ven debo contarte algo – me dijo nerviosa pero decidida entonces la segui esperando respuestas a todas mis dudas.

Caminamos por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a las canchas de futbol que estaban desocupadas ya que todos se encontraban comiendo, por el pasillo nos encontramos con Erica y vi como Soph se ponia aun peor, estoy segura que algo paso pero tengo miedo no quiero pensar esperare que me cuente todo.

So: Sian .. paso algo – dijo Soph buscando las palabras para continuar pero con lagrimas en los ojos

S: me estas asustando Soph dime que paso – dije preocupada

So: recuerdas que Erika nos dijo que Ryan estaba enfermo – menciono tratando de calmarse y poder hablar

S: si lo recuerdo – dije apresurando para que me contara y saber lo que habia pasado

So: Veras Sian yo fui y no era cierto ... despues Erica llego y me dijo que era mentira yo me puse brava pero en ese momento escuche al coordinador asi que empuje a Erica a las escaleras de la terraza ...-menciono mirando al suelo , esta historia no me gustaba algo malo habia pasado y tengo miedo - cuando estabamos en las escaleras mire que nadie viniera para irnos pero Erica se habia subido asi que fui a buscarla y cuando estabamos en la terraza... – dijo pero sin poder parar de llorar

S: Soph que paso? – dije preocupada

So: No quiero perderte Sian – Lloro mientras me abrazaba

S: Soph que paso? – pregunte nuevamente pero esta vez confundida y seria , separandome de Ella

So: estabamos alli y le dije que nos fueramos entonces menciono que no podiamos irnos se darian cuenta pero yo me negue a quedarme con ella ... cuando me iba ir me agarro de la mano y se acerco a mi ... – dijo llorando mientras tomaba mi mano – amor te juro que no se como paso... ella simplemente metio su mano en mis pantalones y se aprovecho de mi ... no pude reaccionar hay mismo y cuando lo logre la empuje pero Sian yo no queria te lo juro Sian tienes que creerme – lloraba mientras apretaba mi mano y yo estaba bastante sorprendida con aquella confesion

S: Necesito estar sola – dije soltando mi mano de la de ella mientras me levantaba tratando de contener mis lagrimas y muy confundida

So: Sian no ... espera – dijo Soph parandose detras mio y agarrandome de la mano fuertemente que no pude soltarme – Por favor tienes que creerme ...

S: dime entonces que hacias con ella en el bano despues de eso .. – me voltee enojada ahora entendia todo

So: despues de que Sali de las terrazas me fui al bano ella me alcanzo para decirme que no te contaria nada que no te contara ... pero no puedo Sian , no puedo mentirte – decia aun con lagrimas en los ojos me parte el corazon verla asi pero no pueden esperar que confie en ella, pero si me esta diciendo la verdad? Debo pensar las cosas - Sian tienes que creerme – seguia Sophie suplicandome

S: Sophie dejame porfavor – dije intentando zafarme de su agarre pero no podia – necesito pensar

So: NO, tienes que creerme – me dijo mirandome a los ojos y intentando calmarse – Sian si te estoy contando es porque no quiero mentirte pero no puedo perderte .. no puedo – dijo llorando nuevamente.

S: Soph necesito pensar las cosas – dije limpiando sus lagrimas me duele verla asi

So: Sian no me dejes por favor – seguia diciendo entre lagrimas – yo te estoy diciendo la verdad – repetia mientras yo empece a llorar es que no puedo creerlo

S: es que porque tenias que dejarte? – dije ahora llorando tambien y bastante enojada

So: No lo hice yo la quite pero entiendeme al principio estaba paralizada no sabia que hacer ... ella simplemente metio su mano pero no alcanzo hacer nada yo reaccione .. Amor te lo juro – dijo Sophie acariciandome la mejilla y limpiando mis lagrimas

S: No paso nada entre ustedes? – pregunte nerviosa de pensar que esa idiota hubiera podido llegar a ...

So: No amor te lo juro – dijo Soph un poco mas calmada y tomandome con sus manos de la cara - Sian yo no te enganaria nunca porfavor debes creerme – me dijo mirandome a los ojos – yo se que se siente ser traicionado y no le haria eso a nadie – dijo firmemente

S: Lo se Soph pero ..- intente decir pero no pude terminar Sophie me beso y aunque al principio no sabia si era lo correcto le correspondi al beso y asi las dos nos fundimos en un hermoso beso que nos hizo olvidar de todo y todos por un momento

So: Sian escuchame ... yo no quiero ocultarte nada, aunque la verdad duela es mejor decirtela pero tampoco quiero perderte tu me conoces y sabes que no te traicionaria , necesito que creas en mi y en que no paso nada porque yo sencillamente TE AMO Sian y eres lo mas importante para mi en la vida – dijo al separarnos del beso y mirandome fijamente, regalandome esa seguridad que solo ella me hace sentir, sabia que no me estaba mintiendo y no iba perderla .. me ha dicho que me Ama y yo a ella , no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe

S: tambien te amo Soph y no dejare que nos separen – dije besandola nuevamente y descargando en ese beso todo el amor que siento por ella.

Sono el timbre para ir a clases nuevamente, Sophie y yo no hemos almorzado asi que nos limpiamos las lagrimas y despues de este espantoso momento, decidimos ir a la cafeteria por algo de comer y saltarnos la ultima clase para reconciliarnos como se merece.

Comimos algo y ahora estamos en la zona de las piscinas, mas especificamente en los vestieres, ya que como no fuimos a clase y despues tenemos entrenamiento era un lugar ideal, tengo a Sophie acorralada, estamos en ropa interior besandonos apasionadamente intentando no hacer ruido para que nadie nos vaya a escuchar aunque ha esta hora no hay nadie es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

So: Te Amo – dice Soph regalandome un beso en la oreja mientras se deshace de mi Brazier y empieza acariciar mis pechos.

S: Y yo a ti Amor no quiero perderte nunca – le digo disfrutando de sentirla acariciandome, la verdad es algo incomodo ya que estos espacios son bastante pequenos, las dos estamos de pie la una enfrente d e la otra pero eso no nos impide demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos y olvidar ese feo momento.

So: estare contigo siempre amor , eres todo para mi – dijo Soph ahora agachandose un poco para agarrar con su boca mi pezon y empezar a jugar con el , mientras su mano empieza hacer lo suyo bajo mi ropa interior - Te Amo – repite Soph mientras introduce sus dedos en mi y ahoga mis gemidos con besos

S: Amor estoy llegando ... AHHHH – dejo escapar un ultimo Orgasmo que Sophie finaliza con un dulce beso retirando su mano del lugar y escuchando el timbre de final de clases mientras las dos nos sonreimos por aquel magico momento.

Despues de unos minutos Sophie se paso a un Vestier aparte para cambiarse, ya que las chicas deberian estar por llegar y bueno no queremos que nos encuentren en esta situacion, tambien vendra Erica me da mucha rabia solo pensar en ella pero tendre que hacer algo para dejarle claro que con Soph no se meta, hoy no vi a Estefania, la llamare en la noche para ver que le paso, ella ha sido una gran amiga y se que esta feliz por mi relacion con Sophie.

Llegaron todas las chicas y estamos en las piscinas cumpliendo con todo el entrenamiento, veo a Erica mirar a Sophie con una risa bastante ironica algo que incomoda a mi novia y yo lo noto pero no le presto importancia y sigo con lo mio .

En: Bueno Chicas, gran entrenamiento Sophie y Sian vengan un momento, el resto pueden irse a cambiar – menciona el entrenador finalizando la clase

So: que pasa profe? – menciona Soph envuelta en su toalla

En: bueno chicas solo queria confirmarles que el viernes a las 5am se van para Southporth ya esta todo arreglado el miercoles les entrego sus volantes de ingreso para el torneo y la informacion del hotel donde se quedaran

S: perfecto – dije emocionada de irnos y poder ver algunas amigas, la verdad desde que hable con Natalia tengo algo clavado en mi pecho y quiero saber que pasa

Nos fuimos a los vestieres, algunas chicas aun seguian ahi, vimos que incluso Erica seguia ahi asi que decidimos apurarnos evitando quedarnos a sola con ella, Soph se fue a su vestier y yo al mio me cambie rapido y Sali en espera de Soph que para mi sorpresa tampoco se demoro, sin embargo por la demora del entrenador eramos las ultimas en salir

Ibamos caminando de la mano por el pasillo al parqueadero cuando vimos a Erica parada con otras chicas en la puerta , miro a Sophie y le sonreia vi como la tensaba asi que seguimos caminando rapidamente pero ya en el parqueadero antes de subirnos a la camioneta de Soph me fije que Erica aun nos miraba entonces coji a Sophie y la bese.

Cuando terminamos el beso vi a esa nina bastante enojada algo que me alegro y Soph me agradecio, nos montamos en la camioneta para ir rumbo a casa, sin embargo mi querida novia decidio invitarme a un cafe para disculparse por el mal dia que habiamos pasado algo que me parecio muy tierno de su parte y al final todo habia terminado bien, incluso la reconciliacion me habia gustado.

So: Entonces me perdonas? – pregunto Sophie mientras entrabamos al Cafe de siempre

S: si amor ... te perdono – dije de nuevo lleva preguntandome eso desde el instituto

So: seguro me perdonas – dijo con una sonrisa

S: que siiii – le dije abriendole los ojos y dandole un beso rapido

Hicimos la fila no muy atentas a lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, la gente ya sabia que saliamos asi que no me importaba mucho sus comentarios y cada vez que podia le robaba besos a Sophie cosa que a ella le encanta era nuestro turno de pedir asi que pasamos sin poner mucha atencion pero encontrandonos con Katie algo que nos sorprendio a las dos.

K: que quieren? – dijo un poco grosera, debe seguir enojada

So: Hola – dijo Sophie al ver su actitud

S: Hola katie - le dije algo nerviosa de su reaccion al vernos

K: puedo tomar su orden – dijo igual se seria y tratando de contener la rabia que se notaba en su mirada

So: dos capuchinos con dos croissants porfavor – dijo algo seria y enojada Soph por el trato

K: perfecto – dijo Katie alistando las cosas mientras Soph me tomaba fuerte de la mano y me regalaba una sonrisa – tome – puso las cosas enojada Katie

So: No debes tratarnos asi – dijo Soph ahora algo alterada

K: a la senorita Webster no le gusta mi trato, perdonara usted majestad – dijo ironicamente, realmente esta enojada

S: vamonos amor – coji a Sophie mientras sacaba algo de dinero para pagar la orden

K: eso vete con ella – me dijo mirandome con mucho odio

So: Pues aunque te duela – dijo Sophie tomando las cosas mientras yo le dejaba la plata a Katie y me iba detras de mi novia , la gente solo miraba tratando de entender pero preferimos salir de alli

S: Calmate amor – dije ya montadas en la camioneta

SO: es que no puedo creer su actitud – dijo enfadada mientras nos dirigiamos a mi casa – pero bueno ya no nos amarguemos por lo menos tenemos capuchinos – menciono regalandome una sonrisa de esas que ao

Soph estaciono un momento en mi casa y comimos en la camioneta, no quiso pasar a mi casa teniendo en cuenta que ya era tarde y debiamos terminar algunos trabajos asi que hablamos otro rato alli y nos despedimos, manana yo pasare por ella en mi auto ya que es mi turno y espero no me haga esperar mucho.

Entro a mi casa y me asomo a ver que Soph llegue bien a su casa, no vive muy lejos pero igual solo quedo tranquila hasta verla dentro de su casita, veo a mi padre dormido en la sala asi que lo despierto para uqe vaya acostarse a su cama, le cuento un poco mi dia pero decido subir a mi habitacion arreglar las cosas de manana.

Llame a estefania y me conto que le habia pasado algo a su hermanito y tuvo que cuidarlo, quede de prestarle mis apuntes manana y aproveche para contarle lo que habia sucedido es mi unica amiga en estos momentos y confio mucho en ella, me aconsejo que no le pusiera caso y le creyera a Sophie algo que estuve contenta de escuchar ya que se que Soph es diferente ella no me traicionaria , cuelgo mi llamada y antes de terminar el dia decido mandarle un mensaje a mi Soph

_Mensaje para Sophie: " Amor no quiero que dudes de mi confianza en ti, TE AMO y estare contigo siempre nada ni nadie nos podra separar, gracias por ser sincera conmigo y por amarme cada dia un poco mas "_

Dejo mi celular a un lado y empiezo a terminar mis tareas para luego acostarme a descansar manana sera un dia pesado, tenemos la primera entrega del proyecto del festival asi que todo nos tiene que salir genial.

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Despues de dejar a Sian en su casa me fui a la mia ya que Sian me vigila que llegue sana y salva sin embargo espere un poco y despues Sali de nuevo a ese cafe Katie me va tener que escuchar no me gusto para nada como nos trato hoy y la situacion se puede tornar mas dificil si no la arreglamos de una vez por todas

So: Tu y yo tenemos que hablar – digo entrando al cafe que ya estaba cerrando

K: no tengo nada que hablar contigo – me dijo mirandome con mucha rabia y mientras seguia limpiando algunas mesas

So: claro que si, eres una arrogante – dije enfadada al ver su actitud

K: claro ahora yo soy la mala – dijo en tono de burla - para eso querias que entendiera lo de Sian porque querias quedartela para ti es eso verdad – me dijo encarandome y empujandome

So: no te atrevas a tocarme – dije enojada – tu que te crees? Y con Sian no te metas

K: salio super Webster al rescate, que miedo – dijo ironicamente

So: Solo te advierto que no te metas con Sian - dije dandome la vuelta para irme

K: o sino que? Me vas a quitar el trabajo o les vas a decir a tus papis? – dijo en tono de burla desesperandome

So: sabes que estupida – dije dandome la vuelta enfrentandola – no te metas con mi familia pudrete – la empuje enojada

K: a ti que te pasa estupida – me pego una cachetada que no dude en devolverme y empezamos a pelearnos

- NO MAS SE CALMAN – Se metio uno de los meseros entre nosotras separandonos

So: Dile a ella que se calme – le dije enojada

K: yo? Pero si tu eres la de las hormonas sueltas robandote las chicas de tus amigos – dijo dejandome confundida con su comentario

So: a ti que te pasa ... yo no se tu que piensas pero te aclaro que nada de lo que paso entre Sian y yo fue planeado - dije seria pero mas calmada

K: eso fue Sian ... y Mariana que? Te parece poco lo que le hiciste a Ryan – me dijo dejandome ahora si paralizada como asi? A que se refiere?

So: de que estas hablando? – la mire confundida y vi como ella tambien se asombro al ver mi reaccion

K: pues que Ryan me conto lo que le hiciste a Mariana cuando se fue a Liverpool – dijo segura de saber la verdad pero una que yo no conocia

So: no se de que hablas – dije confundida aun – yo no le hice nada a esa nina al contrario fue ella quien al volver quiso aprovecharse de Sian

K: como asi? – pregunto ahora Katie confundida

So: Sera mejor que te enteres bien de las cosas antes de estar asi – dije mientras me daba una vuelta para irme a la casa mientras quedaba una Katie totalmente deconcertada

De camino a casa me quede pensando en lo que me habia dicho Katie, como que le habia echo algo a Mariana, esa era la razon de la actitud de Ryan tengo que averiguar que fue lo que se invento,que dijo y porque le creyo.

De camino a casa Sian me envia un hermoso mensaje que me roba una sonrisa

_Mensaje para Sophie: " Amor no quiero que dudes de mi confianza en ti, TE AMO y estare contigo siempre nada ni nadie nos podra separar, gracias por ser sincera conmigo y por amarme cada dia un poco mas "_

Es hermosa realmente no saben como me dolio pensar en perderla, hoy le dije que la amaba y es lo que realmente siento, gracias a ella puedo ser feliz, llego a mi casa y subo a mi habitacion a terminar los trabajos, manana enfrentare a Ryan quiero que me de una respuesta a su actitud y sobretodo a lo que dijo Katie.

Por el momento mejor termino mis cosas y me alisto para manana ya que presentaremos la primera parte del proyecto del festival al director y esperamos que nos vaya muy bien, le contesto el mensaje a mi novia y antes de irme a dormir organizo lo que falta para manana espero que sea un gran dia

_Mensaje para Sian: " mi princesa gracias por hacerme tan feliz y confiar en mi, no quiero perderte nunca, TE AMO con locura tu soph "_


	23. Chapter 23 - Reencuentros Peligrosos

MARIANA

Llevo mas de dos semanas en Weatherfield, se supone que vendria por unos dias, pero el negocio que hizo mi mama le va obligar a quedarse mas de lo esperado razon por la cual nos organizamos de nuevo en un apartamento que Ryan y su familia nos ayudaron a conseguir.

Cuando me mude a Liverpool hace 2 anos termine mi relacion con Ryan, la verdad eramos novios pero yo siempre lo he visto como un amigo, es un chico maravilloso pero habia otro interes en mi, alguien que realmente me gustaba pero era un imposible para mi, ese alguien era Sophie Webster la mejor amiga de Ryan... y si suena algo loco, pero asi era esa chica me traia loca pero estaba con Ben asi que nos hicimos amigas y para estar mas tiempo a su lado decidi estar con Ryan.

La verdad nunca pense que me gustaran las mujeres, para mi solo era una atraccion por Sophie pero intente negarlo y darle la oportunidad a Ryan en todos los sentidos posibles, se que me entrego todo y realmente me amaba o bueno me ama pero aun asi lo nuestro no tenia sentido siempre lo he visto como mi hermano y creanme tener relaciones con ese concepto es dificil pero se supone que era mi novio y llego un momento donde era tan intenso que me toco.

El no fue el primer chico en mi vida asi que para mi fue solo una noche mas, pero para el no fue asi y la verdad no me importo mucho, estaba tan embobada por Sophie que por seguir a su lado no me importaba aguantar a Ryan, se los juro que aun no entiendo como no noto que me gustaba.

Sin embargo despues de irme de Weatherfield y llegar a Liverpool algo en mi vida cambio todo o bueno mas bien alguien: Erica, la chica mas popular de mi nuevo instituto esa a la que todos le obedecen y hacen lo que ella quiera, ya que es la hija del director pero no solo eso tambien es Lesbiana y bueno al parecer una tumbalocas pues lo que me dijeron cuando entre fue que lo que ella quiere o a quien quiere lo consigue y si que era asi.

Ella se enamoro de mi, era una locura la acababa de conocer y aun asi ya era su nueva conquista y en menos de nada toda la gente lo sabia, ella comenzo a conquistarme y lo logro, se volvio especial para mi y termine accediendo a tener una relacion con ella, era hermosa pero de mi mente no salia Sophie, aunque cuando estaba con Erica se sentia bien y pense que con el tiempo se me olvidaria.

Pero cuando me entere que Ben habia enganado a Sophie no pude dejar de pensar que esta seria mi oportunidad, asi que intente buscarla pero ella me rechazo y me trato bastante mal, me humillo dejando mis sentimientos por el piso y ahora estaria dispuesta a vengarme, ya que para esas mismas vacaciones Erica tambien se marcho del instituto, su madre la trasladaron y prefirio irse con ella al igual que su hermanita dejandome sola algo que segun ella le dolio mucho pero que va desde que se fue no he vuelto a saber de ella.

Cuando llegue de nuevo a Weatherfield decidi buscar a Ryan, el seria mi venganza perfecta, me habia enterado por gente del instituto que ahora se la pasaban juntos con Sophie hasta para ir al bano, por tanto he pensado en dejarla sola sin el apoyo de nadie hasta que tenga que buscarme.

Esa misma noche que nos encontramos el iba a salir con Sophie asi que seria perfecto, me porte dulce con el, como si tuviera intenciones de volver y callo redondito, salimos pero para mi sorpresa Sophie no llego sola, sino acompanada y que bien acompanada estaba, era una Rubia divina la de esa noche y de seguro el punto debil de Sophie pues con lo poco que pude hablar y hacerle vi la reaccion que tuvo.

Ahora ya se por donde debo meterme para lastimarla aunque esa noche casi se me sale de las manos todo y tuve que mentirle a Ryan ya que el es clave fundamental en mi plan, aunque eso signifique tener que aparentar salir con el.

En estos momentos voy llegando a los banos es mi segundo dia en el instituto todos han quedado sorprendidos con mi regreso, noto que ya Sophie se encargo de contar lo sucedido pues algunos me miran bastante mal y es que en este instituto todos adoran a esa estupida, yo lo hacia antes de que me tratara como lo hizo.

Realmente no me importa que me miren mal, los comentarios de la gente no me importan, por primera vez puedo ir sola algun lado desde que llegue tengo a Ryan como un chicle y me desespera, esta vez le dije que esperara en el salon no quiero tener guardaespaldas hasta para mis necesidades.

Entro y me lavo la cara, al parecer alguien mas esta en el bano asi que saldre antes de tener que encontrarme quien sabe con quien, pero en el momento que recojo mis cosas veo la puerta de uno de los cubiculos abrirse y me quedo sorprendida

Ma: ERICA – Grito emocionada, sorprendida y confundida al verla ahi.

E: Ma... mariana – balbucea ella tambien sorprendida - pero tu... que haces aqui? – pregunta sin poder creer aun que este ahi pero bueno yo tampoco lo creo

Ma: Estudio aqui – es la unica estupida respuesta que se me ocurre, debido al momento ni pude pensar bien

E: Pero Como tu ... vives en Liverpool – dice aun sin entender nada

Ma: es una larga historia – dije nerviosa de tenerla en frente no pense encontrarmela de nuevo

E: pues tendras que explicarme – dijo ya mas calmada regalandome una hermosa sonrisa

Ma: te parece tomar un cafe despues de clases – le dije algo nerviosa

E: excelente tenemos muchas cosas que hablar – dijo sin dejar de sonreirme y en ese momento sono la campana para ir a clases

Ma: Bueno nos vemos etonces – dije saliendo del bano y ella detras mio

Ry': Por fin Sales – escuche decir a Ryan afuera del bano mientras le sostenia la puerta a Erica – Erica? – dijo algo confundido al vernos salir juntas del bano sonriendo

E: hola Ryan – al parecer ya se conocen estos dos

Ma: se conocen? – pregunte algo obvio esperando alguna explicacion

Ry': Si.. si .. veras yo la ayude el primer dia clase – respondio nervioso y rapido algo que a Erica le dio risa

E: pero solo eso – dijo evitando reir y picandome el ojo en senal de que le siguiera el juego

Ma: aaa Bueno – dije sonriendole a Ryan que se relajaba un poco mas

Ry': Vamos a clases o llegaremos tarde – dijo tomando mi mano mientras empezabamos a caminar

La clase transcurrio como normalmente aburrida, Ryan esta muy pensativo debe ser por lo que sucedio esta manana, no estoy muy segura de contarle que esta Erica es la misma de la que le hable, sera mejor que le pregunte a ella a ver que piensa antes de cualquier cosa, lo que me causo gracia fue como se puso pensaria que pondria celosa o que? Bueno en realidad no me importa mucho.

Saliendo de la primera clase camino al otro salon, vi a Sophie con su rubia, es que son inseparables, lo que me causo curiosidad no fue eso sino ver a Erica observando desde el otro lado al parecer a ella tampoco le agrada mucho algo mas que tendremos que hablar esta tarde, teniendo a Erica aca estoy segura que mi venganza sera mas rapida y mejor.

ERICA ROSVELT

No puedo creer que Mariana este aca, no entiendo nada, ella es mi ex de Liverpool, nos conocimos hace 2 Anos cuando por negocios de sus padres tuvo que trastearte, desde que la vi me gusto asi que estuve detras de ella hasta que consegui que fuera mi novia, tal como estoy haciendo con Sophie.

Cuando decidi venirme para aca termine con ella algo que igual queria hacer ya que puede ser muy linda pero Mariana es demasiado posesiva a veces y no me dejaba respirar despues de un tiempo, por eso me sorprende y preocupa un poco el echo de que ahora este aca, no quiero que malinterprete nada, me alegro de verla pero no quiero retomar relaciones ni nada.

Por otro lado estoy bastante enfurecida al ver que mi plan con Sophie no funciono, ahora parecen estar mas unidas con esa Rubia, aun no se si le conto la verdad aunque no creo asi que tendre que hacer algo para que se entere y poder destruirles su relacion, ya veran que Sophie termina a mi lado como sea.

...

Ahora estoy en la ultima clase en el almuerzo me sente con unas chicas de mi curso que al parecer no se llevan muy bien con la gente de este instituto y sobre todo con Sophie Webster algo por lo que estan dispuestas ayudarme hacerle dano, he estado pensando en como hacer que Sian se entere de lo de Sophie y he llegado a la conclusion de que no sera nada bueno si no lo hago yo misma ya que de lo contrario la tonta esa podra pensar que es un chisme y facilmente se arruinara todo.

Cuando por fin termina la clase salgo rapidamente al parqueadero esperando que salgan la pareja feliz antes de irme con Mariana, entre las cosas que tengo que saber es que pasa con Ryan se puso nervioso al vernos juntas, sera que sabe algo de nuestra relacion eso seria fatal ya que el es mejor amigo de Sophie aunque ultimamente casi no se les ve juntos.

Entre pensamientos veo a Sophie salir obviamente junto a Sian, se van acercando al parqueadero y cuando me ve me mira enojada pero bueno eso lo puedo arreglar despues, Sian observa la actitud de Sophie y me mira entonces a lo cual solo puedo dedicarles una sonrisa a las dos, no saben lo que les espera

E: Amor, te estabas demorando – dije sin parar mi sonrisa a Sophie y viendo la cara de las dos con ganas de matarme

So: Perdon? – menciono Sophie encarandome ante mi comentario

E: pues mi vida que te demoraste en salir y tenia ganas de verte – me acerque a ella que aun seguia de la mano de Sian

S: Sophie vamonos – dijo esa Rubia tratando de controlarse la estoy provocando y es el momento perfecto para que sepa la verdad

E: te vas a ir con esta? Yo pense que despues de lo que hicimos tu y yo ayer ... – dije acercandome a ella mientras tomaba con mis manos su cara

So: Quitate estupida – Grito empujandome – no vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima – volvio a empujarme bastante enojada admito que me dio miedo hasta Sian estaba sorprendida de la reaccion

E: pero Sophie – dije nerviosa

S: Amor calmate – se paro Sian enfrente de ella intentando controlarla – No vale la pena – le seguia diciendo mientras Sophie me miraba con Odio y la gente observaba la situacion entre esas Mariana que me miraba confundida – Te amo – escuche que le dijo la rubia antes de darle un beso con el que Sophie se calmo dio media vuelta y se fue al carro – No te metas mas con ella – volteo a decirme la Rubia que mantenia la calma aun cuando estaba por matarme tambien

E: dile a tu novia que no se meta conmigo y deje de llevarme a las ...- no pude terminar mi comentario

S: No me creas ingenua yo se muy bien lo que paso ayer , te duele que no funcionara tu plan, que mi novia no te correspondiera ... es eso verdad por eso montas todo este espectaculo – dijo la rubia enojada

E: mira idiota tu quien te ..

S: Me creo la novia de Sophie – dijo firmemente – y tu eres nada asi que no me hagas perder mas el tiempo – dijo dandose la vuelta para irse , Sophie ya se habia subido al carro y en ese momento actue por impulso me lance a esa idiota y le jale el cabello

E: no me vuelves hablar asi... – la votee al suelo mientras todos miraban sorprendidos y Sophie se bajaba del auto ahora si dispuesta a matarme

S: Yo no peleo con gente tan poca cosa como usted – dijo la rubia esa levantandose del suelo

So: Ahora si te lo buscaste – dijo Sophie acercandose a mi

Ma: NOOO – Grito mariana metiendose y recibiendo el golpe que Sophie me habia lanzado quedando tumbada en el suelo

E: ves lo que has echo – dije agachandome ayudar a Mariana quien se levantaba poco a poco

Ry': Como te atreviste? – escuchamos decir desde la parte de atras

So: Ryan tu no entiendes – dijo Sophie al ver la cara de su amigo ahora si no entiendo este porque defiende tanto a Mariana

S: Vamonos ya – tomo la mano de Sophie la rubia llevandola a su carro mientras Ryan se acercaba a nosotras para ver como estaba Mariana, esa Sophie si que tiene fuerza le ha dejado la mano marcada.

La gente observaba sorprendidos por la situacion y no era para menos, ahora si sera dificil todo porque seguramente apoyaran a Sophie y desde manana esto sera un infierno, Ryan levanta a Mariana y la abraza aun no entiendo porque tanta meloseria entre estos dos y no es que tenga celos ni nada solo me confunde un poco teniendo en cuenta que bueno Mariana estuvo conmigo es decir que le gustan las mujeres no?

Pasamos varios minutos parados en el parqueadero la gente ya se estaba terminando de ir, Mariana le ha explicado como 3 veces a Ryan que esta bien, que chico tan intenso, le ha dicho que ira conmigo a tomar un cafe acto al que veo que Ryan queda sorprendido por lo cual deduzco que aun no sabe nada de lo nuestro y me alegra que sea asi.

Cuando por fin deja de preguntarle cosas y nos podemos ir, nos despedimos de Ryan las dos y empezamos a caminar a un cafe que queda cerca, lo descubri la semana pasada cuando caminaba a mi casa, asi que sera ideal no mucha gente va.

E: bueno tenemos muchas cosas que hablar – dije mirando el ojo de Mariana si que le pegaron duro

Ma: Eso creo – dijo mientras un mesero ponia nuestro pedido en la mesa y nos dejaba solas

Mariana empezo a contarme la historia con Ryan, su enamoramiento con Sophie lo que habia pasado cuando regreso, su nueva estadia aqui y la venganza que tiene planeada, aunque salimos por casi 1 ano nunca habiamos hablado de nuestros pasados

E: Wow, no sabia muchas cosas – dije sorprendida

Ma: Ahora tu cuentame, porque no quede con un ojo morado por que si – dijo sonriendome algo que me causo gracia

E: Tienes Razon, pero creo que a la final vamos a podernos ayudar tu y yo – sonrei , creo que acabo de encontrar mi aliada perfecta

...

SOPHIE WEBSTER

No puedo entender como ha sido capaz de pegarle a mi novia, pero esto no se queda asi, voy bastante enojada mientras Sian maneja rumbo a mi casa, lo que acaba de pasar nos arruino el dia totalmente, ninguna de las dos ha dicho algo, lo que me causa bastante curiosidad es porque Mariana se metio a defender a esa chica, hay algo muy raro aca y lo voy a descubrir

Tampoco pude hablar con Ryan para preguntarle por lo que me habia dicho Katie y con lo que paso hoy va estar dificil tener una conversacion con el, pero tendre que pensar algo para hacerlo hablar, ya estamos llegando Sian tambien esta pensativa pero la veo un poco triste y eso no me gusta, porque se que nos indisponen pero tampoco quiero que piense cosas que no son.

S: Que descanses – me dice parqueando enfrente de mi casa pero sin nisiquiera mirarme

So: Sian ...- dije mirandola esperando que me volteara a verme pero no lo hizo algo que me incomodo aun mas – No se que este pasando por tu mente pero espero que esto no afecte nuestra relacion ni todo lo que hablamos ayer – dije sin respuesta alguna por parte de ella algo que me frustro bastante, asi que solo me acerque antes de bajarme y le deposite un beso en la mejilla.

S: espera Sophie – escuche decir a Sian mientras abria la puerta para bajarme, entonces me voltee de inmediato

So: Dime – pregunte esperanzada de que realmente no estuvieramos asi y lo arreglaramos

S: Nada ... que tengas buena noche – dijo arrepintiendose de haber hablado

So: No es justo Sian – dije cerrando la puerta nuevamente y acomodandome mirandola mientras ella me miraba sorprendida – No es justo que tu y yo estemos asi – finalice mientras las dos nos mirabamos fijamente

S: Soph yo necesito pensar – me dijo desviando su mirada

So: No es cierto, pensar solo te hara confundirte mas y seguir con esta situacion – dije tomandole su mano algo que al principio se nego pero despues no pudo resistirse y me volvio a mirar – No hagamos esto – dije

S: Soph pero es que entiendeme , viste lo que me dijo, por mas que confie en ti no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso – dijo ahora con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla y soltando mi mano

So: Amor yo te entiendo pero tambien te explique lo que paso, te conte la verdad porque sabia que esto podia pasar y no queria que dudaras de mi ... del amor que siento por ti – dije tomando su mano nuevamente y con mi otra mano agarre su rostro para que volteara a verme y limpie su lagrima

S: Lose – dijo triste

So: Yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, tampoco voy a obligarte a estar conmigo si estas confundida, piensa las cosas hermosa yo igual te seguire amando – dije acercandome a ella para darle un beso, uno que ella no dudo en corresponderme, lleno de desesperacion pero sobretodo de miedo, la estaba perdiendo por una estupida.

Nos separamos del beso con dificultad y me baje del auto de Sian con lagrimas en los ojos, entre a mi casa sin mirar atras no queria ver como se iba, subi rapidamente a mi habitacion y me recoste a llorar en mi cama.

SIAN POWERS

So: Yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, tampoco voy a obligarte a estar conmigo si estas confundida, piensa las cosas hermosa yo igual te seguire amando –me dijo Soph antes de bajarse de mi auto e irse

Todo lo que ha pasado entre ayer y hoy es una tortura, se que Sophie me ama y si me dijo la verdad fue por algo, pero siento que hay algo en mi que me duele y no me permite estar totalmente bien con ella, menos despues de lo que paso hoy.

Prendo el carro y me dirigo a mi casa, tengo muchas cosas que pensar, me duele que estemos asi, no quiero pero tampoco se porque no puedo cambiar esta actitud, llego a mi casa y esta mi padre en el sofa no tengo muchas ganas de hablar asi que saludo rapidamente y empiezo a subir las escaleras para mi habitacion cuando llego me tiro encima de la cama pongo mis audifonos y empiezo a escuchar musica

V: Sian ... – dice mi padre en la puerta de mi habitacion

S: Dime pa – respondo sin animos, sin nisiquiera verlo

V: que te pasa? – se acerca y se sienta en mi cama

S: Nada papa – digo aun cuando se que me conoce totalmente

V: que paso con Sophie – escucho decir su nombre y se me empiezan a venir las lagrimas asi que me levanto y abrazo a mi padre fuertemente y lloro en su hombro descontroladamente - Mi pequena que te hicieron – dice mi padre preocupado sin dejar de abrazarme y acariciando mi cabello

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que pude calmarme y dejar de llorar, mi Padre me trajo un vaso con agua y me dijo que lo acompanara a dar una vuelta que eso me haria bien despejarme algo que acepte quiero intentar ordenar mis ideas y necesito hablar con alguien.

Salimos a caminar con mi padre, fuimos a un parque que no queda muy lejos de la casa y mi padre me compro un delicioso helado y comenzamos hablar, tuve que explicarle muchas cosas para que me entendiera bien todo lo que le estaba diciendo, pero sabia que el me comprenderia como nadie, es mi mejor amigo y sin duda el mejor padre que alguien pueda tener.

V: Princesa en que momento paso todo esto – dice mi padre asombrado mientras estamos sentados en el pasto terminando de comer nuestro helado, deben ser como las 6 ya ha empezado a oscurecer

S: Es la vida dificil de tu adolecente – dije molestandolo y ya un poco mas calmada estar con el y poder hablar de todo me ayudo a tranquilizarme y desahogarme

V: pobre mi adolecente – dijo Riendo al igual que yo

S: entonces no se que hacer papi – dije concluyendo con toda mi explicacion de lo sucedido

V: Hija yo no puedo decirte que es lo mejor o que debes hacer ya que no es mi corazoncito el que esta sintitendo, pero si deberias intentar mirar las cosas desde otro punto de vista, a veces los seres humanos nos cegamos en nuestra opinion sin colocarnos en el lugar del otro, asi que deberias pensar si tu fueras Sophie como la estarias pasando – dijo mirandome fijamente

S: pues yo se que mal, ninguna de las dos esta bien asi – dije al pensar en que con esto tambien estaba sufriendo

V: Lo ves, entonces porque aferrarte a algo que te roba los minutos de felicidad – finalizo mi padre levantandose para irnos ya ha casa

S: sabes tienes razon papa, debo hablar con Soph para aclarar todo, no quiero que estemos mal, menos ahora que casi nos vamos a Southporth y quiero prepararle una sorpresa – dije mas animada y con ganas de arreglar las cosas con mi hermosa novia, porque aun no hemos terminado, eso espero, porque como es Soph ya quien sabe que se imagino.

Caminamos hasta la casa mi padre termino de darme un poco de consejos frente al tema realmente no saben como me ayudo, tiene razon en que nosotros hacemos la vida complicada en vez de disfrutarla aunque bueno si no fuera asi tampoco seria tan interesante, se trata de vivir el dia a dia afrontarlo con una sonrisa y saber que todo tiene una solucion.

Llegamos y subo a mi cuarto debo terminar una tarea para manana y luego acostarme a descansar , manana tengo entrenamiento y quiero estar con energia suficiente asi que termino mis labores y a dormir, miro mi celular para ver si Sophie me ha mandado algun mensaje como todas las noches pero no es asi, debe estarla pasando muy mal pero manana acabare con eso no dejare que la tonta de Erica se salga con la suya.

No permitire que me alejen de la unica persona que he amado en mi vida SOPHIE WEBSTER.


	24. Chapter 24 - Ryan y la verdad

SOPHIE WEBSTER

No se cuanto tiempo pase llorando, sin poder encontrar una respuesta a lo que sucedia, no queria saber de nadie solo me encerre en mi cuarto y en algun momento de esa espantosa noche por fin pude dormirme, aunque ahora despierto con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y unas ojeras que dejan mucho que decir de mi situacion.

R: Por Dios Hermanita estas horrible – me dice mi hermana al verme llegar al comedor por mi desayuno

Sa: Hija estas enferma? – pregunta mi madre observandome despues del comentario de Rosie y ratificando lo que ella decia estaba horrible

K: una mala noche, cierto? – dijo mi padre ahora mientras se acercaba a darme un beso en la frente y marcharse de la cocina, como siempre ya iban de salida

Sa: Mi amor si te sientes mal vamos al medico – dijo mi mama algo mas preocupada

So: Tranquila ma estoy bien solo es una mala noche como dice papa, ve que ya vas tarde – dije insistiendo en que se fuera y dejara de preguntarme cosas

Sa: Esta bien me voy pero te mandare mensajes para que me cuentes como estas – dijo acercando a despedirse y alcanzar a mi padre

So: Okey chao – dije suspirando y tomando un posillo para servirme el cafe

R: a mi no me enganas... que paso con Sian? – dijo mi hermana a penas se cerro la puerta y es que como ya saben con ella es dificil ocultar algo, mas cuando al oir su nombre solo pude volver a llorar – Hermanita que pasa – dijo ahora mas preocupada acercandose a mi y abrazandome

So: Es que ni yo entiendo aun – dije entre lagrimas pero intentando calmarme

R: vamos te acompano hasta el instituto y de paso me prestas la camioneta hoy – dijo sacando provecho de mi situacion

So: esta bien – dije sin ganas de ni discutirlo

R: si estas bien mal para ni quejarte – dijo entre risas mi hermana algo que tambien me causo gracia

Salimos en la camioneta, Rosie iba manejando ya que mis animos no dan para nada, se supone deberia recojer a Sian pero como estan las cosas no creo que ni me este esperando, de camino al instituto le conte las cosas a Rosie, con ella puedo hablar de todo ya que para ella todo es tan normal y realmente siempre a pesar de molestarnos y que sea tan cansona somos amigas, lo cual es unico no sabria que hacer sin esta loca.

R: Hermanita yo creo que por un lado si debes comprender a Sian, ponte en su lugar tu que harias si ella te contara algo asi? ... pero por otro lado ella tambien tiene que confiar en ti porque si no lo hace entonces siempre podran meterse en su relacion , el hecho es que no quiero verte mal otra vez ningun idiota merece tus lagrimas nadie entendido – dijo ya estacionada mientras me miraba con una sonrisa realmente es tierna cuando se lo propone

So: Gracias Rosie tienes razon – dije dandole un ultimo en el abrazo antes de irme para clases – y cuidadito con la camioneta

R: ya extranaba que alegaras – dijo riendo – paso por ti a la salida para que vayamos de compras – dijo muy contenta

So: no Rosie yo tengo entrenamiento hoy – dije tratando de librarme de esa salida con mi hermana que seguramente seria eterna y fatal

R: Lo siento no me importa vendre por ti entonces a las 5 – dijo Sonriendo y bastante convencida, sabia que no podria librarme de ella

So: Ag esta bien – dije bajandome del auto y resignada

R: Animate sera genial – grito mientras cerraba la puerta y ella se marchaba

Mi hermana esta loca pense mientras comenzaba a caminar al casillero, realmente me alegro de haber podido hablar con ella si algo tiene razon es que no voy a volver a sufrir como lo hice cuando paso lo de Ben, respetare la decision de Sian pero ella tendra que respetar la mia tambien ya que yo quise confiar en ella pero ella no me dio esa posibilidad a mi.

Camino y de repente veo a Ryan, va solo creo que es la mejor oportunidad ya que desde que volvio Mariana no se le despega y con lo que me comento Katie creo que tenemos muchas cosas que solucionar, sin embargo no se como esta por lo de ayer tengo miedo de que me responda de mala manera pero debo aunque sea intentarlo, asi que corro y lo alcanzo.

So: Ryan! – dijo algo agitada tomando su brazo mientras el voltea un poco asustado y yo trato de recuperar la respiracion mi estado fisico en las mananas no es el mejor

Ry': Sophie estas bien? – me miro algo preocupado al verme tan agitada y bueno con la cara de muerta que traig hoy no es para menos

So: si espera – dije tratando de poder respirar bien – Ya – dije recobrando la postura y mirandolo a los ojos mientras me miraba algo confundido – Necesitamos hablar – dije ya seria

Ry': Sophie ya te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar – dijo serio soltandose del agarre que aun le tenia del brazo

So: Claro para ti es facil decirlo pero yo no soporto perder mi mejor amigo por mentiras – dije convencida , despues del comentario de Katie me queda claro que Ryan esta asi por algo que no es cierto

Ry': Mentiras? Mentiras son las que tu me has dicho todo el tiempo – dijo enojado

So: a si como cuales? – dije provocandolo para que por fin me dijera que le pasaba, lo conozco muy bien y se que cuando esta bravo saca todo lo que tiene dentro

Ry': como meterte con Mariana y obligarla a estar contigo, ya se te olvido Sophie, que la utilizaste antes de que se fuera para Liverpool enganandome a mi y a todos no entiendo aun como pudiste, yo hubiera dado todo por ti pero ya nunca mas – dijo enojado pero con lagrimas en los ojos, realmente esta herido pero no hay una verdadera razon eso que el dice no es cierto

So: Ryan eso no es cierto – dije calmada porque en realidad todo es una mentira y hoy voy aclararlo todo pero cuando iba a explicarle aparecio esa estupida realmente le pegue duro

Ma: Ryan nos vamos – dijo tomando su mano mientras Ryan me miraba fijamente intentando comprender todo

So: El no se va – tome su otra mano mientras ella miraba a Ryan

Ma: Ryan – dijo en un tono amenazante , el intento soltarse de mi agarre si no hablaba ahora el se iria con ella no entiendo porque parece que todas las personas que me importan no confian en mi.

So: No ni el se va ni tu Mariana – dije jalando a Ryan y los dos me miraron fijamente sorprendidos de mi reaccion – tu me vas a explicar como es eso de que yo te acosaba – la mire ahora fijamente a ella y note como se comenzo a poner nerviosa mientras Ryan seguia confundido y no sabia que decir ..- Responde – dije desafiandola mas

Ma: Ry' amor no es lo que tu crees – dijo quitandome su mirada y cogiendo a Ryan mas fuerte

So: aun no has respondido – dije poniendola mas nerviosa y en eso vi que Ryan la soltaba

Ry': Jurame que no era mentira – dijo algo enojado encarando a Mariana que estaba totalmente Asustada con la situacion

Ma: Yo... yo ... te puedo explicar ... Ry calmate – dijo Mariana balbuceando del miedo

Ry': me mentiste, ves lo que has echo – dijo ahora enojado Ryan totalmente mientras yo observaba la escena me alegra que alla caido en su mentira pero por otro lado el esta muy bravo no quiero que haga algo de lo cual se arrepienta, ya ha llegado mas gente y han empezado a observar la escena, una de las espectadoras mas interesadas es Erika algo que me parece muy extrano estas dos tienen algo escondido lo descubrire pero por el momento debo ayudar a mi amigo

So: Ryan nos vamos – dije tomandolo de la mano mientras el volteaba a verme

Ma: TE ODIO! – grito Mariana empujandome – pero me vas a pagar todo

Ry': Ni la vuelvas a Tocar – dijo Ryan desafiandola algo a lo que claramente ella se intimido

So: no vale la pena – tome su mano y lo mire para que nos fueramos

Ma: eso larguense – grito mientras nos ibamos – dile Ryan cuanto la amas atrevete – grito y vi como se tenso algo que me preocupo no puede ser, voltee a mirarla y vi que Erika se la habia llevado para el otro lado algo que me dejo pensativa

...

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos aun no habia soltado la mano de Ryan, no podia dejar de pensar en esas dos es bastante raro algo ocultan tengo que descubrirlo, escucho el timbre sonar para ir a clases tenemos matematicas juntos asi que no tendre que dejarlo solo algo que me tranquiliza porque realmente tengo que hablar con el.

Ry': Soph ... yo.. – escuche a Ryan sacandome de mis pensamientos – te debo una disculpa – dijo finalmente agachando su cabeza y en un tono bastante triste

So: Ry' yo prefiero no hablar del tema – dije algo seria la verdad es que tengo rabia de saber que el tambien prefirio los comentarios de la gente que nuestra amistad

Ry': espero que me puedas perdonar algun dia – dijo aun triste mientras los dos seguiamos caminando y yo no dije mas.

SIAN POWERS

Me levante muy animada con la esperanza de arreglar hoy todo con mi Soph ya que realmente no quiero pasar otra noche asi alejadas y sufriendo sin necesidad, asi que me alisto rapidamente y bajo a desayunar con mi padre, hablamos un poco de todo y le recuerdo que me voy el viernes a Southporth ya que suele olvidar la nocion del tiempo en algunas cosas

V: me alegra verte asi animada – dice mi padre mientras sale para irse ya a su trabajo en el cual le ha ido bastante bien y me alegra demasiado por el.

Termino de arreglar algunas cosas mientras le doy tiempo a Sophie para que venga a recojerme, ella siempre se demora madrugar no es lo suyo y eso que ahora por mi hace el intento segun su mama, tiene unos detalles que me enamoran cada dia mas...

Espero otros minutos y nada que llega Sophie, realmente es raro tampoco tarda tanto, creo que no vendra, y si no quiere arreglar las cosas? ... No ni pensarlo, decido coger mis cosas y salir en mi auto para el instituto ahi hablare con ella.

...

Voy escuchando musica de enamorada por todo el camino, pienso en mi historia con Sophie en todo lo que me hace sentir cuando estoy a su lado, es unico realmente la amo y gracias a ella conoci el amor, se me hace raro no ver su camioneta al parquear, sera que no ha llegado? Que tal que este buscandome en mi casa? Que confuso todo, yo solo se que quiero verla YA!

Asi que camino rapidamente a mi casillero para cojer mis cosas, las personas me miran algo raro como si hubiese pasado algo, debe ser por lo que no vengo con Sophie ya se han acostumbrado a vernos juntas para todo lado... Tenemos Matematicas asi que voy corriendo al salon porque ya sono la campana y estoy algo tarde por eso de quedarme esperando a Sophie.

Cuando llego al salon me encuentro con el profesor que me mira con una gran sonrisa

P: Llego a tiempo – dice mientras los dos entramos riendonos por mi escena corriendo

Lo que realmente me sorprendio fue cuando entre, alli estaba ella sentada en su puesto de siempre acompanada de nada mas ni nada menos que RYAN , quien le hablaba mientras ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se nota que no ha dormido, camino hacia un puesto libre en la parte de adelante veo que me observa rapidamente pero desvia su mirada, la situacion cada vez esta peor.

Transcurrio la clase y no he prestado mucha atencion me la paso mirando a Sophie que esta metida en su cuaderno evitando mirarme pero se que tampoco ha podido concentrarse y eso que estamos hablando de la clase de matematicas su favorita, hasta el profesor la ha mirado raro.

Termina la clase y recojo mis cosas para luego acercarme a ella pero veo como sale caminando con Ryan sin parar si quiera para verme, algo que realmente me deja paralizada, asi que empiezo a caminar para la clase de Idiomas, me molesta su actitud necesito que hablemos, asi que camino rapidamente y me encuentro con estefania por fin alguien conocido

S: Tefa – digo en un suspiro dandole un abrazo que ella me corresponde rapidamente

E: Sian , como estas? – me dice en el abrazo y nos separamos para empezar a caminar al salon, la clase la tenemos juntas

De camino al salon hablamos un poco de que habia estado enferma, que mala amiga soy por estar con Sophie ni cuenta me doy de lo que pasa alrededor pero bueno es que con ella se me olvida todo, tambien le conte un poco de la situacion a Estefania sin muchos detalles claro esta , pero igual queria hablar con alguien ella es mi unica amiga asi en el instituto.

E: me parece increible lo que hizo esa chica – dijo sorprendida cuando le conte la pelea del dia anterior – pero tan linda tu que a pesar de todo la defendiste y confiaste en ella –dijo con una sonrisa

S: pues si aunque despues terminamos mal – dije algo triste de pensar lo que paso en el carro despues

E: Como asi? Porque? – dijo impactada

Entramos al salon y termine de contarle todo a Estefania , mientras nos sentabamos juntas ya que Sophie se sento con unas chicas que ni se como se llaman y hablan felices, algo que me da bastante celos .

E: Yo creo que la embarraste – me dijo seria estefania

S: Lo se quiero arreglarlo pero entiendeme – dije reconociendo mi error y algo triste al ver como estaba Sophie con esas otras personas ignorandome

E: Pero tranquila Sophie no dejara escapar una hermosa persona como tu – dijo sonriendome y acomodandose ya que la profesora estaba entrando

La clase transcurrio igual o peor de aburrida que la de matematicas, vi a Sophie mandar varios mensajes, me imagino que debe estar hablando con Ryan ya que al parecer estan inseparables otra vez, lo cual es bastante extrano ya que ayer el la odiaba y depronto hoy la ama, no se que de logica tiene esto pero lo averiguare porque en algun momento Sophie me tendra que escuchar.

...

Por fin podemos salir al almuerzo Ryan esta parado en la puerta Sophie se alista rapido y sale con una gran sonrisa que el tambien tiene, hoy no ha estado con Mariana ni la he visto no entiendo nada, Estefania me ve y decide tomarme la mano para que almorcemos juntas tratando de subirme el animo, algo que le agradezco totalmente.

Llegamos al comedor y alla esta Sophie con Ryan y su grupo, al parecer se la esta pasando muy bien, me mira entrar con Estefania tomadas de la mano y se queda algo sorprendida pero prefiere no prestar atencion y seguir hablando con su amigos tambien veo que Mariana entra y para sorpresa mia va acompanada de Erika y su grupo de gente.

Almorzamos y dialogo con Estefania de todo un poco, me da consejos para poder hablar con Sophie, esta chica realmente es genial y me apoya bastante que linda, ya estamos terminando de comer para irnos a caminar un rato ya estoy un poco mas calmada, veo que Sophie se para y se va con Ryan a caminar tambien es raro estar asi despues de pasar tanto tiempo juntas

S: Estefa tu crees que podre arreglar todo con Soph? – pregunto algo preocupada es que enserio no pense que estuviera en esa actitud.

E: Tranquila Sian ella no perdera una mujer tan valiosa como tu, ni yo lo haria – dijo dejandome algo paralizada como es eso de que ni ella lo haria, sera que...? no mejor no pienso esas cosas ella y yo somo amigas.

Seguimos caminando y nos sentamos un rato para molestar, al poco tiempo se nos unen otras companeras y uno que otro muchacho que nos invitan a jugar un partido de soccer con ellos, nunca me habia puesto hacer estas cosas debo decir que me la estoy pasando de maravilla, estos chicos son maravillosos.

T: Chao Sian – me dice Thomas uno de los chicos con los que estabamos jugando

Nos dirigimos al salon para la ultima clase, vamos hablando con Estefania y Lucas , estamos planeando un nuevo partido para manana, en ese momento veo a Sophie despedirse de Ryan con un fuerte abrazo y entrar sonriendo al salon, la amo se ve divina, me duele mucho su indiferencia asi que no aguanto mas y me adelanto para enfrentarla

S: Sophie – digo seria mientras ella voltea con una mirada bastante sorprendida – necesitamos hablar – finalizo ya mirandola a los ojos fijamente y bastante seria

So: Ahora no se puede – dijo con esa actitud indiferente que me mata y me duele

S: Necesito hablar ya – dije presionando, no soporto mas esa situacion

So: No se puede – dijo sentandose en su puesto y senalandome la puerta por la cual estaba entrando en ese momento el profesor

S: despues de la clase no podras liberarte – dije advirtiendole mientras me sentaba en el puesto del lado de ella algo por lo que me miro de reojo y trato de volver a su actitud del dia.

La clase comenzo y al igual que el resto del dia no prestamos mucha atencion, hablo por las dos que no hemos dejado de estar mirando tratando de que la otra no nos vea siendo inutil y encontrandose nuestros ojos en varias ocasiones, la proxima semana seran evaluaciones tenemos que poner mas atencion no queremos que nos vaya mal era una de nuestras metas o bueno es.

Como siempre que me aburro me pongo a escribir o dibujar detras del cuaderno veo que Soph mira curiosamente asi que trato de ocultar lo que estoy haciendo para que se tenga que inclinar mas, es muy chistosa realmente no entiendo porque quiere hacerse la orgullosa en vez de hablar.

Sigo dibujando en la parte de atras mientras Sophie intenta ver y eso me causa bastante gracia, porque hace algunas caras muy chistosas, sin olvidar las veces que casi se cae, eso es lo que amo de hacernos en los puestos de atras que no importa lo que hagamos el profesor nunca esta pendiente ni lo nota.

Escribo en una de las hojas "CUIDADO TE CAES" y le muestro el cuaderno para que lea, me mira levantandome una ceja con una pequena sonrisa y es ella quien ahora escribe en su cuaderno "DIRIA QUE TU ME TUMBASTE JAJAJA" Me lo muestra y me hace soltar una pequena risa que solo nosotras notamos.

"SE NOTA QUE NO DORMISTE" escribo en el papelito y se lo muestro , "ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTOY FEA?" Me responde "NO CLARO QUE NO TU SIEMPRE ERES HERMOSA :$ " Le pongo y se pone nerviosa sonrojandose "AMO CUANDO TE PONES ASI Y SOY LA CAUSA" Le escribo y le muestro poniendola aun peor de lo que ya estaba, me atrevo a dar un paso mas y tomo su mano sintiendo una electricidad al tocarla que me hace vibrar todo el cuerpo mientras yo solo sonrio y ella me mira algo nerviosa.

Dejamos que termine el resto de la clase aun no la suelto y bueno ella tampoco quiere soltarme, suena el timbre y nos quedamos mirando por un momento antes de soltarnos y cada una empezar alistar sus cosas, llego el momento para que hablemos, tenemos entrenamiento asi que de aqui a las piscinas hablaremos.

Ry': Hermosa ven rapido – escucho a el idiota de Ryan mientras agarra la mano de mi novia que tambien se ha quedado sorprendida y empieza a llevarsela con mucho afan, a lo cual ella no pone ningun reclamo solo lo sigue dejando mis celos totalmente encendidos.

Salgo enojada del salon rumbo a las piscinas Estefania lo ha notado y se acerca a mi en silencio solo acompanandome y realmente le agradezco que este aca en estos momentos dandome su apoyo incondicional, no puedo creer la actitud de Sophie frente a tanta cercania de Ryan, se nota que no le molesto para nada que la tratara tan dulcemente, Agg mejor no pienso en eso y me concentro en lo mio.

E: Vale Sian que te vaya bien, tranquilizate un poco y despeja tu mente – dice Estefania antes de irse regalandome un abrazo muy necesario en esta ocasion- me llamas cualquier cosa.

SOPHIE WEBSTER

Ry': Hermosa ven rapido – escucho a Ryan que me toma de la mano y me arrastra fuera del salon bastante afanado algo que me preocupa y me voy corriendo con el, no sin antes notar la cara de Sian.

Todo el dia he actuado bastante indiferente con ella, pero no me pueden culpar fue ella quien me pidio tiempo y soy yo quien no quiere salir lastimada de nuevo, a parte confie en ella le conte la verdad sin ocultarle nada pero para ella no es suficiente y prefiere dejarse guiar por lo que las demas personas dicen, eso me ha dolido bastante tambien pensando en lo de Ryan.

Por otro lado me la he pasado todo el dia con Ryan, me ha explicado bien lo que sucedio con Mariana de la fiesta para aca y me ha dado un dato que para mi es bastante interesante, Mariana le conto qu tenia en Liverpool una novia se llamaba Erica y si analizamos todo lo que ha pasado creo que esa novia es la misma Erica Rosvelt que tanto me ha molestado, de ahi su relacion tan cercana, no lo creen? Aun no es nada comprobado pero apuesto que eso es verdad.

So: para donde me llevas – digo algo cansada de correr por el instituto y que Ryan no me diga nada

Ry': ya veras solo confia en mi – dice con una sonrisa y seguimos nuestro camino – llegamos – dice mientras quedamos al frente de las canchas deportivas

So: Wow Ryan esta genial – digo al ver unas letras en el piso que dicen "SOPH PERDON"

Ry': entonces me perdonas?- dice Ryan entregandome una rosa que tenia al lado del letrero

So: claro que si bobo, siempre amigos – dije regalandole un abrazo y acordandome del entrenamiento – Oh por Dios Ry tengo entrenamiento debo correr el sabado tenemos torneo y hoy es elultimo entrenamiento

Ry': Tranquila Corre, te llamo mas tarde – dijo dandome un ultimo abrazo ya mas calmado, me alegra volver a ser amigos que estemos bien el es muy importante para mi

Corri a las piscinas cuando llegue todos estaban estirando antes de entrar a la piscina, vi que Sian me miro y abrio los ojos al ver la rosa en mis manos, el entrenador me hizo senas para cambiarme rapido y yo asenti dirigiendome a los vestidores.

Me cambie lo mas rapido que pude para luego ir a las piscinas con el grupo, debido a que es nuestra ultima practica el entrenador ha estado pendiente de Sian y yo para terminar de perfeccionar algunas cosas, terminamos y como normalmente nos quedamos hablando con el entrenador d elos ultimos detalles para el viernes y las cosas que debemos llevar, terminando vamos al vestier Sian esta molesta, sus celos quien sabe que historia le montaron en la cabeza.

Cada una se mete en un vestier sin decir ninguna sola palabra suena mi celular y es la loca de mi hermana que debe estar esperandome desesperada para irse de compras, no puedo creer en que momento acepte salir con ella es una tortura

So: Si ya casi salgo... que intensidad la tuya... si quieres toda la noche lo hacemos ,... ya nos vemos jaja yo a ti – cuelgo rapidamente termino de recojer las cosas y salgo, veo que Sian aun se esta cambiando y no se si decirle algo sera mejor dejar asi por ahora pienso y me dispongo a irme

S: Si claro Chao que te vaya bien – dice en un tono ironico y muy molesta

So: Chao Sian – digo dandome una vuelta y despidiendome con la mano algo que la enoja aun mas

S: tienes mucho afan? – pregunta sarcasticamente, los celos la estan matando realmente

So: La verdad Si – dije con una sonrisa al ver su cara es tan hermosa cuando se pone asi paranoica

S: interesante – dice enojada

So: Bueno me tengo que ir – digo sonriendo y recordando que Rosie si no salgo vendra por mi

S: eso vete que depronto te dejan por hacer esperar – dijo enojada mientras recogia sus cosas

So: no eso si nunca me dejarian, esta persona seguro hasta viene por mi aca si no salgo – dije riendo mientras veia como la provocaba mas

S: No pues tan especial esa persona, felicidades por ella – dijo ahora enojada mirandome seriamente – no te ibas? – pregunto

So: Aaaa Si verdad ahora si chao – dije sonriendo - Por si quieres saber si es una persona especial – dije saliendo de los vestieres aunque no alcance a caminar mucho cuando la escuche detras mio

S: pues muy bien que tengas a alguien muy especial en tu vida – dijo brava pasando por el lado mio empujandome un poco parece una nina chiquita

So: Eres muy inmadura empujandome – dije riendo algo que hizo que volteara de inmediato dispuesta a matarme

S: Demasiado, te parece – dijo acercandose a mi en un tono bastante retador

So: La verdad si – dije encarandola tambien pero tratando de contener la risa

R: Hermanita se puede saber porque demoras tanto – dijo Mi hermana entrando a las piscinas mientras Sian se sonrojaba y daba vuelta para encontrarse con una Rosie desesperada porque no salgo - Ah ya veo Hola Sian – saludo mi hermana efusivamente como siempre - Estaban reconciliandose las pille – dijo riendo – pero bueno tendras que esperar porque Sophie se comprometio conmigo y nos vamos Ya asi que muevelo – me dijo mientras salia al carro – chao Sian – dijo alejandose

So: Que persona tan especial – dije riendo y ganandome la mirada asesina de Sian de nuevo

S: No es justo, porque no me dijiste – dijo avergonzada

So: Chao Sian, Rosie me espera y es capaz de darme serenata con el pito del carro – dije riendo al ver la cara de Sian e imaginar que mi hermana seria capaz

S: en eso tienes razon – dijo tambien riendo Sian

So: Luego hablamos – dije dandole un beso rapido en los labios y saliendo corriendo mientras se quedaba hay parada sin reaccionar aun a mi acto anterior

Salgo riendo y me dispongo a mi muerte con Rosie...

...

Literalmente asi fue, recorrimos 3 veces el centro comercial , ademas de cada parada para autografos, fotos o abrazos de sus admiradoras, se que es famosa pero puede tener una vida normal que estres tanta gente pendiente de lo que haces o dejas de hacer.

Por fin hemos llegado a la casa, mi mama me comenta que Sian vino a buscarme y estuvo platicando un rato con ella para ir ayudar a la fundacion conmigo y bueno no se que mas cosas, creo que fui un poco dura con ella hoy, se que estamos algo mal pero cuando amas a alguien te duele estar lejos por algo que no tiene sentido, le mandare un mensaje y manana arreglare todo.

_Mensaje para Sian: Cuando amas a alguien cambia toda tu vida, por eso se que te amo porque no tengo que decirlo para que se note en mi, espero que hablemos manana descansa Sian._

Envio el mensaje y me recuesto a escuchar musica e irme rindiendo poco a poco en los brazos de morfeo.


End file.
